Dragon Age: A Seer's choice
by Arei-The Peridot Dragon
Summary: Join Darren 'Amell' on his journey during the blight. Facing Love, loss, friendship, betrayal and madness in his quest to save Thedas. How will the events we know change with a Seer with a hidden history at the helm? Pairing 'Amell'/Morrigan. Edits up to the latest chapter are done!
1. Prologue

Dragon Age: A Seer's choice.

Edit as of 04/13/2015 to help make the intro more streamline. I've gotten a few PM messages that the prologue jumps back and forth a little and is hard to follow. Hope this works better.

-=-=*/*/*=-=-

Prologue: A Parents Hope.

-=-=*/*/*=-=-

My name is Darren Amell. I write this now as a personal accounting of the Fifth Blight and my own life's History.

To start with, my name; Darren Amell, is not the name I was born with. In order to protect both my family and myself I was gifted with the name of 'Amell' by a young Seer mage who had taken her own life to avoid a far worse death.

Actually, I will cover more on that later. I need to start at the real beginning and that is not with me...

It all begins with my mother. My mother was a true Seer. She started Seeing visions of the future at a young age. Young enough that her parents, my grandparents, took her to the Chantry to see if there were any other signs that she might be a mage. She was cloistered for a number of years in the Chantry itself before they confirmed that she was not a mage and she was able to go back to her normal life.

Good for her on that, I'm glad she was able to return home. You must understand that Seers are rare in Thedas and that most Seers are Mages as well. Vary rarely is a Seer not a Mage. Because of the lack of any other magic based gift, Mother was able to stay with her family without any problem and was only asked to pass on any extensive visions to her fellow nobles.

Yes, 'fellow nobles'. Mother was a lesser noble at court, the daughter of a well off merchant.

Next, about my Father. When my Mother was young she had 'seen' who her husband would be, or I should say that she had Seen several potential suitors and had decided which of them she liked early on. Because of this turned aside all other potential suitors and focused on 'The One'.

The man she had Seen, and liked, was a stubborn man, tall and brave. A man who had done much for Fereldan during the Occupation of Orlais. He was not the type to wish a marriage, especially not to what he considered females of Nobility to be; 'typical noble air-headed women that were focused on jewels, dresses and titles'. 'Frilly' or 'soft' was not a way to describe my Father, war-hardened as he was.

So my Mother dogged him in the best way possible to win his heart; by being his friend first and foremost. That was what he needed; a friend, a companion. Someone to keep him on his toes physically and verbally. A woman who knew not only how to act in polite society, but also knew how to fight, how to argue, how to stand on her own two feet. Oh, Mother hardly ever had Need to fight in truth, but she always kept up practice with her blades even if she remained in a dress on most days.

She admitted to my Father from the start that she was a Seer, though he scoffed at such nonsense. 'Useless mysticism'. Most things she 'Saw' and advised him on merely seemed to him to be simple common sense, 'You need railings on that bridge dear or someone will fall in the river' or 'I'd look closely into that servant's background dear, we don't need a Bard in the household' and not anything mystical but he still listened to her words and in most cases took her 'advice' to heart. Eventually, after saving his life from something that could only have been stopped by foreseeing the event, he began to believe in her abilities and heeded her words as more 'needs be done' then 'suggestions'.

The only warning Father did not heed at first was about me. A warning that he had no choice but to believe in the end...

You see, they married in the Spring and afterwards Mother advised Father that she would have me that upcoming Winter. He was glad at the thought of a son and had been amused that she was so certain they would have a child so soon into their marriage. She'd warned him at that point that it would be best to raise me in secret, letting everyone believe that I had not survived the birthing.

He'd been shocked. Why would she advise such a thing?

In her vision she had Seen that, by age four, I would have my first vision. Then, by age six, I would show a definitive sign of magic that would force me away from the family. From there the vision diverged into two paths in which the path she had Seen that had them keeping me would have led to not only the ruin of our family, but would have endangered Fereldan itself. Only by hiding me and who I was would our family, and our country, have a chance of surviving.

Father hadn't believed Mother's vision at first of course and he had railed mightily about it. From what Mother had told me they had often argued about it but when I was born with dark blue eyes that turned pale blue within days of being born and a shock of red hair that I inherited from my Grandfather on Mother's side of the family, he began to hesitantly believe. She had Seen my coloring.

Father was upset. His son, his Heir, his first born, could very well be a Mage, a Seer at the very least. He still hadn't wanted to believe it, it was a horrible burden to put on an unborn child and it took a lot for her to convince him, but in the end 'Duty' was not just a simple word to sling about for either of my parents and enough of my Mother's visions had come true that he realized he couldn't just ignore this warning.

And so, carefully, they raised me in secret and indeed, by age four I had my first vision and I told my parents about it promptly.

I still remember the vision, like all my visions, in perfect detail; I had Seen myself being taken to the Fereldan Circle Tower with a young girl of around twelve. I learned from that vision that we were both mages and her mother hated her for it. No, hated was too mild a word; Loathed and Cursed her for it. What I'd also Seen was that she too was a Seer like I was and learned through the vision that she had Seen, or I should say, she would See, her death in the Circle.

At any rate, she would end up telling me in hushed whispers one night on our journey about a demon of Pride taking over the Circle we would be going to. She knew not when, nor even how, the demon would be loosed, only that the demon would end up killing and torturing all there, including her.

She Saw, would See, her death and had decided, or would decided, that she did not want a life in a cage nor did she wish to face torture at the demons hands. She knew as well that I would somehow be safe when this happened and would not be one of the victims of the demon. She told me, would tell me, that she Saw great things, not necessarily all good, for me and that I would need to hide behind another families name to protect my own loved ones. She then gifted me, would gift me, with her families name, Amell.

Visions about the future can get confusing when you start thinking about present versus past tense... even writing that part out was a bit mind numbing... thank you for bearing with me as I tell my story.

To continue; the vision shifted after that, jumping by either days or hours or minutes, I'm not sure, but somehow she would successfully attack the templars with us without using magic and in the end they were, would be, forced to kill her. She would then thank them for their kindness in ending her life and the vision ended as I looked at the Templars shocked and horror filled faces.

As I said, I shared the vision with my parents right after I had it, it was a highly upsetting vision for a child my age, and Father had fretted over the vision. Still... a part of him held out hope that I would not show signs of magic and that he would be able to reveal who and what I was to him with the excuse that I had 'been very ill and was not expected to have survived my childhood'. It's been known to happen before among nobility, so there was precedent for it.

And thus Father was quite devastated by what happened shortly after I'd turned six summers old.

This is what happened; I'd Seen that a poisonous snake had been placed in our home in the hopes of killing father and that the blasted thing would be successful in attacking him and none of the other guests. Really though, placing a snake in the middle of a party is a good was to get a lot of innocent people killed before the snake even gets near the target. At any rate, I had rushed to his side, darting past and through the crowded ballroom.

I had called to him, 'm'lord' and not father for I knew the danger of calling attention to our relation even at such a young age, and instinctually sent out a bolt of lightning to kill the snake that was just about to strike his leg.

After That the nobles had to be calmed swiftly as many feared that I had actually been trying to kill Father. Mother's kind but firm tones, Father's angry baritone and the voice of one the other nobles simply called 'Teyrn' filled the large room and calmed them as they showed off the burnt and crisped body of the poisonous snake that had been about to strike.

Humor abounded then as 'Teyrn' named me 'Young Ser Mage' and thanked me for my quick thinking in saving a noble. Gruff but grim humor filled the room causing people to laugh and I found that I liked the Teryn, he was much like my father with his dry humor. He'd figured me for the child of a servant and my Mother was quick to say that I was an orphan that they had taken in at the loss of one of their servant girls.

I knew enough then not to be upset, it was a game we had practiced before time and again, but I must be honest and say that her words still hurt me and cut deep. Only Father's hand on my head, and a word of thanks was enough to still my tears, even if he called me 'boy' and not 'son' as he thanked me. I knew that he was proud of my bravery and I could see that in his eyes. It was enough for me.

In the end he did not blame nor rage at me or Mother, but he was saddened greatly that he would have to send me away. Upset that he would be forced to avoid acknowledging me as he had hoped to. He had to continue to treat me as an orphaned child of a servant, to prevent me from being harmed or used against him for power, to keep our country safe. He hated it. A part of me hates that it was needed even though I understand how important it was that I be where I needed to be. Another part of me would have liked to have been able to confirm those silly stories the minstrels tell that my parents had tried to keep me secret from the Chantry or had died from some noble 'event' and thus THAT's why I ended up in the Circle. Nothing so grandiose, or perhaps I speak too soon. Knowing one of my Blight-companions, she could probably spin some epic yarn...

At any rate, days later I had an additional vision and with a child's hope that I could cheer him up, I told him not to worry, that my sister would not be a mage and she would make him proud just as I would.

He broke down and admitted then to me and Mother, that had he not been needed by our country, that if he had any less of a sense of Duty then what he did, he would have packed up our family and run for the hills never to be seen again. He told me that the only thing preventing this was his creed, that 'a man knew his duty and did not shirk from it' and that I should take those words to heart.

I promised him then, that I would take not only his words, but the words of Andraste to heart; Magic exists to serve man and never to rule over him.

To me, child as I was then and man I am now, those words are philosophical, not literal. They are words meant to warn a person against letting their power go to their heads and become tyrants that use their power for evil and foul deeds. Other words, powerful words, came to my mind then, echoing in my head like a vision and I knew others followed those words and perhaps were being told those words even as I spoke them to my Father in my childish attempts to reassure him and cheer him up.

I told my father 'I will serve that which is best in me, not that which is most base. Power, regardless of it being the power of a mage, a Lord or a King, should not be abused. I will make you proud to call me son, Father, through my actions and my deeds even if you can never acknowledge me to the public.'

Father had been, in a word, surprised. I was six and still spoke as any other child did, but these words he told me were the words of a man and that even then he was so very, very proud of me.

Father pulled me and Mother into a hug at that point and I realized as he held us tight that he was crying. It was the only time in my life that I had ever seen him cry. He was our Rock, our Strength, he never cried. I did not want to go then, though I knew in my heart I would have to. The templars had already been sent for and it was far too late to do anything but go.

They arrived only a few days later, a young girl of twelve summers already in tow and I knew her immediately for the Amell girl in my vision and she knew me for the Boy Named Darren in hers. We immediately clasped hands together, like old friends lost but now found and would not be separated for most of the journey.

I found out that her first name was Lana and we spoke softly of our visions, hers and mine. We didn't even really have to speak all that much as both of our visions had already given us much knowledge of the other and mostly we talked about childish things. The Templars with us were kind, the elders' name was Greagoir and the youngers' name was Talon. They did not stop us from speaking and befriending each other. Greagoir actually seemed to encourage it, telling us that every child needed a friend especially if going to an unfamiliar place.

Lana had told me softly that she hated that she would hurt Talon with her choice. He was new to the Order and she'd said that he would end up transferring out of Fereldan to Orlais because his grief at what was to come would make him unable to remain within his home country.

I had asked her if what she planned was necessary, did she really need to kill herself and she said that it was. Not only did she want to die free of demons, but Talon would be needed in Orlais and would find peace there in the years to come and he would otherwise die if he stayed in an accidental drowning.

The Circle too, needed this to happen she said, to forge his eventual replacement without her interference, a boy by the name of Cullen. I did not press her on what she had Seen, her eyes had grown sad and wistful at the thought of this boy named Cullen, much as Mother's had when she told me the secret of the vision had, had she convinced father to flee instead of stay. I decided to share that story with Lana.

To wit, Mother had told me just before I was taken to the Circle that we could have forged a good, hidden life as farmers had Father taken us away. But we would have fallen, all of us, to a darkspawn raid shortly after I would have turned twenty-five summers, the beginning signs of the Blight being increased darkspawn activity. She never went into further details of the vision beyond that, some nameless horror hidden behind her eyes at the thought of that particular path she had Seen. I never pressed her for details and knowing what I do now... I will say that there are some horrors that make death by torture seem desirable.

To continue, the other path my Mother had Seen led to life, if I was careful and mindful of my studies. I must be sure to study law, politics, fighting with a bladed staff, and most of all, war tactics. I asked her, 'why a bladed staff?' She in turn asked me in a teasing tone 'what I would do if the enemy fought past the warriors and targeted the helpless mage who only knew how to fight with his magics at a distance?' I'd admitted with a laugh that a bladed staff would be a good idea, as I did not want to be helpless if I was ever without my magic or if an enemy got close.

She'd even suggested to me that I should have a strong metal core in the staff to stop enemy blades. I'd joked with her then and told her that her wisdom was on par with the Prophetess. She'd laughed at my joking tone and had tickled me senseless before holding me tight for several long, long minutes. It was the last memory I had of my Mother and I have cherished it dearly through the years.

I shared all of that with Lana in order to make her smile. Even though she had been happy to see me, I do recall that her smiles had been strained and sometimes her laughter strained and high. Hearing the story, she agreed with my Mother's wisdom and had wished her own Mother had been so kind and loving as my own. She did not tell me much of her own Mother beyond that.

The very next night Lana thanked me for my kindness and for being the friend she needed at the end of her time. She drew a dagger that she'd somehow kept hidden and lunged at the templars when we camped down for the night. She was unable to hit either with her first blows but she got their attention and put them on guard. Gregior kept his hands out and away from his sword as he tried to calm her and Talon had drawn his own sword out of instinct. Lana looked to Gregior sadly and gave him a weak smile.

"I cannot go there. Things are changing, I've seen it. I will die in the method I choose and not by the cruelty of another," she told him with sorrow in her voice.

"We are here to protect you. We will keep you safe child," Gregior had said.

"You can't. I don't know exactly how it happens or when, but you cannot stop what will happen at the Circle. Be careful please!" she took a slow breath and smiled, this time serenely. "I choose my death now! Darren!" she turned slightly to me, keeping her gaze on the two men.

"Listen to me. You must stay hidden from your families' enemies, you cannot bare your families' name. Not now. You are an Amell now, I claim you as kin!" That announcement had made me start in surprise even at my age. You must understand, I knew she would let me use her name, not that she would claim me as Kin. This, among adults in Fereldan at least, is akin to accepting someone to the bloodline with full Heir Rights, IE; if all other heirs die or if there are no immediate heirs, the person claimed can inherit all that a true Heir would of someones holdings. "Do not falter, sweet boy, you must keep true to the words you told your father, the words that will guide the Hawk, the words that may yet save Thedas itself. Keep true!"

She lunged then at Gregior without further warning and then turned at the last second to force herself onto Talon's drawn blade. He let out a choked cry as she forced the blade deep into her chest. Her last words were a harsh whisper that could somehow still be heard throughout the clearing.

"Do not blame yourself for this. I am a coward. Do not..."

She then slumped on his blade, the life leaving her eyes with cold finality. Gregior thought it prudent to first search me for a weapon and then, finding none, did his best to comfort both myself and the upset Talon. Once Talon was calmed, the two Templars worked to build a pyre and I found myself getting up and scrounging around for small branches to help. The pyre we built was small and I then scrounged around as best I could under Gregior's watchful eye to find enough flowers to make a small wreath for Lana's Pyre. We stood vigil, all three of us, until the fire died down. Gregior emptied out a small box that he had filled with lyrium potions and put some of her ashes within.

"I want to keep the box Ser," I told him the next day in a soft tone.

"I would return these ashes to her family my boy," came the gentle reply.

"You heard her Ser, I am an Amell now, she claimed me as her last wish," I shuffled my feet. "She told me... she said her mum hated her, cursed her. I don't think she would want to have her ashes go back to her mum 'cause I don't think her mum would care 'bout 'em..."

Gregior had looked at me thoughtfully for several long moments and then handed me the box. He then said that I was probably right, and that it would be best to leave her remains with her 'chosen brother'. The look in his eyes, a careful and calculated look that reminded me of Mother, made me realize that he knew I was no servants' son and that he knew just who my parents were and the value of hiding me behind another's name. He smiled at my nervous look and patted my shoulder.

"Don't worry my boy. Things will be fine, you will see. You're going home is all."

I nodded and he picked me up to carry me for the remainder of my walk, holding the small box that held Lana's ashes tight to my chest. I know that I wished 'Home' wasn't so far away from my parents, I know that I wished I could see them soon. I knew none of that could happen, but what I did know, was that I would make them both proud.

-=-=*/*/*=-=-

Welp... While I have two other stories going this one is jumping around through my head like crazy. I'm still working on the other two for Harry Potter and for Mass Effect if you would like to check them out.

Posting for my stories may end up being a little erratic, going through job interviews right now.

Still needing a Beta for my stories. If you are interested please PM me.

If you want any background for some of the things I want to try to do with this story please look at my Bio. This will be an 'Amell'/Morrigan fic. A lot of other things are up in the air right now on pairings. Imput will be welcome and reviewed. :)

a/n as of 04/14/2015

Also, please let me know if this flows better for you :)


	2. Chapter One: An Unusual Harrowing

My Muse is screaming in my ears.

Editing as of 04/20/2015 to fix errors and straighten a few things out.

-=-=/*/**/*=-=-

Chapter One: An Unusual Harrowing.

-=-=/*/**/*=-=-

In the absence of light, shadows thrive.

-Threnodies 8:21

-=-=/*/**/*=-=-

The sun shone brightly through the windows of the tower library and a bird would land on the windowsill every now and again to sing and pick at the bread crumbs I'd left out for the winged creatures. It was nearing the end of fall and would rapidly change to deep winter weather conditions in Fereldan. As such, most birds found the tower a good place to rest their tired wings as they made their way to warmer lands. The fact that we had fireplaces going all the time at this point in the year, meant that the warmest places for the small critters would be by the windows where the heat was escaped to the outside world. I watched with a faint smile as the latest bird pecked its' way along the edge of the frame and picked up the last bit of the bread fragments left there. I smiled and turned back to my book with a soft laugh as the bird fluttered its' wings and chirruped happily. I'd have to remember to put more bread out later for them to eat. I liked nature, it was calming to watch as the animals went about their lives, but I also loved books. The feel of the parchment in my hand, the stories the older tomes held within their pages.

The book I had been reading covered the various natures of demons and spirits. It was a fascinating read really, for all that it was a long winded. In short; Demons were tricksters, wanting to lure a human in so they could experience the human world, while most Spirits wouldn't give you the time of day, having no interest in the physical realm. The book covered many questions for the curious but there were still questions left unanswered; What made demons so different other then the emotions and ideals that the spirits represented? Could they be reflections of ourselves at our best and worst? How were they created? Could they...? A cough from the side interrupted my musing and I looked up from my book to see a young Templar, Cullen, standing beside me.

"Ah! Cullen! How are you?" I smiled at the newly minted Templar.

For Lana's sake I'd kept an eye out on the younger man since his arrival. Talon had stayed around for only a month before finally being driven off by his grief at having killed a child to Orlais for reassignment just like she had predicted. Cullen wasn't assigned to us until a few years later to begin his training as a full fledged Templar, no longer a recruit that needed basic combat training. He was a friendly sort, if still a bit green and like most of the Templars in our particular circle, he felt that mages were people and not weapons or tools or worse, prisoners to be locked up. Oh, we got a few bad eggs from time to time, those that tried to abuse their charges, but if one of the elder apprentices, Harrowed mages or even a kind hearted Templar like Cullen found out about the abuse, most were swift to take the information to Irving, who then went to Gregior. Justice was swift in those cases.

For example; we had a Ser Alrik here a while back who was... forcibly reassigned... within less then a month of his arrival.

He'd been caught threatening a younger apprentice to 'service' him or else she would be made Tranquil for her failure to follow his orders. It was Cullen who had caught him in the act and reported him in fact. Cullen had no real proof beyond his word against the elder Templar, the mage Alrik had threatened was no more then a silent, shaking leaf when she was questioned by the Senior Enchanter and the Knight-Commander.

Gregior took his duties seriously though and did some digging into Alrik's history with the other Circles. He had found that there were similar complaints from other Circles in Thedas, again no proof, but enough complaints along the same vein that the Chantry had decided to shuffle the problem along, multiple times, to multiple Circles.

While Gregior was unable to have Alrik removed from service, he was able to get Alrik reassigned swiftly enough to another Circle. To my knowledge, Gregior had sent a warning letter to the next Circle's Knight-Commander to keep an eye on the Templar. He'd even threatened the man with 'a fate worse then death' if he heard even one rumor of him trying such a thing again while on Fereldan soil as he gave him the boot, literally, out the door.

The young girl he'd tried to coerce, Petra, had taken heart from Gregior's actions and had thrown her own boot out after him to clunk him on the head right before the Circle's large door's slammed shut, much to the entire Circles amusement (Gregior had smiled! He never smiled! Well, almost never. A very serious man our Knight-Commander). Wynne had taken Petra under her wing shortly after that, intent on nurturing that budding courage in the younger girl to bloom.

We were lucky to have Gregior here in Fereldan. Some of the stories I'd heard from the Mages who were reassigned to us over the years were quite horrific concerning their former Circle's treatment of Mages. Kirkwall especially seemed like one of the worst locations, horror stories abounded from those who came to us from there. The worst of it was that it was like the Knight-Commander there was blind to the poor treatment that was occurring. It made me glad that my home could truly BE a home especially for those that came from the other Circle's and seemed to know not but pain. Here, they could heal. Here, even if the Templars WERE always watching, our Knight-Commander did not stand for abuse.

It also helped that Gregior, while firm, believed that the punishment had to fit the crime and that he also needed solid proof of ones crimes before he would issue a punishment, regardless of if you were a Mage or a Templar. He needed a lot more evidence before he would turn an apprentice Tranquil, evidence that had to be provided by multiple sources both Templar and Mage. He'd even try to council young Mages who were afraid of their abilities against going Tranquil out of fear of the Harrowing which was, to apprentices, an unknown ordeal that they would have to face. He was proud of the fact that we had a high survival rate for the Harrowing and that we currently had only a single Tranquiled Mage that was from our own Circle, Owain. We still lost our fair share to the Harrowing of course, some people just didn't come back when they were taken in the night. One girl I'd been sweet on for a while, a shy thing with black hair and hazel eyes that was originally from Orlais and had the cutest accent, was one of the ones who hadn't come back. I'd been a touch despondent for a few months after.

That brought to mind one of the bigger downsides of living in the Circle tower.

Relationships, sexual relationships at least, were frowned upon. Outright forbidden when it came to relationships between Chantry members and Mages as the Chantry members had to take sworn vows of chastity to obtain their Sisterhood. Oh, relationships happened, don't get me wrong. You can't pin that many men and women in one building and not expect some sort of relationship to bloom, but if you got pregnant you were not keeping the child. The Circle was no place to raise a babe, we all knew it, we were in a gilded prison here in Fereldan. The Chantry itself would take in the child or have the child fostered out, but closely watched for signs of magic. The child of two Mages is almost always guaranteed to be a Mage themselves and if the child showed signs of magic they were carted off to another Circle to keep the families separated. It was heart wrenching when it happened. The Chantry's rules leashed us all, Mage and Templar alike. Not to mention there was the upset I felt when I first found out that the Templars were addicted to Lyrium.

I longed to have the chance to prove that it wasn't needed, to change things, to build a Proper set of checks and balances for Mage and Templar alike. Maybe something like one Templar and one Mage, a partnership that the Mage could have with someone that they not only could trust with their life, but with their very death if they fell to a demon's temptations. But how did one usurp hundreds of years of religious doctrine without getting killed out right as a heretic? Egh, thoughts for another day that.

The fact that Gregior was fair minded though, was one of the reasons I felt bad for my friend Anders, who was currently down in the dungeons yet again in solitary and would still be there for another month or two. He kept escaping from the tower to freedom. Honestly, he was a bit of a rogue and I think he was mostly sneaking out to find some 'new ladies' each time he made his escape, he was almost always caught flirting or worse. Thus his 'fit' punishment was to get locked up in solitary.

He was a stubborn man though, I'd give him that. No less then six successful attempts so far at getting out and across the lake. Lucky bastard knew how to swim. I'd always wanted to learn, but after Anders' first successful escape the Templars stopped teaching us anything more then how to float for those times that we were allowed outside in summer. It was too cold outside any other time of the year for that kind of activity. Fereldan was not a warm country by any means and it wouldn't help for any of the children to drown while playing in the water while trying to keep cool during the summer months.

I honestly couldn't understand why he wouldn't go about obtaining freedom in a different manner. He never seemed to be serious in his escapes, not ever going more then a town or two away. The furthest he'd gone was Denerim and he was caught in the Pearl readily enough. There HAD been rumors surrounding him and a group of Templars that were excommunicated one evening by Gregior a few years after Anders arrived here. If those rumors were even partially true I would have thought he would be more serious with his escaped. He never talked about it thought, always changed the subject if you even got close to hinting at it, so the rumor-mongers in the Circle eventually had to let it go. He was also the best healer we had in the Circle, even better then Wynne when it came to sheer talent! Honestly, if he behaved himself and showed some restraint he'd have had his pick of plush positions in various cities as a healer to a Lord or Lady, Arl or Arlessa, Teyrn or Teyrna or even the Ki...

"DARREN!" came the sudden shout right in my ear.

I jumped, dropped my book and looked sheepishly at Cullen who stared back at me, exasperation in his eyes. I tended to get lost in thought quite a bit when I wasn't bust with something, which, while in a Circle, was actually more often then I liked. When you had a limited amount of things you were able to do, well... I wasn't the only one who 'got lost in the clouds'.

"Ah... sorry? What were you saying?" I asked.

"I don't know what to do with you sometimes. I called your name fifteen times," Cullen sighed and rolled his eyes at me. "You keep disappearing into your thoughts at the oddest times, honestly. Now as I was saying, 'I'm doing fine, but you're late to practice with Gregior with that staff thing of yours.'"

"Practice? Oh! Right!" I jumped to my feet, reached down to grab my book from the floor and bolted for the door. "I forgot!"

"I swear you're always late!" Cullen called after me as I fled the library and ran down toward the Templar's training room near the bottom of the tower.

"Never! I arrive precisely when I mean to!" I called back with a laugh.

"Yeah! LATE!" came the return shout.

-=-=/*/**/*=-=-

I skidded into the training room, tossing my mages robe to the side. I had a simple tunic and breeches on underneath my robes at all times, as did most of the other mages, it gets cold in winter! I received an exasperated glare from Gregior as I moved to grab my staff, glaive really. Gregior knew about and trusted my Seer ability as I'd warned him and Irving several times with my visions. That trust was one of the reasons why the tower cat, Mr. Wiggums, only killed two Templars, instead of dozens, months ago when he got possessed by a rage demon. There'd been a small tear in the veil at the other end of the dungeons from where Anders had been put in solitary.

Thankfully Gregior and Irving both confirmed there was no way Anders could have caused the incident so my escape oriented friend was left unharmed when one of the other Templars tried to raise a snit about loosing his friend to a possessed CAT of all things. Really, possessed animals was a more common thing then people thought. I also prevented a young girl from drowning one summer, the Templar that was on guard was one of the older ones and was starting to suffer from Lyrium madness and wasn't aware of anything around him. Because of the reliability with my visions, Gregior and Irving both trusted me to undergo training with a glaive when I told them it would be needed. I'd seen myself fighting with a glaive often enough in my visions. Though why I'd be underground in a cave system fighting golems and a dwarf constantly screaming 'MINE!' well, even I didn't understand my visions sometimes.

The glaive was specially made, or I should say specially altered, by Irving with runes to augment my magic, both Healing and Electrical which were my primary skills, and the blade itself was a wicked series of sharp points with a hook on one side designed to trip my enemies and bring them to the ground. There was also a rounded sapphire at the pommel of the glaive to help channel my magic.

I was no good at the other classes of magic, like Entropy, and while I was 'alright' with the other elements, fire and ice, my skill with those elements didn't hold a candle to my skills with Electricity. Honestly the most I could do with the Ice and Fire elements was creating a camp fire, making it snow (gently) and readying a hot bath when combining the two. If I Really wanted to be honest with myself I was pretty much useless with those two elements when it came to any HINT of combat. It was about the same with runes as well, I could only do just the little, almost useless, things.

Now Healing arts?

To explain, Wynne was the best being the most skilled and strong to boot. Anders was second, mainly because he slacked off but he had the raw talent to surpass Wynne if he just focused (Wynne's own words). And I was the third strongest with that class of magic, a good balance of raw talent combined with dedication as Wynne and Irving would say.

"You, Sir Amell, are late," Gregior said in a soft, but disapproving tone once I moved into the ring.

"Yes Knight-Commander Ser, got lost in thought is all," I answered with a grin.

My nickname was, quite simply, Sir, ever since I explained to Gregior the reason behind my first bout of magic and the resultant praise and mock knighting from the Teyrn. It had taken root amongst the other apprentices as wel...

My thoughts were derailed as I instinctively blocked Gregior's strike at my legs.

"How many times do we have to go over this," he asked in an exasperated tone. "Focus on the battle in front of you and keep your head out of the clouds!"

"But they're so white and shiny and fluffy!" I quipped at him, only to get a smack with the flat side of his blade on my thigh which made me yelp. I really needed to stop sneaking down to the dungeons to hang out with Anders, his snarkiness was rubbing off and it didn't help that I had a prankster's nature when I had down time.

We continued to dance around each other with Gregior easily blocking my blows. The man had years of experience on me. I longed to be able to combine my magic with my glaive, maybe wear some light armor instead of the robes that just scream 'MAGE!' but while I could wear light armor, I had worked on building my stamina by running up and down the stairs of the tower while in leather armor I'd bought from the trader that visits every month or so, trying to channel my electrical spells down the glaive always resulted in me shocking myself bad enough that my hair would stand on end for days at a time. And trust me, seeing a boy with pale blue eyes and bright red hair going around with his hair sticking out at all angles makes for some easy jokes in the Circle, I was Sir Prized (Sir Prized, surprised, get it? Yeah I didn't either...) for a while as a result of that first attempt. Trimmed my hair after those first few times so it was only a couple inches long to minimize the teasing whenever I tried. And this happened despite the runes Irving had carved into the wood, the runes would augment my magic, but Channeling the magic? Channel an Arcane Bolt, no problem. Channel Electricity? Problem, big problem!

"So is it true?" I asked, as I ducked under a strike that would have brained me. Even if it was the flat of the blade it still would have hurt if it had connected!

"Is what true?" Gregior asked, trying to strike at my legs now.

I moved to block with the glaive and he deftly pulled his strike as not to damage his blade on the metal core. One little fact he was quick to correct me on when we started training was that a soldier NEVER wanted his blade to connect with another's. Blades were for stabbing, slicing and cutting, NOT for blocking, that's what you had a shield for. Connect a blade against another blade too often and you risked shattering your blade leaving yourself unarmed because of all the stress you've put the blade under. Gregior did admit that there were exceptions to that rule of course, blades made of Dragon Bone would not break under the stress of such blows and there were legends in our library about some kind of metal gifted by the gods, 'sky-metal' or 'star-metal', but generally you were taught to dodge a blow, not meet it head on with your sword.

"I heard a rumor about a Grey Warden coming to visit?" I jumped over another strike to my legs and swung for his head. He deflected the blow easily with his shield.

"Ah, that. I find I'm no longer surprised at how fast rumors spread here," Gregior paused for a moment and then shrugged. "It's true enough, you might even meet him, though you have more important things to concern yourself with, like your studies."

"But to meet a Grey Warden..." I trailed off with a grin causing Gregior to roll his eyes and renew his attacks before I started reminiscing again.

"Head out of the clouds boy!"

"YIPE!" I yelped as one of his blows landed right on my rear end.

-=-=/*/**/*=-=-

Night comes quickly in Fereldan winter and I found myself, despite the work out, awake and in my bunk reading one of my books by wisp-light while the others in the room slept peacefully. Jowan had the bunk above me and his soft snores were a comforting refrain as I turned the pages of my book. I'd been hearing some uncomfortable rumors lately about him being seen with some ancient arcane texts and worried that he was up to some kind of prank without me, and the pranks he planned without me Never ended well. He had a problem of not thinking things fully through that had landed him in trouble a time or two.

Admittedly my own pranks had gotten us into trouble but while I've had a few close calls here and there I haven't actually been caught in a prank since my fourteenth name-day. Wynne had caught me actually, while I was setting up a surprise for her next healing class. I hadn't thought it was a big deal, the Rune I'd set up would trigger only when Wynne walked into the room and would have dropped a good sized bucket of tar over her. In turn once the bucket fell it would pull on the string set to trigger the feather pillow I had set up on a spring board to whack her in the face. In the end, I had the trap mostly set up and was just easing the bucket into place when Wynne startled me, resulting in me getting tarred and feathered instead. Lesson I took from that one? Always know your marks habits before setting up any traps, observation is the key.

Jowan and I were both some of the oldest apprentices in the tower, though he had a couple years on me. I'd specifically asked not to undergo my Harrowing until Gregior felt my physical skills were on parr with my magical skills. Irving found it an odd request, but I'd asked him 'who ever expects a mage to fight with anything other then magic?' He'd decided to make an experiment of it to see if it helped, or hindered, the Harrowing, especially since I felt like I could create a mental link to my weapon in the sense that I might be able to make the glaive manifest with me in the Fade. Irving fretted about it from time to time, I was his favored student and he felt I was taking an unnecessary risk in putting things off for such an experiment.

I closed my book with a sigh and leaned my head back against the wall. Had I done well enough in the practice ring today? I felt, personally, like I was ready, but it was Gregior who had to make the call. I thought for several long minutes about my movements throughout the spar and, in a fit of mental contradiction, found myself suddenly lacking and I no longer felt as confident as I had when I first started thinking about my skill. Not one strike of mine landed on Gregior, the man was too wily, too swift to dodge despite his armor. I had dodged quite a few of his blows but knew that if any of the blows that HAD hit me had had any more force behind them then what he'd used during pratice, that I would have had more then a few debilitating injuries.

I had finally started to doze off when my book was suddenly wrenched from my hand, a gag wrapped round my mouth and a bag shoved over my head. I struggled instinctively and managed to land a solid blow with my foot on someone without armor. I wriggled away from the other person, wrenching the sack and gag off. I growled when I saw that Jowan was holding his stomach where I'd kicked him and Petra was laughing softly, hands suddenly glowing with healing energy as she moved to hold them against Jowan stomach, healing any damage I may have caused from the harsh kick.

"Ha! *cough* Got you good *cough* this time!" Jowan said with a pained grin. "You took Forever to fall asleep, you know!"

I ignored him for the moment and frowned at Petra. I was feeling just a little vindictive as I watched her heal Jowan. "Why are you helping him?"

"He was talking with the others about pranking you, no one wanted to help him. I figured if I helped him I could at least keep him from getting hurt too badly."

"Heeey! *cough* I'm not that *cough* helpless!" Jowan stood straight once the glow faded from Petra's hands.

Both of us shot him a look that had him slumping his shoulders dejectedly.

"Well... not, you know, completely helpless," he muttered.

Petra giggled as I rolled my eyes. I moved over and punched his shoulder, hard. I was rewarded for that action with a quick flash, an image of the two of us surrounded by Templars, Jowan cutting his hand with a dagger, and some red-headed chit behind him, unnoticed by the others, with a satisfied sneer on her lips. The door opened before I could focus on the vision's details and we all fell quiet at seeing Gregior and Cullen stepping into the room.

"Why am I not surprised to see you three up?" Gregior said with a sigh as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Hey! Those two woke me up with a prank!" I said indignantly, they immediately tried to protest their innocence. "I was just getting to sleep too!"

Cullen snickered and was quickly silenced by a glare from Gregior. He then turned the glare on Jowan and Petra who fell silent and without a word trekked back to their respective beds. Gregior turned to me and then sighed.

"You haven't slept?" he asked.

"Not yet. I was too keyed up. Don't know why," I shrugged and then frowned. "Why are you two here anyway?"

They didn't respond to my question at all. Instead Gregior moved to stand on my right, Cullen to my left. I frowned at them both as they each took one of my arms and led me out of the room. A glance over my shoulder at the other two showed them looking at me, fear and some small hope, for me, in their eyes. I blinked and turned to face ahead with a gulp.

"Oh... Oh my," I said shakily.

They led me silently up the stairs to the upper level of the tower. I could feel my nervousness start to swell. Sweat started to bead my forehead. This was it, the Harrowing. MY Harrowing. Andraste preserve me.

I was led to the top of the tower to the Harrowing chamber. Irving waited at the center of the large room, a single brazier in the middle of a wide, Rune-marked circle. My eyes were drawn to several of the Runes and I frowned. That one, there near the middle and repeated throughout the main pattern now that I'd noticed it, the little flame-leaf shaped one, that Rune tended to be used in Demon containment rituals. My eyes widened and my gaze shot up to Irving, nervousness being replaced with a sudden flash of fear.

"Ah," Irving sad with a sad smile. "You've figured it out then?"

"I may be pants at the practice of using Runes Senior Enchanter, but I know the theory well enough," I gulped as the two Templars let go of my arms and took up a relaxed stance with swords drawn. "This... it really involves demons?"

"It does," Irving indicated the brazier. "You will be entering the Fade. There you will have to face, and defeat, a Demon."

I glanced at Cullen and Gregior and then back to Irving. I tilted my head toward the two Templars.

"They're here for if I fail right? 'Off with his head' and all that?"

"If it is needed, then yes," Irving nodded once, his face stern. "I have faith in you though my boy."

"This is an ancient practice, Ser Amell," Gregior said. "As it stands you are a risk to yourself and all those around you for the simple fact that demons are attracted to Mages more then any other creature made by the Maker's hand. This test is in place to pit your will against one of the greatest dangers you could fall to; Temptation."

I nodded my head slowly, it was understandable in a sense. I frowned at the brazier.

"If you look at it one way, it's a method to cull the weak from the herd," I said softly, unintentionally voicing my thoughts due to my nervousness.

"Darren," Irving's voice held an exasperated tone.

"What, it's true. You don't want weak willed Mages running about at risk of becoming abominations. This test is in place to see if they would have the will or not, forcing the issue. I get that, I do," I looked up at Irving with a frown. "But anyone could fall prey to a demon, not just Mages, and people forget that. Everyone visits the Fade every night they sleep, 'cept dwarves of course, so we all face temptation, whispers of power, in our dreams."

"That may be so," Gregior said with a slight roll of his eyes. "But not everyone holds the power of the elements in their hands. There is a difference between a counterable possession and out right creation of an abomination."

"Right, which is why we have the Circle, to learn control. A good education for everyone would help people understand magic a lot better you know. Maybe we wouldn't have to be locked up so tight," I sighed softly, thinking about the stories of the other Circles.

Irving and Gregior shared a look and I waved a finger at the two of them suddenly, a grin on my lips. I channeled Wynne for a moment, trying to bury my fear behind humor.

"Don't go burning the tower down around my ears now!" I joked. They both gave long-suffering sighs, Cullen's lip was twitching as he struggled to repress his laughter.

"Whelp," I said clapping my hands together and moving over to the brazier. "You've cost me a bet by the way."

"Oh?" Irving said, a faint hint of humor breaking through his serious mask.

"Yep! Bet we had to face a dragon! You owe me five coppers," I said as seriously as possible.

My hand hit the brazier and I fell asleep to Irving's chuckling, Cullen's snickering and another long-suffering sigh from Gregior.

-=-=/*/**/*=-=-

I awoke feeling dizzy, if that was even the right term in this situation. The world around me seemed to be constantly shifting and changing and had a misty quality to it. The Raw Fade in all it's glory. Looked better when I dreamed, could have had a nice little garden or a river, this? Just... barren. I didn't like it. I looked around slowly as I stood. There seemed to be nothing present. I'd have figured that the battle would have begun immediately but it didn't. I looked myself over and saw that I was still in my apprentice robes. I nodded to myself and then held out my hand and focused. This was the world of dreams and thought. Mages could manipulate the world of dreams, to an extent, so I tested how much I might be able to affect the 'world' around me. I willed my glaive to my hand and grinned as I watched the weapon materialize from the ether.

"Wow! That's impressive! I've never seen anyone do that when they first arrive here!" A voice called from behind me.

I spun around, glaive spinning as I shifted into a defensive stance. Nothing was there, though I heard a skittering noise.

"Oh my, please don't step on me," came the voice again.

I started and looked down. Well... that was new. I was looking at a talking...

"Are you supposed to be a large mouse or a small rat?" I asked in a confused tone. The rodent at my feet was too big to be a mouse and yet still too small to be a rat. It even looked to be fully grown, with a few bald patches to boot.

"Ah... either? Both?" The rodent raised itself up on its' hind legs and twitched its', his by the voice, nose at me. "Everyone calls me 'Mouse' so I suppose a large mouse would be accurate? You have to hide from the big things and learn from the little things here."

I nodded at the wisdom of his words but didn't relax my stance.

"Umm... ah... Don't...attack me? I'm... going... to do something."

I raised a brow at him and didn't move. He started to shimmer and then grow. The shimmering resolved itself into the shape of a man and then solidified. He had dirty-blonde hair and blue eyes. His face was rather nondescript for the most part. His eyes though kept darting back and forth as he seemed to hunch in on himself a touch.

The curious thing was he was wearing full Mage robes and that little detail immediately set off alarm bells in my head, though I refrained from asking about it.

"So... another morsel tossed to the wolves? It's not right what the Templars do you know...not to you, me or anyone," The man sounded more despondent then angry as he spoke.

I kept silent and eased my stance, leaning against the wood of my glaive as I braced it against the ground.

"I'm Mouse," he said with a small pat of his hands against his sides.

"...Darren Amell," I said, keeping relaxed but watchful. "What happened to you then?"

"I... took too long? I think?" 'Mouse' shrugged. "The Templar's dragged me from my bed, had me enter the Fade. I was supposed to fight a demon but, I couldn't find it. Maybe... didn't want to find it. You, feel that link, right? Leading back to your body?"

I blinked, focusing for a moment and then nodded slowly. I was still, in part, aware of my body laying on cold stone floor. If I focused enough it was almost like I was daydreaming, but the moment I stopped focusing I was firmly back in the Fade.

"Well, that's an odd sensation," I muttered with a shake of my head.

"I know!" Mouse smiled faintly and then gave a sad frown. "I had to have taken too long. I could feel it as they slid the blade home in my flesh."

"So I need to be quick about it then," I said simply.

"Yes. I can show you about, if you'd like?" He sounded eager, glad to not be alone I suspected. "I've been here long enough... I know the routine." His voice grew despondent again.

I looked him over again, still not shaking the feeling that something was off but in the end I shrugged.

"Sure, I don't mind. You probably don't get to talk to someone who doesn't want to eat you all that often right?"

Mouse nodded and gave a nervous sounding laugh. He shrank back down into his rodent form and scurried to sit next to my leg. I looked down at him for a few moments and then, shrugging, I started off down the only path I could see.

Wisps and ghostly wolves popped up every so often, easily taken care of with a basic Arcane Bolt or a slash from the blade of my glaive. Mouse piped up every now and then with words of praise concerning my fighting skills.

We came across a Spirit of Valor and I found myself questioning the Spirit about multiple things. Why did he have the rack of weapons? Did he make the weapons on the rack? Did he know any other Spirits? Did he just pop into existence one day? Did he approve of the Harrowing?(Note; he didn't. He felt that a one on one battle to test our skill was a better idea. He thought the Harrowing as it was, was cowardly.) I asked him then if he could help me fight the demon. He challenged me to a fight and only if I won would he assist.

Mouse broke into the conversation at that point, reminding me that we were on limited time and that we really needed to get moving. I had to fight back my disappointment, I'd wanted to actually test myself against the Spirit. But Mouse was right, I didn't have the time for it.

We continued on and moved past a wide open spot. I paused and circled around it looking for clues. All I could find were the spikes of Fade Lyrium and no signs of a demon. I shrugged and continued on. Minutes later we came across a rather ugly, torn up, diseased and spiked bear. I blinked at the creature as it snoozed and carefully moved over to it, glaive at the ready.

"Um... Pardon me?" I said with a questioning lilt. The bear snorted and opened one eye to look at me blearily. "Are you the Demon I'm supposed to fight?"

"Hmmmmm?" The bear opened both eyes and looked up at me with a tired blink. "Fight? Oh no... too much... *yawn* effort... to fight."

I blinked a bit and relaxed again. I glanced down at Mouse with a raised brow and tilted my head toward the bear with a questioning look in my eyes.

"Sloth Demon," Mouse said, raising up and nodding his little rodent head. "They tend to be pretty laid back most of the time. You have to really piss them off to get them to do anything that requires movement."

"Hmmm, hello Mouse... still... scurrying about...?" The Sloth Demon asked.

"Ah... Yes, hello again," Mouse ducked behind my leg.

I snorted softly, trying to hide my amusement at the guys nervous nature.

"So, Ser Sloth, have you been here a long time too?" I asked.

"Oh yes... younglings come... and they go... or they make deals... and then they die," The bear shifted to where he was sitting up. "Makes... no difference *yawn* to me."

"I can tell," I said with a wry grin. "So would you be able to help me at all? Tell me about the demon I have to face?"

"Hmmmm... No... No I don't think I will. *yawn* Too much effort."

"Uh huh," I blinked. "Oh, how about teaching me to be a bear? That would be interesting."

"You...? No... That wouldn't do... Mouse though...*yawn* he could learn."

"ME?! Why would I want to be a bear!?" Mouse yelped.

"Well, think about it. All you can turn into is yourself and a... large mouse right? What happens if you get stuck? Having a nice large scary bear form would certainly deter me if I tried to attack you," I told him.

"...you think so?" Mouse said.

"Oh yes," I nodded firmly and turned back to the Demon. "Could you teach Mouse?"

"Hmmm... No, I don't think I will," The bear laid back down and closed his eyes.

I blinked and then tapped the bear on the nose lightly with the jewel of my glaive. He opened one eye back up and looked at me wearily and with no small amount of pending violence.

"Can't I do something to convince you otherwise? Long as you don't ask to possess me, I mean," I said.

"Oh very well... I supposed you'll keep...*yawn* pestering me?" The pending violence seemed to fade from his eyes as he thought more about my question.

"Yup!" I grinned at him.

"Fine... fine," The Demon raised himself back up with a sigh so like Gregior's and Irving's when I annoyed them enough. "Riddles then... If you answer three correctly... I will teach Mouse. If you don't *yawn*... I get to eat you both."

"Ah... well..." I blinked. "Fair enough I suppose. Eating's not the same as possession for demons, right?"

"No... No. Your body will just... die," he responded with a shrug.

"Ah. Alright then. Your riddles?"

"Hmm... I have seas with no water, coasts with no sand, towns without people, mountains without land. What *yawn* am I?"

I'd heard this one before and almost answered with the same sarcastic response Anders had given when he initially heard it. I slapped a hand over my mouth, snickered for a good minute (I swear the demon knew what I'd been thinking) and then took a slow breath, almost choking on it.

"You alright?" Mouse asked, one rodent paw tugging on the hem of my robe.

"Yes, fine. Just thought of something a friend said in response to that riddle. Ahem!" I coughed into my hand and turned back to Sloth. "'A map', the answer is 'a map' good ser."

"Hmmm... too bad..." I blinked in surprise at his words and started to frown. "You got it correct..." I relaxed with a sigh. He'd meant too bad for Him, "I'm actually getting... a touch hungry, you know. Well then... I am rarely touched, but often held. If you have wit, you will use me well.*yawn* What am I?"

"Eh?" Mouse said, obviously lost.

"Hrm... rarely touched... oft held," I tapped my chin, "wit...use well... 'My tongue'," I said, snapping my fingers, "the answer is 'My tongue.'"

"Hmmm... correct," Sloth yawned. "Very well... final riddle then. Often I will spin a tale, never will I charge a fee. I'll amuse you an entire eve, but, alas, you won't remember me. What am I?"

"I'm lost," Mouse said softly. "I'm going to sit over there."

I waved a hand at him and he moved off to the side to curl up on a large rock. I sat down and leaned against my glaive. I looked up at the black splotch in the sky that most took to be the Black city and thought about the riddle. Sloth slid so he was laying back down and kept his eyes on me. I tapped the wood of my glaive slowly.

"You know... in a way the only thing I can think of makes sense but the problem is that you CAN remember it, sometimes you can't help but to remember it, especially if it's a bad one."

"Remember what?" Mouse asked.

"'A dream,'" I sighed and looked Sloth in the eye. "The only answer, an answer that doesn't quite work, is 'A dream.'"

"Hmmm... yes..." Sloth stood and shook himself out. "A very apropos riddle for the Fade... isn't it? And you are correct, if you take things... quite so...*yawn* literally. Now... Mouse, come here."

Mouse moved over and I stood from my spot and moved out of their way. It seemed to only take a few moments but Mouse suddenly changed into the form of a large, brown bear.

"Like this? It feels... I don't know, Heavy," Mouse said as he shifted his new form about.

"Hmmmm... it will do. Now go, and leave me to my... *yawn* rest," with that Sloth slumped back down and curled into a tight, spikey ball.

I started walking away then and Mouse lumbered after me. I waited until we were a good bit away from Sloth before I turned to talk to Mouse again.

"Feel good? Being a big strong bear?" I asked.

"Different, it feels different. But it does feel strong, too."

I chuckled and patted him on the head. I looked around with a frown.

"We're going back the way we came, is there no other path?"

"No... we have to go back now, to that clearing."

"Ah."

We fell silent as we moved, I tried to focus for a moment on my real body and could just faintly hear Gregior and Irving talking in a serious tone, but I couldn't make out any words. I frowned and picked up my pace.

"Is something wrong?" Mouse asked as he lumbered along after me.

"I don't want to take much longer Mouse, I don't know how long I've been here and I intend to go home."

We reached the clearing and a Rage Demon popped up. Ugly and slimy, the thing looked to be like an evil, mobile blob of gelatin. It puffed itself up and started to move forward, opening its mouth to speak.

"Oh great, a Flan Demon," I said sarcastically. My intent was to cut off any attempt the Demon might make at conversation. It worked. What I'd said successfully caused the Rage Demon to suddenly deflate in confusion. Even Mouse shot me an incredulous look.

"Flan... Demon?" The Rage Demon said.

"Don't ask," I said with a grin and spun my glaive. "You'll never know!"

I lunged forward at that, not giving the Demon any time to respond. Mouse let out a startled shout and followed after me, a... well, a squeaking roar escaped him as he charged.

I had to fight down inappropriate laughter and worked on dodging Rage's attacks. I slashed down with my glaive and cut holes into Rage's hide. I twisted and spun out of the way of his slashes, sending an Arcane Bolt out at him from the jeweled pommel of the glaive.

As I kept Rage's attention on me, Mouse moved in from behind to attack and maul the Demon. I leapt back and out of the way while the two struggled. Mouse was finally pushed back with a vicious slash to his side and I darted in and stabbed my glaive straight through Rage's chest. It gave a wailing cry and it's body started to bulge. I let go of the glaive and jumped to the side and behright as the Demon exploded.

I sat up and started to wipe the Demon goop off but noticed that Mouse was laying still on the ground, human form now, with the gash in his side still bleeding pretty bad. I rushed over to him and channelled a healing spell at his injury. The wound healed fast, faster then it would in the physical world I noted, as I focused on closing the wound. I let out a sigh of relief as he opened his eyes and sat up when I stopped the flow of magic.

"We... won? We won!" Mouse grinned at me and I couldn't help but grin back.

"We did, thank you. You were very brave," I patted his shoulder.

"Me? I did nothing, did you see the way you moved? It was amazing!"

I felt a flash of pride at his words and started to say something. I paused however when I realized something. I looked Mouse over slowly. Mage robes, fully Harrowed Mage robes. He'd also done nothing but praise my skills. Looking closer he showed no signs any longer of the hunched and hunted look he had projected when we first met. Everything that had been bothering me since I met Mouse suddenly clicked into place like the last piece of a puzzle. I smiled suddenly and patted his hand as I stood up.

"I supposed the spell will end soon. Thank you for your help," I said with a faint smile.

"No, thank you for healing me. You didn't have to," He stood and tried to effect a disappointed stance but I could see through it easily now. "I suppose I'll be left alone now. Unless..."

"Hush," I said as I held up a hand. "Don't spoil it now Mouse, please? I Know."

I dropped my hand and crossed my arms. He mimicked my posture and looked me over slowly. A dark look flashed in his eyes before he nodded to himself. He grinned then, the friendly facade firmly back in place.

"How'd you know?" He asked, honest curiosity ringing in his tone.

"The robes were the biggest clue," I nodded to his and then indicated mine.

"Ah..." He looked closely and then nodded, flashing me an embarrassed grin. "Always the small details."

"Mmhmm," I shifted my stance. "Any pearls of wisdom before I wake up?"

"Just this," Mouse started to walk away and called over his shoulder, his voice changing and becoming deeper, darker as he faded from my sight. "Simple killing is a warrior's job. The real dangers of the Fade are preconceptions... careless trust... Pride. Keep your wits about you, mage. True tests... never end."

I felt the pull of consciousness and didn't fight it. It was time to wake up, time to go home. Excitement flared through me. I'd passed my Harrowing!

-=-=/*/**/*=-=-

Yay! Chappie done. Feel quite full of Pride myself right now. Heh. Hope you all enjoy! Please clicky and review! Still taking pairing suggestions for the others!


	3. Chapter Two: It's a Trap!

Alrighty, so the HP story I did is done so I'm bouncing between only two unfinished stories at the moment.

Heres a new chappy for Dragon Age! Yippie!

Edit: 05/01/2015 to fix errors and flush things out

I try to pic the Chant of Light verses that fit the chapter. please let me know what you think!

-=-=/*/**/*=-=-

Chapter Two: It's a Trap!

-=-=/*/**/*=-=-

Passing out of the world, in that Void shall they wander;

O unrepentant, faithless, treacherous,

They who are judged and found wanting

Shall know forever the loss of the Maker's love.

Only Our Lady shall weep for them.

-Threnodies 12:5:2

-=-=/*/**/*=-=-

You know, I'd tried dwarven ale once, a couple years ago. Godwin, another apprentice, had some contacts in Orzamar and was often able to obtain small gifts of dwarven works for people for trade. Most everyone in the Circle turned a blind eye to his little 'operation' because everyone, even Gregior and Irving, got something because of it. Their 'gift' was dwarven made, and runed, items that helped them with small things around the tower. Anyway, the ale Godwin had obtained for our little group of apprentices one day had tasted like mushrooms and dirt. A single SMALL cup of the stuff left most of us with hangovers that made it hard to think and breath that would have felled an Ogre.

That's how I felt when I opened my eyes and then immediately shut them due to the bright light filling the room from the nearby window. I groaned in pain as the light lanced through my skull like a spear and put my hand to my head.

"Look who's still with us!" Came Jowan's far too cheery and far too loud voice.

"Quiet... down... please... Oh Andraste's Tits," I rubbed at my forehead and let out a whimper as I squeezed my eyes as tightly shut as I could.

"Wow, you're acting like you have a hangover," Jowan's voice was pitched to an acceptable whisper now, though it held a teasing lilt to it. "Is that the Harrowing? Casting spells while getting drunk?"

"Gotta avoid gettin' possessed by a Pride Demon..." I murmured without thinking.

I blanched as I realized what I said and sat up abruptly, almost bashing my head against Jowan's. He'd pulled back just in time but the look on his face was shell-shocked.

"Ah... forget I said that," I pointed a finger at him and hissed like an angry feline. "Seriously, FORGET that I said that. Don't ASK about it. Don't even THINK about it."

He held up his hands in a defensive gesture and I realized that little sparks of electricity were dancing wildly over my fingertip.

"Ask about what?" Jowan said with a grin, getting my meaning and turning the conversation elsewhere despite the worry blooming in his eyes. "I'm just jealous you're a full mage now."

"Gah... right," I fell back against my bed with another groan. "Gonna have t' pack."

"Yup, on to the big-boy rooms now! Who do you think you'll be bunked with?" Jowan asked.

I grumbled something under my breath that even I couldn't understand and rubbed at my head again as I tried to will the headache back. Sadly I couldn't seem to focus enough to bring my magic to the fore, which tended to be true for all mages with major migraines. Jowan touched my arm and I felt the faint touch of his weak healing energy. The headache eased to a bearable level and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks 'Wan... that helped," I muttered with a sigh.

"I may not be that strong when it comes to casting magic but I know my spells," Jowan flashed me a weak smile and I patted his shoulder comfortingly.

"You'll get called soon enough. And you'll make it," I said reassuringly. "I know you will."

"I suppose," he shrugged and then flashed me a slightly nervous look. "Look, I... want to talk to you about something later but Irving wanted to see you right away. He said to send you up as soon as you woke up. You'll want to go up to talk to him."

"A'right," I stood up slowly and sighed.

I started for the door and then stopped to look back at Jowan. There was something I needed to talk to him about but with the lingering headache I just couldn't remember what that 'something' was. I shrugged and decided to leave it until later when he needed to talk to me. No use trying to struggle to remember something and potentially having my only reward being that the headache flares back to full strength.

I started down the circular halls, passing by a few of the youngsters practicing their spells. I had to stop for a moment to watch as one of them practiced their shield spell while an older mage lobbed weak fireballs at him. I grinned when I realized the older mage was Tobrien, a surly old elf who felt that a youngster would learn better by doing and what was better then learning to keep a spell up when you faced injury or death from a fireball to the face? I noticed that the kid he was working with was a quivering mess. He was barely keeping his shield up. Yet another youngster terrified of his own magic.

I sighed softly and wished yet again that I could do something about the paranoia surrounding magic. Yes, it was dangerous. Yes, there was risk of possession or becoming an outright abomination, HOWEVER the biggest danger came from outright ignorance. People who heard the word 'Mage' and immediately thought 'Demon'. I shook myself suddenly and forced myself to move past the group and up the stairs to the next level. No use dwelling on things right now. Irving needed to see me.

I paused to waive at Owain and the youngsters near him. He was, as mentioned earlier, our resident Tranquil. The youngsters nearby who helped him out were those that were contemplating Tranquillity for themselves as most were either too terrified of getting possessed or had very weak magical skills like Jowan. Gregior had them work along side Owain, and sometimes a few other Tranquil who might be passing through or staying with us for a while, so that they would have a better idea of what their life would be like without emotions. The lack of emotion normally scared most of them out of that idea and they would return to their studies with a renewed fervor and dedication. This tactic also tended to increase the survival rate of those who took the Harrowing when they were bolstered by the motivation of both physical and emotional survival. After a few moments of watching them I turned and left them to their work, continuing past the stock room.

I started to pass Cullen on the stairs with naught but a nod when he held out a hand to stop me.

"Darren. I... I just wanted to say that I'm glad you're alright," he said with an embarrassed murmur. "That was the first Harrowing I had to go through and I... I'm glad..."

He stuttered off into silence and shrugged at me helplessly.

"It's alright. It needed to be done," I shrugged slightly. "With the way things are it is one of the limited ways we have to make sure someone has the strength of will needed to not make a deal with a Demon."

"I makes you wonder though..." Cullens tone went thoughtful and I raised a brow. "Could an abomination be walking amongst us even now?"

I face-palmed and bit back a curse.

"Honestly is that the education you've been getting?" I looked up at him and saw him bristling slightly. I waved my hand at him to prevent him from talking and went into 'lecture mode'. "Abominations by definition and appearance are a unholy physical mesh between a person and a demon, you literally cannot see an abomination and confuse it for a person. Possession is a different kettle of fish. ANYONE can end up Possessed, against their will or not, mage or not, but they may not ACT exactly like that person normally does, which is one of the biggest signs of possible Possession. Mind you, someone not acting like they normally do can also be a sign of some kind of head injury or inebriation by alcoholic drink or mood changing drugs. So check with a healer, like Wynne or myself, first. Anyway, only when a person stops fighting the Possession, giving in completely to the Demon, would they then become a true Abomination. You can free someone from Possession but CANNOT free someone when they become an Abomination."

"Ah... right," Cullen had the grace to blush. "I t-think... I r-remember now..."

"Are the classes that dull?" I asked curiously, I'd found my Demonology/Spiritology classes very enjoyable... especially since there were actually quite a few different ways to counter them and their offers. Sometimes something as simple as punching them in the face would surprise them enough to make them back off. Anders' again for that tidbit if you're wondering.

"Loci was teaching..." He murmured.

"Ah... well then. Fair enough," I said with a blink.

Loci was one of the oldest mages in the tower, older the Gregoir or Irving, and he tended to drone on constantly whenever he was called upon to teach a class. Thankfully that wasn't often, but if he was called to substitute it was definitely used as a time to catch up on one's sleep. I felt sorry for anyone(myself as well, believe me I've TRIED to stay awake when he teaches if only to write notes for the others... nothing works.) who had to go through one of his lessons. The teachers never tried to cover what he'd taught once they came back, no one would admit to sleeping through the lessons, so there was a knowledge gap for some people when it came to the subject of Demonology/Spiritology.

"Look, how about we make time to meet up in the library at some point and I can go over the books with you," At his look I laughed and said with a smile. "I promise I wont put you to sleep with my talking."

"W-well I suppose it wouldn't hurt," he said a moment later with a weak smile. "I-if I don't know what to l-look for, what good will I be as a Templar, right?"

"Exactly!" I smiled at him and got another nervous smile in return. "Anywho, I've got to get upstairs. Meeting with Irving!"

Cullen gave a half-hearted wave as I darted up the stairs, rushed now since I'd been distracted with our talk. It would not do to leave the Senior Enchanter waiting.

I had to dodge a few roaming apprentices as I made my way up the stairs but reached Irving's office without any incident. I took a moment to stretch my legs and slow my breathing before entering the office.

"Senior Enchanter? You wanted to see me?" I called.

Irving was sitting at his desk writing busily on parchment. He looked up at my call and smiled. He indicated for me to wait a moment and moved to clean and put away his writing quill before pouring a light amount of sand over the parchment to help the ink dry swiftly. He stood once done, a small groan escaping him and I noticed the small bit of healing glow at his hand as he rubbed the base of his back. I was careful not to mention it. Irving was, like Gregior, loathe to show weakness. They both felt that they needed to appear strong at all times for those in their charge.

He moved over to me and then placed both hands on my shoulders, patting them gently as he looked me over.

"I am very proud of you my boy," he said finally. "You did well this morning. Now, tell me. Did your hypothesis work? Are we moving towards the grounds of proven theory?"

"Yes," I said with a laugh. "It went very well actually. If you concentrate you ARE able to create a manifestation of a weapon to aid you in the Fade. I believe that if you know the weapon well enough, like I know my glaive, then it will hold the same properties in the Fade as it does on this side of the Veil."

"Good, good. This means more research you know," Irving chuckled when I grimaced suddenly. It's not that I didn't like researching things, I just didn't like writing down my own hypotheses/theories. "Now, this is for you."

He took my hand and placed a small gold ring into it. I looked over the ring, feeling the small boost of magic from it and recognized it as a Mage's Ring of Study. I smiled at Irving and slipped the ring onto the middle finger of my left hand.

"Thank you Irving," I said with a humble bow of my head.

"Pah," he waived his hand dismissively. "I'd have had a new staff for you as well but your current glaive is made just for you. The ring is the least we can do to acknowledge your newly earned status, my boy."

"I could always use another staff," I said with a cheeky grin which caused Irving to raise a brow at me. "I can always sell it later for a few silver you know."

Irving snorted softly with laughter and I would have joined him, but something stopped me. It was the sound of Someone Else's laughter, someone unfamiliar. I spun around and shifted into a slightly defensive stance, not out and out hostile, but ready for an attack. I didn't have my glaive on me, true weapon that it was it was still stored down in the training room, but that didn't mean I couldn't fight.

A man stepped out of the shadows and despite the easy smile and laid back stance, there was a serious appraising look in his eyes as he looked me over. He was about a half of a foot shorter then me, heck most people were shorter then me. While I'd gotten overall mothers' fair looks I Had inherited fathers's height as well as his eye colour. As the man looked me over I did the same in turn and even my inexperienced eye could tell that this was Not a man you wanted to mess with in any serious confrontation. This was the kind of man you wanted fighting on your side.

His skin was darkened by long periods of time spent under the sun, a stark contrast compared to most of the mages in the tower who had pale skin from spending most of our time indoors. He had dark brown eyes, brown hair and a thick beard and mustache. More then that, what stood out was the fact that he was LEAN. Not skinny, not by any means, but lean and sleek like a cat used to hunting for its' own food. And like the mousers in the tower he gave off the sense that you wouldn't notice him unless and until he wanted to be noticed. All in all he reminded me of the stories I'd read and the descriptions therein on Rogues and Thieves and Bards. Irving's voice drew my attention only in part as I tried to keep half an eye on the strange man... that attentiveness didn't last though, as Irving's words finally registered to my brain.

"Wait... WHAT?!" My head turned toward Irving so fast that I'm surprised I didn't end up breaking my own neck from the speed inherent in the movement.

Irving chuckled softly at my reaction and repeated the introduction he'd given. "This is Duncan, the Grey Warden Commander here in Fereldan. Duncan this is Darren."

My mouth opened and closed a few times, the only sounds that escaped being a few squeaks which drew amused chuckles from both men. Honestly a whole Harem of Desire Demons could have popped up in front of me and I wouldn't have noticed in my sudden shock and awe.

"I do believe you broke him Irving," Duncan, The Grey Warden Commander, said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"The lad has a good head and is a skilled mage, my old friend," Irving responded with a similar look in his eyes. "But oft times you will find him with his nose buried in one of many books of High Adventure."

"Hey!" I said, eloquently.

I then proceeded to splutter out a few more words that were nothing more then nonsensical sounds before I fell silent again, mouth shutting with an audible click of teeth. I could feel the heat that creeped up my cheeks in a blush. The two older men shared a look and another laugh at my expense before Irving waved his hand as if clearing the air.

"Ah, I do apologize my boy. Pardon an old man for his taste in humor, hm?" I nodded with another faint unintelligible grumble. "Now, Duncan is here to recruit for the Grey Wardens from our most promising Mages. For the moment though, he is tired from his journey here and needs to rest. Would you take him to one of the guest quarters my boy?"

I saved myself further embarrassment and simply nodded my head before indicating for Duncan to follow me. He fell silently into step a few paces to the side and behind me. I kept glancing over my shoulder every few moments, much to his apparently growing amusement, but I held my tongue. It was mainly because I didn't know what questions I should ask first and didn't want to sound like an idiot by stumbling over my words in my haste to ask as many questions as possible. I knew already that since the Gray Warden's return to Fereldan, they would send someone once a year to visit the Circle and check for any potentials. Only Harrowed Mages would get reviewed for their potential as a Warden though, so I'd never been able to catch a glimpse of them on their brief, usually a single day and night, visits.

We finally reached the small guest quarters and I cleared my throat nervously.

"Well, here we go. Um... how long will you be staying?" I asked.

"Just the one night," Yep, as I thought, just the usual visit. "I will need to move on tomorrow to Ostagar regardless of my success or failure in finding a recruit. At the very least I hope to borrow a few mages for the upcoming battle," A strained look passed through his eyes.

"Sooo..." I coughed again and looked up at the stone ceiling.

"If it helps, most youngsters ask about the Griffons first," Duncan said, humor in his voice.

I flushed again, this time at being compared to a youngster and then looked to him while I rubbed at the back of my neck.

"Well, I know you guys don't HAVE Griffons any longer... but... well do you know WHY? Was the reason recorded? I mean, was it an illness or poor breeding or too many lost to fighting the Darkspawn? Were they all slaughtered by the Chevaliers of Orlais out of jealously? Were they one of the primary food sources for Dragons at the time and thus when they were all gone so too did the Dragons disappear into hibernation until a new, viable food source showed itself?" I took a breath and tilted my head. "One of the more wild beliefs here in the Circle, is... is that Griffons were Mabari intelligent, sentient and they knew their numbers were getting too small to remain a viable breeding species, so they left to try to carefully rebuild their numbers and will one day rejoin the battle against the Darkspawn."

The more I talked the higher Duncan's brows rose. Again, I somehow knew he was holding back laughter. I clamped my mouth shut and waited for him to respond. Finally, without laughing but with humor in his tone, Duncan spoke.

"Quite a few different ideas there. The last two are clever, I admit, but I am afraid it is the simplest answer that is recorded in our records; Illness. A plague tore through the ranks of Griffons everywhere, reducing their numbers to the point where they would have been too few to breed without birth defects of some sort. Even then the scribes at the time listed that such a last ditch effort was in vain; those that the plague did not kill were left sterile."

"Were no other creatures affected?" I asked, the healer in me was curious.

"A few species of larger birds are listed to have died out at the same time as I recall reading. It led the healers of the time to believe that, had the Griffons not had an avian nature, they would not have been affected by the plague that destroyed them."

I nodded at that and tapped my chin. "True, plagues that affect Elves do not always affect Humans. By Andraste, Dwarves hardly catch the illnesses that affect either Human's or Elves, only the most virile of our plagues can dent their sturdy immune systems. It's not all that surprising that an illness tied to avian species would have had the potential to lay low the Griffons."

We fell into somber silence for a few moments before Duncan raised an expectant brow at me.

"No more questions?" he asked.

"Hmm?" I started out of my thoughts. "Oh! No, no. I know that there are a lot of things that cannot be spoken of unless you are an actual Gray Warden, so I wont bother to ask about that."

"No asking to join? No questions about the Joining? You are an unusual young man," Duncan grinned at me again.

"Nah, you'll choose who you wish to choose, if you pick anyone at all that is. Besides the Joining itself is kinda an open secret in the fact that most of us here know there's a chance that one might not survive it." Duncan's face took on a look that could only be described as annoyingly bemused.

It was a widely documented fact, at least widely documented by Mages and Scholars, that quite a few people who had volunteered or been conscripted to the Gray Warden order had simply 'disappeared' after the Joining. Most simply took that to mean that the individual had been reassigned to another country for the term of their service but for those willing to look between the lines, like most bored Mages, curious Scholars and most in the upper escalon of power, you ended up finding a distinctive pattern. Add to the fact that this was not the first time the Gray Wardens had visited and the fact that Gregior(he fought tooth and nail from what I'd heard about previous visits, always forcing the visiting Gray Warden to resort to outright conscription by denying them the ability to take the mage in question otherwise) and Irving always got everyone all together to say goodbye to a chosen Mage which led to tear-filled farewells that gave off a funerary air... well, one could connect the dots if one wanted to take off the blinders, yes?

"Anyway," I said with a grin. "I'd best off. A friend of mine wanted me to meet up with him."

"Ah, of course. It was good to meet you Darren Amell," Duncan smiled and then turned to enter the guest room.

I started off toward the library where Jowan normally hung out at and then froze suddenly. Irving only gave Duncan my first name when he introduced us.

-=-=/*/**/*=-=-

It took me a few moments to get moving again. I reasoned to myself that I was being a bit foolish. Of course Irving gave Duncan my last name, probably early on in their discussion over prospective recruits. I was reacting strangely for no reason what-so-ever to him suddenly spouting off my last name.

With my current state of mind I actually passed Jowan by without seeing, or hearing, him. He had to resort to grabbing my arm and wrenching me around. There was another flash of a vision when he did that. Fighting living armor along side someone skilled at dual wielding daggers, the sound of broken glass, blood staining the floor, a woman's' cold smile and voice, cold and cruel saying 'And now we can show them all!'

"Hey! Dare! Come on man, you alright?" Jowan gave me a small shake and I blinked at him.

"Yeah... fine... just a flash of something," I said as I shook my head.

"One of your visions?" Jowan started to lead me toward the Circle chapel.

"Yes, it was really vague this time. Just disjointed flashes," I saw his eyes flick toward me in worry.

"Didn't you tell me that when that happens the vision is about something in the immediate future?" He asked with a concerned lilt to his voice.

"Yeah... within a few hours," Jowan led us to one of the side rooms in the small chapel. A girl stood up from her prayers, short red hair, light colored eyes. She flashed Jowan a gentle smile. I frowned slightly as I looked her over. She looked familiar. I shrugged it off after a moment and turned to look at Jowan.

"Who's this?" I asked.

"This is Lily," Jowan said with a love-sick smile that caused me to raise a brow at him. "She's a Sister and my love. This... is part of why I wanted to meet with you."

I blinked at the two and then with a growing feeling of dread looked souly at Jowan.

"You want to go after your Phylactery," I stated more then asked.

"I... yes!" Jowan smiled at me, glad that he didn't have to explain the whole thing for me. "We want to leave, find a farm somewhere and live quietly."

"Yes," Lily spoke up with a small smile as she took Jowan's hand. "We can't have a family, not trapped here. I would risk everything for my Jowan."

"We just need to break into the vault and, well, we would need a Rod of Fire to melt the lock," Jowan shrugged at me. "Only a Harrowed Mage can request a Rod of Fire."

"Jowan..." I shook my head. "Why? Why not risk a quiet relationship? If you're careful..."

"It wont work!" He blurted out. He then looked down, fear stretched across his face. "I... I..."

"They are going to make my Jowan a Tranquil..." Lily said softly as she wrapped her arms around my friend. He hugged her close, burying his face in her shoulder. "There are rumors going around that Jowan has been reading the books on blood magic, outside of the strict classes that allow study for alteration and without Irvings' strict approval."

"Many have tried to study the books, if only to see if there is any healing alterations to be found," I said with a frown.

We, all of us in the Circle, knew that the Phylacteries themselves and the tracking Ritual that was used were Chantry approved Blood magics. Because of this, many Healers opted to ask for permission from Irving to study the books on Blood magic to see if there was anything to modify to put toward use in the healing arts. Ways to clean the blood of poison, illness or alcohol for example. It was also how many modifiable spells were created for battle that didn't involve using blood, most Entropy class spells had been carefully made to mimic certain blood magic spells without the need for blood sacrifices(Walking Bomb for example).

"Even then, as a first offense, you get scolded, time in isolation," I continued.

"I've already seen the papers," Lily said sadly as she shook her head. "Irving's signed them because people have come forward saying that Jowan is PRACTICING the spells, not just reading the books."

My eyes widened at that, her words jogging my memory on the vision I'd had just before going through the Harrowing. My eyes narrowed in realization and I grabbed Jowan's arm gently and steered him a few feet away from Lily.

"Have you been reading the books?" I hissed softly.

"I... Dare..." Jowan looked confused and a little nervous by my sudden mood change.

"Hush, this is serious. I had a vision last night, I just remembered it and I need to know the answer! I don't want you dead!" I hissed at him softly. I wanted Jowan to understand the seriousness of the situation but I also didn't want to let Lily figure out that I knew something was off about her.

"I... yes...?" Jowan said with a small whisper. "But, I haven't Done anything, honest! I was just studying them because I wanted to find out if there might be a way to make a modified infusion spell. Like if someone caught the measles and lived, you know? Try to pass the gained immunity to someone else."

"Do you keep any blades on you?" I hissed again, ignoring his admittedly clever idea and moved instead to block Jowan from Lily's sight subtlety.

"J-just the one, the carving knife I use for carving practice runes into wood when I can't sleep."

"Give it to me," I held out my hand for the blade.

"B-but..." More confusion filled his eyes.

"If you trust me, if you trust my visions, give it to me," I said firmly.

"I-I trust you Darren," he said softly as he handed me the knife.

"Look," I said, speaking loud enough for Lily to hear me. "I understand. I'll help you out with this. Give me time to get the Rod of Fire and we can move on this today."

"Thank you! Thank you!" Lily said as she rushed to hug Jowan. "Oh, you were right my love."

Jowan smiled and hugged Lily tight, but frowned at me in confusion over her shoulder. I shook my head at him and left the Chapel without another word.

And headed straight for Irving's office.

-=-=/*/**/*=-=-

I entered the Senior Enchanters office and immediately asked Irving to summon Greagoir, quietly and waited. I couldn't sit still so I ended up pacing while waiting for the older Templar to show up.

"I'm here. What's going on Irving?" Greagoir said with a frown as he shut the door behind him.

I cut off Irving's beginning reply.

"I've had another vision. We have to be quick, it'll come to pass today and I wont have that BITCH screw my friends life up!" I hissed softly, just enough for them alone to hear me.

Both men shared a look and then frowned at me.

"Darren, you never speak such about a woman, you have always been respectful. What has happened my boy?" Irving said in confused concern.

"Jowan isn't a Blood mage," I hissed at them.

"Darren... there have been witnesses..." Greagoir started and I slashed my hand down.

"A rune carving knife. He hasn't been sleeping well and when he doesn't sleep well he practices his runes. He admitted to studying the books, just as I've done, to see if anything can be alerted for use without blood," I held up a hand to stop Irving from speaking. "Yes, he should have gotten permission. I know that. But he is NOT a Blood mage!"

Greagoir sighed. "Perhaps it would help if you told us what you saw. We could come to the point faster if you did so."

I explained the visions to them. The flashes from today and the more solid vision that I recalled from last night. I told them everything from the broken Phylactery up to the point of Jowan holding out his carving knife. There I changed things to where he was threatening anyone who would harm Lily with it instead of using it on himself, if they caught a hint that he actually might use the magic he'd studied I would doom him just as readily as Lily's machinations. I told them of Lily's cold smile of victory as she stared at Jowan's back, of her fighting with two daggers with a skill that belied a Sisters' pious nature.

"I think she is here to stir up trouble. We are a quiet Circle! Many of those who come here were hurt by other places, by the Templars and the Chantry elsewhere. They find peace and healing and TRUST again here because of our ways. We aren't like the other places! We release trusted Mages to tend to the lower Lord's and Lady's with only two Templars as a guard when most other lands have five or more watching over a single Mage and that's if they are even allowed the chance to leave the Circle! We help Mages recover from the horrible things that happened to them and give them a family!" I stamped my foot down. "I think someone wants to change that!"

Irving and Greagoir both shared a dark look and sighed at the same time.

"It seems we will have to move carefully. You were right old friend," Gregior said softly.

"I told you the others were acting oddly, fearfully, as if someone were feeding old hatreds and cutting open old wounds," Irving said sorrowfully. "I had hoped you were right and that I was jumping at shadows, but it is just as likely that this vision is tied to the growing fear in the others."

They shared another look and Greagoir nodded once before he then turned to me. Irving moved over to his desk started scribbling out something on one of the forms.

"You are to help them in their quest," Greagoir said with a nod of his head. "We will find out for certain if there is truth to this situation. You are allowed to grab your specialized glaive if you feel you need it."

"Here Darren, for the Rod of Fire you need." Irving held out the parchment and I nodded. "For now I will hold off on the decision against Jowan until we confront your group as you leave the storage rooms. If he reacts with Blood magic..."

I nodded my understanding and left to get the needed item. Lily, if that was even her name, would not doom my friend to Tranquility with her machinations.

-=-=/*/**/*=-=-

Well now, due to that little adventure I had developed a new list of things I hate. I hate fighting living armor, I hate fighting ghosts and I especially hate giant spiders! Seriously, I had a signed form and everything, FROM IRVING HIMSELF, when I went to get the Rod of Fire but Leorah just HAD to make me clear out the store rooms for her first before she would hand the bloody thing over. Then when we made our way down along the path to the cold storage rooms we had to fight the living armor that I'd seen flashes of, along with a few ghosts, actual ghosts of former Templars and Mages, which I had NOT seen. Lily also proved herself to be VERY adept at using her blades. When there was some distance between us, with her in the lead I'd questioned Jowan a bit, trying to prepare him.

"So... a Sister? And she fights like that?" I quipped softly.

"Well... it's not like everyone who joins the Chantry starts off with an easy life. She grew up on the streets."

"Hmm... how old is she by the by?" I asked.

"Lily? Oh, she's eighteen. Why?" Jowan shot me a befuddled look and I shrugged in response. She looked a might bit older then eighteen to me.

"Something seems off is all," I stayed quiet for a few moments then asked. "You still trust me right?"

"Of course I do!" He said. I said nothing further to him, instead I walked ahead, leaving a confused Jowan to follow behind me.

The door we meant to go through wouldn't let us pass of course, anti-magic wards prevented us from going forward. Lily's 'I didn't know' attitude seemed especially fake to me but Jowan was quick to reassure her. After that we found a storage room full of odd things and we had an interesting conversation with a Tevinter statue to which Lily kept trying to push us to move on and leave it be. Jowan and I both joked around a bit, trying to keep the atmosphere laid back and finally moved on to use one of the statues to break down a weak wall behind a bookshelf. I'd actually seen a few item's I'd wanted to pocket but held my magpie nature in check.

Finally we found his Phylactery in the cold room and he reverently picked it up.

"Such a little thing. Just... I just have to drop it... and I'm free."

I closed my eyes then as he dropped the vial and winced at the sound of breaking glass. I opened my eyes with a gulp and prayed that my plan would work. Jowan was like a brother to me, I did not want him to die! I would not let him die.

We started back for the main body of the Circle, Jowan talking excitedly AT Lily about his plans to build a farm house and make a nice garden of roses for her. She simply smiled at him and nodded when he looked down at her. I watched her closely, wanting more and more to simply zap her but I managed to reign in my temper. I had a long fuse, but when I blew up it tended to be 'the stuff of legends' according to Jowan and I only really blew up when my friends were hurt. Normally it was a scathing lecture of the sorts that could impress Irving and Greagoir, but sometimes it ended up physical... after I goaded the other person into throwing the first punch that is. This time 'round, I wanted to act first and ask questions later.

As we entered the main room I saw Irving standing side by side with Greagoir, a contingent of Templar's standing near the door way. Surprisingly Duncan was there as well, standing to the side and watching the events that were about to unfold silently. No swords had been drawn and I let out a soft breath of relief at that. Jowan gaped at the scene and Lily let out a faint squeak, several moments AFTER she saw the Templars, giving me one more sign that she had been expecting this result from the beginning. Jowan whirled to face me, an accusation on his lips but I cut him off coldly.

"Do you trust me?" I asked.

"You.. this! . . ." He fell silent and looked at me closely before tightening his grip on Lily.

"I wont let anyone hurt her. I wont!" He started to reach for his belt and then faltered, remembering suddenly that I'd taken away his carving knife earlier. He looked at me with widened eyes.

"Dare...?" he asked slowly, mournfully.

"Step away from her. Come here," I held out a hand to him.

Lily latched tightly onto his arm at that.

"No!" She cried. "Don't leave me alone!"

"Shut up," I hissed softly at her, not breaking away from Jowan's gaze. "Jowan, brother, Trust Me. Please!"

"I... I do trust you but..." He turned to Lily and smiled gently. "It's alright my love, we tried."

She stared tearfully up at him and then let his arm go, backing away slowly. As soon as she was a good distance away I grabbed Jowan and pulled him away swiftly, putting myself between the two.

"I don't understand!" she cried out.

"This is what happens when you come to a Circle that has a Seer," I hissed at her. Lily bristled and her eyes narrowed on me in rage. Irving held up his hand and I fell silent, biting back the tirade I wanted to loose on the woman. Lily, who had been about to say something herself, closed her mouth and hunched in on herself, hiding her face from view.

"It has come to my attention that I have received false reports of one of my charges. Not only that but trusted friends will no longer look me in the eye and are reacting fearfully when near a Templar. I will not stand for malcontent to be spread in such a manner within our home! Lily, WHY are you here?"

"Answer him," Gregoir growled as he signaled for two of his men to grab her arms.

"I... I..." Lily raised up a tear-stained face to the older men, penned now between two Templar's. "I had to! They were going to kill my family!"

"Lily!" Jowan tried to move forward and I blocked him, holding him in place and did not allow him to move closer.

"Who child?" Irving asked, voice gentle but eyes guarded.

"I... I don't know. They... they said to request transfer here and to... to try to make one of the mages fall in love with me and try to escape. You have to understand, my mother, my little brother...! I couldn't...!" She fell forward, letting out gasping sobs.

"You will tell us everything you can. I will send out my men to find your family and protect them. You have my word that we will do everything to keep them safe," Gregoir said calmly. "However, you will be sent to the mages' prison, Aeonar, for this blatant transgression of seducing someone when you have taken vows and for sowing seeds of ill will!"

The others weren't watching for it but I was. Her trembling shoulders seemed to slump in defeat but the flash of a grin across her lips made me growl and I moved toward her with the speed of a striking serpent.

"Lying little...!" I grabbed her arm, just as Jowan tried to pull me back.

I was caught suddenly in a new vision. 'Lily' was reporting, under the light of a full moon, to a group of older women and men of her attempt at subterfuge within our Circle. The talks that resulted from her report, while unable to be heard, hinted to me of their designs of power and manipulation. Words came through at one point clear as day concerning a planned Lyrium shortages. A flash of her bright red hair being shorn off and growing back to a natural blonde. A flash of her going to a city with two huge statues of crying slaves in chains. Kirkwall? A large group of Kossith who followed the ways of the Qun suddenly appeared within the city, isolated near the docks. Lily, in the vision called by a different name, leading people to attack those of the Qun just because they were different and do not follow the ways of Andraste and the Maker. The Qunari's retaliation. Blood flowing in the streets like a river let loose from a dam. A single hawke flying into the sky with a hunting cry and diving down straight at the eyes of the largest Qunari...

Perhaps I would have seen more, but Jowan had pulled me away and the world seemed to spin wildly under my feet as I stumbled backwards. I growled and held a hand to my forehead as my thoughts spun.

"Darren, you will control yourself!" Gregoir snapped.

I pulled free of Jowan and stalked a few steps back toward 'Lily'.

"Tell us the truth, 'Sister Petrice,'" I hissed out in her face as I kept my hands to my sides.

"How did... I-I mean what are you talking about?!" She was looking up at me with wide eyes. She was truely startled this time.

"Did you not hear me earlier? I'm a Seer you foul woman," I said firmly. "Where ever you travel you sow seeds of violence and war in the name of the Chantry! Why?!"

She stood straighter then, eyes narrowed on me coldly as she calculated her options. She shrugged as if to herself and a sneer came to her lips that caused Jowan to gasp sharply behind me, a murmured 'Lily?' escaping him.

"Monsters like you would never understand," Her voice had lost all semblance of kindness, replaced now by a vile harshness that made me shiver with disgust. "Magic is a plague upon Thedas and we will see it purged. All who deny His Light will fall!"

"Lily? What...? My love?" Jowan started forward a few hesitant steps, hand held out in an intreating gesture.

"'Love?!' Do not make me SICK," she slapped his hand away.

"No.. Lily.. I... d-don't say things like that..."

"To love you would be as if I had lain with a beast! You are nothing but a means to an end so silence your bleating!"

I saw a light flicker out in Jowan's eyes as a cry escaped him. A burst of uncontrolled magic escaped him in his grief and sent many in the room stumbling to their asses as he fled from the room wailing and ran down the halls. The two Templar's holding 'Lily' had managed to keep hold of her arms even as she struggled within their grasp, the chance for her to escape disappeared the longer they managed to keep hold of her. Irving was helped to his feet by Greagoir and he sighed softly as he looked down the hall. He held up a hand to stop Greagior from turning to his men.

"Give him some time Greagoir. He will be fine," Irving said in a sorrowful voice.

"Irving, he is vulnerable right now!"

"As would anyone be when they find that the one they loved is not what they seemed. Give him time to get over his shock old friend."

"He's going to hate me," I said to myself as I slowly got to my feet. I moved very carefully toward the struggling 'Sister'.

"Your visions helped to reveal her treachery my boy. Better this then what might have happened."

Several other Templar's were still struggling to their feet, their heavy armor interfering with their ability to stand quickly. Even Duncan had been caught flatfooted and had started to move over to the two men I saw as 'fathers' to me. I smiled slightly, a sad smile.

"Not what I meant. This has to be done. Greagoir, you'll want to stock up on Lyrium for the Templar's," I said.

While they were distracted by that seemingly random comment I jerked forward suddenly, closest as I was to the struggling woman and pulled Jowan's carving knife from my belt. I jabbed it up into 'Lily's' lower ribs with a glare.

"I will not let you start a war with the Qunari!" My voice had started at as a hiss and shifted steadily into a rage filled shout. "Magic wont be what kills you, you'll be no martyr for your hate filled cause by dying to magic. Just a stupid, plain, simple carving knife will do the trick!"

With that I slammed the heel of my right palm against the hilt of the blade to drive it up and into her heart. I felt the bones in the palm of my hand break and shatter as a result of the force I'd just used. I may have hit the hilt wrong, but it still did the job and sent the blade right into her dark heart. Her eyes widened in shock and she stared up at me, her mouth moving in shock.

I heard the shouts of shock from the others at my actions. I felt the others as they grabbed my arms and pulled me back from her falling orm. Pain flared up my arm due to the damage I'd done to myself. Irving moved forward trying to heal the villainous woman while Greagoir put his sword to my throat, disappointment and shock warring in his eyes.

"What have you done?" He asked in a strained voice.

"Hopefully stopped a war," I said as I looked up at him. I fought the pain pulsing in my hand and closed my eyes for a moment before I tilted my head back. "Maker forgive me, but she would have been freed from Aeonar within a week of arriving there if my vision was right, maybe a month. The moon was full in the vision. She smiled when you said that was where she was going to be sent, you know? I made my choice Greagoir, but I did not kill with magic, please keep that in mind when you make your report. Don't let her be a martyr against magic."

"My boy..." Irving sad sorrowfully as he bowed his head, having turned away from 'Lily's' body.

"Hold!" Duncan moved forward now and stopped Greagoir from bringing down his blade by grabbing his wrist. "I hereby invoke the Right of Conscription. Sheath your blade Knight-Commander."

_What?_ I thought with a blink.

-=-=/*/**/*=-=-

Alrighty, this chapter has been updated. please let me know what you think everyone!


	4. Chapter Three: Trials

New chappie!

Fudging with Cannon as you well know. Lemme know if anyone spots what I really played with~ :)

Editing as of: 05/08/2015 fixing a few spelling, grammar issues and adding/fixing a few spots.

-==**-/**=-

Chapter Three: Trials

-==**-/**=-

Maker, my enemies are abundant.

Many are those who rise up against me.

But my faith sustains me; I shall not fear the legion,

Should they set themselves against me.

-Trials 1:1

-==**-/**=-

I was fairly certain I was in shock.

After Duncan stopped Greagoir from striking a killing blow, Petra was allowed to stop by to heal my wrist and hand with a warning not to do anything too strenuous for at least a day, else I would risk undoing her healing magic. I could see disappointment at my action of killing 'Lily' warring with pride that I would be able live my dream of being a Gray Warden in her eyes as she tended to my injury. I focused for the most part on watching her heal my hand and avoided really saying anything to her.

I focused on her warning instead as Healing magic in most cases was immediate with no worries, however when it came to shattered bones or hair-line fractures, which is what I had done to my wrist when I hit the hilt wrong. I had several broken bones and at least a dozen hairline fractures throughout the hand. Even after the healing was done, there would be a lingering fragility to the bones of my hand until the magic fully settled. This would be, in most cases, punctuated by a lingering ache where the fractures occurred. Of course, the stronger the healing mage, the less time it took for the magic to settle in order for one to be able to use the limb at full capacity again. I'd have healed the wound myself but the damage I'd caused to myself had been done to my primary hand which meant my healing skills would be hampered and the magic would take longer to settle if I did it myself.

After I was healed, I was given enough time by Irving and Greagoir to grab some of my things. My bladed staff, my light leather armor, a set of mages robes, my personal maps (Which included several locations within Fereldan including several of Denerim, Redcliffe, Ostagar and other locations) and a few changes of smalls. As I had to be 'escorted due to my actions', Greagoir stayed at my side as I got my things together radiating a sense of anger and disappointment. Finally, fed up with the oppressive silence, I yanked my pack closed and turned to face one of the two men I considered to be a 'father-figure' to me outside my real father.

"Greagoir, I know you're not happy with my choice but by Andraste I was not going to let her free to reap war with those Kossith who follow the Qun! You heard her words! 'All who deny His Light will fall.' Greagoir, that could mean anyone. Everyone! Blast it all, to follow the Chant of Light does not mean to force it on another. Even if you take it literally it says that that the Chant needs to be Heard all across Thedas, not that it has to be Followed all across Thedas! There's a fucking difference!"

My voice was rising higher as I spoke and I cut myself short before my rant could go any further, running a hand through my hair in frustration. I took a slow, deep breath and looked to the side as I tried to reign in my temper. Greagoir was silent for several long moments before he finally let out a heavily sigh.

"I understand where you are coming from Darren," Greagoir said softly. When I spun around to face him he held up a hand to keep me from saying anything.

"That doesn't mean you did the right thing. If we had let her go we could have tracked her, had her followed. We could have found out more about the people with whom she works with and reports to. If she did make her way anywhere to start a war with another of the races then we could have put agents in place to stop her. As it is; we no longer can!" His voice had grown sharp as he talked and I winced at the anger in his tone.

"We no longer have any way to learn any more information!" he continued. "We do not know who or what else could be put into motion to carry out the very plot you aimed to halt with your rash action! Your actions of desperation, while honest and well meant, may not have stopped the path you saw but merely put in an agent that we know nothing about!"

I flinched and hung my head at his words. I truly hadn't thought of it that way. He was right, if I had held my temper we could have been able to track her and find out more about her groups activities. As it was I had cost us a golden opportunity by acting so rashly. I flinched again when Greagoir's hand fell lightly onto my shoulder.

"Darren, you meant well by trying to deal with a traitor in our midst. Know that I do agree with you on your view of the Chant and that I do not agree with a war based upon religious beliefs. There is enough strife in this world without adding more too it because of a difference in cultural values," I looked up at Greagoir and saw that he looked older then normal, worn by time. "But you must understand that your choice of action was wrong. Your biggest flaw was always a certain kind of impatience. Oh, not with your studies, you're a very patient student, but when there is a scenario requiring some kind of action, you almost always make a hasty choice, most of the time for the better as swift action was indeed needed in Jowan's case, but swift action is not always the best action. You are going to be a Gray Warden. You will have far more desperate choices ahead of you when fighting the Darkspawn. Learn patience and wisdom now, from this situation, least you harm your fellows later on."

I rubbed my right hand over my face, feeling that ache of pain in my hand and wrist more now then I had earlier due to the sudden guilt that filled me. I let out a soft sigh and nodded my head.

"You're right. I hadn't even thought of that option. I saw all the blood and the dead bodies because of her actions and just... I felt that I had to act before it was too late. The urge to stop her and stop her NOW was so strong. I'm sorry I disappointed you Greagoir. You and Irving have both been as much 'fathers' to me as my real father was and I hate that I have disappointed the both of you."

Geagoir gave my shoulder a light pat before flashing me a faint smile.

"You are a good man Darren, you do your father and the Amell's proud. You do the Circle proud. You'll learn as you go lad and I am very glad for Duncan's presence today. I would have had to act within my bonds to the Chanty otherwise, which is immediate execution for a murder committed within my sight. You be certain to thank him for his merciful interruption."

I nodded and fought back the sudden tears that pricked at my eyes as I grabbed my pack. Greagior led me down to the Circle doors where Irving and Duncan waited for us. There was no big send off for me, I had done a foul deed by committing the murder that I did, even if it would become widely known by the others that it was indeed the murder of a traitor, an instigator of pain and distrust. This was to be the only punishment they could inflict upon me, denying me the right to say goodbye to any of my friends. It was enough for me though, to be able to say my farewells to at least these two men.

Cullen ran into the main hall just as I got to Irving and pulled Greagoir aside for a whispered conversation with the Knight-commander. I looked at them for a moment and when it was obvious that they were engrossed in their conversation I ended up turning to Irving with a shrug.

"So..." I started and then sighed. "I'm sorry for the mess I've caused Irving."

"Things happen my boy, sometimes for the better. You've gotten your wish after all, a Gray Warden!" Irving smiled as he leaned against his staff.

"But at a heavy cost," I said with another wince. "Greagoir already went over what I should have done. I just hope my actions wont hurt the Circle."

"We will be... fudging... the reports a touch my boy, in order to protect the Circle," Irving said with a shrug. "It will be reported that an agent working against the duties of the Templar's was found by a promising new Gray Warden, under escort of the Warden Commander himself, and that same agent was summarily dealt with by the Gray Wardens as the agent in question had became a direct threat to the Gray Wardens and their most respected duties."

My jaw dropped at that and I blinked in shock at the grinning... wily... INSANE... Senior Enchanter with wide eyes.

"W-what? That's..." I stuttered as I looked at Irving with wide eyes.

"It's something that we all agreed upon at my suggestion. We do not want the Circle coming under close scrutiny that is not needed," Duncan said with a faint smile as he stepped forward to rest a hand on my shoulder and started to guide me toward and out the doors.

"Yeah but...!" I started, stumbling along behind him.

"Even the Divine cannot interfere with Gray Warden business," Duncan said as he waved farewell to Irving, Cullen and Greagoir. I mimicked the gesture then turned to stare at the Warden-Commander once more.

"Really? I mean I've read that but..." I frowned a bit and shook my head again.

"Step easy now, there's a good lad," Duncan said, bringing me out of my racing thoughts and back to what was going on around me. We were in front of the ferry.

Duncan helped me into said small five person ferry, moving me along in my dazed state as I found myself once more lost in thought. If I'd been less surprised due to their plan I might have asked Duncan what the hurry was. I mean, really the story they were going to use was audacious but if anyone found out the truth...!

"Gray Warden mages really aren't heavily watched over by the Chantry are they?" I asked with a hint of awe in my voice.

"No they are not. Of course I'd, prefer if you don't go shouting about it from the Chantry rooftops or zapping anyone with Lightning. Would be a little difficult to explain to the political parties," Duncan raised a brow and grinned, which caused me to let out a barking laugh.

"No worries, I'm not suicidal. Hmm," I blinked as I recalled something.

"Yes?"

"Well, one of my friends greatest wishes is 'a harem of females and the right to shoot lightening at fools,'" I grinned at Duncan. "Would I be able to write to him and tell him the second is true for Gray Wardens?"

Duncan burst into laughter at that, his deep baritone echoing over the water. "You could even tell him that the first is true lad!"

"Wait, WHAT?!" I yipped out. I listened as he explained that a Gray Warden visiting a tavern was almost never left wanting for company if they asked, most women, and some men, were attracted to the fighters of darkspawn. Today was quickly becoming a day full of random surprises and shocks. I wondered how much more I would be able to handle.

-==**-/**=-

Duncan set a moderate pace for us as he started us on the march for Ostagar. He allowed for my lesser stamina which, despite the occasional boost with a Rejuvenate spell, still wasn't all that great in comparison to the older warrior. Duncan allowed that my daily training routine made me one of the better mage recruits that he'd seen that came straight from one of the Circles, but we still ended up stopping to rest more often then he seemed to prefer if the way he acted was any indication.

I realized after a day of travel that Duncan was, in a word, stressed. He explained as we traveled, without telling me how he or the other Gray Wardens knew (That I'd learn 'after the Joining' became almost a mantra to most of my questions), that a Blight was upon us and that an Arch-demon was awake to lead the horde of Darkspawn that was growing in the south reigon of Fereldan. The big worry was that it had been so long since the last Blight and the fact that the Gray Wardens had only been recently allowed back INTO Fereldan, was that there might not have been enough of a rally to arms as he would have liked. Oh, he had the backing of our King, Cailan, his Queen, Anora, the Teryns McTir and Cousland and the Arl's Howe, Kendalls, Wulff, Gurein and Bryland but not all of the Arls or even the Banns under said heads of state had as yet sent troops which could boost the armies of Fereldan significantly if they would get themselves off of their high horses and get marching. Many of them were too busy arguing or outright fighting each other to help and even then most of the Arls had only sent token forces to join the army that had been gathered so far as the threat was only being treated as a minor nuisance and not a true Blight as no one had seen a blight infected dragon flying in the skies. The largest bulk of the current army had come from Teryn Loghain's respective troops and the Kings own Army, though Teryn Cousland, Arl Howe and Arl Gurein were all expected to send troops to Ostagar within one to two weeks.

It was, all told, rather worrying. If all the forces of Fereldan actually combined into a single fighting force we would have an army of that would be ten thousand or so strong, give or take a few hundred. A very significant fighting force and that wasn't even counting the people who could be drafted into the armies. When put to the question, Duncan admitted that the current fighting force at Ostagar was only roughly two and a half to three thousand strong. It was a nice sized army, it really was, but it made for difficult tactics when fighting a Darkspawn horde that was, from what Duncan explained, currently estimated to be around three to four thousand strong. This meant that there was a Darkspawn army that could potentially be double the size of the current number of troops gathered at Ostagar. After consulting one of my maps and struggling to recall my history lessons while we walked, I found myself frowning at one point.

"Duncan? Darkspawn live under ground right? So they are in essence 'burrowers'?"

"Yes," Duncan looked over at me with an appraising look.

"Well... Andrastes' tits..." I looked back at the map I held with widened eyes and then pulled a second one open next to it which showed a closer view of the location we were headed toward. "The estimates could be completely off! Ostagar was Tevinter built, right?"

"This is true," Duncan looked curious now, wondering where I was going with my thoughts.

"Oh, crap baskets," I stopped, almost dropping my maps as I looked to the older man. "Do you know if it was built on Elvhan ruins like other Tevinter locations? They really liked doing that in the old days."

Duncan shook his head sadly. "We don't know actually. However, Ostagar is a strategic battleground and we, the King, Teryn Logahin and myself, are planning on a Hammer and Anvil tactic for the battle to come."

He didn't say anything further but simply watched me sidelong as we started walking again. He was evaluating me for something, I realized as I recognized the look from conversations of battle tactics with Greagoir. I grinned weakly, feeling a touch ill because of the seriousness of the situation. This was no hypothetical battle! This was something I would be a PART of shortly!. I then turned back to my maps, focusing on the smaller of the two which had the closer view of the area.

"Ah, I think I see what you're planning. Put a smaller force, maybe six to eight hundred or so strong here," I shifted to point at the valley that the wall bisected, having to fight with the map for a moment to keep it straight. "The rest of the army will wait until the last possible moment to swoop in from behind the Darkspawn forces as they spill in to fill the valley, trapping them and winning the battle if all goes well. Good tactic in most cases when dealing with an equal sized army."

"That is indeed the plan at this time," Duncan stated with a satisfied nod.

I couldn't quite work myself up to feeling the usual pride I that normally felt when getting something right.

"This is going to need a very reliable signal though. The chance of success is almost equal to the chance of failure with this kind of tactic. It's also going to have to rely on there being no, erm, eruption sites," I sighed and started to roll up my maps and put them away. "The whole plan can go to the Void and who ever will be in charge of the second force may very well have to withdrawn the rest of the army if it does. Are you sure this is the right plan to take?"

"There are always going to be calculated risks in a battle. Especially one of this size. This is the best plan with minimal risk, precisely for the chance of withdrawal. Fereldan needs to have most of it's armies intact if this attack fails," Duncan answered softly.

"Do the troops know?" I asked.

"No, otherwise there might be a panic... people would desert, which would affect the moral of the troops," Duncan frowned. "I will be honest, I had not thought of Ostagar potentially having been built upon Elvhan ruins and will raise the issue with Cailan and Loghain when we arrive to see what we can do to prepare."

Duncan smiled then and patted my arm.

"You have a good head on your shoulders my boy, you have the chance to go far."

"Thank my mother for that," I said with another weak smile.

"Ah?" Duncan smiled slightly. It was a knowing smile. I suppose most people do end up saying that their parents are to blame for their good or bad behavior.

"She was a Seer as well. She told me I was going to need the skills I've been trying to hone. The glaive," I indicated my weapon, "battle tactics," I indicated my maps. "and politics of all things. She never said 'why' but I think now that she saw me becoming a Gray Warden or at least joining an army in more then a 'point and shoot fireballs' sort of way," I grinned suddenly. "Or maybe the Court Jester, you need to know politics in order to know just how far to push a joke with a Noble."

Duncan gave a snort of laughter at that and shook his head.

"I think you're going to get along well with..." He held up his hand suddenly and drew one of his blades.

I reacted instinctively and pulled my glaive from its' sling, letting my mana shoot through it to prepare an Arcane Bolt.

"Darkspawn," Duncan said softly. "Only three of them and they are a good distance away but they may yet know we are here."

He waved suddenly at a spot to the side and we both ducked behind a large, dead tree which was surrounded by several smaller bushes that were living off of it's husk. I kept the link to my mana open, waiting to fire off a Bolt if needed. Duncan frowned and then shook his head and hissed to me softly.

"They know we are here. Stay here and use your magic from a distance, DO NOT approach, withdrawn if you have to in order to keep your distance."

I nodded once, knowing the risk of Blight Sickness and, letting go of the mana I had gathered, moved to wrap a cloth over my mouth and nose just in case an arch of blood flew wide. Duncan nodded at my caution and moved forward, shifting into the shadows caused by the trees.

An odd, high pitch, horrendous sounding clicking cry filled the air. The noise made my head twitch, as it was some kind of horrendous combination of nails on a chalk board, a whet stone against a blade and a cats' screech.

Three Darkspawn burst out of the woods and onto the path that we had been following. Surprised that no one was on the path, they started to search around slowly. They seemed to be sniffing at the air, growling at each other and I had enough time, hidden as I was, to be consumed by a level of absolute horror.

Darkspawn were said to be the stuff of night terrors and demons... They were in reality much, much worse. Imagine a man covered from head to foot in cancerous bulges of flesh and burnt skin. Imagine the eyes gone dim with cataracts. Imagine hair that had fallen off in patches and that you could see the veins of the man in stark relief against pale skin, not blue veins but black. Now add onto that a layer of sores and blisters covering nearly every inch of flesh. Imagine said sores and blisters bursting at random points, spilling a viscous fluid of blacks and reds and yellow-greens that gave off a scent of death and rot that could be smelled from over a dozen paces away. Now put that poor sod in rotted, scum covered armor and put a rusted blade or crossbow into his hand. That is the MINIMUM description I would be able to put forth to explain how a Darkspawn looks.

I went still at the sight and held my breath, I could feel my eyes widening at the sight and sweat begin to bead on my brow. What felt like an eternity later Duncan burst forth from the shadows to stab one of the two Darkspawn with swords in the back. As that one fell he spun to take out the other armed with a blade and I saw the smaller one with a crossbow raise his weapon to start to point at the older man. I let out a shout and felt my magic channel instinctively, if forcefully, along my weapon. A crackle of lightening burst forth to hit the fiend, sending its crossbow bolt wide of its mark and causing it to cry out as it twitched and danced in place. Duncan gave a start at that, his dagger cutting the other Darkspawn down as he spun to face the third, now dying, monster.

I was panting, holding my glaive in a bloodless grip. Duncan looked over all three corpses before moving over to me. I looked at him with wide eyes and then fell onto my rear.

"I... they..." I gulped and tried to focus on the good thing. "Y-ya know that's the f-first time I've been able to s-successfully cast l-lightening through my glaive like that."

Duncan smiled gently and moved to clean his weapons.

"You handled yourself very well for your first time facing Darkspawn," His voice switched to a mutter, "It's too bad we don't have a vial."

I didn't really register the last comment, staring at the fallen creatures. I suddenly felt a burst of laughter building in my chest and couldn't fight off the sudden giggles. Duncan looked over at me with a raised brow.

"I-I m-made... he-he... a D-dark-spawn d-dance the R-Re-mi-Remigold!"

Duncan blinked at me for a moment before he slowly face-palmed.

"Oh, dear Andraste save me... there's two of them," He said in a mournful tone.

That only made me laugh harder.

-==**-/**=-

Duncan gave me time to work through my hysterics, and yes I'm comfortable enough with myself to admit that I'd curled up into a little ball and cried my eyes out. I'd been preparing for battle for a long time but Greagoir had long told me that the first fight is almost always the worst and could leave a fighter jittery for days from the resultant adrenaline rush. Once I'd calmed down he let me know that he wanted me to set the corpses and the surrounding plant life aflame with a carefully controlled blaze. When I explained that I was fairly horrible at using fire elemental magic he had me light up a torch he had (the weak flames I summoned showed him the truth of my words so I tried to reassure him with the knowledge of my healing skills and abilities with the Electrical class of magic) and carefully dealt with the blight touched area.

I watch solemnly as he dealt with the gruesome work, unable to help for risk of getting myself sick with Blight-sickness. Duncan said that there might be a cure if I Did get sick but he wanted to prevent that kind of trouble as Blight-sickness could affect each person differently. It might claim a person in a few hours or might claim them over the course of several weeks (which, he explained, was exceptionally rare and was normally indicative of a strong immune system).

We continued on our trek to Ostagar once Duncan was done and we ended up in a few more skirmishes. Luckily one such skirmish was to our advantage with us having the high ground and Duncan's ability to somehow sense the Dark-spawns presence. I used that to our advantage and let loose with a powerful Tempest spell on the Darkspawn trapped beneath us. The few stragglers left over after the damage from THAT were easily taken care of by Duncan as they wobbled their way toward us.

"It's too bad we don't have another mage," I said with a grin as Duncan dealt with the looting and burning of the fallen Darkspawn.

"Why is that?"

"There's a really nice combination spell we mages call 'Storm of the Century'. You have two mages cast Tempest and Blizzard at the same time in one spot. Kills things real quick like."

"I do believe I've seen that before," Duncan looked up front his looting with a frown. "The Circle lets you practice that? The Tower isn't that large. What if someone gets hurt?"

"Oh, it is very, very carefully practiced. You see we have a very large storage space under the Tower, of which there are many branches of the place that lead to dead ends that don't have any supplies within them. We use those wide areas to practice combining spells, with a few templars along to use Smite if the magic looks to be going out of control. Trust me, keeping a storm like Tempest or Blizzard contained to a specific sized circle like that takes a lot of concentration during the casting process. Once it's cast it's good to go on it's own but if something happens during the casting process that distracts the mage in question? It takes a skilled mage to STOP the spell and an even stronger mage to SHIFT the magic to power a different spell. I can STOP the magic if I need to, but I still haven't learned the art of SHIFTING the magic."

My tone shifted suddenly to one of contained awe as I continued.

"I've heard rumors of a mage who visited our Circle for information once with a group of Gray Wardens that was traveling in secret. No one knows his name now or if they do they don't mention it, but well, the Gray Wardens he had been traveling with apparently got jumped at one point by a group of bandits. A portion of the bandits were trying to flank the group and he noticed while starting to cast Tempest. He then Shifted the casting into a really strong Fireball and stopped the bandits that were about to attack them from behind. Turned 'em into ash in an instant, least that's how the story goes. The Gray Wardens shared the story while they were here, but any tale grows with the telling especially if those telling the tale are drinking."

I was about to say more but I noticed the frown Duncan was sporting. I leaned against my staff and mimicked his frown.

"What's wrong?"

"Hmm? Nothing," Duncan started off at a fast pace without another word.

I blinked and had to run to catch up to him. Shifting my glaive from hand to hand I hesitantly spoke up.

"Did I say something that upset you?"

"No I... no," Duncan smiled and shook his head. "Just an old mans worries."

"Did you... not know about a Gray Warden mission? I mean this was shortly after I first got here, I was a kid still so it wasn't during the war or anything so I doubt they were doing anything bad."

Duncan sighed softly.

"I have been the Warden-Commander here since the Wardens were allowed back INTO Fereldan, Darren," Duncan went quiet again and looked at me once more with a raised brow.

Another test it seemed, I needed to try to read him and find out how he could possibly be upset at the actions of his Brothers and Sisters in the Ord... the realization of what he was alluding to flared through me like the shock of a miscast bolt of lightning.

"You didn't know about any mission!" I hissed in surprise. "You were never told! Gray Wardens keep secrets from each other!?"

Duncan gave a mirthless laugh and rubbed at his forehead.

"As much as we try not to get involved with outside politics we do still have our own. If I was not told as Warden-Commander of Fereldan then that means that the First-Warden felt the mission was of such import that if the mission failed then those on the mission would have been put forth as traitors to our ranks."

"That... happens?" I squeaked out in shock and then froze in my tracks. Duncan stopped as well and looked back at me. "Wait. Why are you telling... no why are you alluding to all this and making me connect the dots?"

"I'm getting old," Duncan said with a mock-weary tone and a raised brow.

"... You're judging my tactical skill, my fighting skills, my ability to reason and... and..." I gulped and almost-shouted the next words in my sudden panic. "You're evaluating me as a possible replacement aren't you?!"

"A potential replacement," Duncan clarified with a pat of his hands at the air, trying to signal for me to calm myself. "I have others I am looking at as well."

"Maker's Balls, I'm not that special even if I AM a Seer! I'm sure I'd make a great Adviser, but a Commander?!" I hissed at him, upset at the sudden pressure and duty that was starting to build on my shoulders.

A panic was beginning to fill me at the thought of how much responsibility the older man ACTUALLY had planned for me. That I was going to be far more then what I thought I was going to be, an Adviser, a Tactician! I'd seen myself in fights in different places, battles with shadowed beasts, but never had I thought I was the LEADER in those fights... I thought I had been just another soldier. To be the one responsible for people, people who would be trusting me to keep them alive?! I was gasping now for breath.

"We don't even know if I'm going to live through your dammed tests!" I said in a high voice.

Duncan's eyes narrowed suddenly, coldly.

"Would you refuse to take such tests merely due to the fear of such leadership? Once Conscripted there is no going back. As a Mage you know this better then most others in Thedas itself. You know what sacrifices the Wardens can make."

I felt cold suddenly when I realized Duncan's hand had fallen to his daggers' hilt. I froze completely at the sight. I wasn't stupid, though I could do foolish things. I knew what he was threatening if I tried to make a break for it. I gulped and looked down suddenly not wanting to meet the older mans eyes.

"No, I wont refuse," I said softly. "I'm just shocked that you are... trusting me with all this and I haven't even Joined yet. I've done my best to study for battle, but leadership?"

Duncan let out yet another sigh and reached into the pouch at his waist.

"I have it on good authority that you'll survive, now that we're past this point at least," He said as he held out a letter to me and I took it slowly, opening it up. Tears immediately welled up as I recognized my mothers gentle writing.

_'To Duncan,_

_Warden-Commander of Fereldan._

_You don't know me. In fact, when you receive this letter I will have passed on to the Makers side. I write to you not as a Lady, but as a Seer, Adviser and Mother._

_The year you receive this letter will be the Beginning of the Fifth Blight. Find my son, under the name Darren Amell, in the Circle of Fereldan. He is a mage and will have inherited my ability to See. He will have, should have, kept up with his training. I'm sure he'll go over his skills with you at some point but you will see strength in him._

_He will become the fulcrum upon which the Blight can be won. I do not know exactly how, I cannot See that much, but he will have the best chance of ending this Blight before it consumes Fereldan._

_There will be turns in the river of time, chances of his failure, of choices made that will lead to his death. Conscript him when you see the chance, else he will die and Darkness will fall. Challenge his fear of leadership, remind him of his duty because of the Conscription, else he will run and you will have to kill him._

_He WILL survive the joining, do not fear for that outcome. He will be the BEST candidate to replace you, though I do not See a path with you at his side for long. Advise him of as MUCH as you can or he will be crippled for what is to come._

_Please, find my son, or I fear for the world if the Fifth Blight is not halted within Fereldan's borders._

_CTMT_

_P.S. Son, my sweet Darren, if you have survived, if Duncan has heeded me on how to herd your reaction, then know that I am very proud of you. Do not falter my sweet, sweet boy. Remember the words you told your father, but also remember the Gray Warden's Creed: What Ever it Takes.'_

I stared at the letter for several long moments, then read it again and yet again. A message from my mother, from beyond the Veil. A blessing because of her Gift of Sight. A blessing and yet a curse. I looked at Duncan, asking without words as I could form none, if I could keep the letter. He nodded and I reverently folded the letter back up and slipped it into one of the inner pockets of my robes. Duncan gave my arm a pat and gently moved me so I started walking again.

"Come along, only a few more miles to go."

"Yes sir."

We didn't talk much for the rest of the journey beyond a few more words concerning the few skirmishes King Cailan and the others had won. My silence stemmed from the memories of my parents and our times of happiness. Even now I could not begrudge them raising me in secret as they did but now I wished that we had had more time as a family. I knew she had passed away, while news of the outside world had always been slow to reach Kinloch Hold, Greagoir had received the news of her death and he and Irving had both told me of the sorrowful news. Mother and Father had tried for a third child and she and the babe had died during child birth. Thankfully I still had my Father and Sister, even though one could not acknowledge me and the later most likely knew nothing about me. Either way, I resolved myself to doing them all proud. My thoughts of family were derailed due to a sudden shout.

"Ho there Duncan!"

A man with blonde hair and blue eyes approached. I barely managed to keep my jaw from dropping at the sight of the man, primarily due to the bright... gaudy... gold armor he wore. It was nice armor and looked to be Dwarven made... but still, gold? Why not paint a target on himself as well and jump around shouting 'shoot me! shoot me!' Duncan's next words added to the sudden sense of dread that I was feeling.

"King Cailan? I didn't expect a-"

"A Royal welcome?" The KING smiled gently. "I was beginning to worry that you'd miss at the fun!"

_FUN?!_ I thought to myself,_ fighting Dark-spawn is FUN?! Have you even SEEN THEM?_ I bit my tongue to keep from speaking my thoughts aloud.

"Not if I could help it, your Majesty," Duncan's tone had taken on a kind of wary weariness, as if he too was thinking along the same thoughts I was.

"Then I'll have the mighty Duncan at my side in battle after all!" The King turned to look out across the bridge into the valley below and Duncan turned with him to look over the view. "Glorious!"

_What in the Void is he smoking?_ I thought with another rapid series of blinks, _I want some._

"The other Wardens told me you've found a promising recruit! I take it this is he?" The King turned to look my way and I carefully schooled my face to a polite mask and bowed my head.

"Allow me to introduce you, your Majesty," Duncan started, only to have the King wave a hand at him.

"There's no need to be so formal, Duncan!" King Cailan said with another bright smile. "We'll be shedding blood together soon enough after all. Ho there, friend! Might I know your name?"

"I highly doubt it, but anything is possible," I said with a grin, unable to help myself.

Duncan shot me a scolding, but bemused, look as the King laughed.

"I like this one Duncan!" The King shook his head, grin still on his lips. "I understand you're from the Circle of Magi. I trust you have some spells to help us in the coming battle?"

"I will do my best, of course," I answered, refraining from any further smart remarks as Duncan shot me another look.

"Excellent! We have too few mages here as it is, another is always welcome."

I blinked. "That is a surprisingly opened minded view point your Majesty."

"Is it? Seems more like a practical view point to me. I think the Gray Wardens will benefit greatly by your addition to their ranks," another grin but this time I tried to look past all the glitter to see the man underneath. He turned to Duncan before I could get a better read on him.

"I hate to cut this short friend but I must be off to my tents. I'm sure Loghain wishes to bore me further with his talk of strategy."

Duncan's eyebrow twitched and I was nearly certain he was trying to refrain from either rolling his eyes or smacking the King upside the head. Maybe both.

"Your Uncle sends his greetings and wishes me to remind you that Redcliffe forces can be here within the week," he said instead.

"Ha!" The King turned away with a shake of his head. "Eamon just wants in on all the glory. We've won three battles so far and tomorrow will be no different."

Once Glory was mentioned yet again I tuned out of the conversation. Instead I focused on watching the Kings Guard. They were nervous, jittery even, at any mention of the Dark-spawn. However the more the King spoke the more they seemed to relax with all his talk of 'Glory' and 'Battle like the Legends'. I realized with a start that he was ACTING braver and cockier then he was, or at least I hoped that was what he was doing, all in order to keep the men calm. As the King left us on our own I turned to Duncan with a small frown.

"Either he's a lot better of an actor then I thought he was, or he's a fool. Not a real Blight? Is he serious?"

"They have won several battles against the Dark-spawn, that is true. However the men and women in the army feel fear the same as any other and the Dark-spawn do look to outnumber us. There are times however when the King makes me wonder that very same thing," Duncan let out a heavy sigh. "In any case you are free to explore the camp if you'd like, but do not leave the grounds. When you are done exploring I'd like you to seek out another Gray Warden in the camp. His name is Alistair. He will help you round up the other recruits and begin the steps you'll need to take to complete the Joining. Please stay out of trouble."

"Of course. What was it again? 'No shouting my freedom from the Chantry rooftops while shooting lightening at people?'"

"Darren!" Duncan admonished sternly.

I laughed and ducked when he reached out to try to smack me upside the head. He might not have been able to hit the King, but he could hit me without starting an incident.

-==**-/**=-

End chappie!

Pls review!


	5. Chapter Four: Pawns on the Chessboard

New chappie!

Pls read and Review!

EDIT as of 05/22/2015 to flesh out the chapter and correct spelling errors.

-==**-/**=-

Chapter Four: Pawns on the Chessboard.

-==**-/**=-

With passion'd breath does the darkness creep.

It is the whisper in the night, the lie upon your sleep.

-Transfigurations 1:5[29]

-==**-/**=-

After Duncan walked off to take care of his own buisness I actually moved to follow him after him instead of striking off and exploring on my own. I'd realized something that was KIND OF important. He paused when he realized I was trailling behind him and turned to raise a brow at me with a surprised look on his face.

"Yes?" he asked.

"So," I started with a slight shuffle of my feet. "I know I haven't gone through the Joining and all at this point but is there a chance that I can get a tabbard or something? I don't want the Templars putting me with the other mages because they don't believe me about being a Warden Recruit."

I pointed over my shoulder with my thumb toward the group of mages that I'd noticed. They were currently isolated from the rest of the army by a ring of Templars while they cast protective spells and runes in preparation for the coming battle. Only one mage looked to be outside the ring of Templars, but I couldn't make out who it was at this distance, nor did I want to get close enough to find out without something marking me clearly as 'Warden'.

"Ah... good point lad," he said with a nod. "Follow me."

Duncan changed direction at that point and walked toward a small group of humans and elves, all male. I kept my distance for the moment as Duncan gave his greetings to what was obviously his fellow Wardens. Obvious despite the fact that none of seemed to be wearing any markers showing them to be Wardens. He then moved to riffle through a small chest near the group. There were questions called out to him that I couldn't quite make out and his response sent the others into fits of laughing and jeering. I frowned, wondering if I was the butt of a joke, but refrained from approaching to find out for certain. He came back to my side a few moments later with a blue tabard with a griffon emblazoned upon it in hand and he held it out to me with an amused grin.

"Try this on," he said.

"Yes sir," I took the tabard and slipped it on over my robes.

It was a loose fit, made for a man with more muscle in the shoulders then myself but it fit properly as far as neck to waist so the man had to have been roughly as tall as myself. I nodded my acceptance of the tabard as I tugged at the shoulders hemline and gave Duncan a relieved smile.

"Thank you for that. Hopefully I wont be bothered at all. By the by..."

"Hm?"

"Why are there no female Wardens here?" I indicated the group of joking men with a tilt of my head.

"Ah... You would have to ask that, wouldn't you?" Duncan shifted uncomfortably and shook his head. "I wont tell you the why until after your Joining, but while we do take women as Wardens, it's not something we usually go out of our way to do. Mind you some of our best Wardens have been female, so do not think that it is out of misguided male pride."

I looked at him for several long moments, not a challenging look but I was definitely unnerved by what he was saying and my mind was racing with all the potential reasons why there wouldn't be a lot of females in the Wardens. It didn't help that I had an active imagination. I gulped and dismissed several lines of thought before I nodded to him as I forced myself to let it go for the moment.

"I'll... leave you to your buisness then Commander."

Duncan gave me a nod and then walked off in what seemed to be a random direction. I walked off in the opposite direction, exploring the camp. The Templars who were standing about gave me sharp looks, but they left me alone as soon as they saw the Gray Warden tabard. A whimpering noise suddenly drew my attention to a small kennel. I held up a hand to the Kennel Master as I approached.

"Ho there, are our fearsome friends doing alright? I'm a healer if you need some magical aid."

"Ah, Warden!" The Kennel Master turned away from where he was carefully eyeing one Mabari. "Actually I could use a hand. This poor boy ingested some Dark-spawn blood in the last fight and got sick. I need to get him muzzled but he wont let me near him."

"Poor thing. Let me try to help with that," I loved Mabari's personally and wouldn't shirk from helping one out.

"Alright then, be careful though, I think he's having some issues telling friend from foe."

I took the leather muzzle from the man and carefully eased into the pen, closing the wooden gate behind me. I knelt down a little ways away from the Mabari, holding my hand out, fist closed with the back of my hand facing up. This was a sign to show that my 'claws' were sheathed and that I wasn't a threat to the Mabari. I could see the redness in the poor things eyes as he growled at me in warning. I spoke to him, keeping my voice soft and soothing.

"Hey there boy. Easy now," I said as the dog growled weakly. "You're hurting aren't you? I want to try to help boy. I'm a healer, you know, a mage?"

The dogs ears perked up even though he kept growling at me. It still surprised me to think about the success of those long ago mages and their experiments on Mabari's. They truly were intellegent, if not sentient in their own right, even if they didn't have the needed means to speak with us. The fact that he understood my words and not just my tone showed that as he started to relax slowly.

"I want to cast a small Rejuvination and Healing spell on you, is that alright boy? It will help with the pain you have to be feeling right now."

The Mabari whined softly and laid down, easing forward just a touch with another whimper.

"There's a good boy. Let's get you feeling better."

I carefully readied the Healing spell first and let the magic poor over him. A look of relief passed across his face and he started panting softly. A soft yip, weak but sounding thankful, escaped him. Another moment later and the magic of a weak Rejuvination spell poored over him and he left out a woofing sigh of relief as the pain faded a little further as he got some strength back. The increase in energy would help him fight off the pain a little easier.

"Alright boy, you've done great. I still need to put this muzzle on you though, alright? You're sick and I'm sure you don't want to hurt anybody 'cause of it."

The Mabari looked at me for several long moments before he nodded his head and gave a consenting 'woof'. I smiled gently and carefully slipped the muzzle onto the Mabari, making sure that it was tight enough that he wouldn't be able to get it off, but loose enough not to chaffe. I gave him a gentle scratch behind one ear when I was done settling it into place.

"Do you need help in order to rest boy? I know a spell to make you sleep."

He huffed faintly and pushed my hand away at that, obviously wanting to be left alone to rest on his own. I gave him one more pat to his side and stood to leave the Kennel. The Kennel Master was waiting outside with a relieved grin.

"That's a good thing you did for him, Serah. Would you be able to do one more thing to help the beastie?"

"Sure, if it will help him out," I shrugged. "What do you need?"

"I hear you Gray Wardens' are goin' out into the woods," I didn't know enough about THAT comment to confirm or deny, but I figured it might well be likely so I didn't say anything against it. "Keep an eye out for a white flower with a red center, will you? I'll need that to treat him and help him fight off the Blight-sickness."

Fight off the sickness? I thought to myself with a raised brow.

"Of course. I'll keep an eye out for it if I head out there, I'll even tell the others in case I'm not one of the ones to go. Will this flower work for Humans, Elves, Dwarves or Kossith?"

I was curious to find out about a flower that would help with blight-sickness. I wanted to get as much information on it that I could.

"Eh? Kossith?" The Kennal Master shook his head when I opened my mouth to explain. "Nah, nevermind that, not important. Simple answer is, to our lot, the flower is lethal. You're usin' poison to fight poison you are. Even for a Mabari you've got t' mix the flower with other things to balance the poision of the flower out. It's a Chasind recipe that has been in my family for a while. You have to get it just right mind, get the mixture wrong and it'll kill 'em sure as it would kill us, despite their hardy nature. But no amount of the mixture has ever worked for two-leggers like us. Tried a time or two myself with people who got the Blight-sickness when there weren't a Gray Warden about. With their permission 'course. The rest of the mixture ain't lethal, but add in even just a pinch of the ground flower and they die. It's a better death then if they succumbed to the blight-sickness mind you, they just go to sleep and stop breathin'."

"That's..." I blinked for a few moments, stunned then shook my head. "Could I get the recipe for that mixture, please? It sounds like a merciful death for those who are too far gone with Blight-sickness."

"Yeah," the older man nodded. "Give me a moment Warden."

He carefully took out a bit of parchment, ink pot, quill and a thin stick of charcoal. He scribbled on the parchment for several minutes with the charcoal and then wrote something out with the quill before pouring some sand over the ink to dry it. He blew the sand off carefully and then handed me the parchment. I looked it over and blinked with surprise. Next to each plant name was a small rough drawing, the part of the plant you wanted to use, how to prepare it (boiling, slicing, grinding, etc.), how much of it to use as well as the description of each plants coloring.

"This is very thorough, thank you. The sketches will be useful indeed!"

"You're right welcome Warden. You lot got the hard fight, anythin' I can do to help the poor souls ya come across. Just be sure ta' give me the same mercy if you ever come across me."

"I will," I gave a firm pat to his arm and tucked the valuable parchment away along-side my Mothers' letter. I spared one more look over the Kennel walls at the now resting Mabari and then moved off.

As I walked I noticed a white-haired female mage standing off to the side of a large group of people that were listening to the prayers of courage and faith that a Mother was offering up to them to bolster their hearts. I smiled and walked over to her with a wave and a shout when I realized just who it was.

"Wynne!" I came to a halt a few steps in front of the elder mage and smiled. "I'm surprised they let you out of the tower! Who's going to keep the whipersnappers there in line if you're out here?"

"Darren?" Wynne's voice rose with surprise as she turned to face me. "What in the Fade are you doing here? Did you escape with Anders?"

That last part was said with a teasing tone. Wynne knew that I spent time hanging out with Anders' and the influence he was on my additude with his nature. Honestly I didn't mind it though, I loved to hang out with him just because of his snarky, prankster ways. He never put up a fight when he was caught either. Greagoir ended up scolding a few Templar's once when Anders' was brought back with a broken hand when he hadn't done anything except mouth off. He was of a mind that you didn't beat up a mage who was willing to go back to the Circle without a fight. His standard process was; Escape, drink booze, woo a woman/man, have a good night, get caught, spend some time in solitary, teach healing classes for several months to a year while scoping a new escape route, rinse and repeat.

What also helped with why he was normally carefully returned was that he was a Spirit Healer like Wynne. Spirit Healers are a very rare and valuable type of Healer class that could commune with any of the Spirits of Faith, Valor, Justice and on the rare occasions, Compassion and Hope. Mind you, I do mean commune as in 'talk to' and not 'bond'. Spirits didn't try to make deals or request to 'share the world' with the mage, they simply offered up extra energy the Healer in question needed if they were near enough to help, unlike demons.

Now I'll be honest, I'd been sorely tempted the last time he talked about 'going on vacation' to go on the run with him. I'm thirty-four and have been, over the years, far more interested in my studies and harmless pranking then I have been in flirting and booze. Wasn't really interested as it felt like something was holding me back from forming that kind of an attachment. Although, I will admit that flirting with the male templars was sometimes the best prank to pull with Anders'. They blushed and stuttered (or went pale with fright in some cases) in such a HILARIOUS manner when you did that.

I drew myself out of my thoughts though as they started to drift toward the events that caused my exit from the Tower. I flinched a bit and wished that I HAD escaped with Anders' for a round of 'debonaire debaunchery'... it would have been a better reason in some ways. At least Jowan was alive and safe.

"Ah... actually no," I fidgetted a bit and then explained softly, from the beginning, what had happened at the Circle, up to and including showing her the letter from my mother that Duncan had handed to me. Wynne's face flashed through a myriad of different expressions before settling on a simply tired look.

"Darren, oh dear child," she said softly. "What have you gotten yourself into this time?"

She drew me into a motherly hug and I sighed softly as I hugged her back. I carefully tucked away the letter again after she handed it back and gave her a small smile.

"Just following my destiny I suppose. Though truly I hadn't expected anything but a Tactician based roll with what little I've Seen over the years. What Duncan is expecting of me..." I shook my head. "I wasn't expecting this, I really wasn't. Mother and Duncan are putting so much on me. The amount of faith they have in me is astounding."

"You will be an excellent Gray Warden child, as long as you keep your head out of the clouds that is. You're a grown man, my boy, you'll be able to handle it," Wynne grinned at me teasingly before she frowned suddenly. "The fact that there are such extremists out there like this 'sister' is worrying though. The Senior Enchanters are going to have to have a long talk on what we will need to do. We may need to bring this to the attention of the other Circles during the next College of Magi."

"If you do, make sure to bring it to attention to the Knight-Commanders in attendance as well," I said with a growl. "The vision I had also showed something about a purposeful Lyrium shortage. We don't need the Templar's going through Lyrium withdrawls and becoming crazy and more paranoid because of it. Bad accidents happen when a Templar misses their regular doses. I hate that they are leashed and can be controlled in such a way. It's not right"

"Yes, that is one of my other concerns. I'm not certain we will be able to do anything however other then help with the eventual fall out. We don't know if you have stopped your vision completely or if another 'Sister Peatrice' will make herself known," Wynne rubbed at her forehead with a sigh. "I will do what I can and talk with First Enchanter Irving about this mess when I get back to the Circle."

"Thanks for that Wynne, I do hope we will be able to do more but if we can at least help people survive a potential upcoming storm I'll feel a bit better about things," I smiled faintly, knowing that I would prefer that the storm be stopped in entirety. "I need to be off now. Stay safe in the battle to come alright? I want to see you when I visit the Circle. It wont be home without you there to nag us."

I ducked out of the way of her swipe at my shoulder with a laugh and darted further into the camp. I paused though, as I caught sight of two large tents. One was obviously King Cailen's but the other one was of a quieter quality and was most likely for the armies General, Teryn Loghain. I honestly didn't want to talk to the King again, his exagerated nature was not something I wanted to be around at the moment so I moved over to what I believed to be the Teryn's tent. I wanted to see if I could visit the man briefly. I stopped near the guard and cleared my throat.

"Excuse me but is this the General's tent?" I asked.

"Aye Serah. This is Teryn Loghain's tent," The guard shuffled slightly as he looked me over, assessing me as a threat from the look of him... that or simply bored out of his mind and glad for SOME kind of distraction.

"Thank you, I'll be back in a moment," I thanked him with a smile.

I headed back toward the mages section and commendered a piece of parchment, quill and ink pot from the Tranquil stationed there. I shook my head sadly, not surprised at the sight of a Tranquil mage, Owain might be the only Tranquil at the tower, but that didn't mean we didn't have other Tranquilled mages within Fereldan itself, both from our own Circle and from outside of Fereldan. I pushed the thought aside, and ignored the glare from one of the nearby Templars, as I scribbled out a short note.

'The Blight is real, please don't be like Golden Boy and think it is not.

~signed Sir-Mage of the Shocked Snake'

I then poured a bit of sand over the ink and folded the note once. I looked at the paper for several long moments before I nodded to myself. Having to work up the courage to deliver the simple note was trickier then I'd have thought it would be. I wanted to be sure that at least the Teryn took the threat of the Blight seriously. If the King was doubtful that could well mean that the Teryn might be doubtful as well and that would be bad...

"I'd like to request an audience with the Teryn if you please," I asked as I approached the tent again. "If you would be kind enough to tell him that Gray Warden Recruit Amell would like to speak with him concerning the battle to come?"

"Ah, well... give me a mo' yeah?" The guard poked his head into the tent, talking softly.

A grunt of assent came from within the tent and the Guard moved back to his spot after indicating that I should wait. A moment later the General stepped out, a frown on his lips. I stepped back a few paces and gave Teryn Loghain a respectful bow of the head as his eyes landed on me. He snorted slightly at the sight of my bow.

"Enough of that nonsense," he said sternly. "Now what do you need Warden Recruit?"

I raised my head to meet his eyes and his brows flew up to his hairline for a brief moment before his eyes narrowed and his brows drew back down. Loghain stood a good inch or two taller then myself, so he was one of the few where I had to look UP in order to meet his gaze. He was dressed in the armor he'd won from the Battle of River Dane. It was dented, but showed signs of being well taken care of. I held out the note to him with a serious look on my face.

"A message for you, Your Grace," I said and then waited for him to take the note.

He took it with a faint glower and opened the note up to read my words. His glower deepend and he let out a huff of breath in a aggrivated sigh. He then reached up and rubbed the bridge of his nose in a long suffering gesture. I fought back a faint smile at the look on his face.

"Your Grace, if I may ask a question or two?" I asked.

"Drop the 'Your Grace' nonsense and I will allow it," the older man grumbled as he tucked the note away, looking thoughtful.

"As you will sir," I said with a grin as he glared. "If I may... the King seems... excited by the battle to come."

"Hmph," he shook his head and sighed. "Between you and me boy the King has his head up in the clouds. He is expecting a Battle out of his story books and war is not the pretty thing he thinks it to be."

I tilted my head at the older man's words. "Could he just be acting this way for the men?"

"If he is then he is taking it too far by bringing his chatter into the War Tent where it does not belong," A faint growl escaped the older man. "You know of the plan tonight?"

"Hammer and Anvil tactic?" I said with a questioning lilt.

"Indeed," A sneer came to his lips. "He insists on fighting within the forces of the Anvil."

I choked on the breath of air I had been taking in, causing myself to sputter and wheeze for several long moments as I tried to clear my airways. I got my breath back and opened my mouth to yell something and the Teryn raised a hand with a 'tch' sound to keep me from shouting.

I took a few slow deep breaths, simmering for several moments in annoied anger. Count to four, inhale. Count to four, exhale. I did that a few more times before letting out my breath in an angry, but controlled, huff.

"Is he trying to get himself killed?" I asked with a low voice. "The King should not be placed within the ranks of the Anvil. EVER! Someone in the Kings' armor when we're dealing with a thinking enemy sure, but not this! The Darkspawn are near mindless even with an Arch-Demon to direct them. Even I know that! It's pointless for him to personally be in the ranks of the Anvil!"

"Hmph, you can try telling him that as well boy, I doubt your words will sway him any differently then my own."

A thought flooded through my mind and I twitched slightly as the battles with the Darkspawn on our journey to Ostagar flashed across my minds eye.

"I need to ask the Warden-Commander something, would you be willing to give me a few more moments of your time when I return?"

"Perhaps," The Teryn shrugged then turned and went back into his tent without another word. I rushed back in the direction I'd seen Duncan go and frantically, while also trying not to look as frantic as I felt, started asking those around if they'd seen the older Warden.

After almost a good ten minutes I finally managed to chase the older man down. He was talking to a guardsman that was standing guard over a man in a cage. A deserter that had been caught abandoning his post. I blinked and walked a bit closer but remainded at a respectful distance. Duncan was apparently talking to the guard and the deserter about the mans skills, or apparent lack there of. The deserter, a boy really, was the youth of a farmstead and was no real fighter. He said he'd been forced to join along with his father, and when his father fell in the latest skermish he just wanted to go back to the farm. Duncan was apparently evaluating the boy for becoming a Warden but was, from the sound of things, going to leave the boy where he was. Normally deserting from an army was a hangable offense but the boy had been found to actually be around fourteen summers old and thus too young to actually have properly joined the army despite his father's original arrangements. The boy was going to stay in the cage for a few days, minor punishment to teach him responsibility for duty even if it wasn't a duty of his choice and then he'd be sent home.

Duncan finally finished his conversation and turned around. He started slightly, not expecting to see me so soon I imagined. I smiled faintly and walked up to him.

"So I have a series of inferences," I started, "and because of them a hypothosis I would like you to confirm. You sensed those darkspawn right? You didn't just hear them?"

Duncan stayed silent but a brow shot up in surprise as he looked at me. I nodded once to myself and crossed my arms thoughtfully.

"I'll take that for a 'yes'. So that in turn leaves the potential for a double-edged sword, where they can sense you, us... Gray Wardens?" I started pacing in a tight circle. "Even though you said we were avoiding the bulk of the horde we still had to fight quite a few groups of Darkspawn on our travels here and they honed in on you above me. Me, a more dangerous threat to them as I am a caster and that is not pride talking that's just a fact of life; you target casters first in a battle if you can."

The other brow shot up at that and I gave a weak smile.

"Oh my... well... that answers that. Thank you. Last question. Are all, or almost all, of the Gray Wardens going to be part of the Anvil?"

That was answered by a startled double-blink and a narrowed look from the older man.

"Void take that Fool!" I hissed as stopped pacing and facepalmed.

"Darren... what in the world is this about?" Duncan asked cautiously.

"You do realize that the King is going to be in the Anvil, yes?" A nod answered me. "If the Gray Wardens are acting as bait to draw in the Darkspawn because the Darkspawn can sense the Warden's and vice versa, then he CANNOT be there with them."

"Darren, I may not be able to share many things with those who are not Wardens, but this I was already able to explain to the King. He is not budging," weariness laced with annoyance was in his tone now. It looked like the Teryn wasn't the only one upset with the King's plan.

"And did you tell the Teryn?" I asked.

A tightening of his jaw and another climb of a single eyebrow was my answer.

"No... no you didn't," my own brow twitched as I stared at the older man. "The General needs to know! He alone might get through that mans stubborn skull!"

I started to turn around, intent on going to the Teryn immediatly and my arm was suddenly caught firmly in Duncan's grip. He leaned close, eyes narrowed. His voice was soft, almost cold.

"You notice that I neither confirmed nor denied your thoughts? Not aloud at least?" he whispered.

"...I need to do the same, make him come to the conclusion on his own I mean?" I asked softly, understanding the seriousness in his tone but not understanding the secrecy if the King was already aware. "You know that the Teryn ha... is said to hate word games! And if you out and out told the King then why...?"

He gave my arm a small shake.

"TRUSTED Heads of State, people who have EARNED the trust of the Gray Wardens, these people can be told SOME of our secrets so that they might better understand WHY our Order is needed and WHY the Rite of Conscription must be yielded to in ALL cases it is used, above even Chantry Policy."

"And Teryn Loghain has not earned that level of trust?" I asked incredulously.

"There are reasons why we have to be careful in whom we trust lad. Loghain hasn't proven himself yet, not in full, not to me. He's been acting strangely the past few months and I'll not trust him in full until I can figure out why. You'll learn more during the Joining itself. The Order MUST have its secrets, some things the general public just cannot handle."

"I get it," I said, pulling my arm free. "I will be careful not to say anything out right. You have my word on that."

He pointed a finger at me. "Only the Teryn and only what you have currently figured out. That much at least is safe to hint at as it gives us another chance to change the King's mind. If you believe you have figured anything else out however, you come straight to me first."

I frowned at him. "Are the other secrets really so horrible as all that? Would it really be that bad for information to be released to the general public?"

A look passed over his face, so tired and worn by some kind of horror that I simply held up my hands to forgo him answering. Something that put that kind of dark horror into a man's eyes was not something I wanted to get into without a good strong drink nearby. I nodded my head in respect for his instructions and turned to go back to the Teryn's tent. I arrived at a slow jog.

"May I speak again with the Teryn? Privatly this time?" I asked.

The guard poked his head in and after a moment waved me inside. The Teryn was looking over a large map, moving a few markers here and there. He didn't look up, but spoke as he moved yet another piece.

"Well, did you figure out whatever it was that sent you running boy?" he asked.

"Aye, though it is something of a word game I must play now," I responded with a weary tone.

He glanced up then, a dark look in his eyes.

"Word games? How Orlesian," A sneer crossed his lips and I grimaced.

"Not exactly something I enjoy sir," I said as I shrugged. "Orders."

"Very well... say what you will and I'll see if I can figure it out then," He stood straight and crossed his arms. "Don't get too clever boy. I've not the time nor the patience for it."

"Right," I moved to the map and saw that it was a set up for the upcoming battle. I indicated the 'Anvil'. "Almost all of the Gray Wardens will be here, acting as bait."

"And?"

"Other then myself, none of the Wardens actually wear any regalia showing they are Wardens and yet...?"

"Hmm. Duncan did say that the Darkspawn will be guaranteed to attack the Anvil if the Warden's stand with the portion of the army that will be stationed there," his head jerked up suddenly as he narrowed his eyes on me.

"It is said in Legends," derision echoed in his voice at the word 'Legends', "that the Gray Wardens can find a Darkspawn where ever they might hide and can tell if someone has caught Blight-sickness even if one shows no visable signs."

He went silent for several long moments. I did nothing to interupt his thoughts. I knew he was close to coming to the right conclusion that the Wardens and Darkspawn could sense each other.

"I see," he looked back at the map with a frown. "That's how it is then."

"Will you try to talk to the King?" Relief filled me. He'd figured it out.

"If he already knows this information then anything I might say may not sway him. He is set to have his 'Glorious Battle'," Loghain rubbed at his face and sighed. "I will try again however now that I have new information."

"If I may sir?" I asked hesitantly. "I have another question, outside of the battle to come."

He waved his hand in assent.

"How is your daughter, the Queen?"

The Teryn's hard face actually softened a touch as he shook his head at my question. He let out a faint huff, a laugh for him, a moment later.

"She is doing well, boy. Every bit the strong Queen. She does Fereldan... she does ME proud."

I smiled at that and bowed my head once more and started to see myself out of the tent.

"Boy," came the sudden call.

I turned my head slightly to look back at the Teryn over my shoulder.

"I don't trust the Gray Wardens and I make no excuses for that. But you recruits and at least one other full Warden are Fereldan born. You show them what that means boy. The Wardens, the Darkspawn, even Thedas itself. You show them what it means to be Fereldan. You hear me?"

"Yes sir," I grinned at the Teryn and gave a small salute. Cheekily, I allowed some electricity to flicker over my fingertips. "Like a peel of thunder."

Another huffing laugh followed me out of the tent.

-==**-/**=-

After my talk with the Teryn I decided to try to find the other recruits that Duncan and Loghain had mentioned. I found Daveth easily enough, or to be honest, he found me. I learned that the man was a former thief that had tried to steal from Duncan himself and was conscripted because of it.

"Didn't expect the old man to be able to run that fast," Daveth told me with a smirk. "Caught me right quick. But he still congradulated me. Said if it wasn't for the extra bit of string he attaches to his belt pouches he wouldn't have known he'd been robbed."

"Extra bit of string?" I asked slowly with a blink.

"Oh yeah, Thieves do it all the time," he said as he explained the concept, pulling out his own pouch to show me. "You use a small, thin bit of strong string and attach it to a loop on the inside of your trousers. Then you wrap the leather thong about the pouch itself and attach that to your belt. The string wont normally stop the pouch from getting stolen, but it'll slow up a fellow thief enough that their hand'll jerk backwards toward ya, signalling who it was who took your pouch and letting ya give chase. Honestly, had I known he was a former thief I wouldna tried to steal from 'em in the firs' place."

He helped me pick out a decent bit of string from the small supply shops set up within camp. Since I had my leathers on underneath my robes he showed me where to sew the loop to hold the string and then how to tie the leather thong to hide it so my own money would be more secure. We talked a little longer after that, joking around. He even pointed out the other recruit to me, a Knight named Jory, who was apparently a bit of a stickler for rules, duty and regulations. The man also had a wife with a babe on the way. At that last bit of information I turned to look at Daveth in shock.

"What the nine hells is he doing here with a babe on the way?" I asked.

"Armies the army mage-boy," Daveth shrugged. I didn't correct him on the 'boy' bit even though I was probably older then he was. "Imagine he'd be here either way. Gotta protect the lands from the Darkspawn 'fore they get to Highever where his wife is, right?"

"Right," I blinked a bit at the thought but honestly couldn't imagine NOT being there for my family if I'd had a wife with a kid on the way.

Mages didn't exactly have families as it was as relationships were frowned upon and while marriage wasn't strictly denied to us it rarely happened and was normally a chaste affair when it did because no one wanted to have a child taken away from them. I could understand fighting to protect them though, so I admired Jory for that much at least.

I asked Daveth a few minutes later if he would spot me a few silvers to pick up some Lyrium potions. The few I'd brought with me on the journey had been used during the skirmishes with the Darkspawn. He laughed and handed me two soveriens. I stared down at the coins with wide eyes and he grinned.

"You'll just be givin' it back to the smith," he whispered in a conspiratorial tone.

"Daveth!" I hissed. "What if you get caught again?"

"Pah! Was just a bit of pay back is all. Don't like how he treats people," he waved off my next protest. "Now go an' get your things, yeah?"

I let out a sigh and moved over to buy a few lyrium potions and health potions from both the smith's and the Tranquil mage's stand. I thought about buying a few supplies to make fresh potions but decided not to, I knew almost nothing about potion making beyond making lesser health poltices and Mabari crunch treats. I'd always needed help to make anything stronger.

After tucking the supplies away in my pack I shouldered it once more and started to hunt around for Warden Alistair. It took a bit but I finally found a promising canidate arguing with a mage. I was pretty sure it was the right guy as he was blonde, a warrior and had the right build, but what made me especially certain was what I was overhearing. If Duncan's previous exasperation with my own wit was any sign, I'd found the right guy.

"And I was going to name one of my children after you!" the blonde warrior said as he threw up his hands. "The GRUMPY one!"

I smiled to myself as the older mage stalked off with an angry huff. Taking the opening, I walked over as the blonde warrior turned around with a sigh.

"You know," he said as he saw me, "one good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together."

I laughed at that.

"I know what you mean!" I said with a smile and a nod.

"Wait, we haven't met, have we? I don't suppose you happen to be another mage?" He looked a bit nervous as he glanced at my glaive. "That kind of looks like a staff."

I snickered slightly at his wary additude.

"We haven't met. I am indeed a mage and I mean you no harm," I said with another grin. "and you must be Alistair, yes?"

"I should have recognized you from Duncan's descriptions right away. I apologize," He rubbed at the back of his neck with a nervous grin.

"That's alright, no worries!" I waved a hand dismissively.

"Well then," Alistair stood a bit straight and grinned at me. "As the junior member of the Order, I'll be accompanying you when you prepare for the Joining."

"Sounds like a plan. It's good to meet you by the by, I'm Darren Amell," I shifted my stance a bit and grinned at him. He nodded a bit then tilted his head at me.

"So, I'm curious; Have you ever actually encountered darkspawn before?" he asked.

"Duncan and I fought a few on the journey here actually," I said as I shivered at the memory of the things. "He's a skilled fighter, seems to fight like a Rogue, darting in and out of the shadows. It's pretty amazing."

Alistair nodded with another grin. He seemed to be a happy chap. "He IS skilled isn't he? I hope to get half as good as him one day."

We fell silent for a few moments before I piped up with another question.

"So that argument I saw... what was it about?" Indicating the direction the older mage had taken.

"Hah... well that... I got cornered and ordered by the Mother to deliver a message to him," he said with a shrug. "It's hard to get a word in with her especially if you've taken any training as a Templar."

"You're a Templar? I don't see any of the normal signs of Lyrium addiction?" I asked hesitantly as I looked him over in surprise.

"Well, okay I'm not really a Templar," He shuffled in place a bit and rubbed at the back of his neck again. "I was training as a Templar for the Chantry before Duncan recruited me. He recruited me about six months ago."

"Ah, no vows then?" I asked.

"Right!" he said with a nod. "Duncan saw I wasn't happy there and figured my training against mages could double for fighting darkspawn. They have their own casters, you know? Now, here I stand a proud Grey Warden."

"Kind of him," I said with a grin.

"Wasn't it?" Alistair gave an answering grin. "The Grand Cleric wouldn't have let me go if Duncan never forced the issue. I'll always be grateful to him."

"I'm greatful as well, saved my life he did," I said with a faint smile.

I explained a bit of my own Conscription and Alistair was staring at me in wide-eyed wonder once I'd finished.

"Wow, really? So you're a Seer? A Real Seer?" he asked.

Why was that always the first thing people tended to focus on? I thought to myself.

"Yeah, just don't ask me to tell your fortune, it doesn't work like that," I gave him a stern look and he held up his hands defesively.

"That's... got to be hard. I see why you reacted like you did though," he was quick to pick up on the fact that I didn't want to talk about my Sight. Smart.

"Yeah, but the Knight-Commander had the right of it," I let out a sigh and shrugged. "Hopefully things wont go to the Void."

"I'll help if I can, I promise," Alistair smiled and held out his hand. I shook his hand and found myself caught in a small vision.

The former King, King Maric, flashed in front of me. There was a woman by his side; Queen Rowan. There was a babe held in her arms. The scene shifted suddenly. The Queen was gone, dead, and the babe was now a boy. Another shift, the boy, Cailen older now and off to the side as Maric held another woman in his arms, as he pulled away I saw by her ears that she was an elf. A serving girl? NO! I felt my surprise mount as I saw she wore a tabard just like mine, a Gray Warden's tabard. The scene shifted and then she too was holding a child in her arms. She then handed that child to the King before leaving with a smile and one word, 'Duty'. The word echoed in my head like a gong. The scene shifted again as both boys grew in front of me and as Maric disappeared. One boy turned into King Cailan, the other into Alistair!

Oh, by the Maker. Why me?

-==**-/**=-

'Nother chappie done. Hope you all enjoy. Please read and review!

Also It might seem a bit meta with Darren's sight, but there IS a point to it. Not everything that can be Seen can be Stopped and that will lead to grief later on for our handsome Amell.

Minor alterations on the chappie. Alistair's convo seemed a little rushed the first time


	6. Chapter Five: We're off

New chappie!

Pls read and Review!

Edits as of 06/04/2015

-==**-/**=-

Chapter Five: We're off to see the Wiza... Wait what?

-==**-/**=-

Maker, though the darkness comes upon me,

I shall embrace the light. I shall weather the storm.

I shall endure.

What you have created, no one can tear asunder.

-Trials 1:10[38]

-==**-/**=-

Alistair's hand waving in front of my face brought me out of my shocked stupor. His eyes were wide and worry filled as he looked at me.

"Darren... hello? I think I broke him somehow. This isn't good. Oh, Duncan will be so upset with me if I broke a recruit. Darren! Hello in there? Please say something? Darrrrrreeeeeennn!"

I wondered for a moment hold long he'd been trying to get my attention before I reached up slowly to catch his wrist in my hand. I raised a brow at him, blinked a few times and tried to pretend that nothing had happened. I really, REALLY didn't want to confront a man I'd just met with a vision about him being the King's half-elf bastard brother. No matter how friendly he seemed to be, THAT conversation wouldn't end well. Would not end well at ALL.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You... kind of left me for a moment there," he said. He sounded relieved that I was talking and moving again but still looked concerned.

"Happens, just a vision," I said, being purposefully vague.

"Oh? Really?" He looked both excited and yet still worried. "What about?"

Easy way out of that question with the upcoming battle.

"Just lots of Darkspawn," I said with another wave of my hand. "Couldn't tell where at, it was dark."

"Oh, well that's helpful," he said. And then he pouted, out and out pouted, at me in disappointment.

"Like I said," I offered with a faint smile. "Sometimes the visions are pretty vague."

"Right then," he pulled his hand back and watched me for a few more moments before offering a hesitant smile. "Shall we head out?"

"We need to fetch Jory and Daveth, aye?" I asked.

"Right, have you met them?" Alistair raised a brow at me.

"Yeah, Daveth's a riot. Jory seems..." I shrugged and frowned as I tried to think of a polite way to term things.

"Like a stick in the mud?" he said with a sudden grin.

I snapped my fingers and pointed at him with a grin. "Exactly!"

The two of us shared a laugh at that and started to walk off toward where I'd last seen the two other Recruits.

"So do you like pulling pranks?" I asked, suddenly getting an idea as we looked around for the pair

"Maaaaybe," Alistair asked slowly, eyeing me sideways.

"Daveth," I said knowingly, "happens to be a thief."

"I know this," Alistair said with a hesitant tone.

"So, how about we have him steal Jory's money pouch and bet on how long it takes for him to notice it's missing?" I asked with a grin.

"Oh..." Alistair stopped and looked at me before he grinned and ran in order to catch up with me as I had a longer stride due to being taller. "That's mean."

"Not if we give it back," I said with a shake of my head and a smile. "We're just testing his... abilities of observation. That's important for a Gray Warden, right? Good observational skills?"

"Hehe. I think I'm going to keep you," he said with another laugh.

"I'm not a puppy!" I gave a mock glare and moments later we disolved yetagain into a fit of shared laughter.

We caught up with Daveth and filled him in on the idea/bet. He was eager to join in on the prank. Alistair bet for a half an hour, Daveth for two hours and myself for the next day. Daveth's job was to, at my insistance, make things properly fair and insure Jory had gotten all his supply shopping done now before he stole the money pouch off the Knight.

"Why do that?" Alistair asked me with a curious expression on his face.

"Simple," I said, "all Daveth has to do otherwise is take the pouch, ask if Jory needs any supplies, watch as Jory goes to one of the stalls and then, voila, Jory finds the pouch missing. We loose the bet at that point and owe him money. This way, it's fair for all of us."

"Would you really do that?" Alistair asked the thief.

"Yup," Daveth answered with a cheeky grin.

"You...! You sneaky... sneak thief!" Alistair stuttered out which caused Daveth and I to laugh.

"Nice insult," Daveth mocked with a grin.

"I'd do the same thing," I said with a shrug, preventing Alistair from trying to come up with something equally... clever. "It's why I thought of it in the first place."

"What has Duncan gotten me into?" Alistair bemoaned as he gazed skywards causing Daveth and I to laugh yet again at the Junior Warden's expense.

Daveth went off to complete his 'mission' as Alistair and I waited near the large fire for them to get back. Alistair nudged me with his elbow after a few moments. I looked at him with a raised brow.

"Soooo... What's it like?" he asked.

"What's what like?" I blinked at him and raised a brow, then frowned. "I really hope your not asking about my Sight."

"No! ...Uh, not that," Meaning that yes, that was what he was going to ask about. He floundered for a moment, then his eyes lit up.

"That thing," he indicated my glaive with a wave of his hand. "It looks unwieldy. Do you use it like a staff or like a pole arm?"

"I can channel magic through it or use it as a wide range blade if that's what you mean," I said slowly. "Wait until we get into a fight and you'll see."

"Ah, well that should be soon enough then," Alistair nodded with a knowing look.

"Eh?" I blinked at him in surprise.

"We'll be going out into the forest once Daveth and Jory are done," he replied.

"I thought the forest was swarming with Darkspawn?" my brows flew up.

"What's this about the forest and Darkspawn?" Daveth asked as he jogged over, Jory followed behind him.

"Ah, right," Alistair stood up and patted off his trousers. "We're going to be headed into the forest, let's talk to Duncan first though. He said we might need to be on the look for something."

We wandered as a whole over to where Duncan was standing alone by yet another bonfire. He turned to us as we approached, a serious look on his face. He handed each of us a small glass vial that looked to have been specially treated as it had a faint glossy look to it that most glass vials didn't have.

"I have two tasks for you to complete while you are in the forest," he said. "Firstly; each recruit needs to kill at least one Darkspawn and then gather it's blood, Carefully, in the vials I've just given you. Secondly; I need you to search through the ruins for a chest. The chest itself should bear the Gray Warden's seal and should be protected by a magical barrier that Alistair will be able to remove. What is in the chest is our treaties with the Elves, Dwarves and Mages of Fereldan and their agreement to fight for us during a Blight. We need those treaties, do you understand?"

We all made noises of agreement and understanding. Jory and Daveth both looked a bit ill though as they looked at the vials in their hands. I glanced at mine with a frown, suddenly thoughtful and then snapped my fingers as I recalled something.

"This is why you wished we had vials earlier!" I said in realization.

Duncan chuckled at that. "Indeed. If we'd have had them then you would already have collected your allotment of Darkspawn blood."

"Great! I get to make more Darkspawn dance!" I grinned and felt the flicker of magic dance over my hands.

I noticed a few Templar's off to the side suddenly turn to glare in my direction and I gave them a cheeky wave, not bothering to contain the magic that flickered along my fingertips. Duncan swatted my hand down and pointed at me.

"Quit aggrivating them," he said sternly.

"Yes sir," I smiled and gave him a salute before we moved away from the campfire. Duncan just shook his head and turned back to stare at the flames.

"Um?" Alistair cleared his throat as we neared the path leading into the woods. "Dance?"

As we started deeper into the woods themselves, I shared my first encounter with Darkspawn with our little group. I even mimicked the jerky movements for them. By the end of it, Daveth and Alistair were laughing madly while Jory was just shaking his head. I elbowed the Knight after a moment.

"You need to relax!" I told him.

"And what will we do if the Darkspawn sneak up on us!? We could be walking into an ambush and not realize it because you lot are joking around!" he was glancing nervously at the surrounding trees as he spoke.

"That's why I'm here," Alistair said soothingly. "Being a Gray Warden I'll be able to sense if there are any Darkspawn approaching and be able to warn... the..."

A low growling filled the air and interrupted him. I drew my Glaive and raised a brow at the sheepish look on his face.

"Can sense Darkspawn but not wolves. Good to know!" I said.

I ignored Alistair's resultant cry of 'Heeey!' and sent a small spark of electricity from my hand toward the closest wolf to try to spook it off. It just growled louder and other wolves moved out of the brush to flank the first one.

"Oh great. They're hungry!" Daveth quipped.

"I think a meal of steal sounds good about now, don't you?" I said with a grin to the former thief.

"Oooh, delicious!" Daveth laughed.

"Will you two shut up and fight?!" Jory yelped out as he readied his own weapon.

And with that, the fight was on. The two warriors and the thief darted forward to get between me and the wolves. Their blades lashed out and their shields were used to force the hungry wolves back. I carefully channeled my own magic to send out Arcane Bolts instead of risking a Lightening spell, which would be attracted to Alistair and Jory because of the metal armor the two were wearing. There was no need to electrocute my allies. Though, it was a tempting thought to give one of them a shock later. Probably Alistair, he'd take the joke better then Jory would.

I'd thought at first that the wolves were desperate with hunger, but they all seemed to converge on Alistair above the rest of us. Because of this they were actually easily picked off by myself and the others. Once the fight was done and the others worked to clean off their blades I stood leaning against my glaive and stared thoughtfully at Alistair. He noticed my thoughtful gaze the next time he looked up at me and blinked at me questioningly.

"What? Do I have blood on my face?" he asked a few seconds later.

"No. They targeted you*," I frowned a bit.

"You noticed that too?" Jory said as he moved to stand by me.

"Eh?" Alistair was looking between the two of us with a confused look on his face.

"Normally wild animals that are attacking in such a manner go after either the weakest of the 'pack' they face, or the Alpha of the 'pack'. I'm the largest of us here, Daveth's the smallest, yet they targeted you above us." Jory was eyeing Alistair with a frown.

Daveth looked a bit perplexed by the situation as well. I tapped my finger against the wood of my glaive thoughtfully for several moments and then snapped my fingers.

"Warden," I said as I pointed at Alistair.

"Eh? What?" Alistair blinked at me in confusion and the other two looked over to me with confused expressions as well.

"You're the only one of us that is an actual Warden. Something about you makes you a bigger threat to a pack of wolves then the rest of us. You register as an 'Alpha' to them... maybe?" I shared a look with the other two and they shrugged.

"Good an idea as any to explain it," Jory answered and we all looked back to Alistair.

"Urk," Alistair twitched slightly under our combined stare and then about-faced abruptly in order to head further along the path. "Let's go this way, yes? Need to find and fight those Darkspawn! La~ La~ La~! Bright sun-shining day~!"

I shared a incredulous look with the others before I started after him. I heard Jory muttering about 'More secrets' to Daveth who simply gave a sage nod in response to the warriors words. They didn't have a clue as to just how many secrets were being kept from us. I frowned a bit and found myself worrying once more about Duncan's tired and pain filled looks and hoped that the secrets of the Warden's, or at least those secrets which I had yet to figure out, wouldn't end up getting us killed right off the bat.

Shows what little I knew then, right?

-==**-/**=-

We got a number of things done in our trek through the Wilds. We managed to get a wounded soldier back on his feet so he could get back to camp (go healing mage!). We got the Darkspawn blood that we needed to collect. Then we found some poor sods body with a note of clues, followed said clues, found the poor sods dead son (and fought more wolves in the process. Again, their main focus was Alistair.) and then found a small chest with a request to deliver it to the wife/mother of the two we had found dead (I think she'd rather have had her husband and son back safe at home then some trinkets but I resolved myself to deliver the small chest if I met the woman). I found the Wilds Flower the Kennel Master needed and pocketed that away carefully within one of my smaller pouches. Then we followed a bunch of Chasind markers to find a nifty little treasure. Oh, and got rid of a Shade demon that was just waiting for weak prey. Daveth had stopped Alistair from barrelling willi-nilly into a bunch of traps on a bridge and then disarmed them and, well we, over all, managed to thoroughly kick some Darkspawn ass.

By the end of all of that the group was honestly just a teeny-tiny touch annoyied with me as a whole as I was the one who INSISTED on following every little trail and explore every bit of the area that we could before moving on. My best arguement to prevent them from dragging me along behind them? Duncan had said the chest was 'somewhere in the ruins', which meant that we HAD to explore every nook and cranny anyway to find said chest. Even Alistair couldn't refute that particular bit of logic. I was also forming a mental map in my head as we went for later when I had some charcoal and a clean roll of parchment.

What that also meant for the group? Loot, lots of loot! We found a mace (to sell back at the camp), a warhammer (sell), a set of armored Chasind Robes that looked like they would fit me and looked a nifty (maybe sell), a helmet inscribed with the word 'Thane' which was given to Alistair as he had been going around helmet-less, a shortbow that went to Daveth, a Malachite stone (sell), a bit of Topaz (sell), a small chunk of Quartz (sell), a greatsword which went to Jory, an enchanted dagger that I kept for myself, a staff (sell), a weird little amulet (sell) and a set of boots that boosted my magic and fit me like a dream.

Once the loot was divied out, there was a LOT less complaining whenever I stopped to dig around hunting for possible treasure. Once I exausted my 'ability' to find bits of loot (Honestly the only other one who seemed to be interested in finding things was Daveth and even he wasn't that great at finding things. Life in the Tower, while not harsh, really taught mages how to HIDE things, especially the art of hiding things in plain sight. You would not BELIEVE the places you could find the one copy of 'Amourous Postions for the Beginner', regardless of how many times it was 'confiscated by the Templars for having inappropriate content'), we continued deeper into the ruins. There we found a large group of Darkspawn just milling about. We stopped and looked at each other.

"Large group that," Daveth said, a bit of worry in his voice.

"And that one there is a Hurlock Alpha," Alistair said with a frown as he pointed at the largest and tallest of the Darkspawn.

"Hmm, tactically speaking they have the high ground with where they are. We can't just go charging up the hill," I said thoughtfully as I looked over the group.

Alistair turned to me with a blantantly hopeful look that caused me to raise a brow and chuckle at him. I looked over things for a few more minutes before I nodded and turned to look at the others.

"Alright, here's what we need to do," I said.

I instructed Daveth to stay out of sight and set up a series of traps near the base of the hill. Next, I directed Jory and Alistair to stay hidden in the brush off to each side of the rise. I started to ready a Tempest spell and when I only needed a few more moments of preperation I nodded to Daveth who set off a smoke bomb midway up the hill to draw the creatures' attention. They came running readily enough, the smoke bomb catching their attention and I released the spell with a dark grin.

By the time they got through the storm and past the traps that had been set, there were only three of them left, including the Alpha. Alistair called Jory to his side and they worked to keep the Hurlock Alpha away from myself and Daveth while we dealt with the weaker ones.

The other two were easily taken down, a small breeze would have ended them after the damage they'd taken from the Tempest. The Alpha was a different matter entirely though. The large Hurlock had been patient, for a Darkspawn, and had been the last one to come down the rise, letting the others take the brunt of my magic. Thus the beast wasn't affected as much by my spell as the others had been and had a lot of life left in it.

By the Void, the thing was FAST too. It would charge at either myself or Daveth as we harried it from a distance with spells and arrows, which left us with very little time to get out of the way. More then one of my spells or Daveth's arrows had gone wide during a charge and while we missed Jory and Alistair, I think I did inadvertently hit a bird of some sort from the sqwaking I'd heard from one such shot going wild. I'd winced, hoping I hadn't killed the poor thing or left it too wounded to survive. I was partial to birds since I fed them scraps back at the tower and while I might kill one for food, I wasn't the sort to kill them for fun or sport.

Daveth finally scored a lucky shot during the fight, one of his arrows going through the Hurlock Alpha's left eye and into the brain. It went still and then fell to the ground with a high-pitched cry. It twitched for a few seconds before it stilled completely.

"Is... anyone... hurt?" Alistair panted out as he lowered his sword and shield to his sides.

"I'm alright," I said as I sat with a huff of breath as I braced myself against my glaive.

"Good here," Daveth said as he looked around at the carnage and tried to salvage some of his arrows and trap parts.

"I am well," Jory called.

"Oh... good," Alistair sat down heavily and then laid on his back with a thud. "I'm... gonna rest for a moment."

"Hey now," I zapped his foot with a small spark causing him to twitch and give a weak yip. Other then that he didn't move much. "I thought you were the tough Junior Warden."

"Being a Warden... might give you SOME perks... but fighting ALPHAS'... not easy," he sat up with a huff and looked at me. "I may not be as... SQUISHY as you are... but those charges that I stopped... still HURT!"

"Big baby," I laughed as I sent a wave of healing magic over the warrior as I got mana back.

It went like that for a few moments, cast a Healing spell, rest and regain mana, cast a Rejuvenation spell, rinse and repeat. Once we were all rested we made the final trek up the hill... only to find a broken, damaged, and most of all, EMPTY chest bearing the Grey Warden symbol.

"Crapbaskets," I swore.

-==**-/**=-

Alistair let out a faint sound, a cross between frustration and sorrow as he moved to examine the broken chest. He stood with a huff, dropping a piece of the chest to the groud.

"Nothing," he said mournfully as he walked back to the group.

A laugh, a WOMAN'S laugh, caught out attention and we turned around to face the source of the laughter.

"Well, well, what have we here?" the voice said.

A woman moved from the tree line, dressed... Dear Andraste but her clothes were all but non-existent and her voice. I found myself enchanted, rendered mute and dumb as I watched her. I could also feel the sheer POWER that flowed around her as it shifted from one energy to another; fire, ice, electricity, and something else that felt WILD, almost animalistic in nature. All of that and yet it was expertly contained.

"Are you a vulture, I wonder? A scavenger poking amidst a corpse whose bones was long since cleaned?" She moved closer still and now I could make out her features. A soft yet hard face, beautiful but stern. Rare golden eyes and flowing black hair that was currently worn loose and pushed back behind her ears. She wore a top that seemed to be comprised of a single piece of cloth carefully pinned into place with a shoulder piece of black feathers that seemed to singed. She came to a halt a few feet from us and crossed her arms. "Or merely an intruder, come into the darkspawn-filled Wilds of mine in search of easy prey? What say you, hmm? Scavenger or intruder?"

I was still struck silent, Alistair cleared his throat when he realized I wasn't speaking up.

"Intruder? And just how are these your Wilds?" he asked as he tried, and failed, to sound stern.

She let out a chuckle that made me shiver and I stood to attention as I tried to shake of the strangeness I was feeling without being obvious about it.

"Because I know them as only one who owns them could. Can you claim the same?" she walked a few paces back and forth in front of us. "I have watched your progress for some time. 'Where do they go', I wondered, 'why are they here?'"

I opened my mouth to answer and bit back a curse when Alistair's elbow dug into my side.

"Don't answer her," he said. "She looks Chasind and that means others may be nearby."

"You fear barbarians will swoop down upon you?" she asked in a mocking tone and a wave of her hands that made me hide a smile. Alistair glared at her.

"Yes, swooping is bad," he said firmly.

Daveth finally found his own tongue, "She's a Witch of the Wilds, she is! She'll turn us into toads!"

"Witch of the Wilds? Such idle fancies, those legends. Have you no minds of your own?" she turned to me suddenly and my heart leapt into my throat. "You there, mage. You are an intelligent sort. Tell me your name and I shall tell you mine. Let us be civilized."

I gave a courtly bow to her, though I did not dare to break eye contact. "I am Darren Amell, fair lady. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Now that is a proper and civil greeting, even here in the wilds!" She said as her eyes went wide with surprise. That was followed by a flash of mischief as she gave a mocking curtsey in return to my bow. " You may call me Morrigan."

Oh, but I was taking a liking to her. Snarky and lovely.

"Shall I guess your purpose?" she asked coyly. "You sought something in that chest. Something that is here no longer?"

Alistair puffed up his chest and strode forward a step. I moved my glaive carefully to keep him from pushing any further forward. He spared me a look before he turned back to Morrigan.

"'Here no longer?'" he repeated in an affronted tone. "You stole them, didn't you? You're... some kind of... sneaky... witch-thief!"

I caught Daveth face-palming out of the corner of my eye and had to refrain from doing the same. Alistair really did not have a skilled enough tongue for insults. I made a note to teach him the 'Art of Scathing Comments' later.

"How very... eloquent. How does one steal from dead men?" she sniffed at him as she shook her head.

"Quite easily, it seems. Those documents are Grey Warden property and I suggest you return them," he tried to move forward again and I gave a nudge with the glaive to remind him that I had him blocked.

"I will not, for 'twas not I who removed them," Morrigan said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Invoke a name that means nothing here any longer if you wish; I am not threatened."

"Would you kindly tell us who did take them?" I asked. I wanted to try to keep things civil.

She gave me a measuring look and seemed to be surprised once more by my courtesy. Then she smiled and my heart flip-flopped again.

"'Twas my mother, in fact," she shifted her stance a bit and then turned away from us. She called over her shoulder. "If you wish, I will take you to my mother. 'Tis not far from here, and you may ask her for your papers, if you like."

"Here's a thought," Alistair snapped. "Why don't we wait here, and you go and fetch them?"

I reached over and smacked him upside the head. Morrigan had turned around and had seen the blow but she raised a hand to hide her smirk and kept the humor from her voice.

"I do not 'fetch'. If you wish to ask about your precious treaties, then come. Otherwise, stay."

"We shall follow, Lady Morrigan," I said firmly. "Please lead the way."

Alistair grumbled as he and the others followed along behind me. I turned and hissed at him softly.

"Stop being an idiot and SENSE her you dunce," I said.

He glared at me and then reached out with his Templar senses. He stumbled a step seconds later and I had to catch his arm to prevent him from falling. He gaped at me and then gulped.

"Honestly, how much training did you actually get that you missed how powerful she is?" I whispered at him.

"I was upset!" he whispered back defensively. He suddenly went pale and gave another gulp. "Oh, Maker. She really is going to turn me into a toad isn't she?"

"Hopefully she wont considering I at least showed manners," I elbowed him with a grin and tried to get him to relax and not fall into panic-mode. "As long as she thinks I'm in charge of the group she may show you mercy."

He gulped once more and nodded at my words.

She led us along a winding and twisted path. Even my mind wasn't able to follow it, or her magic stopped me from following it. I was as lost at the others and I was normally very good at keeping an internal map since I loved map making. I frowned as we came up to a decrepit looking hut with a little old lady in a rocking chair.

"Greetings, Mother," Morrigan called out as she walked closer. "I bring before you four Grey Wardens who-"

"I see them, girl. Mmm. Much as I expected," the older woman stood and walked over to us with a faint grin. Morrigan took a brief moment to dart into the house and came back out with a leather string in her hands. She put her hair up in a bun as she moved to stand near her mother and flashed me an indecipherable look.

"Are we supposed to believe you were expecting us?" Alistair said with a frown and I rolled my eyes discreetly at his antics. He really was getting a little more defensive about things then he needed to.

"You are required to do nothing, least of all believe. Shut one's eyes tight or open one's arms wide... either way, one's fool!" She cackled happily and I felt a tremor of unease fill me. Something was... off about her. I reached out with my magic and had to clench my glaive tight to stop myself from falling over in my sudden shock. She was STRONG. Stronger the Morrigan by far. But her energy wasn't... human. Nor was it Demonic in nature. What... was she? I looked up at her and saw her meet my gaze with a smirk and a flash of golden eyes that seemed so much brighter then Morrigan's. Daveth drew my attention and the oddness drifted away.

"She's a witch, I tell you! We shouldn't be talking to her!" Panic laced his tone as he spoke.

"Quiet, Daveth! If she's really a witch, do you want to make her mad?" Jory snapped suddenly as he pulled Daveth backwards a few steps and gave the thief a shake.

"There is a smart lad. Sadly irrelevant to the larger scheme of things, but it is not I who decides. Believe what you will," she turned to look back at me and I stiffened as if I were a mouse who had caught the attentions of an Eagle who might or might not be hungry at the moment. "And what of you? Does your Magic give you a different viewpoint? What do you believe?"

"I'm not sure what I believe Madam," I said with a gulp. I was a bit surprised I'd managed to keep my voice from shaking.

She laughed at that, a sharp, surprised sound. "That is an answer that shows more wisdom then you think! Like old socks, they always turn up where you least expect them."

My group shared a look of confusion and I saw Morrigan shake her head slightly with an exasperated expression. How the old woman had gone from 'wisdom' to 'old socks' was baffling. The old woman walked closer and put her hand under my chin, drawing my attention back to her in the process. Once again I felt like a mouse and had to refrain from trying to pull away...

"So much about you is uncertain... and yet I believe," she said in a serious tone. Suddenly she looked a bit confused and, at the same time, amused. "Do I? Why, it seems I do!"

I blinked a bit as she stepped away, murmuring faintly under her breath as she did so. I looked back at Alistair with a frown.

"So this is a dreaded Witch of the Wilds?" He asked softly.

"Witch of the Wilds, eh?" The old woman turned back around with a laugh. "Morrigan must have told you that. She fancies such tales, though she would never admit it! Oh, how she dances under the moon!"

This was followed by joyous cackling that caused Morrigan to sigh and roll her eyes.

"They did not come to listen to your wild tales, Mother," Morrigan said, the exasperation clear in her voice.

"True, thay came for their treaties, yes?" She walked to her chair, grabbed something from under it and then turned back to us. She handed over several rolls of parchment to me which I took with a greatful bow.

"And before you begin barking, your precious seal wore off long ago. I have protected these," The last was said in a stern tone to Alistair.

"You... oh. You... protected them?" He asked in surprise and some small amount of mortification because of his earlier accusations.

"And why not? Take them to your Grey Wardens and tell them this Blight's threat is greater that they realize!"

"I'm sure they'll be eager to act on your advice," I said with another bow of my head.

"Well, I cannot be responsible for their doubts. I would go mad! Or am I already?" She laughed again. "Oh, do not mind me. You have what you came for."

Morrigan clapped her hands together with a relieved look in her eyes.

"Time for you to go, then!" She said with a mocking smile.

The old woman rounded on her with a glower and spoke with in a too sweet tone. "Do not be ridiculous, girl. These are your guests."

Morrigan slumped. "Oh, very well. I will show you out of the woods. Follow me."

-==**-/**=-

Morrigan led us out of the woods without another word. The rest of us kept the silence as well. Alistair out of embaressment, the other two out of fear and myself? I will be honest, I was watching Morrigan walk. I'm fairly certain she realized at some point what I was doing because her gait shifted to be a little more provacative. What confirmed that she'd shifted her gait on purpose was the wink she gave me as she sauntered back into the woods after leading us back to where the broken chest sat.

I cleared my throat and turned back to the others.

"Right, back to camp," I ordered. "Let's get rid of the extra stuff and I have a delivery to make, then we'll meet up near Duncan."

"What kind of delivery?" Alistair asked with a frown.

"The flower for the Kennel Master," I said with a shrug.

"Ah."

We went to sell the extra items I'd found, giving me a pretty nice amount, three sovereigns worth all told. I tried to split it with the others but they all agreed that I should hold onto the money for the moment. I shrugged and started off for the Kennels while they walked toward the Warden's fire. The Kennel Master waved at me as I approached.

"The mabari is stable for now, but not improving," he told me. "Unless I get that flower I told you about, there's not much hope."

"Here's the flower," I answered his hopeful look with a smile and handed him the bloom in question. He grinned in relief.

"Let me see... yes, that's exactly it, wonderful! Give me a moment."

He disappeared for several long minutes into his tent and then came back out and went into the pen. He came out several more minutes later and saw my worried look. He smiled and clapped my shoulder.

"He looks better already," he said. "I'm sure he'd thank you himself, if he could."

"I'm glad I could help," I said with a smile.

"Now, I must get on to the task of taking care of the poor fellow. It will take a day or two for him to recover, I think. Thank you again lad."

I nodded to the Kennel Master and headed back toward the fire. The others were waiting solemnly at a distance and then moved to flank me as we approached Duncan. He turned to us with a faint smile.

"So you return from the Wilds. Have you been successful?" he asked.

"We have," I said, showing him the treaties and the blood.

He took the blood and indicated for me keep the treaties. I slipped them back into my pack with a nod of my head.

"Good. I've had the Circle mages preparing. With the blood you've retrieved, we can begin the Joining immediately."

He looked us over and then nodded his head.

"There is no turning back now," he said grimly. "You must gather your courage for what comes next."

Daveth piped up then. "Courage? How much danger are we in?"

"I will not lie; we Grey Wardens pay a heavy price to become what we are. Fate may decree that you pay your price now rather than later," Duncan started to lead us off to an isolated part of the camp.

I stayed silent, but the Daveth spoke again.

"You're saying this ritual can kill us?"

"As could any darkspawn you might face in battle. You would not have been chosen, however, if I did not think you had a chance to survive,"Duncan said stiffly.

"Let's get this done with," I said firmly as I glanced, well more that I glared, at the other two in order to quell any further comments.

"I agree. Let's have it done," Jory said and we followed Duncan to an old broken down temple.

As we entered the building though we were made to wait a bit longer. Jory started shifting from foot to foot nervously.

"The more I hear about this Joining, the less I like it."

"Are you blubbering again?" Daveth asked with a scoff. He took looked nervous but was holding it in check.

"Why all these damned tests? Have I not earned my place?" Jory snapped.

"Maybe it's tradition," Daveth shrugged and then smiled. "Or maybe they're just trying to annoy you."

I sighed softly as the two bantered back and forth.

"I only know that my wife is in Highever with a child on the way. If they had warned me... it just doesn't seem fair."

"Would you have come if they'd warned you? Maybe that's why they don't. The Wardens do what they must, right?" Daveth was glowering at the knight now. I spared them both a look.

"You'd be here either way Jory, Highever's army is supposed to be joining us at some point."

"I know that. But must we be... sacrificed?"

My gaze turned to a glower but Daveth beat me to it as he snapped out.

"I'd sacrifice a lot more if I knew it would end the Blight."

They started to move toward each other and I put my glaive, blade first, between them to keep them from coming to blows.

"Enough! Both of you be silent!" I ordered, even as I wondered why Alistair did nothing to stop the pair. He just stood off to the side, shuffling from foot to foot as he watched us.

Daveth backed down but made one last comment.

"Yeah, ser knight, try not to wet your trousers until the ritual starts."

"I just..." Jory sighed and slumped as he moved back a few paces. "I've just never faced a foe I could not engage with my blade."

"Try being a Healer," I said to him, not un-kindly. "I have to fight such foe's whenever I heal someone."

Jory started to say something in response but Duncan entered the fallen temple with a chalice in his hand. He moved in front of us and we approached him in silence.

"At last we come to the Joining," Duncan looked over us and took a slow breath, "The Grey Wardens were founded during the first Blight, when humanity stood on the verge of annihilation. So it was that the first Grey Wardens drank of darkspawn blood and mastered their taint."

"We're... going to drink the blood of those... those creatures?" Jory said in shock. Duncan ignored the interruption.

"As the first Grey Wardens did before us, as we did before you. This is the source of our power and our victory.

Those who survive the Joining become immune to the taint. We can sense it in the darkspawn and use it to slay the archdemon."

I kept silent out of respect while the other two were silent out of shock.

"Not all who drink the blood will survive and those who do are forever changed. This is why the Joining is a secret. It is the price we pay. We speak only a few words prior to the Joining, but these words have been said since the first. Alistair, if you would?"

Alistair stepped forward and bowed his head respectfully.

"Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand, vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten and that one day we shall join you."

Alistair stepped back as Duncan stepped forward.

"Daveth, step forward."

Daveth took a deep breath and moved forward to take the chalice. He grimaced at the smell and took a quick swallow. Duncan took back the Chalice quickly and Daveth began to jerk and gurgle in pain. I moved forward swiftly and tried to cast a healing spell on him...

It didn't work. Even as I pushed my magic into him I could feel his heart as it stuttered to a stop. I let go of my magic as Daveth fell to the ground and bowed my head with a curse.

"Maker's breath!" Jory said in shock.

"I tried... I'd hoped that maybe..." I shook my head.

"It's been tried before lad," Duncan said gently. "It was a kind thought at least."

Duncan turned to the knight with a grim look.

"Step forward, Sir Jory."

Jory was shaking his head and backing away. Duncan took a single step forward with the Chalice.

"But... I have a wife. A child! Had I known..." Jory cried out.

Duncan spoke in a firm tone. "There is no turning back."

"No! You ask too much! There is no glory in this!"

Jory pulled his sword just as Duncan passed the Chalice to Alistair and drew his dagger. Jory swung his blade at the Commander which caused me to yelp loudly in shock, but Duncan dodged the terror fueled blow and his own dagger struck true to Jory's heart with a cold precision. Duncan eased Jory's body to the ground with a sorrowful look.

"I am sorry," he said softly. He stood then and looked to me, blade still in his hand.

"But the Joining is not yet complete," he said to me.

I held up my hands swiftly, letting my glaive clatter to the ground and moved to Alistair to take the chalice from him before anyone could say anything further. Duncan's brows rose in surprise and he let out a faint laugh before he nodded his head.

"Darren. You are called upon to submit yourself to the taint for the greater good."

I took a slow breath and then a fast gulp of the concoction. A immediate flash of agony filled me as I fell. The sounds of screaming, wails of mourning and the outraged roar of a dragon filled my ears as my sight dimmed.

"From this moment forth, you are a Grey Warden," Duncan's voice was dim and distant as I fell into shadows and nightmares.

-==**-/**=-

*- I don't know about anyone else, but regardless of my character type or the person I was in control of when I started the hunt for the Gray Warden Treaties in the Wilds, Alistair always seemed to get attacked first by the wolves. Maybe it was just placement or something else but I'm rolling with it for this!

Read and review !


	7. Chapter Six: No Win Scenario

yay!

Edit- noticed a few things out of place. just fixing them and fleshing things back out :)

Thank you again everyone for the kind reviews. Cookies for everyone -Hands out warm cookies straight from the oven-

edit as of 06/19/2015 to smooth things out and add a few small details

-=-=/*/**/*=-=-

Chapter Six: No Win Scenario

-=-=/*/**/*=-=-

The work of man and woman,

By hubris of their making.

The sorrow a blight unbearable.

-Threnodies 7:11[18]

-=-=/*/**/*=-=-

"It is finished," Duncan's voice called to me as if from a long distance.

My ears rang with a high pitched whine that pushed at my skull and seemed to be a prelude to a budding migraine. Opening my eyes didn't help much either as everything looked blurry and distant enough, that for a brief moment, I thought I was still in the Fade. It I had still been in the Fade it would have been a welcome reprieve from the screaming.

"Welcome Brother," I could hear Duncan's voice clearly that time around.

Alistair eased me into a sitting position and braced me against his side for a few moments until I was able to sit on my own without falling back against the ground. I'd never taken any mushrooms from the Deep Roads like some of the other apprentices/mages, but I really felt like I'd taken one and had what the others called 'a bad trip'. I had to fight back the nausea as my stomach tried to forcibly remove what little food was in it.

"Two more deaths. In my Joining, only one of us died, but it was... horrible. I'm glad at least one of you made it through," Alistair's voice was soft and mournful.

His words took a few moments to pierce the fog covering my mind, but when they did I felt like I'd been hit blade-first by my own glaive. I couldn't help myself then and twisted away from Alistair to vomit in the corner. Alistair was kind enough to hand me a skin of water once I was done so that I could rinse my mouth out. He then offered me a faint, sorrowful smile as I drank from the skin.

"Drink slowly, your stomach may not be ready to handle too much in it right now," Alistair gently warned.

Duncan moved over and tilted his head as he looked me up and down, taking in my bedraggled state.

"How do you feel?" he asked, his voice kind.

"Nothing that you said, or that I Saw for that matter, prepared me for that. I feel like... urk," I stopped talking and focused on taking several slow breaths to calm my roiling stomach. Count to four, inhale. Count to four, exhale.

"Such is what it takes to be a Grey Warden," Duncan said softly.

"Did you have dreams? I had terrible dreams after my Joining," Alistair asked in a conciliatory tone.

I nodded slowly and rubbed at my head, not yet trusting myself to speak for fear of my stomach rebelling in the process of producing simple speech.

"Such dreams come when you begin to sense the darkspawn, as we all do. That and many other things can be explained in the months to come," Duncan said with a faint, grim smile.

I flashed him a dry look, intent on asking him quite a few things as soon as I could keep my food down.

"Before I forget, there is one last part to your Joining," Alistair took out a small object from his pocket and handed it to me.

It was a small vial locked within a protective case made of some kind of clear stone that had a latch on it. The case was linked to a silver chain necklace. I held the pendant up to the light and saw the flicker of the dark red, viscous fluid that filled the small vial. Traces of blue light flashed within and I recognised the flicker of powdered lyrium. I looked to Alistair with a raised brow.

"We take some of the blood from the chalice and put it in a pendant. Something to remind us... of those who didn't make it this far, " he said.

I nodded in response to his words and slipped the pendant around my neck. A mirthless, yet at the same time slightly hysterical, chuckle escaped me as I looked to the fallen forms of Jory and Daveth where they lay off to the side, covered by two thin blankets.

"What?" Alistair asked.

I looked back to him with a faint smile, tears in my eyes both from having lost what little food was in my stomach and the fact that we had lost two people whom I felt might have ended up being good friends in time.

"You know, he never did notice his money pouch was missing..." I said softly.

Alistair stared at me for a moment and then burst into soft laughter, tears of sorrow and mirth started to trail down his cheeks as he laughed. He swiped them away and nodded slowly. Duncan looked at us both with sorrow in his own eyes and then he sighed softly.

"Take some time, both of you. When you are ready Darren, I'd like you to accompany me to a meeting with the King," he pointed in a particular direction. "The meeting is to the west, down the stairs. Please attend as soon as you are able."

I nodded, taking note of the direction he'd pointed as being 'west' and used that to realign my mental compass. I realized I would probably have to do that a few times considering how dizzy I still felt even now. Duncan walked off a moment later and left us to our grief. Alistair and I fell into thoughtful silence.

"Do a lot of people die during the Joining?" I asked softly.

"Yeah. Normally it averages out that if you have four people in a Joining, two die from it, sometimes three."

"So a survival rate of fifty percent or less. That's... bad."

"It can be," Alistair said with a nod. "Then again the Joining is a death sentence in and of itself."

"Right, 'we will join you'. Hrm."

I closed my eyes and reached into myself with my magic which I knew would cause a faint glow to surround my body. I felt the taint roaring through my veins like a tendril of spiked black shadows floating within me, though it felt... contained, subdued... somehow leashed for lack of a better term. For the moment at least.

"How long until my body stops containing it?" I asked as I opened my eyes and let go of my magic

"Eh? Oh you mean the taint," he cleared his throat, looking a bit nervous. "You have about thirty years give or take. Doesn't matter how old you are when a person joins either, the taint revitalizes you for a while."

"So someone who is twenty would live to be about fifty," I said slowly. "While someone who is fifty and might end up dying naturally at around sixty would actually live to be around eighty if they survived the Joining because of the energy it imbues you with."

"Right!" Alistair said with a grin. "You get these things pretty quickly! Although, it's not like we have many older people taking the Joining."

"I imagine that's because a lot of older people aren't in that great of shape."

"Heh, yeah," Alistair said with a grin and moved his hands out in front of his stomach and then puffed out his cheeks in mockery of a fat noble. We both shared a laugh at that.

Alistair helped me to my feet and patted my shoulder lightly.

"I need to go gear up for the fight. You follow Duncan, alright?"

"Sounds good," I answered as stood, then picked up my glaive and started off.

"Hey, Darren!" Alistair called out to me.

"Eh?" I asked as I slowly turned my head. I saw him pointing to my right toward a distant section lit by torches.

"Over there! You need to head that way!"

"...Right. I knew that," I called back.

I hobbled off in that direction, still somewhat sick to my stomach. The King and Loghain stood side by side at a table looking over a map with a Mother, three Templar's and a Mage standing at a bit of a distance. Duncan was behind the pair rubbing at his forehead and did not seem to be interested in the map at all. As I approached though, my stomach sank even further as I heard the argument.

"Loghain, my decision is final," the King said firmly. "I will stand by the Grey Wardens in this assault."

Both Loghain and Duncan looked to have tired and drawn expressions, showing the edge of contained frustration with the King's choice.

"You risk too much, Cailan! The darkspawn horde is too dangerous for you to be playing hero on the front lines! It is even more dangerous if the Wardens' are truly the enticing 'bait' we expect them to be," Loghain's voice lowered to a growl at the last.

"If that's the case, perhaps we should wait for the Orlesian forces to join us after all," King Cailan said with a smug smile.

"I must repeat my protest of your fool notion that we need Orlesians to defend ourselves!" Loghain snapped as he threw his hands up in frustration.

Duncan looked about ready to strangle the both of them at that point, as if they'd just looped through the same conversation point for the umpteenth time. I felt my brows raise as I watched the back-and-forth between the two men.

"It's not a 'fool notion'. Our arguments with the Orlesians are a thing of the past... and you will remember who is the king," King Cailan's voice took a smug tone and I realized he'd said that to garner just the reaction he did.

"How fortunate Maric didn't live to see his son ready to hand Ferelden over to those who enslaved us for a century!" Loghain sighed heavily as he seemed to give up the argument.

"Then our current forces will have to suffice, won't they?" King Cailan waved his hand to dismiss Loghain's mutterings. "Duncan, are your men ready for battle?"

"They are, your Majesty," Duncan answered with a frown.

"And this is the recruit I met earlier on the road?" the King turned to look at me with a smile. "I understand congratulations are in order."

"Thank you, your Majesty," I said warily and glanced at Duncan. I wondered again why I was here, a part of this meeting.

"Every Grey Warden will be needed for the upcoming battle. You should be proud," the King flashed me another bright smile.

"Your fascination with glory and legends will be your undoing, Cailan," Loghain snapped out. He then pointed at the map. "We must attend to reality."

"Fine. Fine. Speak your strategy. The Grey Wardens and I draw the darkspawn into charging our lines and then...?"

Loghain leaned over the map and pointed to the ridge where his people would be stationed.

"You will alert the tower to light the beacon, signaling my men to charge from the cover of the trees. The high ground will also work to our advantage as they should not be able to tell quite how many we actually have amongst our ranks. Even the Darkspawn should panic at an apparent flood of enemies."

"Thus you will flank the darkspawn, I remember," The King tapped at the spot Loghain indicated as the beacon. "This is the Tower of Ishal in the ruins, yes? Who shall light this beacon?"

"I have a few men stationed there. It's not a dangerous task, but it is vital," Loghain answered.

"Then we should our best. Send Alistair and the new Grey Warden to make sure it's done," the King clapped his hands together as if that settled everything and I cleared my throat.

The others turned to me as I moved forward to tap at the map.

"Respectfully your Majesty, your Grace," that last earned me a glower from Loghain, "Darkspawn are burrowing creatures. In most cases this would not be a concern, however Ostagar was built by the Tevinters and most Tevinter structures were built upon Elvahn ruins as they enslaved the elves and took over their lands," I tapped on the map again. "Mind you, I said 'most Tevinter structures'. We do not yet know if Ostagar is one of those places but there is a chance that we could have Darkspawn using ancient tunnels and rooms underground to end up coming up from under our feet during the battle."

The King and Loghain shared a grim look before Loghain turned back to look at me.

"Duncan went over this with us already. It is a valid concern but we did not have the time then to confirm this information when he informed us, nor do we have the time now. The battle is too close. I have posted extra men in various locations however to watch specifically for such activity."

"And if the worst case scenario should happen?" I asked grimly.

"They will sound the retreat if they can," the King answered, showing a surprising amount of sense for once. "I will not have our men dying for a lost cause if the Darkspawn burst forth from underground tunnels."

"Alright. So Alistair and I will head to the tower in order to light the beacon," I said as I looked over the map again.

"The beacon is key," Duncan said firmly. "Without it, Loghain's men won't know when to charge."

I nodded in response and had to bite back a groan with the King spoke again.

"You see? Glory for everyone!"

_Here we go again.._. I thought to myself and managed to refrain from rolling my eyes.

"You rely on the legend of the Grey Wardens too much. Is that truly wise?" Logahin once again look frustrated and was rubbing at his forehead.

"Enough of your conspiracy theories, Loghain. Grey Wardens battle the Blight, no matter where they are from," the King's voice grew stern and Loghain simply nodded in response.

"Your Majesty, you should consider the possibility of the Archdemon appearing," Duncan said carefully as if trying once more to dissuade the King from battling on the front lines.

King Cailan turned to Loghain with a raised brow.

"There have been no signs of any dragons in the Wilds," Loghain said with a grudging tone as if he had wished he had a different answer.

"Sound's like there shouldn't be a problem, but isn't that what your men are here for, Duncan? The Archdemon?" The King flashed a smile that was all teeth and in no way pleasant.

"I... yes, your Majesty," Duncan sighed and stepped back a pace.

The mage nearby stepped forward with a soft clearing of his throat. I blinked as I recognized Senior Enchanter Uldred.

"Your Majesty, the Tower and its beacon are unnecessary. The Circle of Magi-" he started.

The Mother stepped forward then with a swish of her Chantry robes and raised her voice in a shriek which caused all of us, even the Templar's, to wince and share a look.

"We will not trust our lives to your spells, mage!" she shrilled. "Save them for the darkspawn!"

"A second signal would actually be advisable," I started to say, trying to defend the tactical wisdom of Uldred's offer.

"I said 'NO'!" The Mother said and stomped her foot like a child might. "Any spells will be pointed at the Darkspawn and not our own troops!"

I sputtered a bit at that and stood straight, my nausea forgotten in a wave of anger.

"You... YOU! Are you Insane!?" I kept going, rushing over her attempt to speak. "Have you not been listening to the same conversation?! A second signal may very well _save the lives_ of those within the Anvil or can even be modified to alert the troops of Darkspawn appearing within the camp! It's a good, sound _strategic_ idea!"

I saw out of the corner of my eye that everyone else was watching the face off with baited breath. Due to my Grey Warden status, even the Templars weren't doing anything to stop me as they didn't know how to treat me.

"You will hold your tongue you Monstrous Wretch!" she shrieked at me. "'Magic exists to serve man, and never to rule over him.' You would do nothing to stop them if they did turn their spells upon us. You Beasts are all the same!"

"You're just using pieces of a verse to try to make your view look right! Blast it all, use the FULL VERSE!" The others all looked to me in surprise as I shouted, even Duncan. "Like THIS! 'Magic exists to serve man, and never to rule over him. Foul and corrupt are _they Who have taken His gift_ And turned it against His children. They shall be named Maleficar, accursed ones. They shall find no rest in this world or beyond.'" I took a deep breath and glared at the Mother. "If you want to make a blasted point then you should use the full verse and not pieces of it. If someone knows the Chant or even knows how to read, then you are proving your argument invalid. If you take the whole verse then you learn that the only ones who should be considered Maleficar are those who use their gift, _GIFT_ for Maker's sake _not_ Curse, to hurt their fellows instead of helping their fellows!"

Those around us either looked wary or confused. Not a one of them seemed to have expected my sudden show of temper, though Loghain and the King both looked slightly impressed once my rant was done.

"YOU-" the Mother started, finally over her shock. Loghain's bellowing voice stopped her cold.

"Enough!" He glared at us both and we took steps away from each other.

"The Grey Wardens will light the beacon," he said as he turned to the Senior Enchanter. "Uldred, if your mages notice Darkspawn bursting forth within the camp you will send up a secondary signal to withdraw."

"A good Wisp spell is harmless enough," Uldred said calmly as he summoned a large, bright green Wisp to his side and allowed the others to see it and show that it could be moved at his will before he dissipated it, "However a single Wisp is not large enough by itself to be noticed easily."

"I'd say it best to have two or three healers ready to cast Wisp if needed. They will most likely be further back from the main fighting as it is since most healer's Primal spells are weak or isolated to a single Element class," I said with nod. "That way the combined light will be enough to be seen by those on the field."

"A soung plan!" The King said with a smile and a clap of his hands. Even Loghain nodded his approval.

The Mother tried to speak up again and fell silent under Loghain's scathing glare.

"This plan will suffice. The King and I have agreed."

"Thank you, Loghain. I cannot wait for that glorious moment! The Grey Wardens battle beside the King of Ferelden to stem the tide of evil!" King Cailen smiled as he looked down at the map and I had to fight back the urge to face-palm. War was not 'Glorious'. Loghain had already turned away, a flash of disgust passing over his face as he walked off.

"Yes, Cailan. A glorious moment for us all," he muttered sarcastically.

-=-=/*/**/*=-=-

Duncan and I made our way quietly back to the Grey Warden's fire. Inwardly I was seething, both due to the Mother's idiocy and her attitude that was so like 'Lily's' and at the King's constant talk of Glory and Honor. Even though I had only read about tactics and war and politics, I knew better then to think that there would be any glory in war. The men lost due to the sickness that could spread through camps, the long trains of supplies to keep an army fed and took from the countries overall supplies of food. There was too much to death itself that made a battlefield a place that I would not linger over if I had a choice. There was also so very many things going on in even a single battle, things that could go wrong FAST. He didn't seem to understand a wit of it. I was starting to think that it was Queen Anora who kept Fereldan running and not King Cailen. Wrong of me perhaps to think that of my own King but the man was doing nothing to change my opinion of him.

Alistair stood waiting with a smile and greeted us with a wave, not really noticing my foul mood.

"You heard the plan," Duncan said once we were within range of Alistair's hearing. "You and Alistair will go the Tower of Ishal and ensure that the beacon is lit."

"What? I won't be in the battle?" Alistair asked in surprise and I shot him a withering look that made him flinch and look at me with wounded eyes.

"This is by the King's personal request, Alistair," Duncan said in a tone the brooked no argument. "If the beacon is not lit, Teyrn Loghian's men won't know when to charge."

"So he needs two Grey Wardens standing up there holding the torch. Just in case, right?" Alistair's tone was hurt and annoyed. I had to fight the urge to yell and instead took a deep breath before I started to talk to him.

"This is IMPORTANT Alistair. Stop thinking of Glory like the King does and focus on the task we have been given," I took a slow breath and pulled in the reins on my temper. I gave him an imploring look. "We have a job to do and it doesn't matter if it's exciting or not."

Alistair slumped and nodded his understanding of my words. I was the Junior Warden now, wasn't I? Why was it that I was the one issuing orders to my Senior? Sigh.

"I get it. I get it," Alistair said with a sigh. Suddenly he grinned at me. "Just so you know, if the King ever asks me to put on a dress and dance the Remigold, I'm drawing the line. Darkspawn or no."

I let out a bark of laughter. "I don't know. That could be a great distraction."

"Me shimmying down the darkspawn line? Sure, we could kill them while they roll around laughing," he snickered.

"Got to show a little leg to, that will really set them off! Wont know what hit them when we strike!" I laughed softly at the mental image and just like that I felt the tension drain from me. I heard Duncan issue a heavy sigh at our antics and bit back another laugh.

"The tower is on the other side of the gorge and you will need to head through the gate and up to the tower entrance. From the top, you'll be able to overlook the entire valley," Duncan pointed in the direction we would need to head in.

"We will signal you when the time is right," he said as we looked to where he pointed and then back. "Alistair will know what to look for."

"Understood," I said with a nod.

"I must join the others. From here, you two are on your own. Remember, you are both Grey Wardens. I expect you to be worthy of that title," he gave us a no-nonsense look. Alistair held out a hand to him as he turned away.

"Duncan... may the Maker watch over you," he said softly.

Duncan gave him a faint smile and shook Alistair's hand. "May He watch over us all."

Duncan walked off and Alistair and I stood in silence for several moments. Alistair rubbed at the back of his neck and gave a small chuckle.

"I suppose that's that. Let's head to the tower, yeah?"

I nodded and we started for the tower at a jog. The sounds of orders being shouted rose in volume and frequency as people moved to get into place. The battle was about to begin and the mounting tension could be felt at an almost tangible level. I picked up my pace as we reached the bridge only for Alistair to give a shout and yank me back as a large boulder hit the bridge and damaged it badly. The mages stationed there clamored back to their feet and started casting healing spells on those who survived the attack.

I tried to move to help but Alistair still had a firm grip on my arm. He tugged me along behind him.

"We've got to get to the tower! The battle has started already!" He shouted.

"I thought we had more time?" I called above the growing noise.

"So did I!"

As we approached the tower we took care of a few Darkspawn that seemed to have broken through the ranks. THAT theory flew out the window though when two guards came stumbling out of the tower itself with Darkspawn on their heels. I cursed under my breath and then shouted at them as I gathered mana for a spell.

"GET DOWN!"

They turned my way, saw the spell energy that was growing in my hands and hit the ground with yelping shouts. The lightning flew over their heads and slammed into the Darkspawn that followed them out of the building and caused them to fall twitching to the ground.

The two guardsman stood, panting for breath and one of them turned to look at us.

"You.. you're Grey Wardens, aren't you?" he asked hopefully. At our nod he almost collapsed, glad to have found someone to help most likely. "The tower... it's been taken!"

A horrible feeling began to build in my gut.

"What are you talking about, man? Taken how?" Alistair asked.

The other guard pipped up then, voice panicked.

"The darkspawn came up through the lower chambers! They're everywhere! Most of our men are dead!"

"The we have to get to the beacon and light it ourselves!" Alistair's eyes had gone wide and I cursed. I pointed to the other two as he started for the doors.

"You two, follow us!" I cast a quick Rejuvenate at them and rushed after my fellow Warden.

The inside of the Tower was packed full of dead bodies and Darkspawn. We had to cut our way through dozens of Darkspawn just to make headway. Thankfully the Mabari, while pinned within their cages, were also protected by said cages from the Darkspawn. Carefully releasing them resulted in a quick series of battles which led us to the doors leading further up. My internal clock however, was screaming at me that we were taking far too long.

"Alistair!" I cried out as I slashed my glaive across a Darkspawn's throat.

"What?!" came the questioning shout.

"How long does it normally take to climb the tower?!" I called out.

"WHAT!?" he shot me an incredulous look, as if I'd asked something stupid.

"HOW LONG?!" I snarled at him.

"I don't know! Ten-fifteen minutes?!" That wasn't good. We'd already been fighting for a good ten minutes at the least as it was. He spun in a circle, taking out another Darkspawn as he did so and then cursed. "EMISSARY!"

He suddenly reached out and I felt the budding power of a Smite... a very strong, _enormously_ powerful Smite. I let out a shout and tried to fall back away from my fellow Warden when the energy came crashing down like a flood. It sent both me and the Emissary reeling.

I stumbled back several paces, my head spinning from the strength of the Smite. The Mabari hounds realized I was weakened and, having a strong protective instinct, surrounded my position and protected me from the other Darkspawn as I spun and struck out with weakened blows to fell those few that got through their ranks while I tried to regain my equilibrium.

It took what felt like forever before the Darkspawn on the level were beaten down and even longer for my head to stop spinning like a top. Alistair had almost gone ahead without me and the others and only spun back around when the Guardsman yelled frantically for him to stop and come back. He rushed back over, panting.

"What's wrong?! Are you injured?!" He started to look me over for wounds and frowned in confusion when he saw no blood.

I turned my glaive so that the point was facing away from him, lifted it up, and brought the base down upon his head with moderate strength. He yelped quite satisfactorily and rubbed at the growing bump I'd given him while staring at me in confusion as I stood with the Guards help.

"What was that for?" he asked with a wounded tone.

"WARN me the next time you are so foolish enough to cast a fuckin' SMITE when I am in RANGE of it you DUNCE," I hissed as I rubbed my forehead.

"I... Oh, sorry. I kinda forgot you were a mage..." he said slowly.

"Not used to fighting alongside one I take it?" I grumbled.

"Ah... no," he said sheepishly.

"Fine, apology accepted. Let's get a move on, I wont be able to cast for a while though. I've never been hit by a Smite that strong," something was niggling at the back of my mind but I dismissed it for the moment as we needed to hurry.

As we burst up the stairs to the second level Alistair spoke up.

"Maker's breath! What are these darkspawn doing ahead of the rest of the horde? There wasn't supposed to be any resistance here!"

I snorted as I slashed through a Hurlock. "You could try telling them they're in the wrong place."

"Riiiiight," Alistair said slowly as he cut down a Genlock. "Because clearly this is just a misunderstanding. We'll just laugh and laugh about this later."

He lashed out with his shield which forced another Hurlock to the ground and slammed his sword home in it's face before he pulled back and rolled his shoulders.

"At any rate, we need to hurry!" he said. "We need to get up to the top of the tower and light the signal fire in time! Teyrn Loghain will be waiting for the signal!"

"We may already be too late!" I shouted as we ran. "We've taken almost a twenty minutes to fight through the 'Spawn we have!"

"Don't talk like that!" Alistair put on a burst of desperate speed despite his words. I moved to follow all while struggling to draw together the Mana for a Rejuvenation spell or a Heal spell with no success.

Alistair burst into the room where the signal fire waited to be lit and skidded to a halt, which caused myself and the others to careen into him, though thankfully we all stayed on our feet. I was about to yell at him for coming to an abrupt halt but as I peeked around him my words died as my throat seized shut. There was an Ogre... a Blighted Ogre in the room and eating the flesh of the fallen guardsmen who had been protecting the signal room. I shared a panicked look with Alistair and knew in my heart that no matter what we did the signal... would be too late.

Alistair's eyes lit with a desperate fury and no little amount of denial as he turned and roared out a challenge at the great beast. It turned and threw a... leg at him that he blocked with his shield. I and the other guardsman moved to flank the beast and began to chip away at it's defenses. I tried again and again to pull together the Mana to try to light off a desperate bolt of lightning to spark the oil soaked wood of the signal and hissed each time the Mana slipped uselessly from my fingers.

Both guards were felled easily, unable to continue the fight as I had no energy to heal them. Again I cursed Alistair's inattentiveness before calling down his Smite and slashed out with my glaive, managing to ham-string the ogre with my attack. Alistair took the opportunity to lunge forward as it fell to its' knees and stabbed his sword through the beasts eye, lodging the blade within its' skull. Limping, Alistair made his way to light the wood as I went to the window. Down below I could see the swarm of Darkspawn as it was overtaking the men in the Anvil. I saw a flash of gold as it was lifted into the air above the masses and I closed my eyes in a flash of agony as I realized that the golden form was our foolish, foolish King.

"They have to charge now!" Alistair cried out, poorly placed hope in his voice.

I did not open my eyes as I heard the Darkspawn cries from behind us. I heard Alistair's shout of warning being cut off just as I felt an arrow bury itself in my back. My eyes opened then in pain and shock and for a moment my eyes met that of a large, Amethyst-colored dragon. Her golden gaze boor into mine as I fell toward the ground and I felt myself fall into a clawed grip instead of hitting the cold stone of the floor. A wash of flame blew over me and I looked over my shoulder to see the now burning and charred corpses of a dozen Darkspawn hit the ground. The Dragon reached out almost tenderly to pick up Alistair before she pushed away from the tower and rose into the sky with a roar.

The rapid ascent into the sky dizzied me enough to force me into unconsciousness.

-=-=/*/**/*=-=-

I hope everyone enjoyed the Chappi! Please read and review. corrections and questions welcome!


	8. Chapter Seven: Last of us

Righto, onwards to the next chapter.

edit as of 06/26/2015. minor adjustments.

*-*-/*/**-*-

Chapter Seven: Last of us.

*-*-/*/**-*-

Though stung with a hundred arrows,

Though suffering from ailments both great and small,

His Heart was strong and he moved on...

- Chant of Light unknown verse

*-*-/*/**-*-

I felt myself drifting in and out of concious thought. I could hear an old woman's voice as it snapped out instructions followed by another, younger woman's voice that sounded in response to the first. I shifted between unbearable cold and unrelenting heat for what felt like an eternity. I struggled to hide from the Darkspawn in my dreams and could hear the anger filled cries of the Archdemon as it directed it's minions to find me, to kill the Warden's, but even though I could see it, could FEEL it, it could not pin me down and find me for more then a moment at a time. I struggled as well to drown out the demons who came close with their too-good-to-be-true whispers, but even they seemed distant and unable to get a bead on me for more then a moment as I wandered an unstable dreamscape.

Eventually everything faded into blessed silence and I could truly rest, no longer hunted within my own mind. True dreams came to me then and I found myself a child once more, sitting on my mothers' knee. She was singing a soft lullaby and rocking a cradle with one hand. A cradle that I knew instinctivly had my sister within. I blinked as I looked into the crib at her small form with a crown of golden peach fuzz and wide curious eyes. I had never met my sister, not in truth as she had been born after I was sent to the Circle, so I knew this to be a dream. I looked up into the face of my 'mother' with a frown. Even though I felt safe in her arms, I knew that all this could well be an illusion.

"Are you a demon?" I asked and was surprised to hear my voice sound out with the highness of my youth.

"No sweet one, you are safe. This is just a dream, as you well know," my mother answered with a smile.

"I think I like this dream then," I responded as I moved from her lap to stand.

All at once I was a grown man again as my feet hit the floor. I felt a pang of grief fill me, I would have liked to stay a while longer as child in her arms but knew I could not stay.

"You know I am proud of you, sweet Darren," she said softly as she continued to rock the cradle.

I reached up to touch the inner robe pocket that held her letter and smiled.

"I know," I said softly.

"Then why do you linger, my son? You have a duty to see to. You have been asleep for too long and you know this."

"I was hurt..." I said slowly. "There was a dragon, untainted and pure."

"And do you know what that means?" she asked with another smile.

"Not yet," I replied. "But I would like to find out."

"You wont find out by lollygaging in bed dear," she laughed and her eyes went serious. "Wake up."

Her voice shifted suddenly, no longer sweet and kind like I remembered and the dream shifted into what felt like a room filled with living darkness as a wailing, frightened cry sounded from the crib. I reached out, startled and then had to cover my ears as a thousand times a thousand voices suddenly sounded in my mind at once. Mouse, 'Lily', Jowan, Duncan... the voices of everyone I had ever met, had yet to meet and would never meet, echoed in my mind. They were all screaming the same words, though the tone of each voice differed in range from love to grief to hate to fear as the world started to burn around me and the ground began to crumble beneath my feet.

"WAKE UP!"

I jerked up, flinging a thin blanket away from my form in the process and felt a faint pang in my back from where I knew the arrows had hit me. I looked around and realized I was within someone's small home and that I was laying upon one of the two beds in the room, possibly one of only two beds in the entire building. A sound drew my attention and I looked to the side to see that Morrigan was standing by a bookshelf. I blinked owlishly at her for a few and only belatedly realized that the blanket had been the only thing covering my nude body. I grabbed it and re-covered my body below the waist with a blush. She smiled coyly as she walked over to me.

"Ah, your eyes finally open. Mother shall be pleased," she said.

"I remember you Lady Morrigan," I said as I bowed my head to her. "If I may, where are we?"

She looked extremly pleased that I had remembered her name.

"We are in the Wilds, where I have been bandaging your wounds," she waved a hand a me and I noticed a few places with bandage wraps in place. "You are welcome by the way. How does your memory fare? Do you remember Mothers' rescue?"

There was a lilt of curiosity in her tone. I blinked a bit and frowned, wondering if I had truly seen what I had thought I'd seen as I collapsed. Some Thing or Power seemed to bear down on me when I thought of mentioning being rescued by a dragon and the pressure seemed to say 'Not yet, not now. There is a time and a place for everything and it is not yet time to share this'. I decided to heed the almost threat.

"I remember being overwhelmed by the Darkspawn," I said instead and the pressure eased. I almost slumped in relief once the pressure faded in full and barely managed to remain sitting up.

"Mother managed to rescue you and your friend, though it was a close call," she answered. There was a flash of disappointment in her voice now. "What IS important is that you both live."

She frowned then and crossed her arms as she looked at me. "The man who was supposed to respond to your signal quit the field. The Darkspawn have won your battle."

I sighed softly and looked down sadly. "I expected that."

"You expected such treachery and did not stop it?" she asked in surprise.

I bristled at the implication and shook my head at her as I looked up.

"Ostagar was as I had feared and as the King and the Teryn learned too late to do anything about. It was built upon Elvahn ruins and the Darkspawn used that to their advantage at the behest of the Archdemon to come up to attack us from within the camp. There was no winning the battle. Tell me, do you know if the signal to retreat was lit in time for the others to react? Two or three bright Wisps summoned together in the sky?"

"I know not for I was not there," she replied with a thoughtful look. "T'would be a question for Mother to answer, not me."

I nodded and shifted a bit. "You said that my friend is here? Do you mean Alistair?"

"The suspicious dim-witted one who was with you before, yes," She answered with a faint frown. "He is not taking the news of what happened well. He is outside by the fire with Mother. She wished to speak with you when you awoke."

"Do you know what she wishes to speak to me about?" I asked.

"I do not know as she rarely tells me of her plans," Morrigan answered with a small glower.

"If I may, how bad were my injuries?" I asked changing the subject due to her glower.

"Bad enough," she answered, "but t'was not anything Mother could not heal."

"And Alistair. What of his injuries?"

"He is as you are, healed. Though I supposed it would be unkind of me to say that he is being childish," another frown graced her lovely lips and I could tell she did not appreciate having to deal with Alistair, at all.

I smiled faintly and gave a helpless shrug. I leaned back against the headboard. "I have some more questions if I may Lady Morrigan?"

Again she seemed to visably preen at the word 'Lady', "I do not mind. Take your time."

"Are we safe here from the Darkspawn?" I was worried that the Taint within myself and Alistair might call them down upon this small home the two had made. Morrigan waved her hand slightly in dismissal of my worries.

"We are safe here, Mothers' magic keeps the Darkspawn at bay," she answered.

I wondered then if her Mothers' magic was what kept the Archdemon and the regular demons from finding me within the Fade. I filed that one away for later and resolved to ask her Mother about it if I got the chance. Morrigan continued to speak so I turned my attention back to her.

"Once you leave however, 'tis uncertain what will happen. The horde has moved on, so you might avoid it."

"Do you know why your Mother saved us?" I asked.

"I do wonder that myself, yet she tells me nothing. Perhaps you were the only ones she could safely reach," her hands waved in a dismissive gesture. "I would have rescued your King. A King would be a higher ransom then the two of you."

I snorted out a laugh at that. Knowing what I did thanks to my visions concerning Alistair, her Mother might well be trying to rescue a 'future King'. That particular thought made me frown though. Anora was the Queen by marriage and by the joint rulership she held with Cailan before his death. She would be no Dowager Queen to be set aside as unworthy while others would be voted forward to lead. All that needed to be done was to call a Landsmeet to confirm her as the Queen. What could the old woman be plotting if she had saved us because of Alistair and not because we were the only Wardens she could reach? I pushed the thought aside for the moment and found myself wondering what her Mother had told her about the rescue.

"If I may, how exactly did she save us?" The pressure seemed to return for a moment, but only as a warning barb this time to not say too much.

"She turned into a giant bird and plucked you from atop the tower, one in each talon," Morrigan said with a smile and an expansive gesture of her hands. Her voice switched to a condescending tone. "If you do not believe that tale I suggest you ask her yourself. She may even tell you."

I smiled at that and shrugged my shoulders. I frowned suddenly. "Other then Loghain's men, did any others escaped?"

"Only stragglers that are now long gone," she said, not unkindly. "You... would not wish to see what is happening in the valley now."

A flash of sorrow lanced through me then. A hopeless wish that I had become a Warden sooner, been able to provide them ample warning of the possibility of the Elvahn ruins in time for them to find said ruins and relocate the battle to a more suitable place or at least shore up the defenses. I shook my head then and pushed away the thoughts. I had to, we had to, Alistair and I both, do our duty to stop the Darkspawn threat. There was no time for self-pity and what-ifs.

"I think I have asked enough questions Lady Morrigan," I said softly.

"I agree. 'Tis time for you to speak with Mother and then be on your way. Your clothes are on the chest," she turned then to walk over to the pot hanging above the stove and began to stir it. With me still in sight.

"Ah... umm. Would you mind too terribly turning away M'lady?" I asked uncomfortably.

"'Tis nothing I have not seen," when my gaze turned pleading she rolled her eyes and turned her back to me. "Oh, very well. Have your silly sense of propriety."

I blushed brightly and moved to dress swiftly. A check over my Leathers showed that they had already been repaired. I smiled and slipped them back on. I started to reach for my robes and stopped, staring at them and at the Gray Warden tabard. Both also showed the signs of mending but as I ran my fingers over them I realized that it would be best to leave them here. I did not want to advertise that I was a Mage as I travelled. I removed the letters from my inner robe pocket. I then picked up my glaive and checked it for nicks or scratches and found that it too had been tended to. I found my pack as well, with the treaties still within them and put the letters beside them. I turned to Morrigan and bowed to her.

"You have my gratitude M'lady, for tending to me and my Warden Brother," I said smoothly.

Surprise flickered across her face before she looked down slightly. "I... you are welcome, but 'twas Mother who did most of the work, I am no Healer."

"Thank you all the same M'lady for your aid in our treatment," I said with a smile. She blushed then and turned back to the food pot with a wave of her hand.

"Very well. Now off with you, I must tend the stew."

I smiled wider and latched my glaive to my back before stepping out of the hut.

The bright light made me flinch for a moment and as my sight cleared I saw Alistair moving over to me, desperate relief in his eyes. I realized that Morrigans' Mother was speaking as he approached me.

"See? Here is your fellow Warden. You worry too much, young man," she said in the droll tone of an elder who has long been dealing with a child's unruly whining. I couldn't help myself.

"Was he a good boy, M'lady? He didn't tear up the furniture or chew up any shoes did he?" I said with a smile.

Alistair stopped a few feet in front of me with a pout.

"Heeeey," he grinned suddenly. "I AM house trained you know."

Both of us fell into a weak fit of laughter and I saw Morrigan's mother smile faintly. Her look now that of a mother indulging her children. Finally we stopped laughing and Alistair rubbed away tears of mirth and grief from his eyes.

"You... you're alive," he said and pulled me into a brief hug. "I thought you were dead for certain. That... that I was going to be alone."

I rested a hand on his shoulder and gave him a squeeze. "Takes more then a few arrows to bring down a Warden. You should know that."

He laughed faintly and then sighed. "This just doesn't seem real. If it wasn't for Morrigan's Mother we would be dead atop the tower."

"Do not talk about me as if I were not here lad," she warned in a stern tone that brokered no argument. Alistair turned to her and waved his hands in small frantic gestures.

"I... I didn't mean... I am sorry... but. Just what are we supposed to call you? You never told us your name," he looked at me with a helpless shrug and I shrugged in return. I, too, had not heard her say her name.

"Names are pretty things but useless. The Chasind folk call me Flemeth. I suppose it will do," she said with a smirk as she locked gazes with me.

I knew, KNEW in a flash that this was both truth and falsehood. The Chasind might very well call her Flemeth, but that was NOT her name. I gulped a bit.

"THE Flemeth?" Alistair said in shock. "From the Legends? Daveth was right! You really are the Witch of the Wilds!"

"And what does that mean?" she asked with a raised brow. "I know a bit of magic and it has served you well has it not?"

Alistair gulped in fear at her level gaze and I spoke up.

"Why did you save us Lady Flemeth?" I asked.

She looked at me with amusement in her eyes. "It has been some time since anyone has called me 'Lady' anything. No matter. The simple answer is that we cannot have all the Grey Wardens dying all at once, now can we? SOMEONE has to deal with the Darkspawn. It has always been the duty of the Wardens to combat the Blight. Or did that change when I wasn't looking."

"Ah, no ma'am. That... hasn't changed," Alistair said slowly. Suddenly he seemed to become incised. "But we WERE fighting the Darkspawn! We could have beaten them. Why would Loghain do this?!"

I froze and looked at Alistair in shock and then slumped with a flash of pity for him. I moved in front of him, pulled out my glaive and thunked him with the haft of it, gently this time to draw his attention to me.

"Alistair, Brother Warden. Stop blinding yourself. We took too long to light the signal," I said softly, kindly.

"NO! You're wrong! Loghain still could have charged!" he shouted, desperation to not be at fault for Duncan's death... for his BROTHER's death. I held up a hand and he quieted slowly. I turned to look at Flemeth and bowed my head.

"M'lady, as you flew to our rescue did you see a flash of two, maybe three Wisps lighting up the sky?"

Her brows flew up then and she tilted her head thoughtfully. "As a matter of fact I did see such a thing. Three desperately shining Wisps. Two flickered out of being almost immediately, their mages having died swiftly during the conflict. The last stayed for almost a full minute, trying to shine as bright as it could to make up for the other two before its' mage perished as well."

"Was that before or after we lit the signal to charge?" I asked firmly.

"Just before," she said.

I nodded my head and turned back to Alistair.

"Alistair, you may not with to believe me but LISTEN first alright?" I asked him.

He nodded slowly and I explained to him about my theory about the ruins, the lack of time that the King, Loghain and even Duncan had had available to try to find out the truth of Ostagar's origins. I explained about the secondary signal, the warning we had agreed to in order to call a retreat if the Darkspawn DID burst forth BEHIND our lines as that would mean that the battle was lost. He slumped more and more as I spoke and I saw as he fought back the tears that threatened as I finished. Flemeth spoke up then.

"You are an odd child," she said and I turned to her with a raised brow. "Much is not what I expected and yet so much is still the same."

I cleared my throat then.

"Are you a Seer as well Lady Flemeth?" I asked respectfully, if not a little uncomfortably.

"Oh yes, I See many things," she smiled then and tilted her head. "Tell me, what do you See boy?"

"Nothing at the moment," I said warily, "but common sense dictates that we need to build an army and quickly. I still have my pack with the treaties."

"Of course!" Alistair said with a relieved grin. "We can call upon the Mages of the Circle, the Dwarves of Orzamar and even the Dalish elves. We should even talk to Arl Eamon, his forces were not at the battle. He is... was, Cailan's Uncle."

"Elves, dwarves, mages and who knows what else?" Flemeth laughed then. "Why that sounds like an army to me."

Alistair and I shared a smiled, relived that we had a plan.

"We should also send a message Loghain at the next village or town we visit and let him know that there were survivors and that we are planning to gather allies within Fereldan to combat the Blight," I said firmly.

Alistair frowned a bit at that but nodded his head. I turned to Flemeth and then knelt and leaned my glaive against my shoulder. He brow raised in surprise at my act. A knock of my glaive against Alistair's knee and he at least bowed his head.

"Lady Flemeth, without your intervention we would both of us be long dead. We owe you our lives. Would you ask anything of us in return?" I asked formally. She raised her brows in shock and laughed merrily.

"When Morrigan said you showed a surprising sense of civility she truly knew no idea how civil you could be," she reached down and pulled be to my feet. "You have studied hard to learn not only how to fight but how to speak within polite society even though you have been within that Tower most of your days. You will be a force of change to be reckoned with if you live to survive the Blight. Such a very refreshing thing is Change."

She clapped her hands together and her tone lost all hint of mirth. "Two boons for two lives then. First you WILL defeat this Blight. Second..."

Morrigan walked out from the hut with a smile and a swagger of her hips that drew my eye. I gulped and tried to fight the blush as she spoke.

"The stew is bubbling, Mother dear. Shall we have two guests for the eve or none?"

"The Grey Wardens are leaving shortly, girl. And you will be joining them," Flemeth said with a smirk.

Alistair and I shared a shocked look and turned back. Morrigan herself took a moment to process what was said as well.

"Such a shame..." she started to say as she looked me over. Her eyes widen though with shock as she realized what was said and turned to look back at her Mother. "WHAT!?"

"You heard me, girl. The last time I looked, you had ears!" she cackled then at her own joke.

Alistair and I shared another look before turning our gazes on the Mother and daughter pair. I cleared my throat carefully.

"If she does not wish to join us..." I trailed off as Flemeth issued me a glare that instantly silenced me before she turned back to her daughter.

"You have been itching to get out of the Wilds for years. Here is your chance. As for you Wardens," she turned back to us with a look that froze us both into place. "Consider this the second thing you must do to repay me for your lives."

"Ah.. thank you," I squeaked out.

Alistair for once managed to find his backbone without any help, though this might not have been the best time for it.

"Not to..." he started slowly, "look a gift horse in the mouth, but wont this add to our problems? Out of the Wilds, she's an apostate."

Flemeth's tone grew hot enough to scald. "If you do not wish help from us 'illegal' mages, young man, perhaps I should have left you in the Tower."

"Point..." Alistair gulped. "taken..." At a nudge from my glaive he added, "Ma'am."

"Mother..." Morrigan started, all at once showing a vulnerability that she hadn't revealed before now. "This is not how I wanted this. I am not even ready..."

"You must be ready," Flemeth told her gently, but firmly. "Alone, these two must unite Fereldan against the Darkspawn or all of Thedas itself will fall. They need you Morrigan. Without you, they will surely fail, and all will perish before the Blight. Even I."

I paled suddenly as my sight narrowed and flashed across a Failed Path. If we failed in this task, Fereldan would burn, Flemeth would fall and TWO Archdemons would terrorize all of Thedas. I stumbled forward as the vision released me and heavily against my glaive as I panted for breath. Alistair's hand steadied me and Flemeth met my gaze for a long moment. I held my tongue, not daring to share what I had Seen. Morrigan continued, her panic at... leaving the nest, overriding her sense of her surroundings so much that she had not noticed my reaction to her Mother's words.

"I...understand Mother," Morrigan said as she looked at the ground and gripped one of her arms tight.

"And do you understand, Wardens?" Flemeth said as she looked back to us. "I give you that which I value above all else in this world. I do this only because you MUST succeed."

I bowed my head and after a moment Alistair mimicked me. "We understand Lady Flemeth. We will protect her."

"Allow me to get my things, if you please," Morrigan snapped and walked back to the hut to pack. We waited in silence for a few moments before she returned.

"I am... at your disposal Grey Wardens," she said with a frown. "I suggest a village to the North of the Wilds as our first destination. 'Tis not far and we shall find much you may need there. Or, if you prefer, I shall remain the silent guide. The choice is yours."

"Ah, please, speak your mind. I will welcome any input you have," I said with a smile. Flemeth burst into a cackling laugh.

"You will regret saying that lad," she said.

"Dear, sweet mother," Morrigan started in a scathing tone. "You are so kind to cast me out like this. How fondly I shall remember this moment."

"Well I always said if you want something done, do it yourself, or hear about it for a decade or two afterwards," The old woman smirked at her daughter.

Alistair leaned over and spoke quietly, but it wasn't as if the two witches wouldn't hear him anyway. "I just... Are we sure we want to take her along JUST because her Mother SAYS so?"

I glared at him.

"We owe them our lives. She could have asked me to strip naked and dance under the moon and I might well have done it," I would have too after the visions I'd had, you do not piss off a DRAGON lightly especially if that dragon can shift somehow into a Human.

"Now there's an image I didn't need in my head!" Alistair said as he face palmed.

"If I may though, Morrigan, IS this what you want?" I asked as I turned to the younger woman.

"What I want..." Morrigan tilted her head. "What I want is to SEE the mountains. I wish to WITNESS the oceans and step into its waters. I want to EXPERIENCE a city rather then to see it in my mind. So.. yes this IS what I want. Actually leaving... is harder then I thought however. Perhaps Mother is right. It simply is a thing that must be done quickly."

"Alright then, so how do we get past the Darkspawn?" I asked.

"YOU will not be the problem. Your friend, however, will be the challenge," Morrigan indicated Alistair with a frown.

"Ah, that's true," Alistair started, I held up a hand to forestall him.

"I'd already figured out that Wardens can sense Darkspawn and vice versa before the Joining. I must be too new to draw their attention then," Alistair nodded, impressed. I turned back to Morrigan. "So what do we do about him?"

"Mother has given me something else for them to 'smell' and mask our scent. 'Tis important we head out of the Wilds and not further in."

"Sound advice," I nodded. "Why this village you mention though?"

"The tavern mainly. 'Tis small enough for us to travel through unnoticed but still gain information."

"And your skills?"

"I know history and magic, though I am not nearly as powerful as Mother."

"Can you cook?" Alistair asked suddenly and both Morrigan and I looked at him. Me in curiosity and her scathingly.

"I CAN cook, yes," she answered slowly, warning in her tone.

"So can I Alistair, why?" I asked.

"Ah, good," he rubbed his neck and opened and closed his mouth a few times before shrugging and saying simply, "I can't."

"...He's not allow near the fire pit," I said as I turned back to Morrigan and ignored Alistair's indignant noise making.

"Agreed," Morrigan answered before turning to her Mother. "Farewell, Mother. Do not forget the stew on the fire. I would hate to return to a burned-down hut."

"Bah! 'Tis FAR more likely you will return to see this entire area, ALONG with my hut, swallowed up by the Darkspawn."

"I..." Morrigan looked down and then back up, voice soft now like a wounded birds. Oh, crapbaskets, BIRDS! I looked at the feathered pauldron on her shoulder where it was scorched and bit back my sudden thought. It could wait until we were on our way.

"All I meant was..." she looked at the ground and Flemeth smiled gently.

"Yes, I know. Do try to have fun, dear."

With that we completed our farewells and started the long trek toward the village of Lothering. About an hour into our journey I cleared my throat and looked at Morrigan.

"So..." Thinking of how best to broach the subject, "If your Mother can shift into an animal like a bird, can you?"

"Aye, what of it?"

"...You Can turn into a bird, yes?"

"Yes, make your point now if you please," she said sharply. Alistair was watching us curiously now though was remaining silent.

"When we were fighting the Darkspawn where we met that first time. Were you, by chance, the bird I hit with the errant lightening bolt?" I asked as I indicated her pauldron. Alistair eyes widened and I could see a faint flash of mirth fill his eyes for a moment.

"Yes, 'twas I," she said with a slightly ruffled tone.

"Ah, sorry about that," I said.

She looked pleased by the apology but waved a hand at me.

"Do not be, 'twas my own fault for perching so near a fight between a fellow mage and a group of Darkspawn."

"But.." She cut me off.

"Fine, you are forgiven, now let us speak of it no more." Her face flushed in embarrassment as she moved ahead of us a few paces.

Alistair remained quiet but followed along. Roughly a half hour later a sudden happy barking filled the air and we stopped and looked around. A Mabari hound was racing towards us, panting happily. The next thing I knew I was on the ground and my face was being slobbered upon by a wet tongue. I laughed and yelped as I tried to protect my face and shove off the great beast. He relented and bounded around me in happy circles as I got back to my feet.

"Is this...?" Alistair grinned suddenly. "Darren I think this is the Mabari you helped heal back at camp!"

"I think so too," I grinned and scratched him behind the ears and he let out a happy whine at the scratches.

"You know I think he's Imprinted on you," Alistair said thoughtfully. The Mabari barked once, nodded his doggie head and then circled around me again.

"I've always wanted a Mabari," Alistair said wistfully.

"Great, just what we need, another slobbering animal," Morrigan quipped and Alistair glared at her.

"Enough you two, no dissension in the ranks," Alistair snorted at my words but nodded and looked back to the Mabari.

"He needs a name. Did you... maybe See what his name was?" Alistair asked.

"It doesn't work like that," both I and Morrigan started, she deferred to me with a nod. "Sometimes the visions are clear when they have to do with someones past, sometimes it's just flashes of a future just about to happen, an instant of warning that can come to late. Sometimes it's something in the far future can be clear or the events become vague like a Hawk dive-bombing a Kossith who follows the Qun."

I hadn't shared that particular part of the vision I'd had with Alistair when I told him about the events at the Circle.

"Why the Maker would a bird do that?!" Alistair blinked.

"Exactly. Some visions are just images that don't much make sense without some level of context. Is the Hawk a person, or does it represent an arrow being shot from someones bow? Or maybe a precision attack by a small group of people. Maybe the Image is instead a Wolf with...with..." I blinked rapidly for a few moments as a flash of Sight overcame me. I rubbed at my head with a frown as I stumbled suddenly woozy. "So many visions lately. What is going on?"

"Mother oft said that she has a greater number of visions the closer to the events of a Great Change we come. What did you See?" Morrigan asked gently, almost kindly. If her Mother was as she said then she was used to helping her Mother recover from the Sight.

"A Wolf with an Elf inside of it. Whole, not eaten. No wolf is that big though," I frowned. "That was followed by a River of Blood surrounding some kind of Spirit and turning it into a White Wolf with vines crawling up its' legs and an older elf screaming about vengeance eternal."

"Hah... that sounds lovely," Alistair said with a frown.

"And with the vision being that vague 'tis of no use to us at the moment," Morrigan said. "Visions of Imageries like that are not something we can deal with immediately if Mother spoke true."

"She did," I shook my head and looked back at the Mabari who was watching us with a worried look. I pet him gently. "I'm alright boy. Now a name, let's see. Pip?"

He laid down with a whine and covered his eyes with his paws which caused Alistair and I to laugh and Morrigan to sniff disdainfully.

"That's a no," I said.

"Dane?" Alistair said and the Mabari rolled onto his back and gave a bark like a death rattle. I laughed.

"I think he's telling us that that particular named has been over used," I got a bark of conformation. "Hmm, Doctor?"

"Who?" Alistair asked and I waved my hand when the Mabari huffed at me in annoyance.

"Not that either then," I sighed and tilted my head.

"I know! Barkspawn!" Alistair said with a grin and we, including the dog, groaned.

"Oh, just call the beast Mongrel and be done with it!" Morrigan snapped suddenly.

The Mabari jumped up then and started to circle Morrigan happily, barking and jumping to try to lick at her face. She shrieked and smacked at him as she tried to keep him at bay and avoid the slobbering tongue.

"NO! Blast you! DOWN! I know where that tongue has been you Filthy Mongrel! DOWN I SAY!" She shouted.

He sat abruptly and panted up at her happily. I blinked and then laughed.

"Mongrel!" I called and he rushed over to my side with another happy bark. "That's your name isn't it? Mongrel?"

He barked again and rolled over on the ground once before he jumped up and barked once more.

"A fitting name..." Morrigan huffed. "And if he tries to lick me again like that I will burn what little tail he has off!"

Alistair and I laughed happily as Mongrel gave Morrigan sad puppy eyes.

"Hehe, he was only trying to thank you for figuring out his name," Alistair said.

Morrigan huffed. "He can thank me just fine by keeping that tongue of his AWAY from me."

Another mournful whine and Alistair and I fell apart again into fits of semi-hysterical laughter. Morrigan was NOT amused.

*-*-/*/**-*-

Whee! Next chappie done! please Read and Review! I love hearing from you!


	9. Chapter Eight: Misconceptions

yay!

Okay couple of things. First, shapeshifting tree? I am not including Swarm, replacing that with a Wolf form, nor am I including Corrupted versions. It never made sense for Mastery of Shapeshifting to allow for Corrupted versions of the Forms unless one happened to be Corrupted/Tainted themselves(main character) and Morrigan will not end up with the Taint at any point for this story.

Also, any 'apostate' mages may or may not be in robes throughout the story, will depend on how long ago they escaped or if they are just that ballsy. Robes and a Staff always screamed to me 'Come find me Templars if you dare! Oh... you found me' in game and I've had to fight the urge to face palm a few times during in game events.

The only mage in my opinion that actually did it right(and wasn't Dalish) and was not a playable character was the one with Zeveran's group who was dressed like a regular farmer's wife. There might have been others that weren't Dalish but I cannot recall right now.

One more thing before we get started and this is for travel time reference. If I screw up a time frame let me know based on the following rules:

I took some string and printed off a map of Fereldan. It took three inches of string to reach from Redcliffe castle to the Circle tower taking the left path along the lake that leads toward the break to Orzamar. One day of travel (for the story horses are considered dead at Redcliffe as they have been eaten by the Undead so we are saying one day by foot at a normal walk, treating the one day as a not a full 24 hours but actual daylight available to a traveller before they have to rest for the night. (Bann Teagan himself says that the circle is a days travel away from Redcliffe.) For this calculation we will say dawn is a 5am and dusk is roughly 8pm so 15 hours of daylight in a day. (I know you get different amounts of daylight depending on where you are in the year but please roll with me on this.)

This will mean that each inch is roughly 5 hours of travel.

So from Redcliffe to Orzamar it would be a total journey of two inches or 10 hours of walking so possible to be done with that trip in one days travel without resting for the night and a journey from Orzamar to Denerim is just over five inches or 25 hours walking non-stop, so one day of full travel while light, rest for a night, then almost all of the next day to reach Denerim at roughly 3pm if they start out at first light(5am) of the second day when walking at a normal pace.

This also means that if the group travels light and moves at a fast pace with minimal stops then they might reach the Circle tower in less time then the above 'normal walking pace' guide I've built and could reach the tower, clear it out, rest the night and then head to Redcliffe the next morning with the needed lyrium to get there before dusk on the second day leaving only one night that the town would have to defend itself IF the demon decides to attack. Haven't decided on that as yet and if you review please leave your opinion on that and if you think Darren will realize he needs to get the town fortified before heading to the Circle.

Anyway, information overload done, Onwards to the Story! -rears horse and charges-

Edits as of 07/06/2015

-=-=/*/**/*=-=-

Chapter Eight: Misconceptions.

-=-=/*/**/*=-=-

All things in this world are finite.

What one man gains, another has lost.

Those who steal from their brothers and sisters

Do harm to their livelihood and to their peace of mind.

Our Maker sees this with a heavy heart.

-Transfigurations 1:5

-=-=/*/**/*=-=-

After Mongrel found us, we continued the rest of the journey to Lothering in silence, each of us lost in our own thoughts. Mongrel was happy enough despite the quiet, running ahead of the group to scout before circling around behind us and then looping ahead once more. He did that several times throughout our journey. Occasionally he would come back with odds and ends, like a pair of trousers and then an old bow with no string. I looked over the bow and saw that it was actually salvagable and in fact had a protective Rune of Fire etched into it. I latched it to my pack for either repair or sale at a later time.

Mongrel's hunting for items was also how we ended up finding out that we were close to Lothering. He came running back like the Archdemon itself was on his heels at one point and this time he stopped in front of Morrigan. She carefully bent over to look at what he held in his mouth and then groaned.

"This is a HALF-EATEN cake," she bit out. "WHY are you offering me a HALF-EATEN cake!?"

"He likes you," I said with a laugh. "You were the one who helped figure out what his name was."

Mongrel brought the cake to me next and I checked it over with a raised brow before I handed it back for him to eat. I washed my hand off with water from my flask before I turned to the others with a smile.

"That's freshly baked," I told them. "We're close to the city if he snatched a fresh cake from someone."

Alistair and Morrigan both seemed to light up a bit at the thought and we quicken our pace. A nice bed or even a chair to sit in sounded nice right about now to me and I was fairly certain that the thought of such a thing was attractive to my other two companions as well.

A sudden whine from Mongrel drew my attention to where he was walking by Morrigan, looking up at her with puppy eyes.

"Stop looking at me, Mongrel," she snapped. "I have nothing you want!"

A high whine came from him.

"Why do you keep staring at me so, you flea-ridden beast? Can you not tell when you are not wanted?" she bit out with a growl.

Another whine, mournful and questioning all at once.

"I enjoy the company of creatures of the wild. Not stench-ridden, domesticated wolves," Morrigan said primly as she sniffed.

I looked at the two with a raised brow and found myself wondering if she actually understood him due to the fact that she was an admitted shapeshifter.

Mongrel gave another questioning whine.

"And he persists! Maddening!" Morrigan threw up her hands and walked faster as Mongrel let out a happy series of barks before he rushed back to my side. I stratched at his ear with a laugh.

"Don't get on her nerves, boy," I said with a grin.

He barked in response and then growled suddenly as we exited the trees. Ahead of us was the stone road to Lothering and also a group of thugs that were going through crates of supplies and laughing at their findings.

I leaned to the side a bit toward Morrigan and whispered softly.

"Other then a bird what all can you turn into?" I asked.

"The bird is a Raven for your information," she whispered back primly. "But as to the rest; a bear, a giant spider and a wolf."

The thugs hadn't noticed us so I herded the others back under the cover of the woods. I looked over the group for a moment and then nodded to myself.

"Morrigan, would you kindly shift into your Bear form?" I asked. Both she and Alistair raised a brow at me.

"Why should I?" she asked as she crossed her arms.

"I'd rather avoid outright conflict at this point. A big bear should instill enough fear in those thugs for them to leave us alone. If they think one of us is a Ranger who can ally with dangerous animals then all the better," I indicated both my glaive and the bow that was strapped to my back.

"A clever plan," Morrigan said with a nod. She then turned to Alistair with a smirk. "Before we begin though, I have a wonder, Alistair, if you will indulge me."

Oh, great. I thought to stop her there but figured I'd see where things went first. At least she was keeping her voice down as she spoke.

"Do I have a choice?" Alistair grumbled.

"Of the two of you that remain, are you not the Senior Grey Warden here? I find it curious that you allow another to lead, while you follow," her smirk widened and I held my breath.

"You find that curious, do you?" Alistair said sarcastically as he crossed his arms and glowered at her.

"In fact, you defer to a new recruit. Is this a policy of the Grey Wardens? Or simply a personal one? Darren has shown an acceptable amount of wisdom and yet you yourself simply remain silent," she said.

"What do you want to hear?" Alistair snapped, still keeping his voice down despite his temper. "That I prefer to follow? Fine, I do."

"You sound so very defensive," her voice switched to coy and amused.

"Couldn't you crawl into a bush somewhere and die? That would be great, thanks," Alistair hissed.

I held up my hands then, figuring it a good a place as any to halt them from snapping further at each other.

"Enough you two," I said firmly. "We need to get into Lothering. Morrigan?"

"Oh, very well," she sighed out.

Morrigan stepped away from us and with a shimmer shifted into a large black-furred bear. I nodded my head and shifted my glaive from my pack to use it as a walking stick. I turned to Alistair with a stern look that made him flinch.

"No casting Smite," I said firmly. "That will leave both myself and Morrigan vunerable."

"Um, they don't have any mages with them," Alistair said with a blink and a wave of his hand toward the group.

"Do I look like a mage right now to you?" I asked with a raised brow.

"Ah, no," Alistair looked me over sheepishly as he realized the point I was trying to make and then we moved from the woods as one.

The thugs caught sight of our group as we walked along the stone path toward them and started to nudge each other only to freeze at the sight of Morrigan in her Bear form. The other two nudged their apparent leader a few times as we approached and he cleared his throat as we came to a halt a couple of feet from them.

"Travellers! Welcome. And I take it you are the leader of this fine group," the lead thug said as he pointed at me with a smile.

A larger thug walked over to his side and spoke in an worried tone.

"Uhh... I don't think these guys are like the other travelers," the thug said.

I shifted a bit and leanded against my glaive casually while resting one hand on Morrigans' furred head. I smiled benignly at the men in front of me.

"May I help you?" I asked.

"Yes, you can!" The leader said with a wide smile and he indicated the surrounding areas. "There's a bit of a toll in order to cross into Lothering. A mere ten silvers and you'll be on your way."

"You should listen to your friend you know," I said as I smiled darkly. "We aren't refugees."

"See, I told you they aren't like the other refugees. They're armed, they is!" said the larger one softly and nervously to his smaller leader.

"It doesn't matter if they're refugees or not," the leader said with a smiling hiss. "That's why it's called a 'Toll' and not a 'Refugee tax'."

"Oooooh," The larger one said as he nodded his understanding of his leader's words.

I shared a look with Alistair and then looked down at Mongrel and Morrigan. I looked back up to the thugs and grinned again as I looked slowly over the three men. All three of then shifted suddenly, nervous under my smile.

"Now," I started with falce cheer in my voice. "I don't think there is really a 'toll' or a 'tax' or anything like that. I think you're Highwaymen here to rob the poor unexpected masses fleeing from the Darkspawn."

I tilted my head sudden and then looked to Alistair.

"What do you think? Will they make good Warden material or are they better made to be food for Morri here?"

I ignored the sudden fearful sounds from the three thugs and focused on Alistair who was struggling both not to laugh and to look serious as he met my gaze.

"I don't know, they look like they'd piss at the sight of Darkspawn. Better to feed them to Mor-" Morrigan growled in warning suddenly, apparently fine with me shorting her name but not Alistair. I set aside that tidbit for later. "Ah, your very, very hungry bear."

I looked back to the thugs and saw that they were fearfully looking between us and the growling Morrigan. The leader held up his hands suddenly and offered me a fearful smile.

"N-now see here, I didn't know you were Wardens' serah, no not all all, Wardens are exempt from the toll. Yes sir!"

I smiled benignly and started to move the group past them. Once I was by the leader however I reached out to grab him by the top of his leathers and jerked him close.

"You and your boys are leaving now aren't you? Heading anywhere else but here?" I snarled softly. "Otherwise there might be a certain Rite I need to invoke?"

The men all blanched white and stuttered out their affermatives that they were 'just leaving'. One of them started for a crate and I called out to him, still not yet letting go of the groups leader.

"Would you kindly leave those crates? We find ourselves in need of supplies at this time," Morrigan gave another growl before she pushed to stand and tower over us all.

"Of course!" the leader squeaked out as I let him go. "We're glad to help the Wardens! Always glad! Keep the crates!"

They fled then and after they were out of sight Alistair and I both burst into laughter. Morrigan looked around and then dropped down to lumber out of sight behind the crates. A flash of magic later and she sauntered out from behind them, staff in hand and a smile on her lips.

"That was surprisingly fun," she said as she smirked at me.

"A well-played prank is always fun M'lady," I said as I bowed to her. "Thank you for your assitance."

We entered Lothering proper then and Alistair seemed to pull fullly from his brooding at the sight. While the prank on the Thugs had helped him cheer up briefly, he'd almost fallen back into a full brood. He actually let out a happy sounding sigh as he looked around.

"Lothering. Look at it. Pretty as a painting," he said softly.

I looked over at him with a raised brow and spoke before Morrigan had the chance to start with what was most likely a scathing comment.

"You know Lothering?" I asked.

"Yeah. Recieved my training Templar training her," Alistair suddenly looked worried. "Oh, I do hope the Chantry Mother isn't Mother Doria any more."

I glanced at Morrigan and she shrugged. I looked back to Alistair with a raised brow.

"I hesitate to ask, but why?" I asked him.

"Ah, I... well she and I didn't get along," he said as he rubbed his neck. "At all. In fact I'm pretty sure she hated me."

"Any reason why?" I asked, even Morrigan looked curious now.

"Indeed, with the way you blather about Templar I figured you'd be at her knee eager to learn," Morrigan said with a sneer.

"Oh, haha," Alistair glowered at her then went back to looking sheepish as he rubbed at the back of his neck. "Actually it might have more to do with a prank involving shoe polish gone wrong that I took full blame for."

Mongrel let out a groaning whine and covered his head with his paws as Morrigan and I looked at Alistair with widened eyes. I finally was able to speak after a few moments.

"Shoe Polish?!" I squeaked.

Morrigan lifted one hand to hid a smirk behind her fingers though I could still hear her dark chuckle.

"Haha, yeah..." Alistair coughed. "Ahem, anyway, have you figured out where we want to go first?"

I tilted my head as I looked at him but the quick change of subject simply pointed out his embaressment. I decided to let it go and nodded once.

"From here it will be best to head to Redcliffe," I said. "It's closer then the other locations. The Dalish will be the hardest to find so I'd rather save them for last. Once they hear that Warden's are looking for them they will probably set up a camp where we can find them easier then if we went into the woods blind."

"Oh!" Alistair blinked a bit in surprise and looked pleased. "Well, good. That's settled then."

"That does seem reasonable," Morrigan said. "This Arl seems to hold a good degree of power and influence to help your cause."

I smiled faintly at her, "Power isn't everything Morrigan, though I do agree that it helps things along. Let's go, we need supplies and information."

-=-=/*/**/*=-=-

We headed for the Inn/Tavern first thing. I paused briefly to bully a merchant who had been trying to price gouge those trying to flee from the Blight. Alistair seemed happy with that while Morrigan looked annoyied until I pointed out that the more people lived to escape now the more customers he might have later on and the more people we had to either fight or live past the Blight. She really seemed to like the cold and logical side of an argument. Next, I sold off a few of the extra bits we'd picked up in our travels, saving only a single thin gold chain that I noticed Morrigan eyeing and then counted up the combined gold I'd gotten. I had a total of five sovereigns, fifteen silvers and three coppers. Not bad, but not great considering what we needed to do...

I gave Alistair and Morrigan each one sovereign's worth of coin and advised them to get any supplies that they might need before we lest. Then, when Morrigan mentioned that she could make potions and poultices, I gave her an extra two sovereigns to get what she needed to make them. I knew that we might well need the extra supplies.

While they shopped I walked over to the Chantry to check the Chanters Board to pick up any requests for help there as they culd be a source of badly needed income. There I gently dealt with man mad from grief and only after that was I able to pick up the few requests pinned to the board. I wandered back over to the others and at their nods we headed into the Inn to try to get information. As we stepped inside a group of three men suddenly stalked forward with sneers on their lips. They were eyeing my glaive.

"Well, look what we have here, men," the apparent leader said. "I think we've just been blessed."

"Uh, I don't think this is a good thing," Alistair said softly. "These are Loghain's men and they don't look too happy to see us."

I frowned and shared a look with him and Morrigan before turning back to the three soldiers.

"Didn't we send all morning asking about a man by this very description?" One soldier asked as he indicated my glaive. "Everyone said they hadn't seen him yet here he is."

"I agree," the first solider said as he glared at me, ignoring Alistair completely. I was surprised by the animosity that was being levelled in my direction. "It seems we were lied to."

A woman in Chantry robes suddenly walked over, her accent was a a heavy Orlesian mixed with undertones of a Fereldan accent.

"Gentlemen, surely there is no need for trouble," she said as she offered a kind smile. "These are no doubt more souls seeking refuge from the Darkspawn."

"They're more then that!" The first soldier snapped out. "Now stay out of our way, Sister. You protect these traitors and you'll get the same!"

"Traitors!?" Alistair and I shouted together in shock. I moved forward a step ahead of Alistair and blocked him from moving forward. "What are you talking about man? Speak plainly, for this is the first I have heard of this!"

"Teryn Loghain and Arl Howe claim that the Grey Wardens are suspected to be at fault for the defeat at Ostagar and the subsequent death of the King," the Sister said sadly. Then she looked at the soldiers disapprovingly. "As the only Warden survivors are acknowledged as Fereldan born, The Teryn has issued orders that if a Warden found wielding a Glaive as his weapon, then he is to be detained for questioning. Not accosted out right or harmed!"

"Enough talk!" The first soldier snapped angrily as he pushed past the Sister, a mad light in his eyes. "Take the Warden into custody! Kill the Sister and Anyone else who gets in the way!"

The Sisters eyes widened as did my own as the men suddenly attacked, rage and... grief in their eyes. I did not draw my glaive but fell behind Alistair as he lunged forward to deflect their blows with his shield. I looked at Morrigan.

"Weak Lightening if you can!" I called to her. "Don't kill them!"

The Sister lunged into the fight as well, drawing two daggers from I don't know where as she did so. Morrigan and I both lashed out with weakened Lightening spells, sending each man down again and again, each blow was enough to stagger them but they kept getting back to their feet to try for another attack. Alistair finally managed to knock down the leader with a back of his shield and Mongrel pounced on the man, teeth latching firmly around his throat but not tearing. Not yet. As the other two fell from the most recent magical attacks the Leader cried out in a voice filled with grief and agony.

"Alright, you've won! We surrender!"

I held up my hand and the others stilled, the rest of those within the Inn were watching in awe and fear that the soldiers were taken down so swiftly. I knelt by the leader and touched his shoulder lightly. He flinched at the touch. The Sister's voice sounded from behind me.

"Good. They've learned their lesson and we can all stop fighting now," her voice sounded relieved.

I ignored what sounded like a snappy comment from Morrigan and focused on the now crying guard that was being held pinned by my Mabari hound.

"I need you to take a message to Loghain," I said softly. "I would go with you in truth if the need was not so dire. Will you listen?"

He blinked up at me through his tears and then nodded his head, "What message?"

"Ostagar could not be won. The signal to charge would never have been lit on time as the tower was taken by Darkspawn. The fiends dug up through the Elvhan ruins that were indeed beneath us. The Blight is real and I will gather those Within Fereldan to combat it. A Fereldan takes care of his own," I tightened my grip on his shoulder. "That last is the most important part, do you understand me?"

The man seemed to relax a moment at those words and he looked into my eyes. He nodded slowly after a few long minutes after he found what he was looking for in my gaze.

"'A Fereldan takes care of his own'," he repeated. "Aye, I hear you Warden."

I stood up then and patted Mongrel's side, "Let him up boy."

The men all stood slowly and put their blades away while eyeing me warily, but respectfully. They moved out the door and the Sister moved to stand in front of me.

"I do apologize for interfering, but I couldn't just sit by and not help," she shook her head slowly. "Those men have been drinking for hours talking of their lost comrades. I feared the worst when you entered."

"I do appreciate the help, Sister," I said with a shrug. "With the grief I saw in their eyes I knew that they were just lashing out at the first viable target they could."

She nodded at my words, "I find myself glad that you were willing to show them mercy despite their actions. Let me introduce myself; I am Leliana, one of the Lay Sisters here in Lothering. Or I was."

"Darren Amell, a pleasure," I said with a boy of my head.

A glance out of the corner of my eye showed that Morrigan was eyeing the interaction carefully.

"Those men called you Grey Warden. You will then be battling Darkspawn, yes? That IS what Grey Wardens do?" There was a hopeful tone in her voice that made me raise a brow at her. She then barrelled on without letting me get a word in. "You will need all the help you can get, yes? This is why I will be coming with you!"

She smiled at the last and I knew that EVERYONE in my group was now looking at her in various degrees of shock, including Mongrel. I blinked rapidly at her before I managed to croak out my next words.

"Maker woman! Why in the world would you say such a thing?" I asked.

"Because the Maker told me to," she said with a smile and bright, HONEST looking eyes.

Alistair was making choking noises behind me and Morrigan had covered her own eyes in gesture of exasperation. I blnked again at the woman in front of me and frowned.

"Would you... be willing to elaborate on that?" I asked.

"I-I know I must sound crazy," one Archdemon short of a blight insane actually. "But it's true! I had a dream... a vision!"

That caught our attention. Alistair was no longer snickering behind his hand and was now looking at her curiously. Morrigan had raised a brow and was now eyeing the red-head in front of us speculatively. I waved a hand at her.

"The gift of Sight is rare but real," I said kindly. "Do you have visions often?"

"Oh no, this was the first I'd ever had," she said with a smile.

Right back to dragon-shit insane with that one comment. Great. Alistair leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"More crazy then? I thought we were all full up?" he asked with a slight nod of his head toward Morrigan. I swatted his arm.

Morrigan and I had both explained to Alistair that Sight manifested itself like magic. You developed it as late as in your teens but NO ONE would develop the Sight spontaneously as an adult. I shushed him and waved a hand at Leliana for her to continue.

"Look at the people here. They are lost in their despair. The darkness will only spread. I don't believe the Maker wants this!" Her voice grew more impassioned as she spoke. "This was what you are MEANT to do, to combat this Darkness. Let me help."

"Tell me the vision first," I said not unkindly. I wondered if she had a nightmare that she had mistaken as a vision.

"I-I was walking when suddenly everything went dark. The ground fell away beneath my feet and I was falling into the Darkness. From above there was a small bright light and when I reached for it, I felt a sense... a chance really... of hope," She shifted and looked down and then back up. "The dream scared me, so I left to go for a walk outside the Chantry. The city was already filling up with refuges from the Blight. I walked through the garden and... There is a long dead rose bush there. No one has ever gotten around to uprooting it. But now there is a rose, bright and hale upon it in mid-bloom! I can even show it to you! I knew then that my dream spoke of hope in this dark hour! Then you and your companions appeared... I am MEANT to help you in this, I know it!"

I eyed her for several long moments before I nodded my head slowly, "Alright, your skills will be useful."

"Perhaps your skull was cracked worse then Mother thought," Morrigan said slowly to me.

I raised a brow at her, knowing as well as she did that I took no head injury while in the tower. I smiled and shook my head at her and she looked away abruptly. I caught the faintest hint of a blush and felt the urge to preen myself of all things! I looked back to Leliana.

"Thank you! I will NOT let you down. Oh, let me get my things!"

She darted off up the stairs and to a back room. Bare moments later she was back down the stairs, sans robes and a pack on her shoulders. I blinked and realized she'd worn her leathers under her robes just as I normally did. With that she turned and used some of her coin to purchase supplies from the innkeeper before she came back to us. She then handed me the remaining gold she had with her, which was another six sovereigns worth of coin! I blinked owlishly at her.

"Why?" I asked.

"I was saving up for a rainy day," she said with a smile. "I picked up some supplies to make traps and poisons to help."

"Ah, right. Good," I slipped the coins away in my pouch as I realized that everyone seemed to expect me to keep track of the funds. I sighed softly and realized further still I was quite firmly the Leader of the Group.

-=-=/*/**/*=-=-

With that, we set about helping various people around the city deal with their problems in order to earn some more coin. We made traps to help make a kind of trap-field to slow down any approaching Darkspawn, found the body of a boy's mother, dealt with a giant rampaging bear and some giant spiders. Damn things should all just die! Bloody HATE spiders! On the way toward the far end of the city to deal with some bandits I heard Leilana start to pester Morrigan. Alistair and I both glanced at each other and tuned into the conversation as we took point.

"I'm wondering Morrigan... DO you believe in the Maker?" Leilana asked.

Morrigan scoffed at the question, "Certainly not! I've no primitive fear of the moon such that I must place faith in tales so that I may sleep at night"

"But this can't all be an accident!" Leilana said as she indicated our group and then the world around us. "Spirits and magic, all these wondrous things around us both light and dark in nature. You know these things exist."

"The fact of their existence does not presuppose an intelligent design by some... some absentee father-figure!" Morrigan snapped out. I had to stifle a chuckle at her words.

"So it is all random, then?" Leilana said with a questioning lilt. "A happy coincidence that we are all here?"

"Attempting to impose order over chaos is futile," Morrigan responded in a lecturing tone. "Nature is, by its very nature, chaotic."

"I don't believe that," Leiliana said with a small frown. "I believe we have a purpose, all of us."

"Yours," Morrigan began drily, "apparently being to Bother me."

I cut in then with a laugh, "Save the deep thinking for later you two. We have some bandits to kill."

And kill bandits we did. The loot they carried amounted to only a few silver, though Leliana pounced on a quiver of arrows. I passed over the bow I'd been carrying and she cooed at it, strung it up and tested it out. She proved to be a deft shot with the bow and I resolved to keep her stocked on arrows if possible. I glanced at Morrigan.

"Any Lyrium potions to be had?" I asked.

"A few weak ones," she answered with a shrug. "We will want to save them for the moment."

"Aye, save them for an emergency until we get more," I said.

I nodded and then suddenly came to a halt as I heard a strange voice come from within a nearby cage. I blinked and walked closer as the man spoke.

"Shok ebasit hissra. Meraad astaarit, meraad itwasit, aban aqun. Maraas shokra. Anaan esaam Qun," he was a Kossith and his voice was calm and deep, sounding as if he was meditating. Alistair nudged me as we approached.

"That's a Qunari," he said. "Wonder what he did to end up in there."

I groaned sudden and face palmed before I sighed deeply. As I looked up I saw that the noise had caught the Kossith's attention and I held his gaze for a moment before I turned to Alistair and held up my glaive. He held up his hands and backed away.

"What?! What did I do now?" he asked with a pout.

"Why to you automatically assume he is a Qunari?" I asked with a mild glower.

"But... he's gray skinned! White hair! Red eyes!"

"All signs of being a Kossith," I said evenly. The Kossith's eyes seemed to narrow in on me then, curiosity in his gaze now. "Not all Kossith follow the Qun."

"But..." Leliana spoke up then and I held up my hand to forestall her.

"Alistair, Leliana," I began. "Are all Andrastian's Human?"

"No..." They said together slowly.

"Exactly," I said.

"Eh?" Alistair said as he scratched his head. Leliana, too, looked confused but also seemed on the verge of getting what I meant.

"The Qun is a religious practice, a path they follow," the Kossith was intent on my words now. "Anyone can choose to follow the Qun just as anyone can choose to follow the Way of Andraste. It is a kind of religious path that has no true bearing on your race. He is a Kossith. It would be impolite to simply assume that he is a follower of the Qun."

"Oh I get it!" Alistair blinked. "You know, I hadn't thought of it like that."

Morrigan muttered, "I doubt you think at all."

I ignored the small squabble that developed behind me due to that comment, leaving Leliana to police it as I walked over to the cage. The Kossith looked down at me with a small frown and he drew himself up to his full height. He was a little bit taller then I was.

"You are not one of my captors," he said in a soft yet paradoxically booming voice. "I will not amuse you any more then I have the other Humans. Leave me in peace."

"You are a prisoner? Who put you here if I may ask?" I asked.

"I am in a cage, am I not?" The Kossith said coldly. "I've been placed in here by the Chantry."

Leliana spoke up then, hesitantly, "The Revered Mother said he slaughtered an entire family. Even the children."

We all looked at her in surprise and then looked back to the Kossith. He nodded once.

"It is as she says," he said, a hint of sorrow in his tone.

I coughed into my hand at that point and shifted, "I am Darren Amell. If I may, ser Kossith, could I have your name or if you are of the Qun, your rank?"

He blinked a bit at me and then frowned, "You mock me. Or you show manners I have not come to expect in these lands. I am Sten of the Beresaad, the Vanguard, of the Qunari people."

"Hah! I was right!" Alistair said triumphantly.

I held up my glaive and he fell back with a laugh as he held his hands protectively over his head. Sten shook his head and ignored Alistair's antics to focus on me.

"Though it matters little now," he said. "I will die soon enough."

Morrigan spoke then as she walked to my side. Her hip brushed my hand and I jerked back with a blush as I looked at her.

"THIS is a proud and powerful creature," she said to me in a sultry tone. "He is trapped, easy prey for the Darkspawn. If you cannot see a use for him, then I suggest releasing him for mercy's sake alone."

"Mercy?!" Alistair said in shock as he crossed his arms. "I wouldn't have expected that from you!"

She shot him a scathing look before she turned her gaze back to me, her voice filled with ice.

"I would also suggest that Alistair take his place within the cage!" she said.

"THAT'S what I was expecting," Alistair said with a smirk.

"Quiet you two," I silenced them both with a stern look and Sten nodded once when I turned back to him.

"I suggest you leave me to my fate," he said.

"I find myself in need of skilled aid, Sten of the Beresaad," I said to him.

"And what use of you of a convicted murderer?" he snapped back.

"Do you not seek the option of atonement? Was that NOT regret in your tone when you admitted that Leilana was correct?" I asked levelly.

"Death will be my atonement," he answered a moment later, his tone soft.

"There is another path," I said.

The others were looking back and forth between us as if we were bouncing a bright ball.

"Perhaps," Sten said. "What then does your wisdom say is equal to my crime?"

"You will fight along my side to combat the Blight," I said with a firm nod. "That is a worthy punishment."

"Uhh..." Leliana and Morrigan both shushed Alistair.

Sten was looking at me with renewed interest. He leaned forward in the cage.

"The Blight? You are a Grey Warden, then?" he asked.

"I and Alistair both," I indicated the blonde next to me. Alistair gave a cheeky wave and Leliana swatted at his hand.

"Surprising," Sten leaned back then and looked us both over critically. "My people have heard legends of the Grey Wardens' strength and skill..." His gaze fell on Alistair and the look was scathing. "...though I suppose not every legend is true."

"Will the Reverend Mother release him to our care Leliana?" I turned to the former Lay Sister and she looked at me with a small frown.

"She... might," Leliana hedged.

I nodded and bowed a farewell to Sten, which he acknowledged with a nod. We headed to the Chantry and spoke with the Reverend Mother. Alistair opted to wait near the entrance in case it was Mother Doria. It wasn't, but in the end I had to invoke the Rite to force her to hand over the key. I left the Chantry, fuming at her blind attitude. Alistair looked like he wanted to tell me something but one look at my smouldering countenance and he simply fell into step with the others. We made our way back to the cage. I held up the key and then unlocked the cage. Sten stepped out with a surprised look.

"I confess, I did not think the priestess would part with it," he said slowly.

"She released you into my custody," I said firmly. "And it was no easy thing. For now if anyone asks you are a Grey Warden Recruit and not only a Sten."

"So be it," he answered with a faint frown. "I will follow you against the Blight and into battle. In doing so I shall find my atonement."

We backtracked long enough to buy a two-handed sword for Sten and bought back his old set of armor that had been taken from him when he surrendered himself. After making sure everyone was as well off as they could be and that our party was as well stocked as possible, we started for the exit at the far end of town. We ended up saving a dwarf and his son from bandits when we arrived at the exit. We invited the pair to travel with us, safety in numbers all. Bohdan was kind enough to let us store our packs in his wagon as we walked. All told, by the time dusk had rolled around, we had earned just over fifteen sovereign and had gained two fighting companions. It was turning out to be a very good day. Alistair though, had to spoil it.

"Darren?" he asked.

"Yes?" I looked at him with a raised brow.

"We may run into a problem at Redcliffe," he said slowly.

I turned to look at him with a frown.

"What kind of problem?" I asked him.

"One of the knights I know from Redcliffe was at the Chantry," he said. "I talked to him before he left. The Arl is sick somehow. He grew ill and hasn't woken up for some time."

"That isn't good. How long has he been ill?" I asked.

"Well, we were at Flemeth's hut for almost a week waiting for you to recover. I don't recall how long they said it took for me to awaken. From what the knight told me though, he fell comatose not three days ago and has not woken since," he hesitated for a moment before he continued. "The Arlessa has several knights out looking for the Ashes of Andraste as a possible cure."

"I se- what?!" I turned to him with wide eyes. "She's wanting what now?!"

"Oh, how wonderful it would be to find the resting place of Andraste!" Leliana cooed, her eyes going distant as she got lost in her imagination.

"I do not understand," Sten suddenly said. "What good will the burnt remains of some woman do for a sick man?"

That led to a long discussion between my three companions as they each tried to explain who Andraste was and why she was important, or in Morrigan's case why Alistair and Leliana and anyone else who was Andrastian were out and out 'buffoons'. I let out a groaning sigh and picked up my pace, Mongrel at my side and found myself hoping that the Arlessa was just panicking and that the Arl wasn't THAT sick. I really didn't need that kind of a headache.

-=-=/*/**/*=-=-

Alright! Chappie done! Hope everyone enjoys the story so far! Readings and Reviewings these are good things!


	10. Chapter Nine: Getting to know you

Thank you all for the kind reviews!

Once I work through this I am going to do Awakening, Witch Hunt and DA2.

A vote: DA2's Hawke, male/female and Warrior/Mage/Rogue?

Thoughts please!

Edits as of 07/07/2015

-=-=/*/**/*=-=-

Chapter Nine: Getting to know you...

-=-=/*/**/*=-=-

"My hearth is yours, my bread is yours, my life is yours.

For all who walk in the sight of the Maker are one."

-Unknown verse recited by Chanter Devons by the Lothering Chanter's Board.

-=-=/*/**/*=-=-

Lesson one when leading a group; learn quickly to balance out conflicting personalities... or things will blow up in your face like a mis-cast spell.

Morrigan hated Alistair and the feeling was easily reciprocated.

Morrigan did not get along with Leliana either, especially when the former Sister decided to try to flirt with me even though I gently turned away all of her, realatively mild, flirtations.

She wasn't my type and that wasn't even counting the possibility that she was insane.

Lelianna did get along well enough with Alistair, though he watched her warily as if she were a lyrium bomb about to blow up in his face.

Sten was a stoic individual and hardly talked beyond 'yes/no' answers so thankfully I didn't have to worry about him.

Mongrel got along well with everyone. Even though Morrigan tried to hide it, I'd seen her feed him scraps a few times as we travelled.

I'd, personally, been able to converse with everyone easily enough. I was even able to ask Alistair some more details of the Wardens.

At first I thought it might work well enough to let the others talk to each other and work out their differences but now...

Morrigan and Alistair had been harping at each other for the past hour almost non-stop. They had started up almost as soon as I'd stopped talking to Alistair myself. First they talked about his 'failed' Templar training.

Honestly, despite the fact that he never finished said training and was prevented from joining the ranks of the fully fledged Templar ranks, he seemed to be one of the strongest Templar-trained individuals I'd ever me. I had little desire to let him Smite me in a controlled setting with his strongest Smite in order to find out just how long it would take to recover. I knew that one day though I might yet ask him to do such a thing. That kind of knowledge was important, especially if I wanted to prove my hypothosis regarding Lyrium, but now was not the time.

He followed up her own insult by insulting her nose of all things, saying that it 'looked exactly like her Mother's'. Thankfully that particular insult seemed to silence the two, as Morrigan refused to talk to him further after that, but then Leliana had to walk over to Morrigan with a smile. Morrigan was obviously in a foul mood and did not wish to be bothered, so... well, I got a bad feeling...

"So Morrigan, you truly do not believe in any sort of higher power?" Leliana asked brightly.

Morrigan sniffed in derision and looked scornfully out of the corner of her eye at Leliana.

"No, I do not," she bit out. "Must I?"

"Well then... What do you believe happens to you after you die?" Leliana waved her hands expansivly and turned doe-eyes on Morrigan. "Nothing?'

"Pah!" Morrigan snorted softy, an almost dainty sound despite being a harsh noise. "I will not 'go to sit by the Maker's side', if that's what you allude to."

"Only those who are worthy are brought to the Maker's side. So many other sad souls are left to wander in the void, hopeless and forever lost," Leliana looked sad then and I turned to watch her closely as she slumped her shoulders, seeming remembering something. "I pity them, lost and alone as they are."

"And what evidence of this have you?" Morrigan snapped. "I see only spirits, good and ill-willed and no wandering ghosts of wicked disbelievers denied the 'chance' of sitting at the side of this 'Maker' because they failed to follow the rules that MORTAL men and women have laid down."

"It... it must be so sad to look forward to nothing, to feel no love and seek no reward in the afterlife," Leilana's voice had gone soft then as if lost in some memory and she didn't seem to have registered Morrigan's words. She shook her head a second later, her eyes clearing, and looked to Morrigan who again scoffed and waved her hand.

"Yes, the anguish, it tears at me so. You have seen through me to my sad, sad core," Morrigan said mockingly and as a group the rest of us paused to watch them.

"Now you're simply mocking me," Leliana snapped, a flash of fire in her eyes for a moment that she normally didn't have.

"You noticed?" Mock surprise from Morrigan as she held a hand to her chest. "It appears your perceptive powers know no bounds! How astonishingly bright you are."

Leliana put her hands to her waist and leaned forward, "Let me ask you this, then, Morrigan. What if there really was a Maker? What would you say then?"

"Pah, there is no Maker so the point is moot!" Morrigan snapped again. "Why to you persist!?"

"Indulge me?"

"I find myself longing for the silence of the Wilds," Morrigan said, her eyes flashing and a faint lick of flame dancing across her hands before she crossed her arms.

I stiffened and moved a step closer to the pair. Magic flickering like that was a sign of great annoyance, anger or fear in a mage, very similar to a man reaching for the hilt of his sword. Morrigan continued and ignored my movements.

"But very well, if I must to end this incessant drivel; I would wonder why He has abandoned His creation. It seems terribly irresponsible of Him."

Leliana seemed to light up, happy to continue what she most likely saw as some kind of friendly debate that was in truth not friendly at all. She even clapped her hands together. I shared a look with Alistair and a glance at Sten showed he looked, bored maybe? Perhaps more unconcerned.

"He left us because we were determined to make our own way," Leliana said. "Even if we hurt outselves and He could not bear to watch if we do hurt ourselves."

Morrigan threw her hands up then, her voice raising but not yet reaching a shout, "But how do you Know as such? You cannot ask Him this. Perhaps He has gone to a new creation elsewhere and abandoned this as a dismal failure that is best forgotten. You cannot know. No one in the Chantry can know!"

"I do not need to know because I have faith. I believe in Him and feel His hope and His love," Leliana touched her chest over her heart and smiled up at Morrigan.

"'Faith'. How quickly you call upon that word when you have no true answers before you," Morrigan's voice dropped to a acidic tone that made me shiver.

"How can someone who practices magic have so little capacity to believe in that which she cannot see?" Leliana asked with widened eyes.

"Because Magic is real. I can touch it and command it and I need no faith for it to fill me up inside. If you are looking for your higher power, there it is. But I tell you this," Morrigan pointed at Leliana's chest and hissed at her. "'Tis the fool who ignores the truth in front of her, who denies it with her last breath. The truth cannot be undone, even if you bury it, hide it away or try to enslave others to your viewpoint that does not change the truth. IF there ever was a Maker he is long gone from this world and we are on our own. Our choices are our own to make, for good or ill, and cannot be claimed to be the will of some deity, ANY deity. Have 'Faith' if you must, but do not seek to enslave me with honeyed words that hide deadly poison!"

"How dare you!" Leliana drew herself up, offended. "I am NOT trying to... to... to 'enslave' you!"

"No? Then you are not like the other Sisters who draw in men and women with honeyed words only to lead them to madness and an undignified death choking on their own drool? I know the truth of the Snake you follow and I will not fall prey to it as you have," she hissed out.

Magic was arching along Morrigan's arms again, flames flickering and anger in her eyes. I moved forward then, signalling to Sten to grab Leliana and I carefully took Morrigan's hand in my arm and pulled her back a few paces. Her flames licked over my hand but did not burn as I'd feared. That meant she still had control over herself. She looked at me in surprise, the flames dying and though the anger drained away, her eyes were still filled with disgust.

Leliana however was struggling ineffectually in Sten's arms, though she did not truly seem to desire to be free of his grasp. Her eyes were wide, angry but fearful as she shouted.

"What do you mean by that! The Chantry is filled with good and noble people! What poison are you talking about!? TELL ME!"

Alistair moved forward then and placed a gentle hand on Leliana's shoulder and she stilled.

"I think she's talking about the Lyrium Leliana," he said gently.

"And if she is, then she is right Leliana," I said softly but firmly.

"What? What do you mean? Lyrium is for mages, you are the only ones who can use it without being poisoned, everyone knows that," Leliana looked at us with wide eyes.

"Leliana, listen to me please," Alistair said softly. "Duncan conscripted me into the Warden's before I could take my final vows as a Templar. If I had taken my vows I would have been expected to start taking Lyrium in small doses to 'augment' my Templar abilities."

"All that Lyrium eventually builds up in a body," I said, taking over as Alistair drew Leliana away from Sten and into his arms in a calming hug though she did not return it. Leliana didn't break my gaze but stared wide-eyed as I continued to speak. "Mages can dissipate it because our magic uses it up and drains the lyrium in our systems to where there is no poison left within us. Templar's don't have that kind of natural defense against it, they cannot dissipate the Lyrium and thus it continues to build up within them. Eventually the Templar's loose their minds. I saw a Templar on guard watching us as we played in the water during a hot summer day completely ignore a girl who had waded out too far in the water and was going to drown. Had I not Seen and gotten to her in time she would have died. He was lost in a waking dream because of the Lyrium Madness."

She let out a gasp of horror, her hand raising to her mouth.

"You see?" Morrigan said, her voice now soft and Almost kind. "'Tis not but a leash to control the Chantry's army of Templars and even then some of those who join the ranks of Templars are monsters themselves, be they man or woman. If you must believe in this Maker of yours fine, but do not ignore what has been done in His name like a blind fool as all the rest do."

"I... I will think on what you have said," Leliana answered softly as she looked at Morrigan. "I found succor in the Chantry, those I have known have only been good people... I... I..."

"Leliana," I said firmly, drawing her attention back to me. "There are good people and bad people regardless of what you are or who you choose to follow religiously. I ask only that you try to be one of the good people and that you do not do evil deeds and blame them on some higher cause."

"And what of you? Have you done evil?" Leliana asked softly. There was a broken note in her voice now, as if her soul was bleeding from an old and raw wound.

I shifted then and bowed my head and my hand tightened around Morrigan's arm. Her own hand fell over mine and I eased my grip and sent her an apologetic look for having squeezed too hard and sent a pulse of magic to heal any bruise I might have caused. I turned then to the others and straightened back up.

"A woman infiltrated my home, Kinloch Hold, disguised as a Chantry Sister," I looked Leliana in the eyes. "I Saw a vision of her forcing a war between the... a faction of people and the Chantry. I Saw slaughter in the streets of a city. This woman had already tried to manipulate the First Enchanter and the Knight-Commander into making a mage, a man I see as a brother, Tranquil. You know what that is?"

"It... It is a Rite to cut off a mage from the fade," she responded hesitantly.

"Not only that but one is cut off from ALL emotions, even a majority of ones free will is taken away if not removed completely," I glared at the ground for a moment before I looked back up at her. "I could have forgiven her the attempt, we caught her and stopped her in time to save my friend and prove his innocence as she had claimed he was a Blood Mage when he was not."

Another horrified, choking sound escaped her. I ignored it and pressed on with my story, I would not hide this from my companions.

"But the death and the carnage and the SLAUGHTER that I saw because of her actions? A false Sister whose only desire was to see everyone who would not follow the Chantry dead? I killed her," Leliana gasped, eyes going wide.

"I acted hastily and I killed her when I should have simply shared what I had Seen and let Greagoir get more information out of her. I meant to save lives with my actions and I accepted the blame for them. I accepted that I would have to die for what I had done," I stressed that last bit and she gave a faint nod.

"It was Duncan who saw more then a murderer in me and conscripted me into the Wardens. "You can always come back from something," I looked to Sten then, whose eyes had gone wide and thoughtful at my words. I turned back to Leliana. "You just have to choose to come back."

Leliana nodded thoughtfully at my words. The dark shadow from before began to fade from her eyes and she then pulled away from Alistair. For several long moments she stared at the ground, biting at her bottom lip. She walked over then and lightly touched my hand. Morrigan still had her hand mostly covering mine just as I still had a light, but firm grip on her arm.

"I don't... I think your heart was in the right place Darren. And Morrigan? I am sorry, I did not mean to..." she hesitated and looked at the ground.

"Pah, 'tis done with," Morrigan waved her hand. "Now off with you. 'Tis getting dark and we need a place to camp, no?"

Leliana looked at both of us for several long moments before she nodded with a teary smile. "I'll find us a wonderful spot. You'll see!"

She darted off ahead of the group, grabbing her bow and quiver from the back of Bodahn's cart as she did so. I let out a faint sigh and after Morrigan tapped my hand I let her arm go with a blush. Alistair coughed into his hand as he noticed the movement and shot me a look before he smiled and looked back at Morrigan.

"Well, that was close. With the way those flames were dancing over your arms Morrigan I was worried you'd burn her to a crisp," he said.

"Hmph, I am not some untrained youth," she sniffed. "I know how to control my powers," she turned then to look at Sten. "You are very quiet, Sten."

He looked over the group and then shook his head, "Only compared to some."

"Alrighty then! Cheese anyone?" Alistair asked as he clapped his hands together.

We all let out a faint snort or groan of noise as the tension drained away and we started off down the path.

-=-=/*/**/*=-=-

We made good time for what little daylight we had left after all the questing in Lothering and I expected for us to reach Redcliffe the next afternoon. Bodahn had tents that he was letting us use for the night and we set up camp in a nice spot just off the main road. Leliana had even found a stream that we could use to clean up and get fresh water from. Alistair started to set up the equipment to make stew and Morrigan and Leliana were at least united in the task of chasing him away from the pit as soon as they saw what he was doing. I'd warned Leliana about Alistair's statement regarding his cooking abilities, or lack thereof, before we'd even left Lothering.

"But I can make stew at least!" he'd cried out.

"I am not having some horrendous mess of cheese!" Morrigan pointed at the wheels he was holding in his hands. "Put those away."

He slumped away from the fire and sat down in front of his tent to tend to his weapons and armor before he began to nibble at the cheese like some mouse. Sten had taken it upon himself to patrol the perimeter of the camp with Mongrel and was out of ear shot. When it came to cooking though, I will say that the two women were amazing, each talking about the various fresh herbs that they had which could be used or saved for later meals. The animosity from earlier was still tinging the edge of their conversation but they were at least working together which was a relief.

I kept watching them, but when Morrigan mentioned that a rabbit would make the stew more filling Leliana eagerly hopped up and went off to hunt, stating that she was sure she'd seen one or two earlier. Morrigan shook her head as she darted off and she moved the pot to just out of range of the fire to keep the fluid warm but not boiling. I took the opening and moved to sit next to her.

"The two of you seem to have made up," I said softly to her.

"She is a fool but," Morrigan shrugged. "At least she seems to be willing to learn new things. I do not think she was expecting to hear what we told her and I did not expect her to react as she did. She was open to your words, which surprised me."

"There is that I suppose. It's nice when you find someone who is open minded," I shifted the blade of my glaive over my lap and worked on the edge. "I do have some questions?"

"If you must," She answered as she diced up a carrot.

"How did you become a shapeshifter?" I asked. "I've heard stories and legends but never met a mage who knew how to perform the skill."

"I was not born as such," she answered as she tossed the dice carrot into the bubbling liquid and stirred it. "'Tis a skill of Flemeth's, taught over many years while in the Wilds."

She gave that soft snort again and shook her head as she let go of the ladle and started to work on an onion much as she had the carrot.

"There are many tales I know, of the Witches of the Wilds. How we change shape and hide in the shadows to steal away unexpecting and misbehaving children from their parents. We are then believed to drag said children back to our 'lair' to be devoured," a laugh sounded that sent a shiver along my spine. The good kind of shiver. "A most amusing and idiotic legend that."

I offered a faint smile and shrugged. My tone shifted to teasing. "That does sound like something you'd do."

"Oh?" She shook her head with another laugh. "I truly doubt that a child would be worth the effort. They are filthy, smelly creatures that full of tears and snot and trouble."

"Don't forget the screaming, Maker the lungs on some children!" I said with a grin and she laughed again. "Some of the youngsters in the tower occasionally try to throw a fit when they don't get their way. Mind you in the case of a mage child throwing a fit, it's one of the few times I am glad of a Templars ability to Smite."

"Truly?" Morrigan tilted her head as she looked at me, her eyes narrowing.

"Oh yes, picture a youngster whose book or toy was stolen by an elder apprentice and the wash of their innate magic sweeps from the room, let's say ice," I use my weak talent with the magic to summon a small amount of snow in my hand. "Now cover the entire room with it as you shiver in your boots from the sudden temperature drop. Mind you the headache from a Smite isn't fun, but better a headache then a friend suddenly dead of the cold due to you loosing your control because of a bully."

"The youngster should grow thicker skin in that case. Mother would never have allowed me to have such a tempter tantrum," she said as she tossed part of the onion into the pot. "Was there a reason behind your question of my abilities?"

"I find myself curious to know if you could change into another Human, or an Elf, a Dwarf or a Kossith in all honesty," I answered with a shrug.

"The form of an animal is different from my own. One can study the creature, learn its' movements, its' habits. Think as it does. Feel as it does. In time you can take its' form as your own," she shook her head and shrugged. "I gain nothing from studying another Human or even one of the others as we are so similar that it would be pointless as I would learn nothing from them. So in short, no. What you see before you is the only Humanoid form I posses."

"Could you teach another to shift?" I asked as I set aside my whetstone and started to oil the blade.

"Anyone of sufficient will can learn, but the act of transformation is a magical one. 'Tis a spell you cast like any other and like any other spell, if you fall unconscious, if you are cut off from your magic or die, it will fade."

"So a solid Smite would indeed turn you back to normal as I had thought," I said with a nod.

"'Tis true. Were you wanting to learn the spell yourself?" There was a warning tone in her voice that told me that she would not teach me even if I said yes.

"Possibly," I said instead. "The thought of travelling about as wolf or a bird is tempting but we have no time right now for me to learn. Perhaps I might ask if we find ourselves with nothing to do, which is in all honesty unlikely."

"I see," Morrigan threw the rest of the onion into the pot and stirred it again. She glanced about, most likely looking for Leliana and then turned back to the forming stew. She looked at me with a raised brow. "Have you an opinion on my skill? Am I some unnatural creature to be tied up and put to the torch, hmm?"

"We've already proven your abilities quite useful," I answered and then grinned at her. "As for the 'tied up' comment? Perhaps tied to a flagpole and tickled."

She looked up from the pot fully at that, her eyes narrowing as she took in my smile. She gave that soft snort again and said in a dead-panned tone, "Try it and we will see what shall happen to you."

I held up my hands in a surrendering gesture and laughed. She smiled back faintly.

Leliana burst back into the camp with two hares in her hands, already gutted and cleaned. Morrigan turned to assist Leliana in cutting up the meat and putting it into the pot before putting it back over the flames to bring it to a boil. I stood, leaving them to it and put my glaive by my tent before I moved to sit by Alistair.

"So, you said you know Arl Eamon? Did he raise you or something?" I asked as I sat down.

Alistair choked on a piece of cheese and I pounded on his back lightly until he could breath properly. He cleared his throat and looked at me with wide eyes.

"I didn't say that, did I? No, I'm sure I didn't say that and even if I did, no," he grinned at me nervously, rubbing the back of his neck as he did so. "Dogs raised me. Giant, slobbering dogs from the Anderfels. A whole pack of them, in fact."

I stared at him for a long moment before I spoke with a dry tone of voice.

"Really? That must have been tough for them. They didn't teach you much in the way of manners either from the look of it," I looked at and indicated the flecks of cheese all over his lap. I then reached up and held my nose while leaning away from him at the same time. "And it does explain the smell."

"Weeell, it wasn't until I was eight until I discovered that you didn't have to lick yourself clean," Alistair said with a grin. "Old habits die hard you know."

We looked at each other for a long moment before we both burst into laughter.

"Anyway, how to explain this?" Alistair leaned back and swiped his pants clean as he chuckled. "I'm a bastard. And before you make any smart alack comments, I do mean the fatherless kind. My mother was a serving girl in Redcliffe castle who died when I was born."

"Dragonshit," I said without a thought and then face palmed with a soft groan as I realized what I'd just said.

"Ah..." Alistair was blinking at me in confusion when I looked up at him and then he suddenly went deathly pale as the puzzle pieces clicked together. "Oh, by the Maker... did you?"

"Yes, I saw who you are," I said with a soft sigh as I looked at the flames. "When we shook hands that first time."

"Oh... well that's... kind of a relief then actually. I was trying to work up the courage to tell you before we got to Redcliffe," he rubbed at the back of his neck then sat straight. "Wait so.. you saw my mother?"

"Yes," I answered slowly.

"Was she... was she," he was blinking rapidly again. "You said 'dragon... poop.'"

"'Dragonshit', I said 'dragonshit'. It's alright to swear you know, there are no Revered Mothers about to smack your hands with a ruler," I told him with a smile.

He actually looked around and after a hard look at Leliana ended up saying softly, 'Dragonshit' before he burst into a soft giggle of all things. I punched his shoulder to get his attention and he laughed.

"Right, right sorry, but I don't swear that much. Anyway, so... my mother wasn't a servant? What did you see? Please tell me?"

The hope in his tone and the wide puppy-dog eyes brought a faint, wistful smile to my lips. I figured it would be safe enough to say what her occupation was at least, but something told me not to mention her elven nature or the mage robes I'd seen in the vision. I slapped my hand on his shoulder.

"The vision first showed me King Marric, Queen Rowan and a baby Cailan in their arms. Then it showed Cailan as a boy in the distance, Rowan dead at that point due to her illness. Marric stood holding a woman who handed him another babe; you. Alistair, the clothing she was wearing," I hesitated a moment and then indicated the camp. "Right here, right now you are following in your mother's footsteps. As much as the Circle is no place for a babe, likewise it is just as dangerous..."

"To have a babe among the Gray Wardens... that's... I thought it wasn't possible. I mean, it's unlikely for a Warden to have a child," Alistair's eyes had gone wide. Suddenly his eyes watered up and tears fell from his eyes. He put his face in his hands and let out a faint noise. I decided to hold off on asking about his comment about children. "She left me though? To keep me safe? Oh, by the Maker."

"What Is he blubbering about now?" Sten's voice made the two of us jump. I turned to look up at the tall Kossith as Alistair scrubbed at his face.

"I don't know exactly how things are within the Qun, but men OR women can become Warden's if they have the skill," I said to Sten.

"Some Warden's have families before they join," Alistair said in a watery voice. "But it's rare to have children after the Joining. Most Warden's leave their children with their partner, to keep them safe and away from the Darkspawn."

Sten nodded after a moment. "That is wise. Children should be kept away from the enemy."

"This is... this changes..." Alistair stood suddenly. "I... I'm going to be in my tent for a few. Call me when dinner is ready? And Darren... thank you."

"Alright. Get your rest," I said as he ducked inside. I shook my head. "Maybe I shouldn't have said anything."

Mongrel curled up at my feet and I gave him a pat as I let out a soft sigh. I glanced up to see Sten still towering over me though he was still intent on our surroundings. He spoke after a few moments of mutual silence.

"You claim to be able to See things, yes?" he asked.

"It is no 'claim'," I answered. "It simply is what it is."

"I see," I looked at him sharply, wondering if he was making a joke. I caught the faintest twitch of lips and narrowed my eyes.

"Why was he upset? The Imekari are to be raised by the priesthood," Sten sounded honestly confused.

"'Imekari'? Children?" I asked.

"Yes, children."

"Most children are raised by their parents," I answered.

"'Parents'? What nonsense word is that? If you must speak then use real words and stop making things up," Sten glared down at me and I bit back a smile at his reaction.

"'Parents', plural or 'Parent', singular are both real words in our language..." I waved my hand a bit then frowned. "What do you call the people who have children?"

"Tamassrans," he answered simply. "but the imekari do not belong to the priesthood, they belong to the Qunari."

"Uhh," I blinked at him. This was truly fascinating, if confusing, to follow along with.

"Parents don't 'own' the children, they... hrm how to put this? The Sire and the Dame," I said slowly, Sten nodded as he recognised the terms. I continued in a more confident tone. "Among us the Sire and Dame of a child are the ones who keep them and raise them and teach them about the world around them."

"How strange," Sten said slowly with a frown.

"So children, imekari, are raised communally among the Qunari. By the Tamassrans?" I asked. Sten gave a half nod.

"They are raised by the Qunari and study to find their place in the world. Through their studies we find what the imekari are most proficient at and place them where they are meant to be."

"So..." I started hesitantly, "Someone skilled at wood work might be a builder or a carver and someone skilled with making things grow would become a farmer?"

"Yes," he answered with a nod. "If you show the aptitude for a skill you are placed where you are meant to be."

"So why don't the Qunari raise their own children?" I asked.

"It obviously didn't work for you," he said dead-panned.

I stared at him for a few long moments and then smirked. "Cute."

"I liked it," he said with the first real smile I'd seen grace his face. I laughed but the laughter died when a serious look came to his face. "You are a Grey Warden but to have heard you and the other speak, you know little of your own order. You... do not know yourself or what you are for," There was a note of sorrow in his tone. "It was cruel of your people to leave you this way. The Tamassrans see that all Qunari know themselves."

"Becoming a Warden was a recent development for me Sten, just as being a Warden Recruit is new for you," I frowned up at him and then shook my head. "But I know more about who I am and what I both wish to do and must do then you make it seem."

"And is it because of your Sight that you know yourself so well?" Sten asked with a tilt of his head.

"Yes, and yet I could have chosen a different path if I had wanted," I said with a shrug.

"And yet you follow this path, you follow what you are meant to do. It is no different then I," Sten nodded once firmly as if he had won some kind of argument.

I fell silent for a long time and just watched Leliana and Morrigan as they cooked and flavored the stew.

"Sten," I hesitated a moment and then shifted a bit and pushed on to ask another question I'd been wondering about. "There are stories that the Qunari sew mages mouths shut. I would ask you directly if this is the truth or a fear-spread lie."

Sten shifted, eyeing me carefully. He'd seen me use magic and it most likely grated on him to an extent. I think the only thing that kept him from saying anything about it was that I was a Gray Warden before I was a mage. Minutes later I began to think he wouldn't answer me before he finally spoke.

"You are... Bas Saarebas... and yet you are Gray Warden. I do not know What to think of you. To answer your question however, in ancient days we did do such as demons can speak through mages," I felt myself bristle suddenly at his words but held my tongue. "As it is now, that is a practice that is no longer needed. We have collars, runed collars, that prevent the Saarebas from speaking without harming them and thus limit the threat they pose to those around them. The collar can even stop the Saarebas from using magic if there is a need."

"So if you found a Saarebas with his or her lips tied shut?" I asked as I tilted my head.

"I would report it to the Ariqun, the Soul of the Salasari for it would be proof that the Saarebas' Arvaarad was acting outside of his role," Sten said firmly. "The Arvaarad's job is to watch over and protect the Saarebas as well as those around them, not to torture them."

"Arvaarad?" I asked. "Is that similar to a Templar? A... partner if you will, that the Saarebas trusts to kill them if they fell prey to a demon?"

"That is... a close enough description," Sten answered.

"And if I was not a Gray Warden and an Arvaarad found me?"

"They would either kill you or collar you. Most likely the former if you resisted capture and perhaps even if you did not," Sten shifted his stance. "The Saarebas are susceptible to the whisperings and temptations of demons and must be watched."

I snorted out a laugh at that and shook my head. "Anyone can become possessed by a demon Sten, you don't have to be a mage or have been around a mage for something like that to occur."

"Saarebas are more susceptible to such a thing however," he answered with a frown and a glare.

I held up a hand. "Look, I agree with having a partner that can end you if there is a need. A possessed mage is no laughing matter nor is an abomination. The collar even seems like a smart idea for a child, not to prevent them from speaking but to isolate them from their magic when they are not in class. If we had such a tool then they could visit their families safely then instead of being isolated in a Circle and denied the love of their parents. Too many children are literally ripped from their parents arms and sometimes their parents are even killed in the process," I stood then and frowned at Sten. "As for possession; I have seen a cat, a CAT of all things, end up possessed by a demon. No mage helped with the possession either."

"I... find that unlikely," Sten said with a startled blink.

"Yet it is the truth."

We fell into silence again. Leliana called out after a moment that the food was ready and we all moved over to the fire where she was dishing up the bowls. Alistair came out of his tent and we set about eating. Leliana turned to Morrigan as she handed a bowl to Bodahn and Sandal.

"I do not understand why you had us make so much, even with our wonderful merchant and his son there is too much here..." Leliana broke off as Alistair and I both held out our bowls at the same time, much to Morrigan's obvious amusement.

"More please!" We said at the same time.

I looked at him with a blink and then pulled my bowl back slowly, having not realized just how fast I had polished off my bowl, nor how much of my food was on my face. I slowly wiped my face clean with a cloth as Alistair out and out laughed as Leliana filled his bowl with widen eyes.

"Alistair? What in the Void?" I asked him still looking at the bowl. "I don't eat like this!"

"Ahahahahah!" he laughed, rubbing at his eyes and wiping away tears of mirth. "I'm sorry, I am! Haha! I'd forgotten to tell you!"

"Tell me what?" I snapped.

"Well I did tell you earlier about the increase in stamina right?"

"Yes..." I answered slowly and he pointed at the bowl.

"We have to eat more because of it," His smile faded a bit as he looked hat me. "Try to never skip a meal, we cannot go too long without eating or else we'll get ill," he grinned again. "I remember my first meal after the Joining. I got food all over my face! The other Wardens laughed and laughed. It's like a rite of passage... sorta."

"I see. So you didn't tell me this on purpose just so you could watch me make a fool of myself, eh?" I said as I let a bit of coldness leak into my tone.

"I... NO! No of course not! I mean it IS kind of funny but..." He looked at the others, hoping for some help and simply saw raised brows. "No, I wouldn't do that! You're a mage! I know better!"

"Mmhmm," I held up my hand and let a flicker of lightning dance fingertip to finger tip. I grinned at him suddenly. "Truly?"

"Ah.. yes... I... I should run now shouldn't I?" He glanced to the others and paled as Morrigan nodded sagely and Leliana nodded with a wide grin.

He got up, not bothering to take his bowl back from the Sister and darted away from the fire and tried to hide behind Bodahn's cart. The Lightning Bolt I sent after him hit his rear just before he managed to duck under cover, which made him yelp loudly. The others all laughed at the sound, though Sten simply cracked a faint smile and I moved to take Alistair's bowl as further punishment. Leliana moved to sit by me and Morrigan eyed her warily for a moment. The two women had this weird silent communication that I'd seen before once or twice in the Circle before, but never really understood. Leliana finally nodded at Morrigan with a smile. She then turned to me when I cleared my throat.

"So, I find myself curious," I said. "What was life like in the Chantry cloister?"

Leliana smiled as she stirred her bowl. Now that the initial wave of hunger was gone and I found that I could eat at a more sedate pace I realized that the stew was quite good.

"Quiet," she said with a small smile. "It is a life suited for contemplation. Away from the fuss and the flurry of city life you could take a step back, see and enjoy the simple things. There, I found peace."

"I suppose the right kind of solitude can be peaceful," I said and then took another bite of food. "But you know how to fight, how to shoot. You seem to have an adventurous side."

"I can," she laughed. "I suppose it is my enjoyment of stories and lore. I was minstrel, so I know many stories."

"Truly?" I laughed. "Regale us with a tale then!"

"Oh! Story time?" Alistair came back over then and I sent him a mock glare. He grabbed his bowl and went to sit by Morrigan who glared at him as well, oh so seriously, thus he opted to sit by Sten instead. "Please, I love stories."

Leliana giggled then and shifted a bit. "I do know many stories. One my mother told me as a child always chilled me to the bone. You know of Flemeth?"

Alistair, Morrigan and I all let out various sounds of incredulous laughter. Leliana and Sten looked confused.

"What did I say?" Leliana said, sounding hurt.

"Flemeth is my Mother, girl," Morrigan said with a sniff and a chuckle before taking a bite of her food.

"Oh? Oh! Then you know the stories about-" Morrigan cut her off sharply.

"Of course. You think my mother would let me go without telling me all the stories of her youth?"

"My mother told me stories too," Leliana smiled happily. "She was the one who kindled my love of the old tales and legends."

"Hmph. My mother's stories curdled my blood and haunted my dreams. No little girl wants to hear about the Wilder men her mother took to her bed, using them till they were spent, then killing them. No little girl wants to be told that this is also expected of her, once she comes of age."

All of us stared at the Witch of the Wilds in various degrees of shock. Even Sten looked somewhat appalled by her words.

"I... uh... I see," Leliana said slowly.

"No, you don't. You really don't," she said darkly as she stirred the food in her bowl.

She then set the bowl down in front of Mongrel who whined and nudged her hand in comfort before setting in on the food. She looked up at Leliana and waved a hand.

"Well, go ahead and tell the tale you know," she said drily. "Who knows, perhaps it will differ from what I know."

"I... ah... alright," Leliana cleared her throat.

I shifted a bit closer to Morrigan and lightly brushed my fingers against her hand. She looked at me blankly for a long moment before turning back to our story teller.

"Ages ago," Leliana began, "legend says Bann Conobar took to wife a beautiful young woman who harbored a secret talent for magic: Flemeth of Highever. And for a time they lived happily, until the arrival of a young poet, Osen, who captured the lady's heart with his verse.

They turned to the Chasind tribes for help and hid from Conobar's wrath in the Wilds, until word came to them that Conobar lay dying: His last wish was to see Flemeth's face one final time.

The lovers returned, but it was a trap. Conobar killed Osen, and imprisoned Flemeth in the highest tower of the castle. In grief and rage, Flemeth worked a spell to summon a spirit into this world to wreak vengeance upon her husband. Vengeance, she received, but not as she planned. The spirit took possession of her, turning Flemeth into an abomination. A twisted, maddened creature, she slaughtered Conobar and all his men, and fled back into the Wilds.

For a hundred years, Flemeth plotted, stealing men from the Chasind to sire monstrous daughters: Horrific things that could kill a man with fear. These Korcari witches led an army of Chasind from the Wilds to strike at the Alamarri tribes. They were defeated by the hero Cormac, and all the witches burned, so they say, but even now the Wilders whisper that Flemeth lives on in the marsh, and she and her daughters steal those men who come too near.*"

We had finished eating while Leliana spun her tale and once she was done it was as if a spell had broken. Morrigan spoke first, thoughtfully.

"I know this tale but as Flemeth herself tells it she never led any daughters or army against the Chasind. She never fought against a warrior named Cormac nor would she have cared to. He fought a brutal civil war against his own people claiming it was to stop a great magical evil and thus was hailed a hero when he won."

Leliana leaned forward then, eager to learn more, "And DO you have any sisters?"

"None that I have ever met," Morrigan answered with a shrug.

"Is Flemeth what she appears to be then?" Alistair asked.

Morrigan laughed, "And what does she 'seem' to be, Templar?"

"A nutty old bat," he answered. I let out a groan as Leliana giggled. Morrigan didn't seem to take offense and merely shook her head.

"Sometimes I find myself wondering the very same thing in truth," Morrigan said, she leaned back with a frown. "What she also tells of the tale was that she was with Osen first, and they were indeed very happy and in love. But love fades in the wake of hunger. 'Twas Flemeth herself that suggested that she marry Conobar in exchange for him paying Osen enough for him to live well on his own," we leaned forward as a group again, Leliana wide eyed and eager for the tale Morrigan knew. "It all might have gone well, had Lord Conobar held up his end of the bargain."

"What did he do?" Leliana breathed out in a whisper.

"He bargained with what was not his," Morrigan said with a shrug. "He had not the promised coin to give to Osen. Instead Osen was led off into a field and slain in cold blood."

Leliana let out a gasp and covered her mouth with her hands. Alistair shook his head and even Sten was frowning.

"That was not honorably done," Sten said simply.

"Not honorable?" Alistair pipped up, appalled. "That was down right evil!"

"Indeed. Flemeth could speak with the spirits even then and they told her of the betrayal. When she learned of her lovers death she swore revenge, for even though she had suggested the arrangement, she had made it in good faith to give both herself and the one she had loved both a better life. She would not remain with a man who had proven to have no honor in his heart."

"What then? Did she kill him?" I asked.

"No, not she. The Spirits heard her plight and answered her call. 'Twas they who ended Conobar for the injustice he had wrought. The demon that Leliana's story spoke of came later. Conobar's people gave chase, for all that she was their Lady through the marriage with Conobar. There she found the demon and there he made her strong."

"So she says," I said as I leaned back, knowing more then Morrigan did about the truth.

"True enough," Morrigan allowed with a shrug. "Perhaps what she told me too was no more then a tale. But I know she is no Immortal as the legends claim. She bleeds easily enough, I have seen her cut her fingers when readying the ingredients of a stew same as anyone else when they are not paying attention. A blade to her heart would kill her just as it would any of us, were it lucky enough to find her."

"But do you believe her version of the tales?" Leliana asked.

"I do not believe everything she claims to be true," Morrigan answered with a frown. "Oft bitterness seems to cloud her memories, perhaps to her they are now worse then what happened at the time. But on the whole I believe most of it."

"Thank you," Leliana said. "I will keep what you have told me in mind when I tell the tale next time. Oh, do you mind if I embellish?"

"'Tis not my tale so what does it matter to me what you do?"

"Oh, thank you!" Leliana stood then and began to gather the empty bowls from our hands. As she walked off toward the stream she started muttering to herself about what Morrigan had told us. The others set about getting ready for bed and Sten stood up.

"I will take first watch," he said.

"Wake me and I will take the second," I called after him.

"Very well," he answered.

Once Morrigan and I were relatively alone I took out the gold chain I had been holding onto and moved a bit closer to her. I coughed into my hand... Maker, I wished I was more comfortable with flirting with a serious intent and not just to get on a Templar's nerves.

"I don't think your mother is an abomination," I said slowly, flashing for a moment on the memory of gold dragon's eyes boring into mine before looking into Morrigan's equally golden gaze. I gulped. Oh Maker, what was I doing? But I wanted to... I wanted to try at least.

"And what makes you say that, hmm?" She asked with a raised brow.

"She had you," Morrigan blinked and then blushed slightly before looking away with a huff.

"False flattery," she said.

"Not false. Here this is for you," I held out the gold chain.

She turned after a moment and looked at the chain. She blinked, eyeing me carefully for a moment before turning from me again. I felt my heart drop but her voice and words suddenly sent it straight back up and into my throat.

"Well? Are you going to put it on me?" she asked.

"As you wish, My Lady," I said softly as I opened the small clasp and slipped the chain gently around her neck.

It took me a moment to latch the clasp closed with shaking fingers but I finally had it set into place. She turned back around and touched the gold where it hung just below the hollow of her throat. I gulped as she smiled and stood.

"'Tis a pleasing gift, I thank you."

"You're welcome, My Lady," I answered.

She smiled, satisfied and walked over to her tent which was placed a little away from the group. Her hips swayed gently and I forced myself to look away.

Dear Maker, what was I doing? I was falling for the daughter of a Dragon! Oh, who was I kidding? I had already fallen for her. I could only hope that perhaps she might come to feel the same... And Maker forbid I break her heart for I feared that Flemeth might well EAT me if I did.

-=-=/*/**/*=-=-

The * is taken directly from the wiki codex entry about Flemeth.

AN:

Leliana joined the Chantry after some pretty harsh events, most of you probably already know what I'm talking about but I'll try to be vague for those that might not, but considering how tied she was to a person in her former life, she may not have known much about the Lyrium addiction Templars are subjected to when she became a Lay Sister, hence her reaction in this chapter. As her age is never really discussed I've decided that she is roughly twenty right now, young enough to not know all that much outside of what she had been taught by her former companion and the one who rescued her in the end. I speak of Leliana's Song for those who know of what I speak. This is to help increase the eventual tie to another individual and the desire to right the wrongs being perpetrated by the Chantry.

I hope you liked!

Read and review!


	11. Chapter Ten: You are cordially invited t

WHEEE!

-Bouncing around the room, so hyped up on caffeine that Morrigan appears to hit me with a Cone of Cold-

H-hah! O-on t-t-to the n-next c-ch-c-chapter!

Also! Spot the two movie references and get E-cookies!

Edits as of 07/07/2015

-=-=/*/**/*=-=-

Chapter Ten: You are cordially invited to...

-=-=/*/**/*=-=-

The first of the Maker's children watched across the Veil

And grew jealous of the life

They could not feel, could not touch.

In blackest envy were the demons born.

-Erudition 2:1

-=-=/*/**/*=-=-

The next morning we woke up early and quickly had breakfast which mostly consisted of the leftover stew that had been kept cold with a little bit of magic, bread and cheese. After the remains of the meal, made a bit more flavorful courtesy of Leliana, we cleaned up and I had Alistair share with the others both who and what he was to Fereldan. I wouldn't have this kind of a secret hidden from the others as I felt it unlikely that we wouldn't come across those who might know of Alistair's heritege and try to use it to their advantage. Secrets like Alistair tended to be the kind of secret that was only looked down upon until some use could be made of the person in question and I wanted my team to know and be prepared for the potential fallout that could be facing us.

Sten didn't seem to care a wit outside of making a singular comment about how 'Leaders should have a spine,' which caused Alistair to let out a noise of indignation at the apparent insult. Honestly, I felt he needed to grow a bit and resolved to help him gain a bit more inner strength. There was something about him that reminded me of a kicked puppy sometimes and that wasn't a good thing.

Morrigan snapped her fingers and let her own opinion known with a comment of 'That's why she saved the blundering Templar!,' which caused Alistair to let out yet another indignant 'Heeeeey!' noise.

However, the reaction that set Alistair off the worst was Leliana's sudden promise to 'make his life into a song as one of the last Gray Warden's' and she began right then and there to spin a tale all while pestering him for details as she went. Details such as if he had met King Cailan? Had it been a recent meeting? It was. How did the meeting go?Awkwardly. Had Cailan had called him brother, acknowleding him? He had, though not in earshot of any but Duncan and Loghain which was smart on the Kings behalf.

Thus as a result her tale began with him meeting his elder brother and reconciling before the eve of battle. The loss of a chance to get to know his brother better when his brother was felled in said battle. The loss his fellow Warden's and his 'Resolution to honor them all!'... though she admitted as she looked at him that she didn't know HOW he was going to go about honoring them, but assured him that she would 'watch him close' as she didn't want to miss 'a single life changing moment'.

He actually hid behind Sten at that point to get away from her staring and yammering and throughout the trek would continue to dart behind or to the side of the large man to stay out of Leliana's line of sight when she started towards him to ask him questions. Morrigan was amused by his actions and I reached out to touch her arm with a small smile, a bit amused myself at the situation.

"Try not to tease him too badly My lady. From what I know of him he hates being the center of attention," I said to her softly. "Though I have to wonder why."

She shrugged and reached up to fiddle idly with the gold chain I'd given her. For a moment I thought she was going to say something dismissive but then she shrugged.

"'Tis best he get used to it now, yes?" she said. "Leliana does not seem the type to let go of a story when she sees one."

"No," I turned to look over my shoulder and saw that Sten had finally had enough as he shoved Alistair INTO Leliana who in turn latched onto his arm and started chattering away in his ear. His face turned brighter shades of red the longer she talked. "No, she does not."

Morrigan and I shared a smile. I turned back to the road. I began to use my glaive as a walking stick as we were going uphill now. I wasn't worried about damaging the large sapphire in the pommel as it had protective spells surrounding it to prevent such damage. I took a moment to look over Morrigan's simplistic looking branch-like staff that showed clear signs of age and wondered if she might like a newer one eventually.

Morrigan actually fell back for a moment after Alistair had freed himself from Leliana's grip and began to talk to him. I tilted my head back toward them and slowed down a touch, ready to intervene if I needed to as I didn't want them to fight.

"There is one thing I do not understand, Alistair," Morrigan said blandly.

"Just the one thing?" Alistair asked warily.

"About you, perhaps," she said with a smirk. "Why the deception over your parentage?"

"I'd figure you'd be the sort who knows all about deception," he said with an annoyed tone though it was clear he was trying to evade the question.

"I do indeed. And what use the deception might have had, ended when King Cailan perished, did it not?" Morrigan had a calculating tone in her voice.

I realized that she was thinking along the same lines as had been I when I made him tell the group his history. Someone might very well try to push Alistair into taking the throne despite Anora still being alive and being QUEEN and well... we just might get caught in the middle of it if someone pushed for such a thing.

"Maybe. I guess I was sort of hoping that would go away," his voice became dejected.

Morrigan scoffed, "The truth does not 'go away'."

"I didn't say it was a good plan," he said softly. "It's just... I'm a Gray Warden now, that's all that should matter, right?"

"To some perhaps, but to others..." Morrigan trailed off as a man in poor fitting leathers came running down the hill toward us.

"Oh, thank the Maker! You're here!" He noticed our sudden confusion and the look of hope left his eyes. "Wait, you don't know what I'm talking about do you? You... you aren't Loghain's men, are you?"

"Slow down man," I said as he slumped to his knees. I dropped down in front of him and grabbed his shoulder. "What's going on? You sent for the General's men?"

"Yes. Oh, Maker it's horrible," he choked out. "The dead! The dead are rising every night and k-killing people!"

I looked up at the others and then pulled the man to his feet with a grim frown.

"Come on, take us to whoever is in charge right now," I ordered firmly but gently.

"R-right, that'll be the Bann... this way!"

We hurried after him and made our way down into the village and to the Chantry. It was surrounded by crude wooden spike barriers and I frowned as the men nearby pulled withered husks off of the spikes and over to the side to be tossed into a burning pile. I coughed and took out a spare cloth, as did the others, to block out the smell of burning flesh and hair. An older Chantry Sister was saying the Chant wearily as she cried, her voice stumbled over the Chant as she spoke. I flinched as I realized that these were most likely people she knew very well as the village didn't seem too terribly large in size.

All of us darted eagerly into the heavily incense filled Chantry, the strong potpourri scent a relief from the smells of cooking flesh that filled the air outside. Mongrel started to sneeze roughly in order to clear his nose and we all breathed a sigh of relief at the slightly fresher smelling air. The villager led us over to a well-dressed man who was actually in the process of pulling off his expensive over-tunic and changing into leather armor with the help of another man. Alistair stepped forward and coughed into his hand, half his face hidden by his helm.

"Hello Bann Teagan, it's been a while," Alistair said with a hint of a grin on his lips.

Bann Teagan turned around as much as he could while his man worked on buckling the last strap into place.

"Ah? Do I know you?" Teagan asked in a confused tone as he looked over his shoulder.

"Ah, right," Alistair took off his helm and flashed Teagan a bright smile. "The last time you saw me I might have been covered in mud."

I tapped at his boot with my glaive with a grin and he glanced down at his feet, shifting them and taking note of the mud that was on them and then he looked up at me with an answering grin before turning back to Teagan.

"Kind of covered in mud today, too," Alistair said.

"'Covered in mud?'" Teagan said in a disbelieving tone.

The soldier finished buckling the armor and Teagan turned around fully to look Alistair over. A moment later his eyes lit up in recognition and he let out a joyful shout.

"Alistair! You're alive!?" he yelled out happily.

He pulled Alistair into a tight hug and damn near lifted the armored man off his feet with the strength of it before he pulled back. Alistair had dropped his helm in that process and Mongrel was quick to chase after it with a loud 'Woof!' that startled a group of children nearby that had been crying.

"I thought... I thought you were dead with the others," Teagan said as he looked Alistair over.

Alistair shook his head and took back his helm from Mongrel when the Mabari brought it back. Mongrel then darted back of to the kids and rolled on his back to beg for a belly rub. We all watched the scene for a moment before Alistair turned back to Teagan with a sigh.

"No, we were lucky to have been found by.. an old herb woman," Alistair hedged. "She was able to treat what wounds we received on the battlefield and got us back on our feet."

"I'm glad to see you're alright. Have you been to see Loghain as of yet? There has been some uncomfortable rumors circulating lately," Teagan's voice was worry filled.

"What kind of rumors if I may, Bann Teagan?" I asked as I stepped forward.

"Ah, and you are?" The Bann blinked at me.

"Warden Darren Amell, ser," I glanced at Alistair for permission and he waved a hand at me almost desperatly and I had to fight back a smile. "I lead our merry little group."

"Not all of you so 'little'," Teagen said as he looked past me to look Sten over and then back to myself.

Sten was actually taller then me by a few inches, even Loghain would have had to look up at the tall Kossith. He frowned after a moment, a grim look crossing his face.

"Queen Anora has gone into mourning due to the shock of loosing King Cailan and Teyrn Loghain has stepped in as her Acting Regent until she recovers," Teagan started to explain. "Ever since then though, the Teryn has been acting oddly and there has been sudden unrest among the surviving troops from Ostagar. At this point there are three different factions making themselves known. From what I have heard at least."

"The army has split in three?" I said in shock. I blinked a bit and then frowned. "What are the different views of each group?"

"Well," Teagan shifted a bit. "One group blames the Warden's for what happened, despite it being a Warden's suggestion of a retreat signal which saved as many lives as it did. Another group lays the blame on Teryn Loghain for not charging when the signal fire was lit, despite the retreat signal, and are calling for his blood for 'allowing' the King die," Teagan shook his head then and held up his hands. "Those two are evenly matched. It is the third that is finding itself rather overwhelmed at this point yet managing to avoid being overwhelmed by the other two."

I indicated for the Bann to continue and he obliged me with a worried frown.

"The third group is comprised of those who are both loyal to the Queen and in turn accept Loghain as her Regent until she recovers. They also believe that the Warden's are not at fault for what happened at Ostagar and are trying to drum up support in the name of the Warden's."

"Dear Maker," Alistair breathed out. "What a mess!"

"It's hard to believe that things are so dire," Leliana said sorrowfully. Morrigan and Sten refrained from commenting but both looked grim.

"If I may, you said Teryn Loghain has been acting oddly? In what way?" I asked, filled with a growing sense of dread at the civil unrest.

"Well, at first he was willing to hold court normally, doing his best to quell any rumors, solve any minor issues between nobles and landholders and keep people in line. It was he who called for any Warden's to be brought in alive and unharmed to try to let the survivors tell of what happened, to confirm events. But then a few days after that he stopped holding court and refused to allow anyone to see him beyond a select few."

I narrowed my eyes and frowned. "Who are these select few?"

"The Arl of Denerim, Arl Kendells, Arl Ho- excuse me Teryn Howe and a few others."

"Wait? Teyrn Howe? What happened to Teyrn Cousland and his family?" I asked in surprise. "We're they attacked by the Darkspawn?"

"No," Teagan shook his head. "Howe came forward with documents a few days after Loghain was put forth as Regent. He claimed to have found the Couslands guilty of treason and then claimed that when he tried to confront his old friend to find out the truth of things that he was attacked and had to defend himself and his men. He states he had no choice but to kill them in self defense."

"The Couslands have been loyal to the Therin line for generations!" I said with a frown. "This..."

"It gets worse," Teagan said with a frown as he cut me off. "Barely an hour passed after Howe showed Loghain the documents before he was declared the new Teyrn of Highever."

"Wait, what?!" I shouted, appalled by what I had heard. "Only the Landsmeet can officially affirm a new Teryn, even if it is merely to affirm the eldest heir! Not even Queen Anora, nor King Cailan if he was still alive, would have been able to appoint someone like that! Offically affirming an Arl or a Bann is one thing. They aren't essentially the next in line to the throne if all things go to the Void the way a Teryn is. Are you certain he was not simply declared Teryn Regent?"

"I am sure, I was there that day," Teagan was glowering now. "Loghain Affirmed him as the new Teryn, not Teryn Regent."

"Something is wrong," I looked at Alistair and the others and shook my head slowly. "This... what is happening to Fereldan?"

"I... I don't know Darren," Alistair said softly.

"We... will worry about this later, when we do not have more pressing matters to attend to," I said as I rubbed my forehead. "Your man mentioned that the undead were attacking the village?"

"Yes," Teagan frowned. "A few nights after Eamon fell into a coma the bodies of the dead began to rise and attack the village. Anyone slain joins this army the next night if we do not burn their bodies to ash."

He waved his hand toward the doors, indicating where the pyre was burning outside.

"We fear that some kind of Demon has taken over the castle," he said tiredly. "I am trying to build up the defenses of the town before braving Redcliffe Castle. I would not wish to leave the people undefended if I fail to reclaim the castle proper."

"Noble," I tilted my head. "They only attack at night?"

"Come the beginning of dusk the first monsters arrive," he said. "We fought them off last night but the cost was high. I worry we do not have the means to survive this night as well. Would you aid us?"

"Wonderful," Morrigan quipped from behind me. "Are we to rescue kittens from trees next?"

I gave a bark of a laugh and rubbed at my nose before I turned to her with a faint smile, though there was not much in the way of true mirth in my voice.

"My Lady, the more people we help the more allies we have to combat the Blight. So if I have to rescue a few kittens and crawl through a few sewers to gain allies, I will."

"Hmm, perhaps you have a point," she said slowly. "Very well."

I turned back to Bann Teagan and indicated the crowded Chantry around us.

"What do we have in the way of defenses at this time?" I asked.

"Not much in truth," Teagan said as he shook his head. "We have my six men who came with me from Denerim, the Chantry still has the few Templars that were stationed here so that's another three men. As far as able bodied men we can count an additional ten or so men but they don't have arms or armor and barely know how to swing a blade. These people are farmers, not warriors."

"Do we have a way to get arms and armor?" I asked.

"The blacksmith has locked himself up from what I have heard, though I don't know why. It might be best for you to ask Murdock. He was outside trying to rally the men last I saw. There is also Ser Perth who should still be up on the hill watching the castle."

I shared a look with the others and then let out my breath through my nose in a huff. I turned and pointed to Alistair, Leliana and Morrigan.

"You three can stay in here for the moment. Alistair, no pissing off the Mother, just try to see if anyone needs help. Morrigan," she raised a brow at me. "You know what to say if you're bothered by any Templars. Leliana, YOU talk to the Mother and see if she needs anything but don't promise anything."

Leliana bowed her head and started off toward where the Reverend Mother was trying to organize a line for food. I called Mongrel back over to my side and scratched him behind the ear before turning to Sten.

"Sten. You'll be with Mongrel and I as we try to see what can be done to further organize these people," Mongrel whined suddenly and looked back to the children and then up at me.

"No boy, I know they need cheering up and you can play with them later. We have work to do right now," he let out a soft, dissapointed whine but stayed by my side as we headed for the doors.

We stepped outside and looked around a moment, watching the chaos as the men ran back and forth. Sten touched my shoulder lightly before heindicated a tall man with brown hair, a thick beard and mustache and brown eyes. I blinked as I noticed what Sten did, that this man was the one barking orders to the others and they were leaping to obey, the chaos was of the orginized kind only due to his words. I walked over to him and cleared my throat.

"Murdock?" I asked.

"Aye? Ah," He turned to face me and Sten and looked the two of us up and down. He then looked up at me and glared. "So you're the Gray Warden are you? Grow you lot tall they do," he glanced at Sten for a long moment and then turned his attention back to me as he crossed his arms. "I thought you all died with the King to be honest."

"You're right, they did. I'm just a ghost passing through," I rolled my eyes and leaned against my glaive. "Can't you tell?"

"Baha!" Murdock laughed and threw his head back. "Lively one aren't you?" He indicated Sten with a wave of a hand. "A damned Qunari could walk up to me and say he was a Warden and I wouldn't know the difference."

"Kossith," I muttered under my breath, why did everyone automatically have to assume that he was a follower of the Qun? I mean, he WAS but... Ah, well... I suppose it might just be me. Sten's lips twitched though and Murdock raised a brow.

"What's that?" Murdock asked

"Nothing," I cleared my throat. "Teagan said you might need help?"

"We aren't going to turn aside anyone who wants to help," Murdock said with a shrug. "Anyway, names Murdock, as you know. I'm the mayor of what's left of the village... provided we aren't all killed and hauled back to the castle tonight."

"Morale... doesn't seem all that high," I said as I looked around.

Although the men had been quick to obey Murdocks' orders they had a bedraggled and defeated look to them.

"Morale's about what you'd expect," Murdock said with a shrug. "These men... most of them aren't soldiers... they're villagers defending their homes... and they're frightened. It would help if we had some decent equipment. With Owen holed up the way he is we have no access to weapons or armor. We'll do our best but as we are now... well, I have my doubts. I just hope I'm alive come morning."

"What can we do to help?" I asked.

"We need our armor and weapons repaired, and quickly, else half of us will be fighting with naught but our fists," he shrugged again. "Owen's the only blacksmith in town, if you can get him to open up his doors and get to work that would be the best thing you could do to help us. We need that crotchety bastard's help to survive the night."

"Got you, 'kick the cranky old man in trousers,'" I grinned and Murdock gave another laugh before he pointed at one of the buildings.

"That's his place. Good luck, Warden, you're gonna need it," he said before he started in on another group of men who were in the process of lugging wood toward the Chantry.

We walked over to the door and I knocked on it lightly once. A few moments later I tried again a little louder and heard a bottle crash hardagainst the door. I shared a look with Sten and knocked once more.

"Go the f-fuck away!" An older mans voice cried tearfully.

"Owen? Look we need to tal-" I started to say.

"You go and tell Murdock that he can go to the Void! GO AWAY!"

I blinked at the door for a moment before turning to Sten, "Sorry 'bout this."

I turned back to the door and drew myself up straight, I cleared my throat and yelled out in my best mimicry of Greagoir at his worst.

"I tried to be nice about this but you've got to the count of THREE. I've got a big Qunari Warrior with me. You do know that most of them have HORNS, right?" I was fudging the truth. "Horns can do a heck of a lot of damage to a door! Now, I will warn you, you do not want to see him when he gets angry! You wont like it when he gets angry! ONE!"

There came a scrambling noise and shouted curses which was followed quickly by the sounds of metal crashing against metal.

"TWO!" I shouted.

"H-Hold on damn you! Hold on!"

There came a scrabbling noise right at the door and the turn of a key sounded right as I started shouting 'THREE'. I nodded my head once as I heard the sound and shoved my way into the Blacksmith's shop, Sten on my heels. I could have sworn I saw him flash another true almost-smile.

"Holy Maker!" Owen said as he stumbled away from Sten. He blinked drunkenly and frowned. "Hey now..."

"He's got no horns, aye, I know. I never did say specifically that he had horns. NOW..." I glared and the older man shut his mouth right fast. "Why are you not helping outside or at least trying to help arm and armor the men?"

He looked down and away from my glare. He swayed unsteadily on his feet as he fell back a few steps.

"I... it's my girl, Valena. She's one of the Arlessa's maids and... she's trapped up there in the castle! Murdock the lazy bastard isn't sending anyone to try to help her!" Owen slumped into a chair with a broken sound and covered his face with one hand. "She's been my life since my wife passed away. Now... now she's dead or soon will be... I don't care... I don't care any more what happens to me... or the village... or anyone."

He started to reach for a bottle and I gently caught his hand and stopped him.

"Your girl is a smart girl, yes?" I asked softly.

"Aye... aye she is," he said brokenly. "Smartest girl there ever was."

"So first sign of trouble she'd lock herself in a room somewhere and hide, maybe?" I asked.

"Y-yes, if she... if she had the chance to," he nodded.

"I know it seems unlikely," I said as I took the bottle gently from his nerveless fingers. "But she might be alive still if she got the chance to hide. Now me and my men, we're going to be going into the castle and I promise I'll look for her. I'll find her, alive or dead, and bring her back to you. But if she IS alive, do you really think she would want to see you as you are now, drowning in a bottle? Or would she rather come back to see that her da' fought, and fought hard, to keep the village safe? That her da' used his trade and skill to keep people safe?"

"I-I," he put his head in his hands and let out a choking sound before shaking it. "No... no she wouldn't want... wouldn't want to see me drinkin'..."

"Let's sober you up then, old boy," I turned to Sten. "I'll need your water skin for this."

He passed over the skin wordlessly and I took my own from my belt before I handed them booth to Owen.

"Drink from one skin slowly while I cast alright? We need you sober quick and the reason your head may hurt is because the drink has dehydrated you. Hopefully this is enough water to counter that."

"De-high-what now?" Owen asked with a blink.

"Just drink," I said as I rolled my eyes and cast a small healing spell on him as he started gulping down the water.

After about ten minutes he finished off the water in the skins and I stopped casting. He shifted and got a cross-eyed look on his face before he darted past us and outside. I laughed faintly at the sudden action and handed Sten back his water skin.

"Is something wrong with him?" Sten asked with a raised brow.

"Nah, just needs to purge all of the fluid he's had," I answered as I waved a hand dismissively.

Owen came back inside cursing up a storm but looking a sight livelier then he had when I first saw him. He issued me a wary glare before he moved to grab his blacksmithing apron and started to coax the dying embers of the forge back to life.

"Right, get going and tell that arse Murdock to get in here," Owen snapped.

I gave Owen a nod and left the blacksmith's house. I signaled to Murdock that the task was done and then walked back to the Chantry to check in on the others. The door damn near hit me as I reached for the handle, Alistair and Leliana rushed out with Morrigan glaring after them as she came to a halt just outside the doors. Mongrel rushed to her side with a happy woof and started to circle her. She swatted at his head but I noticed a piece of jerky falling from her fingers as she did so and he was quick to grab it before it hit the ground. It gave the illusion that he had nipped at her fingers in response to the swat. I fought back a grin and looked at the others. I frowned.

"Ah... what did I miss? Was there a fight?" Aistair and Leliana both looked so serious.

"A what? No!" Alistair suddenly looked a bit embarrassed, as if he had realized something. "I...uh..."

Leiliana spoke up then, "Oh Darren, it is such a sad tale. The young woman inside, her brother went missing shortly before we arrived and she is looking for him frantically. She thinks he may have gone home, but those who cannot fight are being kept inside. Alistair here is so sweet and offered to look for him."

"Uh-huh... and Morrigan looks pissed why?" I asked as Morrigan sauntered over to my side with an angry huff.

"Why am I upset at having to rescue some fool child set on getting himself killed?" She said in a sickly sweet tone and a fake smile.

"My Lady?" I asked with a raised brow, suddenly fighting off the urge to take a step back from her.

"Oh, that is bad enough on it's own," she said with a wave of her hand. She then planted both hands on her hips and glared at Alistair. "But the Templar Fool here promises to help find her brother and then walks off Without Asking Where She Lives."

Her tone was scalding as she finished speaking.

Alistair flinched at both the tone and the glare and rubbed at the back of his neck as he laughed nervously.

"I... got ahead of myself there," he said sheepishly.

"It's so sweet!" Leliana said with a laugh. "You have such a kind heart Alistair."

I let out a huff of breath and shrugged my shoulders. "Ah well, let's go. I planned to search the houses at any rate. We'll split up."

"Why?" Morrigan asked with a raised brow.

"To see if there is anything useful to prepare for tonight," I said as I started toward the houses. "Weapons, tools, wood to make barriers..."

"A pratical search then," Morrigan said with a nod as the group followed me.

I wouldn't call what we did then 'looting' but it was damned close. Every chest we found we opened thanks to Leliana's lock picking skills, needed to remember to ask her about that later on. Every bit of copper found was stored away and every blade was gathered together, even the paring knifes. We'd even managed to hit a solid score on barrels filled with flammable oil in one of the shops and Sten and I carefully got the barrels rolled out to Murdock. He looked at us and frowned.

"What's all this then?" He asked.

"Oil," I said with a smirk. "You said the undead come from the castle along the bridge, right? We can use this along the path to set them alight. Fire damages the undead best and it would only take a few strikes after that to bring them down. Have to be mindful not to let them barrel into you while they are lit aflame, of course. Don't want our own to be set alight."

"Right," Murdock was blinking rapidly. "Well, I'll see these get moved up the hill to Ser Perth."

Alistair had gone off with Leliana to explore another set of houses and managed to find the boy and a rather nice sword which had belonged to his father. Alistair took the boy and the sword back to his sister and while I was talking to Sten, who'd come to me about a dwarf and his group that had been hiding in one of the homes (He'd 'convinced' them to come out and help defend the town), he came back to me and begged me for a soverign.

"The Void?" I frowned at Alistair. "Why do you want a full sovereign?"

"To buy the sword from the girl," he said. "Even just fifty silver would work."

"..." I blinked at him blankly before looking at the others who had come back from their own searches and then back to Alistair. "Alistair..." I let out a sudden sigh. "Are you trying to impress her?"

"What? I'm just trying to help her," he looked at me with wide, confused eyes. "You... you're hinting at something."

Morrigan face-palmed with a soft groan while Leliana started to giggle. Sten simply let out a 'Parshaara' before before he stalked off to help some of Murdock's men lift a rather heavy log. Whether the comment was due to Alistair or due to the men having trouble with the log was up in the air as he looked equally annoyied with the men he went to help.

"Alistair, do you like the girl?" I asked. I put an emphasis on the word 'like' as I turned my attention back to my Warden Brother.

It took him a few moments to get what I meant before he started blushing the brightest red I'd seen on him so far.

"No! No, that's not... no!" He shifted and looked anywhere but at me. "I just wanted to help her is all, she needs travel money for her and her brother to get to Denerim... and besides, it's a good sword! Better then my current one. I can actually make use of it!"

I tilted my head at his reaction, the sword he'd shown me HAD been better then his current one, and then I grinned. I decided to have a little fun.

"Have you ever...?" I asked slowly.

He cut me off, his face still bright red, "Licked a lamppost during winter? Of course not!"

I shared another look with the others and then handed him seventy silver. He ran off without another word, Leliana on his heels eager for more for her story fodder. Honestly there was something about her that seemed off, forced, sometimes. I shook it off and looked at Morrigan. I smirked.

"He's a virgin~!" I said to her in a sing-song tone.

"Indeed," she had a thoughtful look on her face. "I would have thought he had been with someone by now. Fool that he is he is not bad to look at... until he opens his mouth, that is."

"Templars in training are Expected to remain chaste," I told her, trying to ignore her comment and not laugh. "They have to take actual vows upon becoming a Templar. Most take a vow of Chastity and call it good. Others add or choose different vows."

"Why in the world would the Chantry require that it's warriors' deny their bodies natural needs?" Morrigan shook her head. "I find myself understanding more of Mothers' disdain for the Chantry."

I let out a huff of laughter at that and we went back to finalizing the defenses of the village. Ser Perth had mentioned that the Reverend Mother had some silver medallions stored away and that if she would bless them it might help the Templars' morale. I went down to the Chantry and asked her if she would hand over said medallions after blessing them.

"You would have me lie to the men?" She'd asked me, affronted. "This will do nothing to help them!"

"Respected Mother," I said as I shook my head. "It is not a lie, you Would be placing a blessing on the medallions and the men would then take from that what they will. It is no different then a Knight having a maidens handkerchief her favor during a bout. Sometimes, all a man needs is a girl worth fighting for. Is not Andraste such a maiden worth fighting for?"

She'd relented then and sighed. She said a simple blessing over the silver medallions before handing them back to me. I hurried back up the hill to Sep Perth who passed them around to the men. They instantly seemed to take strength from the simple silver trinkets.

Night time was fast approaching. I hadn't even realized how quickly time had passed as I worked with the village folk to build up their defenses. Hope was begining to show on their faces that they would indeed survive the night. I had Alistair and Leliana stay with the group in front of the Chantry while I took Sten, Morrigan and Mongrel up with me to the top of the hill. I was helping the men get the oil into position when Ser Perth called out as he drew his sword from his sheath and pulled his shield from his back.

"Warden! They are coming!"

I looked up and noticed the cloud of dust and Miasma that was making it's way across the bridge at a fast clip. The last of the suns light was fading and I rushed over toward the others. I pulled my glaive free of it's harness and twirled it to point blade first toward the approaching horde.

"Do not attack until they are past the barrier! Let the flames do their work first!" I shouted to the men. I turned then to Morrigan. "My Lady?!"

"Almost!" Her hands were moving in the complicated gestures needed to prepare the Inferno spell.

Just as the shrieking horde passed the corner and started to slip in the oil and fall to the ground she threw her hands forward and a raging column of flame flared into being rapidly consuming the rotten and dried flesh of the undead. As a few began to trickle through Ser Perth brought his hand down and the few archers we had loosed their arrows. I spun my glaive, twisting it to point the sapphire at the undead and let loose an Arcane Bolt to bring it down. As one approached I spun the glaive again, cutting in a sideways slash with the blade through the things neck and sending it and its' head toppling to the ground.

Sten darted forward when he could, staying out of the way of the magic I and Morrigan sent out, and his great blade swung down and cleaved the undead in twain. He was surprisingly agile for such a large man and acted as a strong frontal force to keep those of the horde that survived the firey tornado away from us casters. Mongrel darted forward to tear at the legs of the undead that approached the archers, bringing them to the ground so that the Templars' could take their heads easier.

A womans' scream sounded suddenly and I spun to see Morrigan stumbling back, a jagged slash rending the upper part her left arm and exposing a white flash of bone. I let out a cry and sent another Arcane Bolt into the face of one of the undead before I rushed to her side. I had to dodge to the left to avoid being caught in the Cone of Cold she cast with her uninjured hand to halt the group of undead fast approaching her. Sten let out a roar and and redoubled his efforts to keep the rest at bay. Morrigan's Inferno had run it's course and was no longer hindering any new undead that came down the path.

I sent a Healing spell at her and watched for a moment as the wound healed to show exposed muscle instead of bone and then slashed out with my glaive to shatter the undead she had frozen. The others moved to better ring and defend our position as I leaned my glaive against my shoulder and focused another Healing spell on Morrigan's arm. I watched as it knit to no more then a jagged cut and then looked up into her pale face. She nodded once at me, letting me know that she was still good to fight as she flashed me a cold, lethal smile, before she grabbed up her staff in both hands and moved to cast a well placed Winter's Grasp followed by a Stonefist to shatter one of the remaining creatures that the others had yet to bring down. The men let loose a cheer that quickly turned to shouts of dismay when we realized there were still sounds of fighting. We all realized that those sounds were coming from below us. One of the men from below came running up the hill, shouting that the undead were coming up from the lake itself.

And so the night went with me running back and forth between the two groups, casting Healing spells and Rejuvenation spells to keep the two groups on their feet. I could not afford to have any of the others seperate from their respective groups. In all honesty, if it wasn't for Ser Perth and the stash of Lyrium potions that he had tucked away up by the windmill, I would never have been able to keep casting through the night. It was as if the body of everyone who had ever died within Redcliffe was being summoned forth; drowning victims, buried bodies of murder victims anyone who had not been cremated for whatever reason. Finally, a few hours after the witching hour the undead numbers trickled to a halt, only a few straggling forms stumbling forward to attack every so often.

Thankfully no one else had been as badly injured as Morrigan had been and I thanked the Maker for my innate skill with the healing arts. If I had not been here the list of injured would have been far higher and more then one person might well have joined the ranks of the dead if not for my team.

Once the horde was no more then a trickle I moved to sit near the Chantry and had Ser Perth passing me Lyrium potions as I held out my hands and worked to tend the less critical wounds that had been ignored up until now by the men. The Reverend Mother and several Sisters worked alongside me, bandaging the smaller wounds that the Mother decided needed no more then a health poultice to heal. I was grateful, even though Lyrium would not affect me as it might a non-mage I still felt slightly addled in thought from the amount I had downed during the night. Morrigan sauntered over at some point, her own wounds fully treated by now, and yanked me to my feet when I finished healing a nasty gash over Alistair's eye.

"Ack... Morrigan... My Lady," I yelped as I stumbled to my feet and placed a hand to my head. "Please, let go. I have more patients to tend to."

Morrigan glared at the Reverend Mother, who merely smiled and nodded at her. "Go, my dear. The Warden has done enough this night and needs his own rest. I will tend to the rest."

"But the other wounded!" I started, only to be cut off by Morrigan.

"Will be tended to by the Elder," she said.

She then tugged me along behind her and pulled me into the Chantry proper. She led me over to a small pile of furs and pushed me down onto them roughly. My head was spinning so badly at that point that I didn't even have the energy or the will to put up a token fight.

"You need your rest," she said firmly, "or you will be useless to us come the morning when we go to the castle and find out what has caused these fell events."

I shifted a bit, feeling the warmth of the furs and settled in against them. Mongrel came over at that point and plopped himself heavily on my stomach.

"OOF! You too, boy?" he whined at me. "Fine... fine I'll rest... you'll wake me if there is an emergency?"

"Yes, now sleep."

Morrigan sat down next to me as I let out a sigh and closed my eyes, as I drifted off I could feel her fingers begin to card through my hair and let out a soft hum of content at the light touch. Her voice, firm and ordering and yet somehow gentle at the same time, chased me into the Fade.

"Sleep, my Warden. You have done well this night."

-=-=/*/**/*=-=-

w00t, redcliffe village survived the night! next up, dealing with Isolde!


	12. Chapter Eleven: dine with the dead

Dragon Age: A Seer's choice.

Standard do not own.

fixing some errors.

and left something out, just a small blurb added. working on next chappie! :)

Edits as of 07/07/15

-=-=*/*/*=-=-

Chapter Eleven: ... dine with the dead.

-=-=*/*/*=-=-

And as the black clouds came upon them,

They looked on what pride had wrought,

And despaired.

-Threnodies 7:10

-=-=*/*/*=-=-

It's surprising how quickly a list of personal hatreds grows when you travel the land.

My list previously just had objects, foods, animals or certain types of personalities that could grate on a person despite someone being a decent individual. Now though, I could add an actual person to my list. Hurrah!

Isolde...

It wasn't the high, exaggerated pitch of her Orlesian accent that hit the ears like nails on a chalkboard. That was... bareable.

It wasn't the way she clung to Teagan's arm and the uncomfortable expression that flashed across the man's face for an instant, as if he was being held by a Darkspawn but wasn't allowed to pull away.

It wasn't even the way she glared in momentary jealously at Morrigan and Leliana when she noticed them and she touched unconsciously at her own make-up covered face.

No... it wasn't any of that, though it didn't help my opinion of her any.

You see, when Alistair told the rest of the party about his heritage, he had let slip that Isolde'd thought that he was Eamon's bastard son and not the King's. It was because of her that he had been shipped off to the Chantry shortly after she'd married the Arl instead of him being raised as a stable-boy.

The resemblance to Cailen was rather obvious as an adult, but may very well have been muted when he was still a child. And the look that flashed across Isolde's face upon seeing him and realizing just who he was showed that she saw the resemblance.

Before she could hide it, I could see the sudden flash of cunning thought. The realisation that Alistair was the KING's bastard and what he might be able to do for her and her husband. The realisation that here was a whipped Mabari pup just waiting for the slightest kindness to be shown. The thought that she and Eamon could show that 'kindness' and use Alistair as she thought fit.

THAT was what pushed things over the edge of feeling 'dislike' for Isolde and into feeling 'hatred'.

I shared a knowing look with Morrigan, Leliana and, to my surprise, Sten. When Isolde turned her focus back on a still uncomfortable Teagan, I tilted my head toward the woman and pointed subtley at my eyes. The three of them nodded their understanding. They'd be watching her closely.

I stepped closer to Alistair then, moving to where I was just slightly in front of him. I held my glaive loosely in one hand and plastered on my best 'official' smile as Isolde turned back to us. A faint look of surprise passed across her face as she realized she was going to have to talk to me first.

"Lady Isolde, I am Darren Amell, Warden-Commander," I said smoothly as I gave a small bow. "We would be honored to assist in this time of crisis."

"A-ah... thank you, but... only Teagan can come," she said slowly.

"'Only Teagan'?" I asked with a frown. "Lady Arlessa, if your son is in danger because of the Demon within, the more available to fight the Demon, the better."

"No!" Isolde shouted before wringing her hands together, flustered from her outburst. "Please... trust me when I say I... I just need Teagan's help to convince Conner to leave."

"Isolde... I will follow you," Teagan patted her arm gently as he spoke. "Give me a moment to speak with the Warden-Commander and his people."

"A-Alright... Please hurry... my poor baby must be so scared without me there," Isolde ran off toward the bridge.

The honest concern for her son made me raise a brow. It seemed that beneath the potential scheming, she did actually care about something besides herself. That honest concern MIGHT make her bearable to work with. I was still going to watch her.

Teagan turned to me slowly and rubbed his fingers over his forehead. I raised a brow at him.

"You do realize this is some kind of trap?" I asked.

"I... believe you may be right," Teagan's hand dropped to his side and he gave a helpless shrug. "But what else can I do? Somehow, some kind of a Demon holds sway over the castle and for some reason the Demon wants me."

"And you would go?" I asked in surprise.

"Yes, to gain you time," he answered darkly.

I blinked in confusion. "Come again?"

He took a ring off of his finger and handed it to me. I looked over the ring and saw that it was a signet ring bearing the mark of Redcliffe. He then pointed to the mill.

"There is a secret path in the mill that can only be opened with a signet ring of Redcliffe. Only three exist at the moment; Eamon's, Isolde's and mine," he explained. "The path leads under the lake and into the Castle Dungeon... or out of it. Isolde should have taken Connor along that path to escape, yet she did not. This means that the Demon has to have Connor and is threatening the boy somehow."

His face took on a wry look. "She may be... many things, but she loves that boy more then her own life, her own machinations. She would never have left the castle without him."

He turned back to me with a frown. "Make your way through the path and into the castle. I will buy you what time I can, even if it must mean my life."

I blinked again and then held out my hand. Teagan shook it once.

"If nothing else Bann Teagan," I said, "it has been an honor fighting beside you. Maker protect you."

"Maker protect us all," he said grimly before he walked off.

The others crowded around me then, each bearing their own grim expressions.

"This is clearly the work of a Demon and yet he marches to face it head on?" Morrigan asked with a sniff. "He is a fool."

"He's brave is what he is," Alistair said, bristling. I reached over to touch his shoulder lightly and he deflated a bit but continued to speak. "He's risking his life to buy us time."

"And he will die for it most likely. What is it about you lot that lead you to make such foolish 'noble sacrifices'?" Morrigan said with a snort as she shook her head. "Survival is what is important."

Alistair started to snap out something and I held up a hand to halt him as I looked to Morrigan.

"My Lady Morrigan," I started and she looked at me with a raised brow. "Will not a pack of wolves protect their own?"

"They will," she answered with a raised brow.

"And will not a She-wolf protect her cubs to the death if she can?"

"She will," Morrigan's other brow joined the first.

"And will not the weakest wolf act as bait to draw the attention of a greater foe in order for the pack itself to escape or to allow the pack to flank the enemy that threatens them?" I indicated the direction Teagan had gone.

"They will..." Morrigan's voice grew thoughtful then as she looked toward the castle. "I see... perhaps not all within the confines of 'civilization' have abandoned the instincts of the Wild."

She turned back to me with a raised brow and a thoughtful look, "And what does that make you to our little group then, I wonder?"

I grinned suddenly, a not-kind grin that made Alistair twitch back a step.

"Alpha."

-=-=*/*/*=-=-

The trek through the hidden pathway under the lake went peaceably enough. Morrigan was at the back of the group and I was at the front, our summoned Wisps providing the light we needed in place of torches as well as providing a boost to our respective mana stores. The Wisps themselves seemed to be nervous though. They flickered and jerked as they circled above our heads. Even they could sense the oppressiveness of the castle despite being not-quite Spirits.

We stayed quiet as we traversed the cavern, ready and prepared for any attack. I was honestly surprised that not one undead tried to attack us as we walked. The Demon obviously didn't know about the passageway. If it had things would have gone a lot worse the night before.

As we exited the passage through a hidden door and entered the dungeon, the sounds of growling echoed around us as two skeletons rose up and tried to attack us. One was missing several limbs and was easily dispatched by Alistair's shield. The other was a little more difficult to work with since it looked like a recent corpse, most likely a victim of the demons initial attack.

Weak shouting drew my attention as I slashed my glaive to separate the corpses head from its' shoulders.

"Please! Someone?! Anyone?! Help me!" the voice all but screamed.

I faltered a step as I recognized Jowan's voice. I hurried around the corner, the others rushing after me, and came to a halt as I saw several corpses trying to force their way into a cell. I let out a roar that caught their collective attention and we attacked in force.

The undead were easily dispatched with well placed strikes and magic. Once the last was dealt with I darted over to the cell doors. Inside I saw that it was indeed Jowan, cowering in the corner. His fingers bloody and broken.

"By the Maker... Jowan! What happened?!" I signalled to Leliana and she rushed over to start working on the cell door's lock.

"Isolde... guards... Magebane... Eamon," his words were slurred and muffled with pain.

"Hush a moment, my friend. I'll be able to heal you in a moment," I said, firmly yet kindly. Jowan curled into a ball to wait while Leliana finished unlocking the door.

With the door finally open, I darted inside and started to look at his hands. Each finger was broken, some in more then one place and some with bits of bone poking out. I hissed and started to carefully work with my magic to numb his hands and set the bones. I glanced up at him once before I looked back to my work.

"Jowan? Talk to me buddy," I said in a soothing tone. "Start from the beginning. How did you end up here in Redcliffe?"

"Ran... out the doors," Jowan said slowly. He watched me warily as I worked. I wondered if he was worried that I wasn't me and that I was about to hurt him more. "No one stopped me... guess they didn't think I could swim..."

I flashed him a gentle smile at his attempt at a joke and finished setting the fingers of his left hand. I then picked up his right. I glanced at the others and saw that Sten, Morrigan and Mongrel were all standing guard while Alistair and Leliana were in the cell with me, looking at Jowan with concern.

"A few Templars... followed after me. But I was so upset that I didn't stop running even when they hit me with a Smite," he hissed as I set the double break in his pinky finger. He fell back against the ground a second later and panted as I healed the break completely. "Ran into... a retinue of men. The.. leader said he was Teryn Loghain... Always thought... he'd be taller..."

I frowned and shared a look with Alistair. Alistair looked almost ready to pitch a fit, obviously wondering about the 'Eamon' comment from earlier, but I could see the 'thought he was taller' bit gave him pause. I turned my attention back to Jowan's hand.

"What then?" I asked. I was trying to keep Jowan talking and focused on something other then the pain.

"He... he ordered the Templars following me killed," Jowan frowned. "Then he asked me to... to poison Arl Eamon..."

"WHAT?!" Alistair shouted and started toward Jowan, Leliana was kind enough to hold him back. I issued him a glare and he settled down, for the moment.

"Did you?" I asked.

"I... didn't want to at first. He... promised to make sure that the Circle wouldn't be upset with me... said that the Arlessa was looking for an apostate mage..." Jowan shook his head. "I was... going to refuse... but I didn't want to end... up like the Templars.. and he said he just needed... the Arl.. ARGH!" Jowan threw his head back with a yowl as I fixed the break in his thumb, close to the joint.

I sent a wash of healing magic through him then, all the breaks set and hoping to heal any additional wounds. I could feel the bruises along his ribs and back and focused my magic there. Jowan started to breathe easier and he sat up to lean against the wall. He closed his eyes for a few moments, panting now from the relief of pain, before his breath evened out and he opened his eyes again to look up at me.

"He said he just needed the Arl to be sick," Jowan said weakly, "not dead, because he needed time to gather the evidence to stop him. He told me to make up a mixture of slightly concentrated Deathroot, to leave him in a sickened state, cause hallucinations, but not kill out right."

"Wait... just... back up a second," Alistair said, interrupting. We looked up at him and he took a slow breath before he let it out in a heavy sigh. "Why did the Arlessa want a mage in the first place?"

I was proud of him for thinking things through and asking a good question and not letting his rage run away with him. Alistair was proving to have a bit of a temper but if he could control it there was hope for him. Jowan grimaced at the question though.

"Its' Connor. He'd started showing signs and the Teryn had found out about her discreet inquires," Jowan told him.

Alistair looked dumbfounded at that revelation.

"So he uses the inquires to put you in place to disable the Arl?" Leliana asked. "That's quite a bit of intrigue."

"Too much intrigue," I said grimly. "The Teryn is known for his hatred of such machinations."

"I know," Jowan said slowly. "I thought it odd myself, but it was the Hero of River Dane asking me to help. How could I refuse? He said that the Arl was plotting against Fereldan... demanded that I help..."

"Did you release the Demon?" Alistair asked coldly.

"NO! By the Maker, NO!" Jowan shook his head violently as he held up and waved his now healed hands in a frantic gesture. "I think Connor might have, in order to try to make his father well again. You see... I heard that Templars were going to be visiting the castle soon.. I... I'm not proud of myself but I panicked and gave Eamon too much of the mixture. I just intended to give him one more dose before fleeing. He fell into a comatose state. He's stable!" Jowan held up his hands when Alistair growled at him. "Or at least he was when I saw him last, he just wont wake up."

"By the Maker..." I rested my face in my hand. "Jowan I think you've been played the part of the fool."

"I know..." Jowan deflated a bit and hunched in on himself. "I mean there... is a chance of brain damage at this point, but..."

"Not that," I said and waved off Alistair's resultant glare. "Loghain is taller then I am..."

"Wait, what?" Jowan blinked at me with wide eyes. "No he's not... he's shorter then me!"

"No... he's taller. Big guy, hard to miss. Long brown hair and pale blue eyes. Wears plate armor," Alistair held up his hand above him jerkily, obviously upset but doing a magnificent job of holding himself together. It helped that Leliana had kept a firm grip on his arm all this time.

"Um..." Jowan blinked.

"Describe who you saw," I ordered.

"Ah... alright?" Jowan blinked a bit in confusion before he tilted his head and his face took on a thoughtful look. "Shorter then me, brownish blonde hair, bit of a goatee," he brushed his chin lightly against the cleft under his lower lip. "Couldn't tell eye color but his eyes were kind of beady. He wore leather armor. Hawkish nose..."

"Arl Howe," I said when I heard the comment on the nose. Leliana and Alistair echoed me.

"Eh? What?" Jowan looked at the three of us and I ignored him in favor of turning to the others.

"You two agree with me?" I asked.

They both nodded.

"I saw him when he visited Redcliffe once with the Couslands. Helped one of the Couslands hide from him 'cause she'd beaten up one of his sons, Thomas, I think?" Alistair shrugged. "He stuck out in my mind because of his nose. We made fun of it for hours while we hid in the hayloft," his face suddenly paled and he shook his head. "I... don't expect she survived if Bann Teagan is right about the attack on the Couslands."

I patted his hand lightly and turned to Leliana with a raised brow.

"I knew... I mean I..." A look of shame crossed her face and then she looked at the ground.

"From your time before the Chantry?" I asked kindly.

She nodded.

"We really need to have a sit down at some point," I said with a raised brow. She simply nodded her head once more and slipped out of the cell.

Alistair and I shared another look, this one of confusion with the way Leliana was acting. I turned back to Jowan with a frown and decided to look into her reactions later.

"So the Demon popped up after Eamon collapsed. There are no other mages in the area?" I asked

"No. That's why the Arlessa was so certain I was the one to summon the Demon. To her, it couldn't possibly have been her son's doing so it MUST have been my fault. I mean, I admitted to the poisoning easily enough but when I kept saying that I didn't summon the Demon she ordered my fingers broken," Jowan shuddered at that. "She ordered the guards to keep breaking my fingers up until Connor came down the stairs and ordered her to stop... telling her that he was the one to make the deal. She and the guards ran after him after that and left me down here."

I shook my head and stood up with a heavy sigh as I ran my fingers through my hair.

"This is a right mess, Jowan," I said softly.

"I know... I understand if you're mad," Jowan replied as he looked down. He looked up at me then, opening and closing his mouth a few times but he didn't say anything. He squared his shoulders and his face hardened just a touch. "Lily... or whatever her name was. What happened to her?"

I blinked at him for a moment and then turned on my heel to head for the door.

"She's dead," I called back over my shoulder, not wanting to go into the details of what happened yet again. "You wait here and recover. Alistair, come on."

Once out of earshot Alistair grabbed my arm and leaned close.

"Are you sure you want to leave him alone? He tried to kill Eamon!" Alistair hissed at me like an angry cat. I pulled my arm from his grasp and spun to face him. I jabbed my finger against the plate of his armor.

"Firstly; he was entrapped by HOWE pretending to be LOGHAIN. Secondly; he was tasked with making the Arl SICK, not with his death," I gave him a shove and forced him back a step. "Thirdly; did you LISTEN to Jowan? 'I didn't want to end up like the Templars'? How many Sovereigns do you want to bet that if Jowan had refused that he would have been killed with nary a thought on Howe's part? I think the ONLY reason Jowan didn't refuse was because Howe said he needed the Arl SICK and not DEAD."

"That doesn't make a difference!" Alistair all but shouted.

I took a step forward and LOOMED over him, using my height in a way I normally never needed to use. The others in our group took very carefully placed steps away from us in case we actually broke out into a fight.

Alistair tried to puff himself up and glared up at me. He lasted all of a minute against my silent glare before he slumped and took a step back as he looked away.

I rolled my shoulders a bit, trying to ease away the tension, before I moved to rest a hand on Alistair's shoulders. I gave him a small shake.

"It makes all the difference Alistair," I started. I kept my tone even, calm. "Jowan was made to make the Arl sick, most likely in order to buy Howe the time he needed to forge documents against him in order to discredit him as a loyal citizen of Fereldan. He was TRICKED and FORCED into this situation and I will not condemn a life-long friend who was trapped in an impossible situation. You cannot just say he is guilty as the world is not so black and white as you seem to think it is."

"It's just... the Arl was like a Father to me..." Alistair started with a helpless shrug. I shook my head and he frowned at me.

"I don't necessarily agree with you there Alistair, not with how quickly you got shipped off to the Chantry after he married Isolde," I said and saw that Leliana was nodding at my words. "Nor with the look that blasted woman gave you..."

"What look?" Alistair asked with a clueless blink.

I shook my head and turned back to start down the hallway.

"I'll explain later," I said firmly. "Right now we have a castle to storm."

Alistair thankfully let it go despite his confusion and we were able to continue in relative silence through the castle's lower levels. The sound of soft crying drew my attention to a door at the corner of a hallway. I peeked my head inside and managed, to my surprise, to find the blacksmith's daughter. I sent her and Mongrel back the way we came. Mongrel was sent along with orders to protect her in case any other undead tried to attack her on her trip to safety. We'd cleared the way but I didn't want to chance anything attacking her while she fled.

We were able to clear a path through the castle dungeons easily enough and ended up in the courtyard in front of the main castle doors. I blinked as we stepped out into the sunlight and frowned at the sudden images that assaulted my mind. Small flashes of the immediate future. I held up a hand to prevent the others from moving out of the shade and took a closer look at our surroundings.

The grasses looked well tended and the chicken coop on the other side looked well built, but there were no chickens clucking about for food. Not entirely unsurprising that considering the undead that had been attacking the village. The flashes I Saw had definitly been of a fight with more undead, in daylight. Plus I knew that with visions that were no more then flashes, seconds worth of images that were like moving pictures, that meant that the fight was going to happen soon. Perhaps in the next few minutes. I sighed and turned to the others and spoke softly.

"I don't know where they are going to come from but move slowly," I said. "Ambush."

The others nodded and shifted their grips on their weapons before we started to ease into the courtyard. I kept one hand gripped loosely on the haft of my glaive and the other ready with lightning dancing across my finger tips, the spell contained and ready to fire at a moments notice.

The attack came suddenly, undead bursting forth from the ground like so many ants, but as we had been expecting Something to happen and weren't taken by surprise. What WAS a major concern was the frickin' REVENANT that popped up out of the frickin' chicken coop!

"Alistair! Sten!" I called out to our two warriors. "Take down those other small-fries quickly! Leliana and Morrigan, with me!"

I sent out another bolt of lightning only this time I was aiming for the Revenant that was starting to make it's way toward the group.

"Darren!?" Alistair called as he crushed a skull with his shield. "Did I just see that?!"

"See what?!" I yelled out as I dodged to the side to let Morrigan cast Winter's Grasp on the Revenant and stop him from casting a nasty Blizzard. I followed up with another bolt of lightning that sent a piece of armor flying off of it.

"You DID see the Revenant burst forth from the chicken coop too, right!? I wasn't seeing things?"

"Yeah, I did, why?!" The Revenant had thawed and shot a stream of fire at me, being the closest one to it.

I yelped and rolled out of the way as the heat blasted past me, my leather armor still catching alight from the flames even though I managed to avoid the bulk of the firey stream. I raised a hand and summoned weak Flame and Ice spells in combination with each other to make a low pressure water stream to put out the flame trying to consume my arm.

"You don't get it do you?" Alistair called with a laugh as he kicked an undead soldier into Sten's striking range. I was busy trying to keep the Revenant from casting any major spells and couldn't figure out what in the Void he was getting at.

"Get WHAT?!" Maker, he was making it hard to focus.

"You're fighting a possesed chicken!"

Aaaaand my brain shut off. From the way both Morrigan and Leliana both stumbled, I do believe theirs' did too.

...

He seriously just...

...

The thing DID burst out of...

...

Were we really...?

"Holy Maker's one-eyed ogre..." Yay! Brain started working again. "ALISTAIR blast it, you're getting hit with lightning later!"

His laughter filled the courtyard as we redoubled our efforts to bring the Revenant down. Alistair and Sten finished with the skeletons and turned their focus to the Revenant as well. Alistair was finally able to knock the thing off balance and into one of Sten's wide arch strikes. Surprisingly the body wasn't cleaved in two but Revenant did fall rather dramatically to the ground and then disappeared in a puff of smoke. A small bag was left behind and Morrigan made her way over and plucked it up with intrest.

"Ah... are you sure you want to pick that up?" Alistair asked with a blink. "You don't know if it's... you know... some sort of trap that the thing left behind."

"Hmph," Morrigan snorted softly as she riffled through the bag. "Revenants are the result of a Pride or Desire demon possessing the corpse of powerful warrior or mage."

She pinned Alistair with a glare at that point and sniffed derisively. He raised his hands defensively at that point, though he did nothing to hide his grin. I had to hide my own curiosity as... well to be honest, I hadn't actually known that either.

"Anything left behind after you defeat such a creature would have once belonged to said individual and not to the demon itself," she continued. "'Tis safe enough."

She pulled her hand free of the pouch and held up a ring to the light. She nodded her head once and slipped it on before tossing the bag to Sten.

"I've heard the bags are magicked," I said as I looked at her. "Is that true?"

"Oh aye, 'tis true," she indicated the bag and we all turned to watch in surprise as Sten pulled free a rather nice looking two-handed sword. The bag itself then disappeared from Sten's other hand. "The bag will last only until all objects are removed and then will fade away."

"Huh... too bad you can't reproduce the effect," I said as I looked at my pack. "Would come in handy."

"'Tis a kind of link to a small pocket of the Fade," Morrigan said with a frown. "A place where the demons' store the goods of the fallen that they have taken over and find they have no need for."

"So it IS tied to demons!" Alistair yelped.

Morrigan rolled her eyes, "Mother has said that the magic involved is not something isolated to demons, merely something they have learned to take advantage of over time."

"So someone could reproduce the effect?" Leliana asked as she gathered up salvageable arrows.

"One t'would imagine that to be the case," Morrigan said with a shrug. "Though Mother did admit that most who have tried to rediscover the art have all disappeared."

"See! Not something to mess with!" Alistair nodded his head firmly. "I'm not touching those bags if we see another one."

"Hmph," Morrigan glared at him and then her eyes took on a mischievous light. "I imagine that those who did work out the processed disappeared for very foolish reasons... perhaps something I think even you might try."

"As if!" Alistair stayed silent for a moment before he frowned. "Alright, I give... what?"

"T'would you not wish to see if you could fit into the bag yourself?"

Alistair gaped at her and then shook his head. "Of course not! I mean..." You could see the sudden curiosity in his eyes before he shook his head again. "I wouldn't fit!"

"The bag WAS holding a two-handed sword," Leliana said and we all turned to look at Sten as he gave the new sword a few test swings before he placed his other sword respectfully on a still standing weapons rack. He looked back at me and nodded.

"It has good balance," he said.

"..." We all blinked at him.

"Well, I suppose if we ever find a bag like that full of humanoid bones we'll know for sure if someone was that dumb," I clapped my hands together, eager to move on and looked to Leliana. "Got all your arrows?"

"Yes, all that can be used or repaired that is," she said with a nod and a smile.

"Good, any injuries that need to be treated?" A chorus of 'no's' was my response. I nodded once. "Anyone tired or in need of a second wind?"

Alistair and Leliana raised their hands and after a long moment of consideration Sten nodded as well. I focused my energies and hit each of them with a Rejuvenation spell. I really needed to find a tome that taught Mass Rejuvenation.

We turned then and walked up the stairs to the main doors and pushed our way into the castle proper. The main part of the castle was empty of anycorpses but we did find a few guards standing ramrod stiff at attention in the halls. Their eyes tracked our progress with a desperate light and I had to stop to let each of them know that we were there to try to help them. For a few that was enough to calm the terror in their eyes, but for some... their eyes seemed to fill with a resigned tiredness as if they had given up.

We made our way into the reception hall and came to a startled halt at the doors. Teagan was dancing around and doing cartwheels and... a whole host of different activities while a young boy sat in the seat meant for the Arl. Arlessa Isolde was standing next to the chair, eyes downcast and she had a tight grip on her left arm with her right hand. Even from this distance I could see that her fingers of her right hand were white. The boy... had some of her features. Her son?

"Conner?" Alistair whispered in shock. I closed my eyes and rubbed at my forehead as I realized the implications of what had happened.

This was Conner... this madly cackling, clapping child... who not only inadvertently SUMMONED a demon but bloody well ended up POSSESSED by the thing...

"Well fuck," I said.

The noise caught the boys attention and he waved at Teagan who ended up tumbling over to sit a few feet from Isolde with a mad grin on his face. Possessed-Connor stood up and squinted in our direction. I signaled to the others and we made our way carefully into the room, mindful of the other guards that stood paralyzed against the walls like so many statues. The others spread out to watch my back as I approached the boy. Oddly enough there was also a cat sitting placidly by the fire. It was basking in the warmth and completely uncaring of the events going on around it.

"Mother? Who is this?"

The boy's voice came out twisted and wrong with the echo of a dozen female and male voices of various ages echoing just behind his normal voice.

"This is... just a man and his friends," Isolde said as she reached out gently to touch his arm. He pulled away with a glare.

"I can see THAT Mother. Do not treat me like a fool, NOBODY treats me like a fool!" Possessed-Connor snapped.

"NOBODY!" Teagan shouted and started to laugh. Possessed-Connor reached out and smacked his Uncle upside the head.

"Shut up Uncle, you are to remain silent until I have need of a Jester."

Teagen fell silent, though he was still grinning madly. Isolde flinched back from her son as he rounded around on her again.

"WHY are they here Mother? I told you to bring only Teagan!"

"I-I did! I only brought Teagan I swear! Please... Connor... my sweet son... please," her voice hitched with the tears she was fighting back and I glowered at the sight.

I rolled my shoulders and plastered on my best false smile as I stepped forward and caught the demons attention. He turned back to me with a frown as I issued a faint boy.

"We entered on our own," I indicated the path to the main doors. "Through the gate."

"Oh?" His head tilted to the side a little too far to be comfortable looking at. "And why are you here?"

"I am the Warden-Commander of Fereldan and I am here to aid a boy named Connor," I said smoothly.

I saw a flash of unadulterated awe dart across the boys face before it was buried once more behind an angry frown. Good, the boy could still hear us and see us. Not even a full possession as yet if he could peak through like that, so we had time left before the boy gave up enough to end up an abomination.

"Really? And how would you help me, oh Warden of the Grey?" His twisted voice held amusement then. "I am having fun with MY subjects and MY family. I can do whatever I desire to do! How could you offer me any more then what I have?"

"'Desire'?" I said as I tilted my head and then I grinned, making sure to soften it from the wolf's grin I wanted to give. A Desire demon most likely. "Would you not wish to see the world outside?"

Alistair tried to say something then and I turned to hush him. Something in his expression set the Demon off though and the boy yelled.

"LIES! You mean to take what I have amassed here! Kill them!" The last was said to the guards who all started forward.

Even Teagan reached to grab a dagger from his boot. Connor's eyes flashed and then his face became terror filled and he fled from the room, in control of his own body once more. Isolde started to follow and then ducked behind the large chair when two guards blocked her path.

I levelled a look at Alistair, "Nice going... I was TRYING to trick the damn thing OUT of the boy or at least get close enough for a Sleep spell."

Alistair had the grace to look sheepish as we all moved back to back. Leliana put away her bow and replaced it with a pair of daggers.

"Aim to knock them out," I called to the others. "Try not to kill them!"

The fight itself wasn't all that difficult. It helped that the guards were actually trying to fight back against the force that controlled them. That meant that they were leaving themselves open for attacks that otherwise might not have landed. We had all of them down on the ground right quick because of that.

Isolde ran over to Teagan as soon as she saw the fighting was over and fretted over his still form. I walked over and knelt down, enveloping him with a wash of healing energy as I did so. A few moments later his eyes blinked open and he looked up at us.

"Ah... what happened?" he asked.

"Had to knock you out," I said with a shrug. "You were trying to attack us at the behest of the demon."

"Ah, yes.. I do believe I recall now," he sat up with Isolde's help and after a few more moments stood under his own power. "I didn't hurt anyone, did I?"

I shook my head and gave him a reassuring smile before I turned to level a glare at Isolde. She flinched back a step.

"I had to find out the hard way that your son was not only a mage but a possessed mage. Why in the Void didn't you tell us this!?" My voice was low, even, but filled with my contained anger at her.

"Because you'd have killed him outright!" She all but wailed.

"No, I wouldn't," I said, still glaring at her. "The boy is Possessed. He's not an abomination, not yet, so there is hope to save him."

"But..." A desperate hope filled her eyes.

"He's right," a weary voice called from behind us.

Jowan came into the room slowly, rubbing at his fingers in a nervous twitch he didn't have before. I had to fight back a flash of anger as he wouldn't have had that twitch if he hadn't had his fingers broken. Isolde didn't help matters as she tried to lunge at him with her hands up, nails ready to scratch. Teagan grabbed her and held her still as Jowan flinched back.

"YOU!" Isolde screamed, causing all of us to flinch. "This is YOUR fault!"

"I didn't summon the damned demon!" Jowan shouted back. He slumped as the anger left him. "I swear I didn't... Connor did, but without meaning to. That's why he's only possessed and not turned."

Isolde slumped in Teagan's grip, sobbing. No longer able, nor having the strength, to fight his grip. I shook my head and let out a sigh before I looked at my old friend.

"Ideas?" I asked. I pointed over my shoulder with a thumb toward the fireplace. "I was thinking about trying to trick the demon into the cat."

"Cat?" Jowan blinked and then looked to where I was pointing and saw the cat lazing by the fire. "Huh... that... could have worked. Might still work actually."

"Wait, what?" Alistair blinked at the two of us. The others looked curious as well.

"Anything can end up with a demon in it," I said with a shrug. "Remember? I told you about Mr. Wiggums before when I was explaining my ability."

"Oh... right..." He blinked then. "So the plan was to get the cat possessed and then kill it?"

"That or trick the demon into living as a pet cat for the cat's expected lifetime and then return to the Fade without complaint or trying to renegotiate when the cat itself died due to age or death by something else," I said with a shrug.

"You seriously wanted to keep a possessed cat as a pet?" Alistair said after a moment of silence.

The others were all looking at me with various expressions of disbelief as well. I let out a long sigh and looked at the ceiling.

"No, I would not WANT to keep a possessed cat as a pet, but a cat can run fast and a demon possessed cat can run even faster. A cat can also fit into nooks and crannies that we cannot. Tricking the thing into playing a nice QUIET cat and live a nice life as a pampered pet might have ended up easier to do then chasing the thing all over Thedas to try to kill it."

"That.. makes sense but still..." Alistair said slowly.

Morrigan huffed suddenly and threw up her hands. She started to turn to face the blonde man and I continued before she could tear into Alistair full force.

"Also, I did say 'die due to old age or something else'. Who says the 'something else' couldn't be a darkspawn or a hungry Mabari?" I smirked and Alistair blinked a few times as he processed my words. He laughed after a moment.

"If the demon fell for such a trick, it would be it's own fault," Morrigan said suddenly. "Felines are willful beasts as it is and it might find itself less in control then it had hoped."

"Why not kill the boy and be done with it?" Sten asked with a glower.

Isolde cries turned into an outright wail at his words and I growled and rubbed at my ear.

"Thanks Sten, I didn't need my hearing at all," I said drolly. He winced as well at the noise and shrugged in apology. "At any rate, we have a chance to save the boy. I'm not going to waste it by killing him out of hand."

Leliana and Alistair looked at me gratefully while Morrigan and Sten frowned. I sighed and looked back to Jowan before indicating our surroundings.

"Can you think of any other options?" I asked.

"Well, there is a ritual that we could use to send one of us into the Fade. We could confront the demon directly then."

Isolde quieted down a bit at that. She sniffled and looked at Jowan with a desperate hope. Well, that was a switch, but I suppose the hope of a way to save her son outweighed the hatred she felt.

"The problem is that the book said we would need a LOT of raw lyrium.. which we don't have... or..." he trailed off and shifted uncomfortably.

"Or?" I blinked and frowned. "I'm not going to like this am I?"

Jowan shook his head, "No, you're not. The book said that the Ritual can also be powered by blood... a lot of it... a Life's worth of it. You... wouldn't even have to change the words or movements of the Ritual. I'd do it myself if it would help but..."

"You may well be the only one here that knows the Ritual at the moment," I concluded. "I never really looked into those things myself."

I looked to Morrigan then and she shrugged her shoulders. "I know many Rituals and spells, but not of this."

We all fell silent at that. After several long moments Isolde stood up, Teagan helping her to her feet as she did so. She scrubbed at her eyes before she moved forward and squared her shoulders. Her serious eyes met mine and I was surprised by the resolve I saw there.

"If... if the only way to save my son... is to sacrifice my own life. Then let me be the sacrifice," she said firmly.

"Isolde!" Teagan shouted, shocked.

"That is fitting," Sten said thoughtfully.

"Indeed. T'was her action in hiding the boys' abilities that led to this," Morrigan sniffed. "We have no time to reach the Circle. Tis' the best way."

"It is not!" Leliana cried out. "His father is comatose and may well not recover and you would kill his mother? You'd all but leave him a orphan!"

"Dozens of villagers lie dead below us," Morrigan said to Leliana with a frown. "Many children have been made orphans already. What is one more considering the debacle this situation is already?"

"If we can prevent a single family from being torn apart then we should do something!" Alistair interjected.

The group started to argue then, with Teagan's voice joining that of Leliana's and Alistair's with the option of rushing to the Circle. With how late it was we would be able to reach the Circle before night-fall but we would not be able to make it back until the next day. I wasn't sure if the village could survive another night of undead attacks.

Isolde was firm with the offer of her life. Morrigan and Sten seemed to both agree that it would be the fastest option. I'm sure they both had realized the same thing I had concerning the village and the life expectancy of those therein.

I looked at Jowan and from his sorrowful gaze he was ready to do whatever it took to help save Connor, even damn himself by truly using Blood Magic to save the boy. I didn't want that for my friend if I could help it.

My gaze drifted to the fireplace as the others argued and shouted at each other. The cat was still sitting there placidly, watching us with an occasional annoyed flicker of its' tail. I frowned a bit as it stood and stretched itself out before it started for one of the doors.

Which choice would be best? I couldn't See...

-=-=*/*/*=-=-

Alright! So the first time I posted this I called for a Vote of 'What will Darren do!?'

Votes were complied at a surprising rate! please read, Review! and go to the next chappie to see what people voted for!


	13. Chapter Twelve: A Light on the Water

Wow, the votes from you guys were rather overwhelming in enthusiasm! Thank you so much! I had a number of different ways in mind to continue from here but I have heard your voices! Onwards!

Edits as of 07/09/2015

-=-=*/*/*=-=-

Chapter Twelve: A Light on the Water.

-=-=*/*/*=-=-

And as the black clouds came upon them,

They looked on what pride had wrought,

And despaired.

-Threnodies 7:10[15]

-=-=*/*/*=-=-

It all came down to a few simple questions.

First; Could a Demon be trusted to keep it's word?

The Spiritology/Demonology classes and books were vague regarding this question. Both cited stories and legends where those beyond the veil both did and didn't keep to their side of the bargain. In most of the stories in which they did Not keep their word, there had been something in the verbatim of the agreement that allowed a loop-hole for the spirit/demon to use against the other party. They kept to the 'letter' of the agreement, not the 'spirit' of the agreement, if you'll pardon the necessary pun.

Second; Did I trust those stories and the lessons therein?

That question brought my thoughts 'round to my Harrowing and meeting Mouse and Sloth. More then the Rage demon I defeated, the two of them seemed to feel as if they had been there for a long, long time, waiting and watching those who entered the fade.

But how long was a 'a long time' for a demon/spirit?

Just how long have they been sitting in the fade, watching us from across the veil, testing apprentices and possessing those who failed? No, that wasn't quite accurate. If Sloth or Mouse had actually possessed one of the previous apprentices and became Abominations the Templar's would have killed them and thus killed the demons. 'Consume' would be a better word. Sloth himself had stated that if I had failed in his riddle game he would have eaten me in the Fade and left my physical body alone. He'd been very specific in that.

Were those two bound by some ancient agreement? If so then was the 'agreement' true of all Circles? Did they all have one or two Demons bound by an ancient deal that left the demons with no loop-hole that they could slip through and use to attack the Circle and those within but still left them able to feed upon those who were not able to see through the traps similar to the one Mouse had laid out for me?

Third; IF the first two items Were true, did I trust myself to come up with a Deal with NO loop-holes to exploit that the Desire demon would accept in order to leave Connor alone?

I ignored the arguing voices around me and moved to lean my glaive against the main chair. I then moved and carefully picked up the cat before it could leave the room and looked it over.

It was a tabby male, young, no older then a year as it still had very kittenish qualities to it's build. As I looked it over I realized that it seemed to be a very well attended mouser with no fleas, which was surprising, and was in the process of developing a nice and sleek winter coat. All in all it was a very handsome looking cat. I nodded my head and walked over to Sten. I handed the cat over to him before I started to tug off my leathers.

The others had all fallen silent to watch me.

As I shifted my dagger around to hide it under my tunic, Morrigan spoke up.

"You mean to trick the demon then?" she asked.

"Aye," I said with a nod. "We do not have the time to go to the Circle, it would leave the village exposed to an attack that they cannot afford and I refuse to let Jowan use Blood Magic to give us a path into the Fade," I held up a hand to forestall Isolde's words. "You offer a willing sacrifice but that is not the path to follow. You would die to save your son and atone for your part in this whole mess. I say your punishment is to live. If this works, no more need die from this travesty."

Isolde looked ready to argue but when Teagan placed his hand on her shoulder she slumped and relented with a nod. I turned back to Sten and had to pause with a raised brow when I realized he was playing with the cat, a small smile on his lips as he let it try to attack his finger as he wiggled it. He realized I was watching and handed the cat back to me abruptly.

"It has good reflexes," he said simply, all traces of the smile gone.

"Uh... huh," I blinked and then noticed Leliana was smothering a giggle. She'd seen it too. Good, I wasn't going insane... or I should say wasn't falling further into madness. "Teagan? Does the cat have a name?"

"Ah, yes. His name is Ike," the Bann answered. I nodded and turned to the others.

"You lot remain here," I said. "It'll go smoother if I approach alone."

They nodded and I started down the hall that Connor had fled down. I paused as soon as I heard him crying and looked down at the cat in my arms.

Wording... this was going to be all about the wording of the deal. I took a slow breath and called out.

"Desire Demon! I wish to parley!"

The sound of Connor's crying became muted and then drifted off entirely. His voice came through the door, a twisted mockery once more of what I assumed to be his normal tone.

"Parley?" he called out. "And what assurance do I have that you will not kill me and the boy outright?"

"I told you earlier. I am here to help the boy. I do not wish his death. I have my magic and my dagger to defend me if you attack but am unarmed otherwise," I said. I felt that honesty would be best for the beginning of this... talk. "I also have a cat."

"A cat?!"

The shock and incredulity in the voice made me bite down a chuckle and a moment later I shifted my cargo in my arms in order to wave as Possessed-Connor's head peeked out from the door of a room two doors down from where I stood.

He slipped out from behind the door slowly and watched as I showered idle attention on the cat and how it was purring away happily under my touch. He watched for several long moments before he crossed his arms and turned his head to the side. He was still watching my movements as I pet the cat with and I could practically feel the avid and jealous energy he was putting out as he glared at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Well, mortal? Speak!" he snapped after a few more moments of silence. "I do not have all day."

"Ah, sorry about that. Ike here is a glutton for attention," I smiled benignly and continued to scratch behind the cats' ears. "As I said earlier, I am here to help Connor. So that means I need you to leave."

"And why should I?" he waved a hand dismissively before he pushed his bangs back from his eyes. "I have power here! I am the Lord of Redcliffe!"

"And what are you doing for Connor in return for being 'Lord'?" I asked, curious.

"Father is safe," Connor's arms shifted to wrap around his chest though the dark look in his eyes didn't change. "I have all that I want and need."

"Doubtful, you know that you will not be allowed to leave the castle let alone leave the lands of Redcliffe," I said firmly.

"Pah! Those pitiful villagers cannot stop me. Mother cannot stop me. Uncle cannot stop me!" Possessed-Connor stamped his foot.

"You know very well that I can stop you," I said calmly.

"But that would kill the boy!" his face twisted and I simply shook my head and nuzzled the cats belly for a moment.

"Will it?" I looked up and tilted my head at the demon possessed child and smiled my wolf's-smile. "You can sense how powerful I am, can you not? I passed my Harrowing by facing down a Pride Demon. What is Desire next to Pride, hmm?"

"Hmph..." he was silent for a long moment before his hands waved slightly in a frustrated motion. "You want me out of the boy, but what about my wishes, my desires?"

"You want to experience the world of the living, I understand that. You do not have to do that as a human you know," I looked down at the cat as I spoke.

"Why would I wish to live as a cat?" came the expected question.

"Look at him," I said with a smile. "Look at how well cared for he is. His coat is clean and well tended. He gets all the attention he can stand."

Ike helped me then, unintentionally, by pushing my scratching fingers away from his ears and flicking his tail in warning. I heeded that feline warning and rested my hand lightly on his back as I continued.

"All he has to do in return is hunt a few mice or rats and he gets all this affection and love and pleasure. The life of a cat is truly a life of freedom. No politics that can backfire in your face. No assassination attempts to take you by surprise. No, you get scratches and rich cream milk when it's available. You get fresh fish and praises for hunting down the nasty rodents. You get to hear all the gossip you want without risk of discovery. I mean honestly, how many Templar's seriously suspect that the cat is the one within the house-hold that is possessed when they perform a raid?"

"So you would have me live the life of a cat," came the sneering response. "You would have me be your pampered little spy?"

"I would have you live the Life-time of a Normal cat," I clarified.

"That is not long at all!"

"This fine feline is only around a year old. He has a good fourteen years left," I said firmly. "That is far more then what you would have as the boy and you know it. Too many know of what you truly are and his life would be cut short because of it. You'd have, at most, a year as you are now. Likely less."

"I could simply leave and return to possess him again later," his head tilted and I shook my own.

"Why? For only a few brief moments of life on this side of the Veil? When you could otherwise have YEARS?"

"And what of my magic? You said you wished me to be a Normal cat," another angry wave of hands. "You would leave me unable to defend myself?"

"And why would you have a need to defend yourself if you did not leave my side?" I asked with a smile.

"You claimed to be a Grey Warden did you not? Will you not be facing darkspawn at every turn?"

"Is it not easier to climb a tree or hide in a small crevice as a feline then as a boy?" I countered. "A cat is expected to be able to take care of itself within its' own means and abilities. Unless you are quite foolish in your actions and explorations then you will be able to live those years nicely."

"And what of when the beasts age catches up with me?"

"Then you go peaceably back to the Fade," I said firmly. "If you are not foolish enough to get yourself killed before then, then you will have lived a long and fulfilling life as a beloved feline hunter and will be able to brag of your ability to survive under the noses of the living realms people's."

"Hmph... and why not a Huntress?" Here his hands were placed on his hips in a distinctly female fashion.

"..." I blinked and realized that the Demon most likely knew nothing about how a feline was built. I shifted the cat and pointed at its' genitalia. "You do realized this thing is barbed right?"

"What?" Honest confusion. I think the confusion was on behalf of both Connor and the Demon.

"A male feline's penis is barbed. It's honestly a complete mystery if this means things are actually painful for a female feline but I figured I'd be polite and find a Tom for you instead of a Queen as I didn't want to automatically assume you'd be into a lifetime of potentially rough sexual activities... if you even decided to do anything along those lines as a cat in the first place."

"That... was surprisingly considerate of you," he said with a blink.

"See? That's me. Considerate," I grinned for a moment before I shifted the cat in my arms and decided to switch tactics while I had the demon off balance with my 'kindness'. "Look, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity here. I don't HAVE to offer you an out. I don't HAVE to save the boy. I could kill him right now and not give a good Maker-damned fuck."

The Demon started with a blink and stared up at me out of Connor's eyes, probably shocked at my blatant blasphemy. I continued, trying to keep the demon off balance mentally.

"What I want is for you to shut up and get into the cat. I want you to behave yourself and not use any of your abilities without express permission. You live the cat's lifetime and only this cat's lifetime and then you go back to the Fade like a good demon. You don't go around trying to possess anyone or ANYTHING else. You don't try to talk to anything unless I give you explicit approval. You don't try to kill or harm anyone or do anything that would result in death or harm to anyone without my explicit approval," the demon tried to interrupt me and I held up a hand and let lightning start to dance over my finger-tips. "I'll give you to the count of three before I stop Connor's heart with a well placed bolt. That's enough time for me to gather my magic, but not enough time for you to twist the boy into an abomination, sound good? One."

"What? You can't just decide to...!"

The demon stopped talking and tried to wrap the boy in a shield and I increased the amount of magic gathered at my fingertips. Connor was an untried mage so the demon would have to force the power out of him without any amount of finesse which meant that the shield would be inherently weak at this stage.

"Two," I said firmly.

"The Arlessa will have your head! The Arl will die!" He raised his hands in a defensive gesture and I could feel as the Demon started to try to force itself forward through the boy.

"And Zero fucks were given," I said with a shrug. "Three."

There was a desperate light in the Demons eyes that faded as soon as the bolt of lightning left my finger-tips. It fell back with a scream of 'Deal! Deal!' and a Connor flashed a brief purple before a ball of light the same color shot past the lightning bolt and into the cat. I let out a hiss of breath and jerked my hand to the side. I managed to redirect most of the bolt into the wall. A small arch of the lightning clipped Connor's arm however and he dropped like a rock as a result.

I swore and rushed to the boys side. I set the cat down and gave it a firm 'move and you're dead' look before I focused my healing magic on the boy on the ground in front of me.

The magical attack didn't cause too much damage to the boy's body, a small singe on his arm where the bolt hit that was easily healed, but the bolt had caused his heart to start stuttering irregularly. I cursed softly and started to focus my magic there, trying to stabilize his heart beat and hopefully stop the heart arrhythmia from turning into a full blown heart attack. After several long minutes of healing I finally sat back and let out a relieved sigh as the boy's heartbeat stabilized.

A questioning 'mew?' drew my attention and I looked down at the now demon possessed cat who was looking up at me. Annoyance filled that gaze, but also a level of respect at the trap that I had sprung. I heard the clanging of armor and looked up just in time to see both Alistair and Sten turn the corner of the hall with their swords drawn. Alistair took in the sight, noticed the now purple gaze of the cat and then lowered his sword.

"It worked? Is Connor alright?" he asked as he looked at the unconcious boy.

"Kid'll be fine now. Sten, would you carry the boy to Isolde and Teagan? They'll want to see him," I asked of the taller man.

Sten nodded wordlessly and picked up the boy in his arms as I picked up Ike and stood. Alistair sheathed his sword and made his way over to my side, looking at the cat in my arms.

"So can we just kill it?" he asked seriously.

I managed to keep a firm grip on the cat as it squirmed to hiss at Alistair. I started to strach behind the cat's ears and the anger in the purple eyes turned to shock and then dazed pleasure. I waited a few moments before answering Alistair.

"No," I said firmly and then explained the deal to Alistair before I continued in depth. "I plan to uphold my part of things, we don't need the demon turning the cat into an abomination in our sleep. But the moment Ike here leaves my side without my permission is the moment my protection ends."

Alistair nodded his understanding and we started back down the hall to meet up with the others. What followed was a round of congratulations, a silently weeping Isolde who was so overcome with relief that her little boy was waking up that she couldn't speak, a long argument on what to do with Jowan considering his main instructions had been to keep Eamon ill (Teagan was willing to put him in an isolated bedroom under guard instead of throwing him back into the dungeon after I outlined the issue), Mongrel being introduced to the demon-possessed Ike and then a careful check-up of Eamon himself.

The damage to the older man's mind was... extensive due to the overdose. The demon had actually helped to stabilize several parts of his brain but I didn't... couldn't... see him ever coming out of the comatose state he was in even with a demon's help. A long talk with Ike(The demon said that 'her' name was Salacity but she agreed to keep the cat's original name.) assured me that there truly was nothing more even she might have been able to do for the older man other then what she had already done to stabilize him and prevent him from suffering from organ failure.

Isolde...

Isolde seemed to be dead set on having us try to find the Ashes of Andraste when I explained the situation to her. Honestly I hadn't been willing to even entertain the notion of trying to go after the ashes but she said that it was Brother Genitivi who had found viable signs for the location of the Urn I found my resolve wavering. Genitivi was one of the few Chantry scholars who had my full respect for his rather blunt travel books and the fact that he was one of the few to refuse editing his works 'just because the Chantry said so'. Alistair was also adamant that we at least TRY to find the Brother and see what information he might have found regarding the Urn. Sten... wasn't pleased.

"We are supposed to be fighting Darkspawn," he said when he confronted me that night after we started up repairs for the castle and the village. I'd been pouring over some of the maps to try to figure out the best path to follow.

"We cannot fight an effective battle without troops," I responded with a raised brow.

"Can not this Bann rally the troops we need?" he asked.

"A Bann will not be as effective as an Arl..." I paused and tilted my head as I thought of how to explain things. "Think of it like this; is it easier for a Lieutenant to rally the troops or an General?"

"If I understand your ranking systems correctly then it would be the General who would be more effective at rallying the troops," he responded.

"Then in this instance the Arl is the equivalent of a General," I said with a nod and a wave of my hand. "He will be more effective in gathering those of the Bannorn together to fight. Even if Teagan took over as Arl-Regent he would still find himself fighting to get people in line while they tried to take advantage of the change in the power structure. It's no simple thing. Is there not a... a settling period when a new commander takes control of a unit?"

"If there is any question of a commanding officers ability to lead then the men within the unit are allowed to issue challenge for the leadership of said unit," Sten answered simply.

I started at that and looked up at him in surprise. My eyes narrowed on him after a few moments. "Do I need to be concerned? Are you going to issue challenge?"

"Not at the moment," he answered.

"Uh-huh," I eyed him for a few long moments before I sat back in my chair and pushed aside some of the maps. I decided to change the subject. "I've a question."

"I am not surprised," he responded with his hint of a grin.

"Why did you come to Fereldan?" I asked.

"To answer a question," he responded with a slight shrug of one shoulder.

This was interesting. I leaned forward a bit and tilted my head. "What was the question?"

"The Arishok asked 'What is the Blight?' It is due to that curiosity that I am now here."

"And you may learn more perhaps then you cared to," I said with a sigh as I leaned back again. "What is the Arishok exactly?"

"He commands the Antaam-the body of the Qunari."

"'Body'? The Military?" he nodded at the question. "I take it there is a Mind and Soul as well, or am I off on that?"

"You are... correct," there was surprise in his tone. I don't think he expected me to connect the dots. "The Arigena is the Mind of the Qun, the Craftsmen. The Ariqun is the Soul of the Qunari, the Priests."

"'Arigena'? That sounds feminine," I said.

"The Arishok is always a male, the Arigena is always a female and the Ariqun can be either."

"Huh, interesting. Thank you, this is enlightening," I waved a hand slightly before reaching out to pet Ike. Sten watched the cat warily when he realized it was present. "So why does your Arishok care about the Blight? Par Vollen has been lucky over the years in avoiding being dragged into one."

"Why do you care?" Sten asked with a tilt of his head. I blinked at him.

"One; it's my job. Two; a Blight left unchecked can consume the world itself."

"Exactly," I blinked again at his response. "You do not ask why you should fight the Blight, you merely do your duty. I am the same. The Arishok sent me and thus I came."

"You do have enough to make a report now, yes?" I asked slowly.

"I do," his answer was hesitant, as if he did not actually feel he had enough information? Or was it something else?

"Then why have you not asked for leave to travel back to make your report?" I asked

"I cannot go back," he said simply.

I blinked at him a few times before standing and moving to stand in front of him. I looked him over slowly and frowned.

"I know I am missing something here," I said slowly. "You're of sound mind and sound body. There is nothing that I can see that would prevent you from leaving if you so chose to other then trying to redeem yourself. Why can you not return?"

"I..." Sten looked away for a long moment before he looked back with a frown. "I am not.. of 'Sound Soul' as you would term it. I was in that cage for I caged myself. A weak mind is a deadly foe, as you are no doubt aware."

"What exactly happened Sten?" I asked carefully.

"I said I was sent here. I did not say that I was sent alone," Sten said softly.

He then went into details about his men and the Darkspawn attack that took their camp by surprise near Lake Calenhad. His eyes grew almost haunted when he spoke of how the Darkspawn fell upon them from almost every angle of attack. His men had been ill-prepared to deal with a foe such as the Darkspawn and they had all fallen, though they had taken the attacking force with them in the process. Sten himself had apparently brought down the last of them before loosing consciousness. He explained that he was unsure how the farmers had found him and how he had ended up in a farm near Lothering but that when he had awoken his brothers were gone... and so was his sword.

"I take it you searched for the sword?" I was curious as to why he was putting such emphasis on a weapon.

"Yes, and when I could not find it I questioned my rescuers," his eyes blanked.

"I... what then?"

"I killed them. With my bare hands," Sten said in a dull voice. "I panicked. Unthinking I struck them down."

"Maker!" I blinked at him a few times before frowning. "Over a sword? Sten... I am not sure I understand."

He shook his head then and sighed. When he spoke next his voice was filled with a trembling tone that I had not heard from the tall Kossith before.

"That sword was made for MY hand ALONE," he said. "I have carried it since the day I had earned my place amongst the Beresaad. I was to DIE wielding it for my people. Even if I could cross, unarmed and alone, back to my homeland to report to the Arishok I would be slain on sight by the Antaam. I would be known as soulless, what you call a deserter. NO soldier would cast aside his blade while he drew breath and still call himself Qunari."

It clicked then. Sten's people were Militaristic in nature but they were also very Symbolic in nature. His sword was, to his mind at least, was quite literally his Soul. To have woken up in an unknown house, surrounded by well-meaning people but without his Soul, or what he believed to be his Soul? It was no wonder he'd panicked. I shook my head and frowned before turning back to look at the maps.

"One of the stops we must make is to Lake Calenhad and the Circle of Magi," I said eventually. "While we are there you are to show me the site where you and your men fell."

"Warden?" Sten asked, suddenly flummoxed.

"If I can... we will find your Soul," I said firmly.

Sten's eyes widened for a moment in shock before he shook his head and started for the door. He paused just before leaving, calling over his shoulder.

"I doubt that we will find it," he said. "But I appreciate the offer."

"Sten?" I called to him before he could leave fully. He paused. "If we are unable to find the sword, you will ALWAYS have a home and a purpose in the Warden's. The Blight is a threat to everyone and everything regardless of creed and livelyhood. There is Honor to be found in this life of Duty."

He bowed his head, "Thank you, Warden-Commander."

-=-=*/*/*=-=-

The next morning I outlined my plan to the others. We would indeed head to Denerim to try to find Brother Genitivi and see if he had actually found any kind of concrete evidence that the Urn could indeed be found. Isolde was relieved and teary-eyed when I told the group. In the mean time the Arl's castle would be used as a base of operations and we would be trying to send any potential allies to Castle Redcliffe unless we were able to find a more fortifiable location. Not that we could, Redcliffe had survived countless sieges and would survive countless more now that it was free demon and undead influence. We would gather supplies while there as well. Teagan offered to provide us with some funds from the treasury, which we accepted, and then we would leave that afternoon.

Alistair found me first as I was packing supplies. As we were heading to Denerim he wanted to try to find someone. At first, before I'd set him straight, he'd thought he had family in a woman named Goldanna. He knew of course that they were not related but he had confronted Teagan with the situation, asking if the Bann had known anything about the issue. Turned out that he had and had been sworn to secrecy by Eamon. There had indeed been a chambermaid that had been pregnant at the time of his mothers' visit and Alistair's subsequent birth but both she and the babe had died. To promote the illusion of Alistair being the child of a chambermaid and not a Gray Warden they had paid off the maids family with a healthy sum of money and had the family move to Denerim to 'keep them quiet'.

Alistair felt bad about it and wanted to check up on Goldanna and her family to see if they were doing well. He had a kind heart, but really I couldn't see a reason as to why he would want to even try to talk to the woman. She wasn't his sister at all. I even said as much to him.

"I... well I know that now," Alistair said sheepishly. "But I would still like to check in on them. I've... always liked the idea of having a sibling, an actual sibling, you know? Someone that I can... say I'm protecting when I'm out fighting the Darkspawn."

I'd let out a sigh and agreed that we would, if we had the time, check in on this Goldanna. I told him that if he did try to talk to her that he would have to be careful not to try to let the woman think they were actually family.

"If anything just say that you're checking in on her on behalf of a friend who is 'gone'," I told him.

"Lie to her?" Alistair blinked at that.

"Not exactly a lie, the you that thought she was family IS gone and has been gone since we figured things out," I shrugged.

Alistair left at that point to think about my advice. Honestly, I was trying to think of a way to keep us busy when we arrived and avoid the visit entirely. I had a feeling things weren't going to go well if they actually met. No vision, just a feeling.

I'd turned back to talk to Teagan, reaffirming what was to be handled while we were gone and making sure that Isolde was not to be allowed anywhere near Jowan (he was still jumping in fright whenever he heard the Arlessa's voice) when Leliana walked over to me and begged for a moment of my time. I raised a brow at her, noticing the hesitancy in her eyes and finished my farewells to Teagan before letting Leliana lead me to the side.

"I take it you're ready to tell me about your past? About you being a Bard?" I said softly once we were moderately alone.

I noticed that Morrigan was watching us without seeming to and I nodded my head at her before turning back to Leliana.

"Yes," she took a slow breath, pulling at the bracers on her wrists. "It's not that I lied. I was a Lay Sister when we met in Lothering. I USED to be a Bard. That life though... that's over."

She took the time then, hesitatingly telling me about her past as a Bard under her mentor Marjolaine. Her training to hide in plain sight as a servant or as one of the other ladies at court. She told me of the love she had come to feel for her mentor, that she would have done anything for Marjolaine. Of how she'd been sent to kill a man and had been given his description and where to find him. Leliana had found documents on the man, sealed documents. Leliana had opened the documents on instinct and had found that Marjolaine had been selling state secrets to the other countries, Nivarra, Antiva and more. Leliana had been surprised that Marjolaine had operations outside of Orlais and had been concerned for her lovers' safety and well being. Concerned, she had confronted her mentor and had been reassured by her mentor that nothing would happen as the documents only had to be destroyed.

I winced at that point, knowing what she would say next. And I was right.

Marjolaine had altered the documents, being an expert forger, to match Leliana's handwriting and had delivered the altered documents to the officials within Orlais. She was easily captured due to the betrayal of her lover and had been tortured thoroughly. Broken-hearted she had managed somehow to escape, though she did not go into the details as to how she was able to flee, she made her way to her Mothers' home country to try to find peace and had found that peace within the Chantry as a Lay Sister.

"Fereldan protected my body," she concluded. "But the Maker's house restored my heart."

"You didn't wish to seek vengeance for the betrayal?" I asked, surprised now that not one, but two, of my companions had confessed to some rather difficult backgrounds.

"No. In truth I would be happy never seeing her again," Leliana shrugged her shoulders. "I understand her choice, the life of a Bard is not easy, but... no it would be better if I never see her again."

"Thank you, for trusting me with this Leliana," I patted her arm lightly. "If you ever think she might be a threat to you, you let me know alright?"

"Thank you Darren," Leliana smiled gently and lightly touched my arm. "This... is a weight off of my chest. I am grateful."

I let out a soft sigh as she walked off and ran my fingers through my hair. A gentle hand brushing over the back of my neck made me freeze. The nails gently scraping along my skin, causing me to shiver. Morrigan made her way in front of me and smirked at my blush.

"My Lady?"

"I find it intriguing how readily the others have come to show you respect," she said coyly, her nails trailing now over my jawline. "How quickly they have come to look to you for comfort and approval. Even the mighty Qunari has been looking at you in a different light."

"I offered to try to find Sten's Sword. Alistair wanted to seek out someone he initially thought to be family," I said with a shrug and a raised brow. "And Leliana wished to share her past as a Bard. We need everyone focused on the Blight so it is best to get these things taken care of if we can."

"Indeed, I saw our little Bard vying for your attention," Gold eyes locked on mine and froze me in place more effectively then a Winter's Grasp. "Do understand one thing though My Warden."

"My Lady?" I raised a brow at her, fighting off the power of her gaze enough to reach up and catch her hand.

"I am the Alpha Female here," she purred as she leaned close. "Tis understood, yes?"

With that confusing, not-so-veiled threat, Morrigan sauntered off to gather together the supplies that could be spared for potions later. I frowned a bit and then groaned when I clued in on what she meant. She thought Leliana had been flirting with me and was for all intents and purposes letting me know that, at least at the moment, I was considered her territory and she would not stand for me showing inappropriate attention to the Bard. I let out a soft sigh as I felt a kind of heat build within me at the thought of her acting so... possessive and looked around for something to do. Ike caught my eye and I looked at the purple-eyed cat only to have the little demon wink at me. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my pack that had my blanket rolled up in it. I quickly slipped the cat inside before starting for the door.

Hours later with the sun high in the sky our group started out for Denerim. The weather was cold, but thankfully there was no snow as of yet. Travel was going well, although the group pretty much stayed silent, each of us lost in our own thoughts. There had been no sign of Darkspawn on the main roam to Denerim which Alistair and I both took to be a good sign. We came across a narrow road with hills raised on each side where an old river had carved a natural path into the land. A woman ran toward us from the path ahead, screaming out for help.

"Oh, thank the Maker!" the woman said as she stumbled to a stop in front of our group. "We need help! Our wagon! Please! I can lead you to them!"

She darted off without letting any of us get a word out and we all shared a look.

"Could be bandits..." Alistair said slowly. "Definitely not Darkspawn though, can't sense a thing."

"No injuries, no signs of torn clothing..." Morrigan started. Mongrel barked suddenly and then growled. "Well, yes there is that as well."

We all blinked at Morrigan and she shrugged. "The woman's scent reeks of magic and blood."

"Great, so trap," I rolled my eyes and pulled my glaive free. "Be ready."

We moved after the woman, a trap that was known wasn't much of a trap but we proceeded cautiously. As we turned the corner the woman came to a stop and nodded to a blonde elf decked out in rogue gear. At his signal a large group of archers and rogues came out of hiding and I let out a sigh.

"Honestly? Can't we go one day without the mayhem?" I called to Alistair, the words from the elf cut off any reply and startled us all.

"The Grey Warden dies here!" Cried the elf with an Antivan accent as the group charged.

Wait, what?!

We all darted into action. Sten, Alistair and Mongrel all worked to keep the rogues away from us while Morgan, Leliana and I worked to take down the archers. The archers had all gathered together in a cluster and I fell back to Morrigan's side.

"My lady! Do you know Blizzard and Spell Might?" I asked.

"Aye, what do you have in mind?" She spun her staff and sent off a cone of cold to force the Elf back. I noticed he wasn't fighting as hard as the others but pushed it from my mind.

"Storm!" I called out.

She nodded a moment later, dropping her staff and focusing on enveloping herself in the aura of Spell Might. I shouted to the others.

"Cover us!"

We started focusing our energies on Tempest and Blizzard. The enemy mage tried to call out a warning to the archers to focus on us but a well placed arrow from Leliana cut her off and felled her before she could get the warning off. Alistair and Sten tightened around us, Mongrel darting out to force the remaining rogues back. He darted forward suddenly and knocked the Antivan Elf down and into the cart which caused the elf's head to smack against the wood with a loud crack.

I nodded to myself before I turned to direct the Tempest up at the ledge where the archers stood. Morrigans Blizzard went off at the same time. The archer's started jerking at first, only to freeze solid in the case of a few of them due to the extreme cold caused by the magic. Morrigan and I shifted back-to-back at that point as we focused on taking care of the last of the rogues closest to us. Two of the Rogues managed to make it past Alistair and Sten and made a bee-line for Morrigan the other for me. I grabbed her wrist in my hand and spun her down and around behind me, my glaive shifted to stab out and the rogue ended up forcing himself onto the blade. Morrigan in turn twisted as she moved in order to let out a wash of fire with a Flame Blast at the one who had been targeting me, catching him alight and killing him within moments. The momentum of the turn twisted us back around and I tugged on Morrigan to pull her in close so she didn't fall to the ground and instead she fell against my chest. We froze like that, our enemies all dead or out cold on the ground around us, her caught against my chest and staring up at me. I started to lean close and she pulled back slightly.

"We are... hardly alone. We have an audience..." She breathed as she stared up at me.

"Are you... you're not going to..? I'm going to vomit if you do you know," Alistair started to say something else only to get jabbed in the side by Leliana's elbow causing him to let out a 'UMPH!' sound. My lips twitched as I listened to the commentary, never breaking gaze with the lovely Witch in my arms.

"What was that Alistair? We were not listening," I found myself thanking Alistair's attitude as Morrigan grabbed the back of my neck suddenly and pulled me down to complete the move that I'd been trying to initiate, though it was rougher then what I'd planned. It was... amazing.

She tasted of fire and ice. Of the forest during a thunder storm. She tasted like the cooling breeze that had come in from the ocean on a hot summer day from my childhood. She tasted of power and strength and heat. Yet beneath all of that I could feel just the edges of something fragile, something hidden and secret and precious beyond words. I gently took her chin in hand and gentled the kiss from the wild-fire I could feel brewing and pulled it back to a slow and deep simmer that left me breathless.

Slowly I pulled back, eyes opening and meeting her golden wide-eyed gaze. She reached up to touch her lips and I smiled gently at her before moving her so she would be able to stand without having to lean against me. We stayed like that for several long moments before a soft groaning and Mongrel's barking drew my attention to the fact that the Antivan Elf was waking up, though Alistair or Leliana or Sten had taken the time during that interlude to tie his hands behind his back. I took a moment to push a strand of hair behind Morrigan's ear. Another bark and Morrigan blushed brightly before turning to grab her staff and issuing a scathing glare at Mongrel. I resolved later to ask her if she could truly understand my Mabari and if so what he'd said.

For the moment I turned to walk over to the waking elf and reached down with the intent of yanking him to his feet, only to get caught up in visions of such pain and misery and betrayal that I had to scream in agony and grief. I dimly heard the shouting of my companions and the surprised shouting of denial from the Antivan Elf before things went dark.

-=-=*/*/*=-=-

W00T! Next chappie done. Hope you guys enjoyed the mushy parts!

Not everyone Darren touches will set off a reaction but Zev's had such a very... very horrid past that I just felt that the latent mental scarring would set off Darren's ability like a match to tender.

Lemme know what you think!

Love ya all!


	14. Chapter Thirteen: All roads lead to Dene

YAY!

Edits as of 07/15/2015

Thank you again all for your support! :-D

-=-=*/*/*=-=-

Chapter Thirteen: All roads lead to Denerim.

-=-=*/*/*=-=-

Those who bear false witness

And work to deceive others, know this:

There is but one Truth.

All things are known to our Maker

And He shall judge their lies.

Transfiguration's 1:4

-=-=*/*/*=-=-

Noise was the first thing that greeted me as I woke. Voices buzzed angrily and filled my ears with a dull roar. There was also a deep growling noise. Everything would rise to an almost screaming pitch that made me wince only for it to drop back down when a single, softy spoken, word was spoken, though that one word somehow had a whip-like quality to it that zapped over my skin. Eventually, I could feel a gentle weight that seemed to hum and was resting lightly on my chest and another weight that was resting against my side.

The voices and growling started their cycle again what felt like moments later and I tried to tune it all out. Tried to focus on the visions I'd had now that I was no longer 'living' them and could analyze them with a critical eye. Sound faded away a moment later as the visions came back into focus.

A young elven boy, maybe five, raised amongst a large group of rather busty women and handsome men. Learning from a young age the difference between sensual and sexual and how to use each to ones advantage by watching the adults around him. An older Matron teaching him how to do an effective message because 'he's old enough to earn his keep now'.

Jump...

That same boy, older now but still no more then seven or eight, standing in front of a different group of men and women, all with cold killer's eyes hidden behind kind words and gentle smiles. A taller Human passing over a bag of coin over to the Matron who has raised him. Another woman holding out her hand and saying 'Welcome to the family'. The boy knows instinctively that he cannot trust this new 'family' and tells them this flat out instead of taking the woman's hand. They laugh and say that he might well go far in the 'business'.

Jump...

Years of training, torture really, as he tries to rebel at first and then a different kind of training once he gives in. Then came the hardest lessons.

Learning poisons and taking poisons in small amounts to gain immunity to them. Learning to kill quickly and cleanly, how to make it look like an accident, how to make evidence to point to one person when it was a different person who hired them. Years of being forged into a living weapon to be used by the highest bidder.

Yet somehow he maintained a certain level of honor, a twisted kind of moral code. He never took a contract to kill a child and never took a contract for torture or slow deaths, anyone he killed got a swift, and mostly clean, death.

Jump...

Love... A killer elf, mid-twenties now, perhaps not even that. Trained and molded into an efficient living weapon. Taught that his mind meant nothing, that he WAS nothing but a blade in someone's hand and thus was not allowed to truly FEEL for himself and yet he somehow managed to find love despite it all. Years he had been a part of a team of three, him Taliesen and Rinna, and he began to feel true affection and love for Rinna and for all intents and purposes she seems to have felt the same for him. It was beautiful and heart wrenching at the same time... I knew in an instant that it wouldn't... couldn't... last.

Jump...

Betrayal! A trap. Rinna proven to be at fault. Cries of denial of her involvement, but the elf turns away spitting at her feet as Taliesen cuts her down for her deeds in leading them into a trap that they barely escaped. A heavy heart, but the evidence is undeniable and there is no other path left for them to take.

You do not betray the Crows...

Jump...

Betrayal! A TRICK! Rinna dead because the Master Crow of the elf's cell had seen their growing affection and wanted to teach the two of them a lesson. You are a weapon only and you are not allowed to FEEL. So the least skilled blade is destroyed to temper the others.

You BELONG to the Crows...

Jump...

Betrayal; A Choice. The first choice the elf has ever truly made for himself. There is a contract on the last of the Warden's in Fereldan. The Crows NEVER take contracts on Warden's, they are not fools. To do so might well bring the ENTIRE Order of the Grey down on their heads in vengeance and while the Crows are many, the Warden's have the greater number in Antiva. But the elf walks up, all smiles, and takes the contract from the Master Crow's fingers as he is laughing with the other, higher ranked, members of the cells about the audacity of the requested contract. A contract that is requested by Teryn Howe on behalf of one Teryn Loghain.

'This is a suicide mission if you do take it,' the Master explains.

'I am one of the best, am I not?' the elf responds. 'I will take this contract."

The elf knows death awaits him... he is counting on it. For the blade was not tempered by the Master Crow's plan, it was broken. And the look in the Master's eyes shows that he realizes what this elf, Zeveran, is doing and he knows he must make plans to paint Zeveran as a Crow gone rogue if he succeeds in order to protect the rest. Zeveran himself plots to gather together only the foulest, and the most foolish, mercenaries to assist him. Zeveran is DONE with the Crows, but...

But the only way to leave the Crows is to die.

"I said 'SILENCE'!" Morrigan's voice whipped through the air in an angry hiss. My eyes blinked open at the sound and the others all fell silent as I stared up at the sky and zeroed in on one of the clouds passing above.

I reached up slowly and rested my hand on the furred form of the Demon-in-cat-form purring away on my chest and idly pet the creature. It was Mongrel's comforting weight that rested against my side. Morrigan's face came into view but I couldn't bring myself to focus on her just yet, still overwhelmed by the visions. I kept staring at the particular cloud I'd chosen to focus on as it drifted slowly across the sky. She tugged lightly at my eye-lids, checking my pupils before falling out of sight again. I blinked rapidly and fought back a smile.

"He will be alright," her voice sounded strained. Well... more annoyed really. "Now, for the last time, remain silent or I will put the entire lot of you to sleep."

A whine came from my side where Mongrel huddled against me.

"Yes, even you!" Morrigan snapped softly. "Your growling has not helped any and 'tis not like the rest of these buffoons can understand you."

A huff was her response as Mongrel settled his head back against my shoulder.

"Huh... that answers that," I said weakly as I turned my head a bit to the side. Nausea hit me suddenly and made my sight go cross-eyed for a few seconds.

Morrigan was suddenly there, moving my head back the way it was when I woke and a small amount of magic traced over her hand. I watched as a small layer of frost covered her fingers before they touched my forehead and I let out an moan of relief at the cooling touch.

"Do not move," Morrigan said firmly. "Mother oft has visions of varying degrees but 'tis rare even for her to react this badly to one, though I will admit it is affecting you far longer then it has ever affected her. 'Tis strange that, she normally recovers within a half hour if not less. You have been out for at least two hours."

Two hours lost because of this strange series of visions. I frowned a bit and sighed as I looked back at my cloud for a moment. Ike really was a soothing, purring weight on my chest as I pet the demon-cat and I found myself somewhat glad that we'd successfully switched out the possessee.

"What happened to him?" Alistair said as softly as he could from what sounded like only a few steps away.

A glance showed that he was close and that Leliana and Sten were standing guard next to the Crow and couldn't hear us. Morrigan started to snap at him but my croaking voice stopped her.

"What DID happen My Lady?" I asked weakly, softly, trying not to be heard by our Crow guest. "I've seen pieces of people's past before but never... never a life-time's worth of events."

"'A life-time'? As I thought then," she leaned back on her heels and frowned. "Mother has only had one such vision like that in the time that I have been alive, but several more before I was born. For lack of a better name she refers to them as 'Judgement' visions. When someones' past is so very scarring and soul destroying that they could well and truly be considered monsters meant to be put down for the betterment of all and yet the vision shows that there is something about them that MIGHT make them redeemable in the Seer's eyes. 'Tis then up to the Seer on what is done from there."

Alistair was leaning closer now, his lips drawn down in a frown as he digested that information. Morrigan continued.

"Sometimes it may merely be that they never chose that path of pain and death for themselves, forced to be as they are by their peers. Other times it may be that they have already started on a path of redemption by caring for something or someone other then themselves. The Judgement vision, as Mother explained it to me, shows the Seer everything they need to know to decide if the one in question is worth the trouble of helping them on that path of redemption or if they should be put down as a threat to others."

"So... I need to judge if he is worthy enough to live?" I said softly as I slowly sat up. Morrigan grumbled but assisted me in sitting as I looked to where the Crow, Zeveran, sat.

"What? You're not seriously..." Alistair hissed. "He tried to kill us!"

"No," I said as I looked the elf over. "He tried to commit suicide by Gray Warden."

"Wai... WHAT?!" Alistair yelped out.

I ignored Alistair's stutters of disbelief and turned back to Morrigan.

"One vision you said?" I asked her. "Did she spare the one you were alive for?"

"No, not in the end. Though she did share that vision and one other with me to give me perspective," Morrigan paused for a moment before shrugging. "Both that she told me about were of former members of the Chantry. The vision of the one after my birth had harmed a child at the behest of his peers, after years of obeying them in other things, and fled only AFTER the deed was done. He spent years trying to help any child in need after that out of guilt of his actions, taking only lyruim as his payment. When he came across Mother he'd been wounded in the process of freeing a group of children from slavers. She then slew him, as when she recovered he was still unconsious. Mother does not spare those who harm children in such a manner as a rule. The other... was falling prey to Lyrium poisoning and had actually sought her out specifically for a honorable death."

"And this one's foul deeds?" I asked.

"He had been a Templar turned Seeker, from what Mother told me," Morrigan shrugged and continued. "He'd been one of the higher ranked ones and had long been the Chantries personal spy. Most thought him just another Templar. The information he had found over the years had led to many deaths; mage, noble, serf and more. He used Truth as a brutal weapon against the Chantries enemies, but he was firm in FINDING the truth first before acting. One day though, he was tasked to find some information on a family and had at one point overheard his superiors speaking of 'purging' the entire family, down to the babes, regardless of if he found actual proof of the claim or not. Mother told me that the vision had shown that he'd actually gone to lengths to find the full truth of the situation and had found that the rumors against said family, rumors of blood magic by-the-by, had been false rumors generated by Chantry clergy who wanted the families lands and monies. He then took that information not to his superiors but directly to the Divine herself in order to protect that family from the false rumors and punish those within Chantry ranks who would use their powers in such a manner."

Alistair was staring wide-eyed at Morrigan's words, at a loss as to what to say. I sighed and rolled my shoulders to try to relieve the kink in them from having lain on the hard ground so long.

"He was excommunicated some point after that then?" I asked. "For doing what he saw was the right thing to do instead of allowing his superiors to continue with their plot?"

"Aye," a bit of wistful amazement laced her tone. "I had long been taught that most within the Chantry are corrupt or simply blind to the truth around them and that I should avoid those who spouted such doctrine with a fanatics fervor. I even agree with Mother that most people are fools. Yet even she had admitted that there were a few 'diamonds in the rough' amongst the grime of hypocrisy. Rare indeed, but there if you take the time to look. She took time on him, healed his wounds, fed him small doses of Lyrium to get his strength up. For months she worked him hard until he was back to his full strength. And then they fought."

"Wait... so she healed him and got him back to full strength only to fight him?" Alistair asked in shock.

"It makes sense," I said. Alistair shot me an incredulous look.

"And how does it make sense?!" he asked.

"He wanted an Honorable death," I pointed out. "Not to die affected by Lyrium madness on some sick bed. When he managed to find Flemeth he was likely delirious and useless in a fight. To give him the Honorable death he wanted would have involved getting him back on his feet, getting him fighting fit and then challenging him to a fight to the death."

"But... but..." Alistair seemed at a loss. "It just seems like a waste."

"Where would he have gone Alistair?" I asked softly. "The only job he had was taken from him, he was for all intents and purposes a drug addict and there was likely a LOT of internal damage to his organs because of it, especially if he had been a Templar for a number of years before becoming a Seeker. He was most likely already dying and wanted to go with at least his dignity intact."

Alistair nodded slowly. I looked back to Morrigan.

"How long ago was that?" I asked.

"Ah... not even a year before I was born in truth..." Morrigan seemed a bit perturbed by the admission.

"Wait? Not even a year?" Alistair said in a high voice. "You mean that he could have been your Father?! And she killed him?!"

"I do not know in truth," Morrigan said with a shrug, still looking annoyed. "Whenever I asked she would deflect the question by sending me off to do various chores. She had told me the important part of his story and felt that that was all I needed to know of him."

I shared a amazed look with Alistair. Just the thought of Flem... I blanked out the trail of thought forcfully and turned to focus again on our Crow elf. I stood with Alistair and Morrigan's help, keeping Ike balanced in my arms.

Zeveran looked haggard in a sense but he kept a jovial look on his face and tried to seem care-free as he sat bound between Sten and Leliana. It was his eyes that gave him away though, showing his unease and fear. Where he had been set on dying before, the close call had most likely jolted him in deciding that he didn't much like the thought of dying any longer. Understandable that.

His armor was of high quality even though it looked old and worn with use. Most likely, he'd had that one set of armor for a long while if not most of his adult career as a Crow. A close look showed careful stitching and repair work to help the old set last as long as possible. The same could be said of the daggers laying off to the side and out of his reach. Both looked worn, well, I should say that the leather around the grip of the hilts looked worn, the blades themselves were well taken care of and shone with the oils used to polish a blade and probably a bit of poison to boot. The blades on closer inspection had nicks that had been buffed as much as possible, revealing that he'd been in some rather close calls and had to use his blades to deflect or redirect blows at some point.

I picked up one of the two blades carefully and sniffed at it. Just the scent of the blade-oil. I tilted the blade this way and that, catching the reflection of the sun. No discoloration. I blinked and raised a brow as I looked down at him.

"No poison? You were pulling your punches then," I said calmly as I put the blade back down.

"Oh? Well, that DOES make me sound foolish, no?" he said with a grin. He had a thick Antivan accent. "Why would I 'pull punches' against a Gray Warden and his band, hmm?"

I crouched down in front of him, keeping a good distance just in case he decided to be stupid, a tilted my head. Demon-Ike shifted in my grip and climbed up onto my shoulders which left my hands free. Zeveran eye'd the cat warily for a moment before he turned his attention back to me and issued another bright grin that didn't reach his eyes.

"Am I to be interrogated then? Shall I save you some time and trouble?" he asked jovially and I raised my brow.

"You seem to be awfully free with your information," I said drolly.

"And why not? I am not being paid for my silence. I'm not being paid at all!" he kept his grin but his eyes darkened as he spoke.

"I know," I said simply.

Alistair started to move forward but I shot him a look that said 'let me handle it'. He paused and nodded once before falling back again. The others hadn't moved, our group was keeping the Crow surrounded on all sides.

"Ah? Would you be willing to enlighten me then, brave and Handsome Warden?" A flirtatious look flashed across his face as he blatantly looked me over as I crouched in my leathers. Morrigan laughed beside me even as I fought the blush that threatened at the blatant suggestion in his gaze.

"This one is quite spirited, isn't he?" she asked.

"Aye, My Lady, he is," I grinned at her before looking back to Zeveran. "As MUCH as I enjoy the attention, you flirt, I suggest we keep to business, hmm?"

He issued a heavy, if exaggerated sigh, "Oh, if we must. Though I do not see why I cannot appreciate the FINE specimen of manliness in front of me."

Alistair started choking on air while Leliana giggled. Sten just let out an annoyed huff and looked to the side.

"Well then, to business as you wish," Zeveran shrugged. "I was hired on to kill you of course, but obviously I failed, so skilled are you-"

I cut him off with a small slash of my hand, "I know that. I know who hired you. I know you are a Crow. I know you have killed dozens if not hundreds of men and women, but never children."

Zeveran blanched and his smiled dimmed some what as I continued.

"I am a rare thing Zeveran Arainai, a true Seer," I reached forward to tap a finger against his chin, forcing his head up a bit. "I know you sought us out to die... and I know why. What I don't know is why I should let you live."

"I..." Zeveran looked flabbergasted. It seemed like a rare expression for him.

"Tell me how you felt when you woke up," I asked.

"Well..." he was obviously struggling to regain his mental footing after my little announcement. "Surprised in truth. I expected your... eh.. handsome canine," Mongrel barked at that, "would have ripped out my throat after the blow to my head and yet... he did not."

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Strangely relieved," he shrugged then and his gaze turned wistfully bitter. "I had thought myself ready for death but to wake up and find I was still alive? I find the thought of dying... uncomfortable now. And yet I am dead either way..."

"Explain," I said as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Even if I succeeded in killing you now, my life is forfeit. Crows know not to go after Grey Warden's. An unofficial treaty of peace exists between the two groups if you will. As such, if I succeeded I would be hunted down as a 'rogue' to be put down if I harmed a 'brother' or 'sister' of the Warden order."

"And if we simply let you go?" I asked.

"The Master of my cell knew my intent when I took the contract," he said and shrugged. I nodded.

"You became useless to him as an agent the moment you took the parchment from his hands," I deduced softly.

"Very much so," he said.

"As the only way to leave is to die..." I tilted my head. "What about becoming a Warden?"

"Ah.. respectfully Warden, there are some bodily fluids even I will not touch..." Zeveran pulled a face as if he'd bitten a lemon.

Alistair started spluttering again and I held up a hand to silence him.

"How long have you known THAT little tid-bit of information?" I asked, keeping my words vague as I did not yet trust Sten or Leliana to not freak out about the Joining ritual.

Blood Magic of any kind was frowned upon and a ritual that involved drinking the blood of Darkspawn? Yeah, either of them might freak out considering their respective backgrounds. Perhaps one day I might trust them with the information. Sten at least might need to know in order to explain properly to his Arishok why the Warden's were needed and the how and why of our abilities. I would rather like to promote understanding between the Qunari and the Warden's to better facilitate interactions that would not result with deaths on either side. Especially if the Qunari had the misfortune of being caught in the center of a later Blight. If a Blight did break out and there was no Warden presence in Par Vollan at the time... part of me felt that their entire society would be destroyed if such a thing came to be. Another part of me worried that such a thing would result in an army of Ogres being led by an Archdemon...

For some reason, that last worry was... less intense... as if there was a hint of Sight that said to me that such a scenario would be almost impossible due to... something important. I resolved myself to ask Sten, when he was more comfortable with the group and with my magic in particular, to let me examine him with magic. This sense of 'something important', while not urgent, was something that I felt I would need to learn at a later date.

I turned my focus back to Zeveran as he spoke.

"That? Only a year now," Zeveran shrugged. "Younger Crows are not trusted with such sensitive information. You have to move up to a certain level in the ranks before you can be trusted with such a secret. Some Crow's even act as... liaison's between the two groups. The same can be said of most forms of government, yes?"

"True enough," I answered with my own shrug "Duncan did say that only Trusted members of the government can be told certain things concerning Gray Warden's."

"Wait... he did?" Alistair looked at me with a blink.

"Duncan wanted me to replace him as Commander Alistair..." I said as I turned to my Warden Brother. "Not quite in the way that I did but still. At any rate, he did share with me some key methods of how Warden's are supposed to act. One of the Warden motto's is quite literally; 'What ever it takes'."

I didn't want to even begin to go over the fact that I knew, from reading various tomes and scrolls, that every single Gray Warden that had defeated an Archdemon over the years had perished along with the Archdemon in question during the final blow. I had a strong idea of what that meant but... I knew in my bones that 'what ever it takes' wasn't just a saying... it was a fact of life for the Warden's.

"But... ! That isn't... !" As Alistair blustered I stood and looked at him with a firm expression.

"Alistair..." I started slowly, "if you has the choice to kill the Archdemon, which alone can cause the death's of thousands or save a city of hundreds, which would you focus on?"

"I..." Alistair went white suddenly and stepped back. He closed his eyes and looked pained.

Alistair was a good man, a good friend to have at your back in a fight and a good warrior especially because of his Templar training. But that was part of the problem; he was TOO Good. The thought of abandoning hundreds to die for the chance to kill the Archdemon, a creature which could potentially cause the deaths of thousands, if not MILLIONS, wasn't something he could stomach easily. As it was, I knew the answer his heart would give at this moment; he would try save the city and THEN try to catch up to, and kill, the Archdemon. A choice that risked giving the Archdemon the chance to escape.

He finally shook his head and gave a helpless shrug. I smiled at him gently and tapped at my chest.

"A Warden's duty is killing Darkspawn and ending the Blight," I said softly. "As Warden-Commander I must turn ALL resources available to me on any Darkspawn threat, including the Archdemon itself," I held up my hands then weighing them back and forth. "I don't like the thought of such a choice, if I can help I will, believe me, I WILL, but if the choices available to me are a hundred lives verses the thousands, the MILLIONS, that might die if we turn away from a guaranteed opportunity to kill the Archdemon... then the hundred die to save the thousands, the millions. It's not a GOOD choice, I wont say that it is, but it's a choice that, AS YOU ARE, you would not be able to make. That kind of decision, Alistair, would break you as of right now."

He said nothing to that, there was really nothing he could say. He simply looked at me with an expression akin to if I had kicked his puppy before he looked at the ground with a long frown.

"I'm not saying I will go out of my way to do horrible things to fight the Blight," I said as I patted his shoulder, "but we may have to make such a hard choice in the future and I need you to stand by my side if such a thing happens. Can you do that?"

"I..." he took a breath and then nodded once. "I'll follow your orders... Commander."

He grinned weakly at the last and I rolled my eyes and punched his shoulder in response.

"Shut it," I said with a grin before I looked back down at our Crow. He'd remained silent through the exchange, even relaxing slightly the longer we left him alive. I crossed my arms as I looked at him, before I nodded to myself.

"I think the Warden's of Fereldan can use their own Crow," I started. "You said yourself that the Crows have those in the fringe ranks of the Warden's, if we keep you on as a 'protected adviser', a 'liaison' as you said, then they can't touch you, can they?"

"Hmph, if you do this I suggest checking your food often," Morrigan said drolly as she turned away and starting digging through a pack I didn't recognize.

It took me a moment to realize it was a pack that had belonged to the mercenaries Zeveran had hired and was most likely filled with what loot the others had gathered from the various corpses. I turned back to Zeveran.

"Hmmm. Well, I must admit that your idea has merit, though it may only buy me a few years," Zeveran said thoughtfully.

"So the question become 'dead now or dead later' doesn't it?" I asked him.

He nodded at that and smiled at me, "Indeed, indeed! Well then, I must say that I agree to your terms. I do seem to have a new appreciation for life, no? If I may be untied?"

I nodded once to Sten, who bent and picked up the Crows weapons, then nodded to Leliana who cut free Zeveran's bindings. He bounced to his feet easily, rolled his shoulders to work out the kinks and grinned again. Then he did something that surprised me. He seemed to elegantly drop to the ground, going to one knee and bracing his hand against his chest.

"As you say, I am Zeveran Arainai," he said as he bowed his head. "My life is yours to do with as you please until such time that I die in service to you or you release me from this oath. I am your man without reservation or hesitation, this I so swear."

I blinked a bit and then clapped my hands together.

"Excellent, first order of business then," I took the demon-cat off my shoulder and held him up for Zeveran to see as he stood. "This is Ike. Ike has the misfortune of being possessed by a demon named Salacity."

The look on Zeveran's face turned incredulous at that as he stared at the purple-eyed cat. I continued.

"Salacity is a Desire demon who desires to live in the real world and we had to get her out of a young boy without killing him, thus, she is now possessing this cat instead of said boy. She's got a nice little set of rules surrounding her continued stay in the physical realm so we don't have to worry about her being bad a bad kitty and trying to possess anyone without permission," I flashed him a cold smile.

"Now I'm not saying I don't trust you at your word. Your word has been the only true currency available to you for a long time from what I Saw, so it is quite valuable to you and thus it is valuable to me, but one has to have a bit of insurance just in case, no?"

"Very understandable but...," he leaned forward a bit and lightly touched a finger to the cat's nose. "I must ask if you are truly being serious? I have heard, and even done, quite a few strange things over the years as a Crow, but this?" Demon-Ike lightly licked at Zeveran's finger and started to purr loudly. He chuckled and shook his head as he wagged a finger in my direction as if he were scolding me. "No, I would think you are joking. Pulling my leg, if you will."

"Oh, he's not joking," Leliana pipped up as Sten handed Zeveran his daggers back with an imperious glare. Zeveran took the blades with a hesitant smile and then turned back to our Chantry Bard.

"No?"

The conversation path actually deteriorated from there as the Leliana and Zeveran talked about our groups journey so far, with Morrigan and Alistair occasionally putting their two coppers worth in. Zeveran was accepted into the ranks grudgingly by the end of the day and I think the only reason why it was so smooth was because of the open secret that he'd intended to commit suicide via Gray Warden in attacking us and could thus be forgiven for the attack. Hell, the fact that the mercenaries he'd hired for the suicide mission had been the scum of Thedas and not some inno... eh, honorable, sod was a plus in his favor.

The journey to Denerim took a bit longer then expected; we actually got waylaid by a man named Levi Dryden, who had been intent on finding Duncan and was quite saddened by the man's death. He explained that he was one of 'The' Dryden's related to Sophia Dryden, the Warden-Commander who had led to the Warden's being exiled from Fereldan for so blasted long. He wanted to try to reclaim the old stronghold, Warden's Keep, and find proof that Sophia wasn't the villain most painted her as and bring honor back to his family. I agreed that, after we took steps to help the Arl, we would look into reclaiming the stronghold as we needed our own base of operations. Surprisingly Levi offered to travel with us and I accepted as he had different trade-able supply options from Bodahn that we could use over the journey.

The next delay was my own fault, not due to any visions but because I saw a streak of fire pass over our heads suddenly, followed by a loud report that filled the air. I'd let out a 'WHOOP!' and... pretty much abandoned the group and left them calling after me in complete confusion. Well, Morrigan sounded a bit LESS confused then the others as she yelled after me, but was no less upset with me for darting off on my own. I came across a small family that looked like they'd almost gotten hit by the sky-rock and I carefully took the time, despite my eagerness, to look them over and make sure they were all okay, especially the babe.

They hemmed and hawwed over the age of the baby when I asked, which left me a might bit confused but I decided to ignore it when the babe showed no signs of mistreatment. I advised them to make their way north or at least for them to head to Denerim due to the Blight and even gave them two Sovereigns to help them out, more to hurry them AWAY from the crater the sky-rock had left behind then any real kindness.

When they were finally gone I eagerly stumbled into the crater itself, letting the small amount of ice magic I could do coat my hands in frost. Alistair apparently saw me as I jumped down the crater because I hear him shouting after me.

"Darren!? What the hell!? DARREN?! Are you all right?!"

His face was suddenly peeking over the edge of the large crater and I waved at him before turning back to the relatively small glowing sky-rock. I carefully picked it up, stumbling back a step, and despite the preparation with my magic I had to toss the rock back and forth between my hands and re-frost them in order to keep from burning them.

Despite the size of the sky-rock it was surprisingly light weight. It was roughly the size of a large watermelon but felt like it weighed no more then a smaller melon, like a cantaloupe. As the frost melted away from my fingers it washed clean the burned earth and revealed a metal that had a blue sheen marked with white lines streaking through it like lightning bolts.

I took a slow, shuddering breath as I looked over the sky-rock. It was truly Star-Metal. I was holding a sky-rock composed of STAR-METAL. Metal that was believed by Andrastians to be an ultimate gift of the Maker. Metal that was believed by the Dalish to be the ultimate blessing of their Spirits. Light and flexable enough to be forged into a bow, strong and reselient enough to be forged into a Great Sword or a Hammer. I set the sky-rock down and pulled my glaive from over my shoulder and looked at the blade. To have it reworked to have a core of star-metal and a blade of star-metal. I shuddered again from sheer amazement and awe as I looked down at the sky-rock.

The only problem now was finding someone with the knowledge to forge the metal ore into a weapon.

-=-=*/*/*=-=-

What felt like hours later, I'd lunged up the crater, swiping Alistair's pack before he had a chance to stop me and darted back down. Stuffing all of my things, minus the money pouch, into his bag I then stuffed the sky-rock into my own once it was cooled. I then tossed Alistair's pack back up to him with a shouted warning.

"Get cheese on my maps Ali and I'll zap you so bad you'll be dancing and twitching for a month!"

"Alright, alright!" he called as he picked up the pack gingerly. "What's all the fuss though?"

I clambered back up and out of the crater before showing him the sky-rock with a grin.

"This is made out of Sky-metal. If I can find a smithy that can forge it I'll have a weapon of highest quality."

"Wow," Alistair blinked as he poked at the sky-rock. "You should try Wade's Emporium in Denerim."

"Wade? Oh! Wait... that Wade?" I blinked as I thought.

Greagior had gone to a Wade a long time ago to make my current glaive weapon. The kindest description the old Templar had for the man by the end of the visit was 'crazy'. Apparently he prefered to work with exotic materials and designs. He'd been happy enough to forge a glaive, as most of the requests were for armor or swords or shields, but had waxed poetic while he worked about his life-long dream to work with dragon scale and dragon bone. Greagoir had left with the impression that Wade was hopeful that the Knight-Commander would be attacked by, and of course defeat, a dragon and bring him such wonderful materials.

And Greagior always said that I had MY head in the clouds.

The rest of the trip went without incident and we arrived around noon to Denerim that day. Everyone seemed to show various levels of excitement, save for Sten who kept his stoic expression. I looked around and then nodded to myself before carefully splitting some of our funds amongst the others.

"First thing's first," I said. "Get yourselves better gear, each of you. Bodahn and Levi have us set for food and some potion supplies if we need it but they only had a little bit in the way of armor and weapons. They might get better gear while they are here but let's not chance it. Alistair, your with me for the moment. Stay in pairs and stay out of trouble."

Leliana and Zev went off together, Sten went with Morrigan and Mongrel stayed with me and Alistair. Alistair started to pull off his helmet and I yanked it back down. I tapped my own helmeted head with a frown.

"Keep it on. We don't need to be recognized at a glance."

"Ah, right."

Following Alistair's suggestion from earlier we made a bee-line for Wade's Emporium. We opened the door and started inside, only to plaster ourselves to the wall next to the door as a rather tall, darkskinned and balding man threw a younger man out of the shop. A shorter, blonde and blue eyed man stood near the counter, hands rubbing together nervously.

"And you STAY out! If you have a problem with MY Herren then you don't get to shop here!" yelled the taller man with a high, womanish voice. A suit of armor followed the man out the door. "And take this rubbish with you! It is not worthy enough for me to look at let alone work on!"

Ignoring myself and Alistair the tall man made his way over to the shorter man, Herren, and drew him into a hug.

"Are you alright? That mean old bitty didn't hurt you did he? Honestly, the nerve of that fiend!"

"Wade," Herren said as he pushed the taller man away and plastered on a strained smile. "Wade! I'm fine! We have customers! We'll talk later."

"What? Customers?" Wade turned to look at us and puffed up suddenly. "Do you two have ANYTHING bad to say?"

"No sir!" both of us said reflexivly at the same time. Alistair due to his Templar-specific training, myself due to my training with a Templar. You get certain responses drilled into your head...

"Good, good!" Wade clapped his hands together and became all smiles. "What can I help you young men with, hmm? Something unique perhaps?"

"Wade..." Herren started in an exsaperated tone.

"Actually, yes," I said.

"What!?" Herren shouted.

"Really?! Truly? Let me see!" Wade all but clapped his hands with excitement.

I took out the star-metal sky-rock and set in on the countertop. Both of then stared at it for several long moments before Wade leaned closer.

"Oh... oh oh oh..." he breathed and he spoke with an awed reverence. "Star-metal!"

He fainted a moment later.

-=-=*/*/*=-=-

I wanted to actually add a little more to this chapter but this just felt right for this one. hope you all enjoy


	15. Chapter Fourteen: A Long Day

WOOO! Onto the next chappie.

Again thank you all for the wonderful reviews.

Sorry it's taken a bit between chapters. Doing some shorts for Eradona on her Tales of Bleachy the Bard, check it out!

Also work is going through a shift-bid so trying to fight for good hours, have a family member whose going to be going into the hospital to get a tumor removed from his stomach (after having gallstones removed -shudder-) All in all it has been a rough month or so.

Thank you all again for reading my works :)

Edit as of 07/21/2015

Forgot to label this chappy too x.x

-=-=*/*/*=-=-

Chapter Fourteen: A Long Day

-=-=*/*/*=-=-

The one who repents, who has faith,

Unshaken by the darkness of the world,

She shall know true peace.

-Transfiguration's 10:1[27]

-=-=*/*/*=-=-

It took a while to wake Wade up but, when we finally got him on his feet and he remembered where he was and why he had fainted, he burst immediately into tears. Alistair and I were at a loss and even Herran wasn't able to console the taller man at first.

Finally the flood of tears seemed to slow and we could actually get something coherent out of Wade as to why he was so upset.

"Y-you've brought a L-l-legendary material but I c-cannot work it," he sniffled delicately. "Only a select few have the skills to work with such a-a-a treasure."

"Only a select few?" I said with a frown. "It's just a type of metal right? It's not like dragon scale or dragon bone."

"N-no, it's not that. The metal is far more u-unique and taxing to w-work with," Wade said as he wiped at his eyes and struggled to get his composure back. It worked as the more he talked the more level his voice became. "It t-takes an even more unique, and exacting, forging process. Amazingly nothing is lost once you get the metal out of the surrounding stone."

Here he tapped on a block of solid stone caught in the metal itself.

"The metal itself can be reforged again and again since the metal itself has so few impurities. The true forge masters know the technique so well that they can get a new blade forged within a few hours! Less for the reshaping process. The problem is the exacting temperatures to melt it down and then reshape the metal. I've trained under one of the few masters who pass their art down to those with the skill but while I could forge items with the small amount of dragon-bone she had with success, I could not..." His voice broke and he took a slow breath before continuing. "I could not master anything beyond the First of the Five-step process involving Sky-metal."

"Even that seems to be an impressive feat from what you say," Alistair pipped up, obviously trying to cheer up the blacksmith with a bit of flattery. It did seem to help a little as Wade managed to flash him a small smile. Harren let out a huff though.

"Is there a way to find such a Master?" I asked. "Would I find one amongst the Dwarves?"

"Ah, no to the last," Wade shook his head and shrugged. "The Forge Masters keep themselves hidden and none were dwarves the last I knew. Though the one who tried to teach me was a female Kossith who had never known the Qun and had told me to call her a Kossith and not a Qunari, Tal-vashoth or a Vashoth."

"So... if they keep themselves hidden how are we supposed to find them?" Alistair asked.

"Those who know the sheen," here Wade tapped the shimmery metal in the skyrock, "know to look for an item made with the metal. The Forge Masters normally wear something small like a ring or a small charm bracelet or a necklace. My Teacher wore an anklet with many small charms, one of which was made of star-metal. Her focus was making magical charms out of the metal as she was a rune-crafter as well as a Forge Master. Others focus on armor and others still on weapons."

"Why keep themselves so secret?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Don't know really and my Master never told me anything specific beyond telling me a sort of riddle; 'secrets upon secrets fill this world, hidden and true with wings unfurled'," Wade answered with a shrug. "I always assumed that to mean that some truths must stay hidden and that if something IS hidden it does not make it any less a truth of the world. She... never did clarify if I was right."

He said the last part thoughtfully and I let out a slightly disappointed sigh before I slipped the light-weight star-rock back into my pack. I shifted it back onto my shoulder and raised a brow at him.

"Well, in that case on to other business. We need some new armor please," I said with a soft grin. "Most of it we can probably adjust from what you have in stock but I also need to equip a male Kossith. We need things fast, too."

"Hmm, a Kossith? Oh, that will be a challenge with how tall they are!" Wade tilted his head and seemed to get some of his spark back. "Do you have his measurements? Though he will have to come in for the final fitting of course. If you have everything then I should have something for him by the end of the day."

"Yes, actually," thank goodness for Leiliana's love of clothes and her sewing skills. The woman had actually had a measuring string. I handed Wade the measurements we'd written down for the tall Kossith and Herran helped me find gear for the others based on their own respective measurements.

"Herran?" I asked as I helped Alistair get into his new armor. "Do you know where Brother Genetivi stays?"

"That old nutter?" Herran scoffed. "He's got a place over by the Gnawed Noble Tavern."

"Ah, thank you," I blinked at the 'old nutter' comment, a bit surprised by the disrespect toward a well-known scholar.

"Don't mind him," Wade called from the back where he had disappeared with Sten's information. "He's a very practical man, my Herran. Thinks that the Brother is a bit touched to try to hunt for the Sacred Ashes. I think it's romantic."

"Romantic?" Alistair and I said at the same time. We shared a bemused look as Herran let out a huff of annoyance.

"Of course! Don't you see? It's an Epic Quest like the tales of old! Oh!" Wade poked his head out from behind the wall leading to the forge. "Are you going to be helping him? Are you and your group the Heros of the tale?"

"Wade, Please," Herran sighed as he rested his head in his hand. "Not now."

Wade humphed and went back to work.

"I'm sorry about him, he always gets so excited," Herran shook his head as he handed over a large pack holding for the gear for the others.

Alsitair shifted around in his new armor and slipped on his helmet with a grin.

"That's alright," Alistair said with a chuckle. "Thank you for the armor though."

"Bah, just business," Herran waved a hand to dismiss the compliment before turning to me. "Wade will be a bit longer on the Kossith's armor and you'll need to bring him in for the final fitting, like he said. Come back around before nightfall."

"Right, thank you," I said. Alistair and I walked to the door and stepped outside.

Alistair paused and started shuffling back and forth on his feet.

"Something wrong with the boots?" I asked.

"Ah? Oh! No, no, perfect fit," Alistair shrugged and I realized his attention was caught by the sight of a neighboring building with clothes hung up to dry. "Just... that should be her place."

"'Her?'" I quired.

"Goldana, my... the woman I Thought was my sister," he responded with a hopeful look sent in my direction.

I let out a sigh and rested my hand against my brow. My head said that this would be a horrible idea, that Alistair should not talk to her At All but my instincts...

"What are you going to say?" I asked as I dropped my hand.

"Well, I kind of... though I'd use your idea. Since we need to keep who I am secret and all," Alistair said as he rubbed at the back of his neck.

I thought about it for a long moment before I nodded my head.

"Alright, let's go then," I said.

Alistair smiled at me before turning to lead the way toward the small home. On the way there I carefully pulled out a smaller bag we'd gained from looting Zevran's 'companions' from my pack, giving the demon-cat an idle scratch under the chin as I did so, and then divided up a bit of our funds into it. Five Sovereigns, six silvers and about fifty-six coppers. I slipped it back into the larger pouch and hoped my instincts would be wrong.

The home itself wasn't all that much from the outside but looked like it could probably support a main room as a kitchen/dining room/den and Maybe one or two bedrooms. Alistair knocked on the door and a woman's voice called out in a stressed tone.

"Come in!"

The voice shifted then into hissing noises that I took to be 'shooing' sounds followed by the sound of at least two laughing children. Alistair and I shared a look and waited for a few more moments for things to quiet down before stepping inside. I signalled for Mongrel to remain outside and the Mabari plopped down with a huff.

The woman inside was wiping down her hands as she turned to face us. She had redish-blonde hair and light colored eyes. Her face was drawn and somewhat pinched by stress. She looked like she had a bit too much on her plate.

"It's five coppers for a days laundry and a silver for the a weeks worth," she said without preamble.

"Urm.. no," Alistair said with a blink as he rubbed the back of his neck. "We're not here for that. Are... is your name Goldana?"

"My what?" She suddenly looked a bit suspicious of us. "I am Goldanna, yes... how do you know my name? What kind of tomfoolery are you folk up to?"

"Ah, no tomfoolery ma'am!" Alistair shot me a desperate look and I stepped forward.

"We're here on behalf of the Warden's ma'am, they had a message for us to deliver," I said smoothly, trying to play the part of messenger and not give away that we were actual Warden's.

"I don't know any Warden," Goldana said with a frown.

"You... you wouldn't have known this Warden directly ma'am," Alistair said as he shuffled his feet. "He was an orphan born to a serving maid in Redcliffe. She died during child birth and then shortly after that what remained of his family on her side disappeared from the city."

"Aye, I remember that. Were handed a bag of gold and told to vacate the city I was, after bein' told that she AND the babe died in childbirth. KNEW that was a lie, I did!" Her face turned dark. "Da was already long dead and Ma had gone up and gotten pregnant during one of those big visits from the nobles. Knew some Lord knocked her up. With the way we was shuffled off I'd thought it might even have been King Maric 'imself who done it."

She tossed the rag she was holding to the side onto the table with a glower and then turned back to us after a moment.

"An' what of it? Is he askin' for money?" She cut her hand down sharply before either of us could speak and I could hear the pain of the memories infecting her tone and turning it acidic. "We ain't got any. I have to work myself to the bone to keep my youngin's fed and ain't got a copper to spare so if he thinks he can get some kind of a hand-out he can go beg his Lord Father for the money. Even if he joined the Warden's, I bet he's some pampered little bastard who drinks and gambles his funds away and now his Pa wont put up with it any more so he'll try to get money from someone who's gullible. Ain't havin' it!"

Alistair's shoulders slumped and he shot me a desperate look behind his helmet. I squared my own shoulders and stepped forward.

"Ma'am, respectfully I would ask you not to speak ill of the dead," I said firmly, sticking to the plan.

"I'll do as I... wait," she blinked and seemed to lose a bit of her steam. "what now?"

"Your brother is dead," I said simply. "He was one of the Warden's trapped by the Darkspawn at Ostagar. We are travelling on behalf of the surviving Warden's who tasked us with delivering what he had saved of his earnings to give to his family."

I took out the smaller pouch I'd prepared moments ago and handed it over to her. She opened it, stunned to silence by my words, and her eyes widened. For so many, five Sovereigns were more then one would see in a lifetime, at least all at once.

"Fighting the Darkspawn is a lifetime commitment," I began. "Every copper is normally spent in getting health supplies, food, armor and weapons all meant to keep you alive another day to fight the fiends. Despite this your brother managed to save what he could, when he could, over the years and asked for that savings to be delivered to Goldana of Denerim if he fell in battle."

"I.. oh," she blinked a few more times, closing the pouch and holding it close to her chest as she frowned thoughtfully. "I... I ain't gonna take back what I said. Too many people out there feel like they're entitled and all... I mean," she shook her head suddenly before turning away. "Well, anyway... Thank you, for deliverin' this for him and not keepin' it for yourselfs. Now if ya don't have any laundry to be done, please... leave."

Alistair looked like he wanted to say something but I caught his arm and pulled him outside into the street and a little ways away from Goldana's home. He stared at the ground thoughtfully before looking up.

"She's... not what I expected," he said finally.

"You expected her to welcome news of a brother with open arms?" I asked with a raised brow. "Unless you're well off, more family just means more mouths to feed. I also wouldn't be surprised if more bastard children do just like she said."

"I'm not like that!" Alistair snapped and I raised my hands in a placating gesture.

"I know that, you know that," I said calmly. "SHE didn't. Most people are just out for themselves or those they have an immediate care for. Some take advantage of people and some have to protect themselves from being taken advantage of. This world isn't 'fair' by any means Alistair."

"And how do you know that so well when I don't?" he asked with slumped shoulders.

"Even if you grew up in a stable, you still had a sheltered life," I shrugged my shoulders. "Even I grew up sheltered for the most part in the Tower, I'll admit. But I've known for a long time that the world isn't fair. If it was I would have been able to stay with my family and not carted off to the tower because a majority of people see magic as a curse and not the Gift the Chant itself says it is. If it was you'd have grown up knowing your Father and Mother both despite their respective stations and duties."

Alistair turned his head away and I caught the faintest glint of tears in his eyes. I sighed and patted his shoulder lightly.

"It's a cruel truth," I said softly. "I do wish more people were like you Alistair, 'cause you have a kind and gentle heart. But you need to realize that there are people out there who will use your kindness against you to get what they want."

He was quiet for a long moment before he looked back up at me, his expression serious.

"And you?"

I raised a brow at him, "I've only lied the once to you Alistair, to protect your own secret and though I might omit things, or simply not tell you something due to personal reasons, I'll continue to be honest with you or at least tell you if I cannot or will not answer a question."

"Alright, alright... I need to.. think about things," Alistair shook his head and sighed.

I nodded and gave his arm another pat before making my way over to where I saw Sten and Morrigan. Alistair followed along at a sedate pace. I paused for a moment with a raised brow as I realized the pair before me were sharing cookies of all things. I started forward again before realizing something else and I halted once more, a few feet from the others.

"Mongrel?" I called out questioningly as I looked around for the Mabari that seemed to have gone missing.

A bark sounded and Mongrel came barreling through the crowd to my side with a kid following on his heels. I blinked at the kid who looked no older then ten.

"Puppy!" the kid shouted happily.

Mongrel barked at me and wagged his non-existant tail. I looked at Morrigan with a raised brow.

"He... didn't just ask what I think he did... did he?" I asked her slowly.

"Mmm? If you mean did he ask to keep the boy, then yes, he did," she smirked and nibbled lightly on the cookie in her hand.

I face-palmed, sighed and turned back to Mongrel.

"No, you may not keep the kid. We travel to very dangerous places and you know that. Also, I'm pretty sure the kid belongs to someone, so return him," when Mongrel whined piteously I clapped my hands sharply together and spoke firmly. "Now!"

Another whine answered me and Mongrel slowly led the boy back through the crowd. I sighed and looked back to the others and saw that Leliana and Zeveran had rejoined our group and were hiding smiles. They'd obviously seen enough of the interaction to realize what happened.

I rolled my eyes at them and then crossed my arms.

"Are we all set for supplies?" I asked the group.

"I was able to procure adequate supplies to make healing poultices and a few potions," Morrigan said with a wince before taking another dainty bite of the cookie she had in her hand. "The potions made will be weak as they did not have fresh supplies in stock. We would have better luck foraging for our own herbs in the Wilds."

"We'll do what we can there then," I nodded and looked to the others. "Leliana? Zev? You two have decent armor and supplies?"

"Yes, I have more arrows and the leather armor I obtained was via trade for a few of the items we looted so no extra coin was spent," Leliana said with a smile, very much proud of her bargaining skills.

She then held out her hand and poured her change from the purchases into my own hand. I blinked and raised a brow at her when I realized that she had handed me more then I'd initially given her. She blushed under my stern gaze.

"I ah... may have also procured a bit extra from a foul tempered group of noble ladies," Leliana said softly as she looked down.

"Uh-huh," I shook my head and put the money in the pouch to count out later despite Alistair's incredulous look. I turned to him with a raised brow.

"Think of it as a donation to the cause, not like a rich noble can't afford it," I told him.

He gave me a disapproving frown then sighed and shrugged. He knew as well as I did that we needed the funds. As long as we didn't steal from someone who NEEDED the gold I think he'd ignore it if the lay sister brought us anything. I turned to Zev with a raised brow, waiting for his own report.

"And I have procured more poisons, though only the cheapest ones," Zev said with a shrug. "The more potent kind can be quite a bit more expensive then we can afford right now. I will keep an eye out as we travel for any fresh ingredients."

"That's fine," I nodded and turned to Sten. "We'll need to swing by Wade's before we leave to get your armor fitting finished."

"Very well," Sten said simply as he took out another cookie from the small bag he held. He tilted his head with a frown. "Someone approached me however. Said that he might have a way for us to earn funds but that he would only work directly with you."

"Eh?" I blinked at that and he pointed over my shoulder.

I turned and saw a slightly heavyset and somewhat short man with a smirk looking back at me. The man winked at me before turning back to review some papers that he held in his hands.

"Oh! That's right, a Guard-Captain is looking for help, too!" Leliana then pointed to a man in armor who looked to be fretting over his own documents.

"And there is always the Chanters board," Zeveran said with a knowing nod toward said board.

"Alright then... we'll check all that out before we leave. We do need the funds," I turned back to the group with a frown, noting Mongrel slinking back. "For now, we go to a home across from the Gnawed Noble Inn. That's apparently where Brother Genitivi stays."

"I still find it odd that we are doing this," Zev said with a frown. "I mean, I do understand that we need allies but.."

"Brother Genitivi is a renowned writer and explorer. If he's found signs that point to the true resting place of Andraste then I believe it possible he found something at least that MIGHT help us," I said as we walked. "She was a real woman who did great things. Whether or not her Ashes actually have healing properties? That's up in the air, but it's something to try when it comes to the Arl's health. Besides, we're going to have to visit a number of different areas gathering allies as we go and hopefully this little quest wont be too far off course as we collect said allies."

The others fell into thoughtful silence as we approached the door. Suddenly Demon-Ike popped out of my pack and reached out with claws to catch the cloth of my undertunic's sleeve as I reached for the door. At the same time,Mongrel suddenly slipped into a defensive posture and gave a soft growl. All of us tensed due to their reactions.

"Quiet," I said softly to Mongrel before I looked at the Demon-cat. I then backed up a few steps away from the door with the others. "What do you sense? Speak softly now."

"Death lies beyond this door. Death and Blood and Power," came the soft not-quite-female voice in a hiss.

"Blood Mages," Morrigan softly said and then she sniffed. "How pathetic."

"'Pathetic'?" Alistair said with a mocking hiss. "This from a 'Witch of the Wilds'?"

"Blood magic is commonly used by fools and weaklings," she responded primly. "I am neither."

"Blood Magic is not all power," Demon-Ike said in a soft and annoyed hiss. "It can heal as well."

"And how many who use Blood Magic to heal do more then heal themselves at the cost of another's life?" Morrigan snapped back in an equally soft hiss. "The potential might be there, buried under the dead and dying, but it is still an overall useless art requiring one to be weak enough to deal with demons."

Alistair started to nod before stopping and shooting a glare at Morrigan, affronted that she had said something he agreed with. He looked at the demon-cat and muttered his own two-coppers worth.

"Blood-magic is Demons work," he said simply.

"Can you read a book?" Demon-Ike hissed with a roll of eyes.

"...Yesss," he said slowly.

"Then you can learn Blood Magic," came the smug response.

I held up a hand to halt the conversation.

"As fascinating as this is, it can wait 'til later," I said firmly causing the others to fall silent and I carefully whispered the plan to them. "Sten, Mongrel and Alistair; the three of you enter first. Alistair be ready with a Smite if we need it but don't draw on any energy just yet. We don't want to alert the Mage within. Morrigan and I will go next followed by Zev and Leliana. You four act body-guardish while Morrigan and I will play the pampered noble. We try to talk first as I want to avoid calling down any Templar attention, what with the Chantry being close by. Zev, give Morrigan one of your blades just in case we have to play the 'The mage attacked us and we overpowered him' card."

Zev handed over one of his short swords and pulled free both of his daggers with a florish before putting them back in their sheaths. I rolled my eyes and cuffed him lightly on the arm.

"Stop showing off," I ordered.

I got a mock salute in response to the order and I sighed softly before indicating for our heavy hitters to knock and enter.

A hesitant 'Yes? U-um, come in!' resulted from the knock and we made our way inside.

"U-um, hello there. Can I help you?" said the man with a twitchy smile.

The other four took posts around us, Mongrel shifting to keep slightly in front of us. I plastered on my best attempt at a 'Self-centered Noble' smile as I looked at Weylon.

"Hello there!" I said in a cheery tone. "Are you Brother Genitivi?"

"No. No, I am Weylon, Brother Genitivi's assistant," another twitchy almost-smile before he plastered on a frown. "When you first came in I was... was hoping that you had news of Brother Genitivi. Wishful thinking, it seems."

He let out a sigh and looked around the room for a moment before he turnedback to me. I frowned myself.

"News? What sort of news? The Brother isn't here?" Now I was worried, especially with Mongrel's and Demon-Ike's earlier reactions.

"I haven't seen Brother Genitivi in weeks. He's sent no word; it's not like him you know," he looked at the ground worriedly.

I glanced over my shoulder at Leliana and Zeveran who both frowned. I gave a twitch of my hand at Mongrel, an almost shooing motion as I looked back to Weylon. He started to ease around the room nonchalantly, just a curious pooch finding interesting scents.

"You seem quite worried," I prompted.

"I'm afraid something has happened. Genitivi's research into the Urn may have led him into danger," a twitch of hands.

"You think searching for the Urn has put him in danger? How?" I asked.

Mongrel was easing past Weylon now, the man spared the Mabari half a glance, a flash of disdain in his eyes before he looked back at me with a shrug.

"Perhaps the Urn has been lost for a reason?" he said as he shook his head. "I do pray for Genitivi's safety, but hope dwindles with each passing day. I-I tried to send help. Some Knights came searching for him, said they were from Redcliffe. I sent them after Genitivi and they too have disappeared."

And an bell dinged in my head. Another glance, this time toward Alistair and I knew he'd caught the slip up too.

"How do you know they disappeared?" I asked in a worried tone.

"Well, they... haven't returned... and they sent no word either!" There was a flash of annoyance as he realised I'd caught his slip.

"Did you know the Knights? Is that why you expected word from them?" I saw that Mongrel was starting to near the door at the back. I could see the fur on the back of his neck rising as he edged closer.

"I... I don't know them, no," he shook his head and squared his shoulders. He looked defensive now.

Alistair and Sten both shifted their stances a bit, managing to keep their faces looking equally bored/stern but I knew they were preping to draw their swords. Weylon plowed on a moment later.

"After what happened to Genitivi," he said with a wave of his hands. "Can you blame me for thinking the same thing could happen to the Knights?"

And yet another slip. Mongrel let out a soft growl as he approached us, just a faint noise, not something you would hear if you weren't paying attention and Morrigan leaned into my arm with a false sigh and a press of her chest that accentuated her... assets. Weylon stared at her, distracted.

"Darling, as dear as your hobbies are to me, this conversation is obviously stilted and Dead. May we?"

I knew she wasn't referencing us leaving and that the emphasis on 'dead' made me realize that Mongrel had let her know that there was a dead body in the back. I used my elbow to nudge her away gently as I rolled my eyes. She took the hint and pulled away as if I'd pushed her harder then what I had and she rounded on me as if enraged. 'Weylon's' brows flew up as he realized the two of us looked like we were about to 'have a domestic' and probably took the nonchalant attitude of the others to mean it happened often and moved to back away from our group. Just as he turned away from us I nodded at Sten, who in turn drew his large sword and lunged forward with a yell cleaving downward with his sword. The rest of us were drawing our own weapons.

'Weylon' managed to dodge the killing blow meant for his head but still lost half his lower arm with the blow. The others spread out as a burst of magic exploded from 'Weylon' as he screamed his shock and pain. Several Shades popped up suddenly to help him. Morrigan, Alistair and Mongrel focused on taking the Shades down while the rest of us focused on 'Weylon'.

"Quickly! Before he summons a major Demon!" Morrigan shouted.

Weylon was fast despite being wounded, able to dodge Leliana's arrows and Sten's heavy blows. Magic flared as he managed to send gouts of flame toward us and forced us back. He laughed, high and cruel and a stronger build of magic started to fill the air with energy that you could almost touch.

"He's summoning!" Demon-Ike hissed urgently in my ear.

I growled and tried to push forward past the flames when the heat suddenly died and 'Weylon's' high laughter cut off with a dying gurgle. The magic in the room sputtered and died as he fell to his knees. Zeveran was standing behind him, pulling free his daggers from the man's back. He flashed me a grin.

"Good to have an assassin in the group, no?" He said as our entire group relaxed. Morrigan's group having dealt with the Shades easily enough while mine had been working on taking out 'Weylon'. "Are you the type to keep score? Because I'm sure he counts as two kills, yes? What with him about to summon a Demon on our heads?"

Various sounds filled the room, snorts of contained laughter mostly, as we were all relieved that we weren't going to have to fight a Demon in a small house or have said fight be pushed out onto the streets and the daytime crowd.

I kept hold of my glaive and moved toward the back room. I opened the door and immediately gagged at the scent of rotting flesh that assaulted my nose and set my eyes watering. I closed my hand over my mouth and nose and started to move inside. Zeveran moved to look over the body that was covered by a blanket while I and Leliana moved to look over the books and papers laying strewn about on the table.

Zeveran called out as he pulled back a corner of the blanket, "I do believe this is the real Weylon. Poor man."

"Not much we can do for him," I said with a sigh, still riffling through the papers and maps. "Anything useful on your end Leliana?"

"I think so," she replied slowly. "I believe I found the good Brother's journal. The latest entry talks about having found a village called Haven and that they might hold a clue to the location of the Urn."

"Haven?" I said as I put aside the papers and focused on the maps.

I set aside several before finding one that had 'Haven' written on it. My brows flew up and I laughed as I moved out to the main room with the others.

"What is it?" Leliana asked as she and Zeveran followed us.

"This wont be out of our way, not too far," I said to the others as I laid out the map for the others to look at. I tapped at the marker for Haven. "This is where Genitivi went, Haven in the Frostback Mountains. It's close to Redcliffe. In fact..."

I recalled Dryden's request and tapped at the map. "Alright here's the plan. We're taking the North route back toward Redcliffe. We'll check out Dryden's request first up here near the Coastlands concerning the Keep. Next we head to Kinloch Hold to rest at the Inn by Lake Calenhad. After that, one of us will swing by the entrance to Orzammar gather information there and see if we can gather them as allies quickly or not as the rest of us head for Haven and try to find Genitivi."

"Why not head straight to Haven? Brother Genitivi might be in danger," Leliana asked in concern.

"If he is in danger now then he might as well be dead by the time we arrive. Besides, doing it this way will save time and might even give us a solid base of operations of our own that we just don't have right now," I said as I rolled up the map, noting that Sten looked a bit surprised when I mentioned the detour to Kinloch Hold. I suddenly frowned as I slipped the map away in the pack Alistair was holding. "Um... did no one actually swing by after that magical disturbance?"

"No, no one's come knocking," Alistair said with a frown. "It's odd."

"Either way," I said, still frowning. "Let's go alert that Guard-Captain and see what we can do to help him."

That settled the group headed out of the home and we let the Guard-Captain know. He seemed to be expecting bad news and in fact looked to be worn a bit thin. Things had apparently been deteriorating in Denerim ever since Howe was made Teryn, and now also the Arl of Denerim apparently. I took up the Guard-Captain's request for aid and I shared a look with Alistair as we started off for the tavern we were pointed to.

"He's gained a lot of power quickly. I don't like this," I told him.

"You're right," Alistair responded slowly. "From what Teagan told us, Loghain was holding court normally up until Howe showed back up. I wonder what happened that caused Loghain to hole up like he has been."

"More then that amico mio," Zeveran said. "The guard is not working as it should as we have heard from the Guard-Captain himself. The Templar's did not come to examine a burst of magic that should have called dozens upon the good Brother's home. In fact, now that I think on it, I do not see a single Templar patrolling the area. Odd, no?"

We all stopped at that and looked around the Market place. Zeveran was right. Other then the two Templar's guarding the Chantry itself, I couldn't see a single patrol. I knew, from the close relationship that I had with Greagior, that Templar's were supposed to have at least one Templar patrolling an area at any given time. With smaller places like the tower that normally meant one Templar actively walking around on each level of the tower itself. With a city, you were supposed to have a Templar or three in the main areas while the guards patrolled any back streets or alleys. The two groups were supposed to work as a team to protect the city. But there was no one and the Guard was in shambles by their own Captains' admission.

Something was very wrong in Denerim...

-=-=*/*/*=-=-

please read and review!


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Path to Soldier's Peak

Alright, next chapter up. LOVING Inquisition, dunno 'bout you lot. Due to work and everything else I'm actually not that far into it, doesn't help that I'm a perfectionist and need to complete every little quest.

Hope you guys enjoy!

Cookies to the person who catches the reference!

Edits to chapter as of 07/22/2015

-=-=*/*/*=-=-

Chapter Fifteen: Path to Soldier's Peak

-=-=*/*/*=-=-

Blessed are the righteous, the lights in the shadow.

In their blood the Maker's will is written.

-Benedictions 4:11

-=-=*/*/*=-=-

Our time in Denerim was well spent or as well spent as we could manage as we had to keep our heads down.

I worked directly with an elf-blooded man named Slim Couldry in his fight against the 'disgustingly' rich members of Denerim society. Alistair wasn't all that happy about it but when we were able to confirm the rumors concerning the 'ickyness' (Alistair's term, not mine) of the nobles in question, my blonde, cheese-loving companion was willing to let things slide as long as we didn't talk about it. In Slim's words, 'I know I'm a criminal-but I fight the bastards that oppress my people with the skills the Maker gave me.' Surprisingly, the rest of the group approved and we made a neat bit of coin by nicking items and doing what amounted to pranks. Leiliana and Zev had the most fun with those.

After we got done helping Slim, the Guard Captain referred us to his Sergeant, Kylon, and we ended up going to the Pearl to 'ask' the White Falcons, a merc gang that consisted mostly of noble brats wanting to push people around, to leave peaceably.

Kylon was very, VERY clear on the 'leave peacefully' bit too.

"I said beat down, not kill. Let me make that really clear. Not on fire, or exploded, or Maker knows whatever type of grisly death you can dream up," when I raised my eyebrows and held up my hands defensively he let out a bitter laugh and shook his head. "Sorry, used to giving orders to my boys."

"That's alright sir," I responded with a grin before leading our group to the Pearl.

I found that Sten was good to have along for these kinds of missions. Reason? He had an excellent glare. Morrigan helped things along further by somehow tricking the group of the noble idiots that she'd somehow disappeared their 'little soldiers'. When I asked her how she did it, she flashed me a coy, satisfied smile.

"People will believe a lie either because they want to believe it's true or because they are afraid it might be true," she said with a purr before leaving the building with a swagger of her hips.

"You are a brave man, Warden," Zeveran said a few moments after she left.

I could only nod mutely at his assessment and then, after we had helped a Rivanni 'Captain' named Isabella fight off a group of brutes, I had to grab him by the scruff of his neck to prevent him from ducking into one of the side rooms with her for some 'alone time'.

"We don't have time for that," I said as I tugged him along.

"Oh, he doesn't need That much time!" the Captain called after us teasingly.

"Ah! You wound me so, ma bella!" Zeveran called back. "Perhaps later, no?"

"You know where to find me!" she'd called back with a wide grin and a tilt of her hips.

I managed to yank him through the door before Alistair, or I, could turn any redder. Zeveran wiggled free once we were outside and flashed the both of us a grin.

"I could always arrange a four-way, you know. Fair Isabella does not mind sharing, hm?" he snickered as we both blanched for different reasons.

Alistair because the poor guy was so Obviously a virgin it wasn't even funny and myself because I did not want Morrigan to think there was even the hint of a rumor about me staying in the Pearl with another woman. You did NOT try to woo such a woman as Morrigan and in the middle of said 'wooing' try to bed another woman entirely. She'd be equally likely to make ones bits disappear in truth or turn one into a toad.

Sten sighed at the interaction and continued past us.

"Parshaara, can we not get our business here finished in a timely manner?"

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Sten was right that we needed to be quick about things. Talking to Kylon again to let him know the results of our mission netted us some more coin and another job; 'deal with the mercenaries at the Gnawed Noble Tavern'. This time we would be allowed to use lethal force if necessary as approved by the Guard Captain we'd talked to earlier in the day.

That... almost ended in a bloody mess right in the Tavern. The group was willing to fight me up until I let lightning arch across the tips of my fingers.

"Do you boys realize just how conductive metal armor is for lightning?" I asked with a cold smile.

They'd left peaceably but along the way back to the market place Kylon met up with us with a smile.

"Great job, I just got the news that you chased off the Oars..." he'd started, only to frown at something behind us which caused him to pull his blade.

My group turned as one, ready to fight, as a better armored merc bearing the same painted insignia on his armor as the Oar's approached.

"Name's Cristof. I hear you tried to give my boys orders," he growled as he looked at me.

"Tried?" I answered cockily as the others shifted to better battle positions. "Considering that they left without a fight, I'd say I was quitesuccessful in giving them orders, good sir."

"Blood little... KILL THEM!" Cristof shouted and the rest of his group, the very men we had chased out of the Tavern, attacked.

It ended easily enough, armor really does make a great lightning conductor unless the armor is built specifically to counter elemental energies. Any armor like that though is expensive and hard to obtain. Kylon eyed us warily as we looted the bodies and cleaned our blades.

"And people actually voluntarily attack you? Are they just stupid?" he asked rhetorically as he shook his head. "Well, you helped me out, so I'll keep an eye out for any trouble wanting to head your way. I'll send word to you if you need to head out quick like, alright Gryff?"

I blinked at the man in confusion, I had given him my name after all, at least my first name, but it only took a moment for my brain to catch up to what he was trying to do what with the gathering crowd. I stomped on Alistair's foot before he could voice his own confusion and reached out to shake Kylon's hand and smiled.

"Much appreciated, Sergeant," I said.

With that out of the way we dealt with a few Chanters' board requests, splitting up again to complete the simple tasks in a timely manner. I ran into a Antivan trader named Master Ignacio while doing so. I had been completing my set of tasks with Mongrel and Zev. When Zev heard the name of the trader we were to visit, he was immediately on guard and explained that Ignacio was a Crow contact. While trying to discuss what to do about the 'Master', much to the man's amusement since we were in earshot (though how he could find us talking about his potential death amusing... I don't think I'd ever be able to get that), a young elf boy ran up to me with a note in hand.

"Are you misser Gryff sir?" the boy asked.

I blinked and nodded. I took the note and slipped the boy a silver. I opened the note and hissed softly as I read the contents within. I looked down at Mongrel as the boy ran off and spoke softly to the mabari hound.

"Go get Morrigan and gather the others. We need to leave," as Mongrel darted off, I immediately moved to start for the main exit yet Ignacio stopped me.

"A offer of good faith?" Zev and I shared a look before Zev nodded. I turned to look at the 'trader'. "You would do best to take the north alley toward the gates. It is not as heavily guarded these days."

"Thank you," I said as we left the building. I turned to Zev. "Be prepared for an ambush?"

"To be safe, si, but Ignacio is not known for playing a potential... friend... false. If he truly wants you to assist him in completing a few 'menial tasks' then he will do what he can to keep you alive. Dead, you cannot be of help to him."

I nodded at the logic behind that bit of advice and we moved, cautiously but not obviously, for the recommended path. Thankfully there was no incident.

We managed to get out of the city without problem and we met up with Levi, Bodahn and his boy Sandel off the main road. I waited tensely for the rest of our little band of misfits. As they slowly trickled into the small clearing I began to relax. First Alistair, Morrigan and Mongrel, then Sten. Leiliana showed up last and looked out of breath but smiling happily.

"It has been some time since I traveled by rooftop! So exhilarating!" she said.

We all looked at her with raised brows. She laughed happily and shook her head.

"So what happened that made you go to the rooftops?" I asked.

"A group of thugs. They were going around saying that they worked for Teryn Howe," her lip curled a bit. "They started talking to a few shoppers next to us. They were looking for people who fit our groups description. Primarily they had heard about, and were looking for, someone with your glaive. It is unusual enough to stand out and marks you as THE Warden."

"'THE Warden'?" I echoed with a blink as I stared at her. I turned to the rest of the group a moment later. "Okay, new rule; I get caught, you guys get Alistair to safety and don't let him do anything stupid."

"HEEEY!" Alistair whined. "Why do you have to say things like that?"

"At least one of us has to be able to fight the Blight and I wouldn't put it past Howe to find out who YOU are if he sees you," I said as I turned to my Brother Warden. "We are lucky enough that he was not specifically looking for someone who matches your description as well."

"I think this might help, my Warden," Morrigan said with a frown as she produced a small bit of parchment from... I blushed and took the paper without thinking further on it. I liked to think of myself as a gentleman. "T'was an urchin that delivered that to me shortly before Mongrel showed up whining that we 'must' leave. The urchin did not even ask for payment, which is odd from what I understand of these large cities."

I blinked and opened the parchment to read the note and blanched. The writing was familiar to me but shaky and uncontrolled as if the writer had been having a fit as he was writing the letter.

'Got message. Snakes in the castle. Cannot THINK. Lightning cannot help now. Vienna Gambit. Fly, boy, FLY. -Son of the Land.'

The words 'think' and 'fly' were blotched and the parchment almost torn through where the quill had dug in. Vienna Gambit was underlined with a harsh stroke.

I closed my eyes and had to struggle to refrain from clenching the parchment in my hand. The others noticed my suddenly dark look but it was Alistair who spoke.

"What was in the message Darren?" he asked softly. "You don't look so good."

I passed him the note and growled softly as I thought things over. Alistair blinked and scratched the back of his neck.

"Um, I... don't get it?" Alistair shook his head. "Well I think I get the 'got message' and the snake reference. That references Howe, right? Maybe? Well... more then Howe? I think? It says 'snakes', plural. But who did you send a message to recently?"

Suddenly, Morrigan was looking at the note over one of his shoulders while Leiliana looked over his other. Alistair suddenly looked uncomfortable, forgetting his question, and if my mood wasn't so dark I think I might have laughed at his predicament. The poor guy seemed to be pants with women.

"'Cannot think'," Morrigan said thoughtfully. "That... perhaps the writer is being drugged?"

"With how shaky the writing is, that IS possible," Leiliana agreed. "We have no way to confirm it right now though."

I frowned at that, realizing that we might have a way to do that actually...

"'Lightning' refers to your magic I assume?" Morrigan asked.

The others were now crowding behind or around Alistair to see the note, furthering his discomforted expression.

"Actually the snakes and lightning both are clues. When I was a kid I stopped a poisonous snake from killing one of the Teryn's. I'd Seen the attack coming, stupid plot because the snake could have killed anyone really. Anyway, I used my lightning to kill the snake before it could strike," I said all that distractedly as I opened my pack to look at Demon-Ike who blinked blearily back as I'd woken her... him... it.

"What about this? 'Vienna Gambit'?" Leiliana spoke up this time. "Is that not a chess move made famous by a noble lady from Nevarra years ago?"

"Yeah, it is," I said, again in a distracted tone, as I slipped the cat out of my bag and started to scratch under the cat's chin. "'Vienna Gambit' is a tactic that puts a lot of pressure on the Queen piece, forcing a player to play defensively if they don't recognize the tactic in time to counter it. Means that our Queen is in a lot of danger despite any actions we might otherwise take at this time. She's most likely being held hostage in some way, whether she knows it or not."

Silence greeted that little revelation for several moments. It was Sten who voiced the next question.

"An odd signature if I my skills at reading your language are accurate," he said. "'Son of the Land'?"

"Mac Tir. Mac Tir means 'son of the land'," I answered as I set Demon-Ike on the ground. There was another instance of dumbfounded silence. I ignored it and talked to the cat. "You know, calling you 'Demon-Ike' in my head is getting annoying."

"'Salacity' is my name, as you know, but I will respond to the cat's name 'Ike' if I must," came the distorted female voice.

"Good, Ike then," I sighed. "Head into the castle and then come back after you do a round within. If you can, find Loghain and see if you can sniff out any poison or magic but do nothing to get yourself caught or alert anyone of your presence. We don't have the means or the manpower to do anything right now, but at least we can be prepared by gathering more information. We will continue along the north road, find us as soon as possible."

"Mmmm..." Ike stretched out and yawned. "Very well. I would like the fish the Bard bought in return."

"That's for the stew tonight," Leiliana said with a blink.

"Fish stew? Even better!" Ike's voice purred. "A bowl then?"

"That and ear scratches, off with you now. No lazing about," I ordered.

"Very well, as you wish," she answered with a nod of her feline head and darted back toward the city.

"Let's go," I said as I hefted my pack and took the lead.

-=-=*/*/*=-=-

We'd reached Levi's cave entrance by the time Ike made her way back to us, as the cave wasn't that far it wasn't even nightfall by that point. We left Levi with Bodahn and his boy and moved off to the side. The demon-cat actually looked very put out and quite soaked. Snow seemed to just drift away before it even touched the feline form so it couldn't have been that she was soaked from the snow melting when it hit her. A whiff of the scent wafting from the feline when Ike got closer explained why the demon-cat was in such a foul mood.

Ike had been the unfortunate target of someone emptying a chamber pot out the window...

I managed to hold back my laughter, just barely, and set about using what little ability with Fire and Ice magic with one hand to make what amounted to a stream of warm water in order to wash the cat off, using a bit of lye soap to scrub at the feline's fur as I did so. Leiliana let out a faint annoyed squeak while that made me look up at her. Her arms were crossed and she was glaring at me, not a serious glare, but a glare none-the-less.

"Um... what?" I asked hesitantly, not breaking off the stream or stopping my scrubbing at the feline form.

"If I'd known you could to that I wouldn't have had to spend time finding clean, flowing streams to camp next to!"

Morrigan huffed from near by. "You cannot rely on magic for everything. Tis' best to find those streams at any rate."

"But Hot Water!" Leiliana exclaimed as she turned to the dark haired witch. "You cannot deny that easily obtained hot water for cooking or a hot water bath is divine."

"Oh?" Morrigan grinned suddenly, a wolf-like grin with teeth flashing. "You would regulate the leader of our group to the role of servant boy just to get a hot bath? Or were you expecting to try to get the same treatment as our demon-cat and get a shower?"

Even Sten's attention was on the conversation now as the two women argued.

Me? I was blushing and struck dumb for a moment by what Morrigan was trying to suggest. Leiliana had gone pale and held up her hands defensively.

A soft, watery meow caught my attention and I stopped casting to reach down with a clean, dry cloth that I'd had set aside and then picked up Ike to start drying the feline's fur vigorously. Demon-enforced health or not it was too cold to remain wet for long for such a small creature. I kept half an ear on the conversation as I patted the fur as dry as I could. Ike started to purr in response to the vigorous rub down.

"That is not what I meant! Truly!" Leiliana said quickly. "But it is much easier in these cold months to cook or remain clean with the help of magic."

"Yet Morrigan is correct," I said firmly. "We cannot always rely on magic. What if Morrigan and I are wounded or knocked out? Do not get reliant on such a thing when you can do something yourself. If we are trapped in a cave or some place without clean water that's one thing, but out here we are able to rely on nature to provide."

"I... I see what you mean," Leiliana sighed softly. She turned back to Morrigan. "I am sorry if I offended you Morrigan..."

"Hmph," Morrigan huffed and waved a hand dismissively as she glared at the cave entrance we were standing in front of.

"Better now Ike?" I asked the demon-cat.

"Hmph, some what. Why you living creatures think it is okay to throw such filth out windows into the street is beyond me," the cat shook itself out and licked at a paw lightly before looking up at me. "As you requested, I went through the castle as best I could. I could not travel throughout the whole of it without alarming a mage to my presence."

"Blood magic?" Alistair asked worriedly.

"Hmph, no... just basic barriers to alert the mage in question of Otherworldly Forces. It's mostly used to alert a mage if other mage's are about or if something else magical is trying to get in," Ike stretched and leapt up onto my shoulder easily. "Because of these barriers I could not approach the throne room, the Queen's rooms, the rooms of either Teryn nor the ambassador's suites."

"That's quite a few places cordoned off," I said with a frown. "If only you could have gotten closer. Either way, we know for certain something is going on both because of the note and because of Ike's reconnaissance. The Crown is not known to keep a personal mage on hand like many of the lesser Banns and Lords."

I sighed softly and handed the cloth I'd used to dry Ike to Bodahn along with a few silver.

I'd set up an agreement with him to have him wash our clothing while we were gone. I'd seen Sandal working on a fire rune previously and when I asked him about it he had plopped the small marked rock into a pot of water when no one else was looking to heat the water up to boiling within seconds. I'd asked Bodahn about it and he'd explained that such runes were short lived, only about five uses, and would only be good for cleaning clothes, weapons, silverware, potion bottles etc., as the heat the 'rocks' produced was a steady boiling heat and that wasn't the only thing it did.

This particular rune, he explained, had to be etched on a strongly concentrated 'rock' of lye soap. The resultant 'cleaning solution' was something that could sicken lungs if you inhaled the fumes while the 'concoction' was hot, burn a persons skin or could even cause blindness if you didn't work with it carefully with specially treated gloves once it cooled. Still, the result would be clean, if stiff and itchy, clothes once they were rinsed several times and then dried out.

The itch would be well worth it just to avoid catching another whiff of Alistair's over-used socks... ergh...

Everyone handed over small to medium sacks of clothing and I gave the cat a scratch behind the ears as I instructed Ike to stay put before we moved over to Levi. I indicated the cave entrance.

"Lead on," I said with a smile.

-=-=*/*/*=-=-

The walk through the caves was interesting to say the least. Morrigan and I summoned forth a small grouping of wisps to light our way and the light flickered oddly off the stone. It was a network of passages and turns that could easily confuse the mind. Levi seemed to know just which way to go though and never once deviated from his course.

The passageways were... dead. It was the only word I had for them. No water, no growing mushrooms, no animals. The paths were of solid stone from floor to ceiling. The entire place LOOKED as if it might have made a great place to rest for something like a bear but there were no signs that such an animal had made the place it's home.

I frowned when I caught sight of scrabbling claw marks against the stone floor and bent to touch them lightly. One of the small wisps moved to follow along my arm to rest above my hand and provide me the light I needed to examine the marks closely.

Beside me, Morrigan spoke softly, "These caves are dead, anything that tries to live here does not survive long."

Leiliana shuddered and gravitated toward Alistair even as the blonde warrior twitched nervously because of Morrigan's statement. Sten and Mongrel both simply growled as they looked around the place, ready for any attack.

Morrigan's statement was proven correct as we neared the end of the tunnel. Old bones lay strewn around in pieces on the ground. Signs of clear battle that the animals had lost against a greater foe. As we exited the caves we stopped as one and stared at the sight before us.

Bones littered the path that led up to a finely built keep. Even after all this time the place looked mostly unchanged saved for the bones and bodies. Levi moved forward slowly, sight focused on the keep itself.

"It's amazing... look at the SIZE of her!" he said in a breath-stolen voice.

His foot crunched down sharply on a bone and the crack echoed loudly, startling our group. He turned to flash us a sheepish smile and missed the sight of one of the skeletons raising up with mace in hand. I let out a shout and moved to shove Levi to the side, raising my glaive to block the blow before it could land on either of us. Levi let out a yelp and fell back to the cave entrance as the others moved forward as they drew their weapons to confront the threat in front of us.

The skeletons that attacked us all wore old style Fereldan armor that hadn't been used for roughly two hundred years. The bones were so brittle that despite whatever magic was sustaining them they would fall to pieces after a single blow. Honestly... it all felt too easy.

As we moved up the stairs and into the main courtyard however, I froze in shock as images of people flashed before me. At first I thought it was another Seer vision but a glance at the others showed that they were seeing the same things that I was. I opened my senses a bit and then cursed myself for being a bit foolish for having not done so in the first place

"The Veil is damaged," I said for the benefit of the others as the ghostly forms moved about. "This is just an echo of the past stored by the Fade. Memory given form and shape. It cannot harm you."

We fell silent as events around us played out. Soldiers were running about. One, a scout from the look of things, approached another shouting orders.

'Fall back! Fall back already! the man called out angrily.

'Taking the Peak will not be easy, m'lord,' the scout said hesitantly and was rounded on by the angry lord.

'I gave the Wardens ONE CHANCE to die with honor. Instead, they hole up like cowards!' he indicated the Peak with an angry wave of his hand. 'We follow the king's advice. Starve them out!'

'But the Peak has months of supplies!' the scout said in shock.

'THEN WE WAIT!' said lord got into the poor scouts face. 'When they are too weak to lift their weapons, we will send them to their final judgement!'

The images faded away with a flash and I frowned, leaning against my glaive.

"Well... that was interesting," I said with a falsely cheerful tone. "Looks like we just saw the start of the fall of the Keep."

"Ya know... my head feels kinda... woozy after that," Levi said slowly as he sat down against the edge of a boulder and held his head in his hands.

I looked to the others. Morrigan was fine but the others, even Mongrel, all looked to be a bit green around the gills. I nodded to myself and left them to recover while I made my way slowly around the courtyard. Morrigan followed at a sedate pace, checking fallen armor and seeming to pick up more then a few items. A glance showed that she was finding old currency and collecting the coins up. Useful that, as gold was gold regardless of the mark. No more skeletons rose up to attack as we moved, for which I was grateful for.

The others made their way back over as they recovered one by one. As we approached the main doors Mongrel whined softly and brushed a paw over his nose. Morrigan's nose scrunched cutely and her lips curled in distaste.

"I agree with the mongrel," she said softly. "The Veil is not merely weak here, there are demons about. T'would be wise to be prepared for an attack."

I nodded and signaled to the others to ready themselves. I looked to Alistair though and tapped his leg with the jeweled pommel of my glaive. He blinked at me in surprise.

"Remember to be careful with that Smite of yours," I said firmly. "I'll want to work with you later about it, see how long the effects last, but for now watch where you aim it if you please."

"Got it, no weakening our own mages," Alistair flashed a weak grin before his face turned to a grim and determined mask.

I nodded and moved to push the main doors open and stepped inside. Surprisingly the place was lit, natural fires going in some sconces and Veil Fire, the Fade-born echo of flames, in others. Fade echos of warriors and mages, most wearing Warden regalia, stood about seeming to speak to each other. I noticed that there were random pieces of parchment nailed to the walls. Levi approached one of them and murmured names under his breath. He turned to me as I approached.

"These are Warden names, a written testament of those who stood against King Arland's madness," Levi said in an awe filled voice.

I frowned and lightly ran a finger against the parchment. I shook my head slowly and pulled Levi's hand back when he reached to do the same.

"The parchment still feels soft, not quite new but not old. Everything in this place should be two-hundred years old at this point. This parchment should be dust. Those lanterns should be long extinguished. The armor naught but dust and rust in the wind. There should not have even been skeletons outside to face us, even weak at they were. This climate might allow for slower decomposition during winter itself, but the changes from winter to spring and the subsequent spring thaw would have resulted in the exposed bodies being reduced by nature to naught but bone-meal within fifty years, a hundred if I allow for generosity. It's been over two hundred years and yet they still held form enough to attack us?" I said all this with a shake of my head as I turned to the others.

"The magic in this place is sustaining everything," Morrigan said as she sauntered over to my side. "T'would not be a surprise if objects simply fell apart once the demons in this place are dealt with and the Veil repaired."

"Can the Veil even be repaired?" Leiliana asked softly as she hesitantly pushed her hand against one of the ghostly memories.

"It can be," I said with a wince. "The problem is that the rituals involved to correct the damage are time consuming and I do not know them."

"I know OF them," Morrigan said with a shake of her head when I looked at her questioningly. "The most I would be able to do however would be containment rituals."

At the confused look of the others I offered a wan smile as I spoke. "The equivalent of a small bandage over a severed limb. It's not much, nor does it last long before things start to 'bleed through' once more."

Morrigan snorted delicately at the analogy and shook her head as we started forward as a group. Levi stayed near the back, unarmed as he was. A good thing that he did...

The fight through the keep itself was not easy. Every room other then the main room was filled with demons, Rage and Fear demons predominantly with a Desire demon or two strutting about. There were several more visions spaced out within the Keep that painted a harsh picture of what happens to a failed rebellion. I winced as I saw the Gray Warden's fall to the demons they summoned to assist them and shook my head as Levi voiced his despair. I even found a small vial of blood that tickled the edge of my senses like a darkspawn would and a diary going over the means of how the vial was made. I resolved to look over THAT later and pocketed the research after confirming that the vial's protections against shattering were still intact.

We moved past the main room that was laced with residual runes and summoning circles that still seemed partially open and found that as we entered a hallway that I wasn't surprised to sense a demon's energy beyond one door. What did surprise me was the fact that the path to the upper levels was blocked off by a mages barrier. A strong one...

"That someone could survive in this... this..." Alistair's tone was laced with shock.

"But how long has this been up I wonder?" Morrigan said as she looked at the door and surrounding floorboards. "There are no foot prints leading to or from this spot. T'was it a fool who got himself trapped and somehow has had enough food to last for the dust to settle in such a way that there is, miraculously, no sign of said fools flight? Or might it be something more sinister?"

The glares that were sent Morrigan's way surprised me and I shook my head at everyone's reaction.

"You cannot deny that we were all already thinking the same thing," I scolded sternly.

"Si," Zeveran responded with a shrug and a bitter smile. "But it is one thing to think such a thing and hope it is not true. Quite another to give voice to ones' worry and make it true, yes?"

"If you wish to remain blind to the truth around you, then tis not MY problem," Morrigan snapped with a huff.

"No offense meant," Zev said with a cheeky grin. "I know as well as you the dangers one can be blind to. How could I not? Part of the job as an assassin, yes?"

"If the mage has been here enough time for the dust to settle," Leiliana said softly even as she shook her head at the other two's antics. "Then said mage must be a strong one..."

"Or just that his or her strength lies in barriers and not much else," I pointed out with a frown. "Remember, I'm pretty much pants at anything but Lightning and Healing magics," I plowed ahead, preventing anyone else from talking. "Look, this is a moot point right now. We'll deal with this next, but I can clearly sense a strong demonic presence in the next room. Let's handle that first as I'd rather not have a demon at my back when facing a mage that may or may not be a danger to us."

I moved over to said door and checked the handle; unlocked. I nodded and pushed the door wide before standing back.

Nothing attacked.

Sharing a rather surprised look with the others we carefully filed into the room, which was rather large, Levi trailing behind us. I raised a brow when I noticed the armored corpse shuffling about, back and forth, in front of the fire place with it's gaze never breaking from the, rather breath-taking, painting above the mantel. It took a moment for it to stop its' odd pacing and turn to look at us and I winced at the sight of the emaciated form.

"Step no further..." came the croaking and strained voice. "This one.. would speak with you, Warden-Brother."

I shared a look with the others and then shrugged and turned back to the... thing.

"Why should I?" I asked.

"This Peak is mine," at my raised brow a hand raised creakily to brush against the Warden crest on the armor it was wearing. "This one is... Dryden... Commander... Sophia. This one is all of these things."

I heard Levi let out a choked 'G-grandmother?!' from behind me and Leliana's subsequent soft 'Hush!' as she pulled him back a step.

"You... have slain many of demon ilk to get here," 'Sophia' said. "This one would... propose a deal."

I blinked at that, held up a hand to prevent the demon, probably Desire or Pride, from talking and turned to Levi with a weak smile.

"Well then," I said. "Sorry to say but it looks like your Great-great-grandma managed to get herself possessed..."

"That, or she really let herself go," Levi managed to choke out, eyes still widen even as he tried to meet my humorous tone.

I fought back a snort of laughter. Levi finally slumped and shook his head before speaking weakly.

"That thing... is not my Grandmother. I... I don't know what THAT is..."

I could make out Morrigan's muttered 'Not as much of a fool as I'd thought then.' I shook my head and raised a brow at her before I turned back to the demon.

"Is there anything left of the woman that you possessed?" I asked.

"This one has... tasted her memories, seen her thoughts and secret, hidden places," a creaky shrug. "But she is food for this one. No more. No less."

I frowned at that, I'd hoped to allow Levi to ask some questions but I would not trust this demon to share those memories without twisting them out of sorts in order to paint itself in the best light. I was actually very glad at this point that I'd decided to leave Ike behind with Bodahn.

"And this 'deal' of yours, what does it entail?" I asked with a tilt of my head and a glance at Leiliana and Zev who both spread out a bit after shooing Levi back toward the door.

"Pashara! Must..." I cut Sten off swiftly.

"What we have done before will not be repeated," I said firmly.

I got a sullen glare in response. I turned back to the demon possessed form and saw it frowning. Even though I had kept my words vague it understood the intent behind my snap at Sten and that words would no longer be needed.

"You do not truly intend to listen to this one's offer?" it said as one last try to lure us in.

"No, 'fraid not," I said with a lighthearted smile even as I shifted my stance. "Dingle-bat here decided to give it away instead of keeping his mouth shut so we could spring a trap. Hope you're not too terribly offended."

Sten had the grace to look a bit embarrassed at my words, having not realized my intent, but remained silent with his sword raised.

"This one has found that this is the way of things," it shrugged. "This one will tear you to pieces and experience the world for ones' self."

After that rather matter of fact statement the demon-possessed corpse drew a sword and lunged for me with a hollow sounding cry that was a pitiful echo of the woman we had seen during the Fade-memories. Sadly, the creatures fighting prowess was enhanced by the knowledge of the former Warden-Commander.

Shades rose up at her cry, targeting my allies and keeping them separated as the Sophia-corpse attacked me with a vengeance.

I'll be the last to say that I'm a Master in fighting skill. I'm skilled, but there are always ways to improved ones' fighting abilities. As it was, I found myself grateful for the rigorous training that Gregior put me through, fighting me with sword and shield or two-handed. It was that training alone that let me move fast enough to block the demon-enhanced blows.

I let out a sharp hiss as one block forced the haft of my glaive sharply into my side. Even with the leather armor, I knew that blow would leave a bruise. I disengaged with a wide sweep of the glaive which forced the demon back enough to give me a small amount of breathing room. A half-glance out the corner of my eye showed that the others were still busy with the swarming Shades. When I looked back at the demon I was fighting I saw a rictus smile that made me realize that unless I defeated the damn thing, the Shades would keep coming and would eventually overwhelm the others.

I swore and lunged forward, going on the offensive. The fiend dodged the blows easily and then I grinned. She was still fighting as if I was just another warrior. She did not yet realize that I was a mage.

I spun my glaive around, the jeweled haft thrusting for the creatures chest. The creature jumped backwards, not bothering to raise it's shield and I let loose with a Arcane Bolt. A startled shout escaped the demon as it stumbled backwards and I lifted my hand to take advantage of the opening to send a Lightning spell to hit it in the same spot. The electricity arched over the form and the foul stench of rotten meat being cooked filled the room a moment later as a fire ball arched over my shoulder to hit the demon.

I turned my head to find that the Shades that had been hampering my companions were acting sluggish. They had been summoned by the demons power and will and were no longer as coordinated as they had been now that the demon was on the defensive. This was giving the others the chance to deal with them without being overwhelmed.

I turned back around and lunged for the demon with my glaive, my blows no longer easily blocked as the muscle and sinew of the body the demon was possessing was burned and weakened. An arrow arched over my shoulder as I dodged to the side to avoid a vertical chop and caught the demon in the eye. A screech sounded loudly as the form started to pulse, the demon trying to manifest in it's 'natural' form. The sound causing me to stumble, but I let out a shout of my own and swung with my glaive, the blade catching at the weakened HUMAN neck and severing the head from the body. A pulse of magic sent me flying back into a heavy form, an arm catching me around the waist to steady me, as the Shades all seemed to 'pop' out of being and the Demon's failed magic pulsed in weak echos.

Panting heavily, our group all got back to their feet and I turned to thank Sten, who was the only one large enough to catch me without being bowled over.

"Appreciate the catch there, Sten," I said with a faint grin as I rubbed my side and sent a pulse of healing magic into the bruise.

He simply nodded and let out a soft grunt. He had a cut over one eye.

"Hold still," I said as I reached up to heal the wound.

He flinched at the touch of magic against his skin, but otherwise did not move. I turned to the others and healed various nicks, scratches and in Leiliana's case, a gash on her arm that she had received when she fired that last arrow off. Rested and recovered, we took a moment to look through the room to find any items. Levi seemed a bit despondent with what had happened and remained silent through the search.

Leiliana actually hit gold, literally, when she found a hidden space in the fireplace that was filled with sacks of gold and silver and a sword marked in Dwarven runes as Asturian's Might. A good find that Levi was more then willing to let us keep.

When we left the room we found that the barrier to the other path was flickering, almost as if someone was testing something.

A moment later it disappeared.

-=-=*/*/*=-=-

Alrighty! That parts done! Next up, Avernus!

Happy new year everyone!


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Elder's Folly

WOOO! Onto the next chappie.

Again thank you all for the wonderful reviews.

Sorry it's taken a bit between chapters. As mentioned in my other story, things are a bit hectic right now with life in general. Several different family members are now in the hospital for various reasons; Grandmother for a broken hip, mother-in-law's bf in the hospital for a stomach tumor. husbands uncle in the hospital with brain tumor and just recently confirmed stage four lung cancer... their giving him six months to a year so... yeah... lots and lots of shite hitting all at once. When it rains it pours, right?

Anyway, this is causing all of my writing to be hampered as it is hard to focus on anything other then my worry for my family, even the editing for Eradona is going slow though she understands.

Been trying to finalize a breakdown of spirit to demon based on biowares reveals with DA:I.

This is what I have;

Demons/Spirits

Pride demon = Spirit of Wisdom - known via ingame events

Rage demon = Spirit of Justice - known via ingame events

Desire demon = Spirit of Love - known via ingame events

Envy demon = Spirit of Compassion (based on Antonyms via Thesaurus these are opposites)

Despair demon = Spirit of Hope (based on Antonyms via Thesaurus these are opposites)

Fear demon = Spirit of Valor (based on Antonyms via Thesaurus these are opposites)

Sloth demon = Spirit of Purpose (based on Antonyms via Thesaurus these are opposites... if you squint... Sloth antonym = Activity = Getting Things Done = Purpose)

These last two are actually very complicated as the Antonyms found do not pair up like valor or hope or compassion.

Have to make a judgement call on them so... here ya go

Hunger demon = Spirit of Faith

Reasoning: People who have found Faith through history have likened to the times before having found faith as searching, or HUNGERING, for more. Those who have found Faith liken it to finally feeling 'full'. Using these analogies a Hunger demon's opposite is Faith.

Terror demon = Spirit of Command

Reasoning: To Command is to lead. Most leaders lead through a balance of love/respect/fear, ie; if you cannot make them love you then make them fear you. The EXTREME of this is Terror, not just making them Fear you but make them Terrified of even THINKING of standing up against you. Thus Command gone wrong is Terror..

Hope this helps if any demon talk comes up. Being a Warden gives Darren a chance to learn a LOT of different things :-D

Thank you all again for reading my works :)

** this info taken from the DA wiki

Edits as of 07/23/2015

-=-=*/*/*=-=-

Chapter Sixteen: Elder's Folly...

-=-=*/*/*=-=-

And there I saw the Black City,

Its' towers forever stain'd,

Its' gates forever shut.

Heaven has been filled with silence,

I knew then,

And cross'd my heart with shame.

-Andraste 1:11

-=-=*/*/*=-=-

We made our way carefully through the previously shielded doors and up the stairs. The stairs led to one of the isolated towers that stood nestled neatly against the mountain side that surrounded the Peak. The stone walkway that led to the tower itself was littered with crates that had an aura of preservation magics surrounding them. I checked within one of the crates and raised a brow when I realized that it was full of what looked to be fish jerky. I sealed it back up and checked another to find beef jerky. I blinked and then raised a brow as Alistair hesitantly grabbed a piece of meat from a third crate and nibbled at it.

"Yuck..." He said as he finished the piece and swallowed it.

"Why did you swallow it then?" I said as I wrinkled my nose at him.

"Oh, it's not that it's BAD," he said with a faint smile. "It's that I don't like eating crow. Too stringy and never tastes good."

My brow twitched as I realized the opening that he'd just made and I hoped that Zev...

"Should I be insulted, mi querido amigo?" Zeveran said suddenly in a playful tone. "'Stringy', am I? I can assure you that it is not the 'size' of the Crow that makes one... mmm 'taste good.'"

I let out a groan as I face-palmed and listened to Alistair's resultant sounds of confusion and then sudden exclamations, near screams really, of denial as Leiliana was 'kind' enough to translate the innuendo that had gone over said blonde's head. I let out a soft sigh and shook my head as I moved for the door at the opposite end of the walkway, really not wanting to get involved any further in the conversation behind me. Sten and Morrigan were of a like mind and trailed close at my heels. Levi remained with the others and seemed to find amusement at the resultant chaos that Zeveran had caused.

I shared a bemused look with Morrigan before I pushed my glaive lightly against the door leading into the tower itself. It wasn't barred and in fact creaked open quiet easily. The loud creak of the door silenced the commotion behind me and I heard the others approach to join us, Levi at the rear, as we moved warily into the tower and up the stairs within. The room we entered, despite the mess of supplies, books and tools laying strewn upon several tables the place was actually rather sparse. Very few personal effects could be seen. This was a room of a dedicated researcher.

"I hear you. Quiet please and don't disrupt my concentration," came a voice wizened with age and disuse. A form stood hunched over a large book, his quill scratching away at the parchment rapidly.

I raised a brow at that and signaled to the others to lower their weapons but remain on guard. I moved closer to one of the tables and glanced over the different vials that lay strewn about as I waited for the mage across the room to finish writing. A sigh echoed through the room as the mage stood, a crack filling the air as he stretched. He turned then and moved off the the raised section of the room and walked swiftly, with a surprisingly limber gait for an elder, towards us.

"Even now those demons seek to replenish their numbers and force their way through. Easier to deal with unchanged Spirits and not the twisted ones. That lot just want to talk, not rip ones face off due to their state of madness," he said as if to himself as he approached. "At any rate... are you the one to thank for this welcome, yet temporary imbalance in our favor?"

He looked over each of us slowly before he finally turned his focus back to me. There was a level of disdain in his expression but also a level of... unease, as if he were no longer used to being around people. I frowned as I noticed his clothes and then my brows flew up in realization.

"You're the Warden Mage from those memories! You're still alive?!" I asked in shock.

"Only just," he said with a dry laugh. "I have only a short time left really. I am Avernus."

Leiliana shifted uncomfortably next to Alistair before she spoke softly. "Careful. This... man has dabbled in matters forbidden by the Maker. He may look frail, but don't trust him..."

The old man let out a snorting laugh at her words.

"The Maker tell you that himself, deary? No, it was mortal men who classified my research as forbidden. Not any god. What I do is designed to fight Darkspawn, not men," he cut her off before she could say anything else.

"Enough," he turned back to me. "Why ARE you here? What is your intent?"

"I'm here to recover the Keep. We need a new base of operations that cannot be easily accessed by outside sources," I said firmly. "With a Blight on our hands and snakes amongst the leaders of the land, we need someplace SAFE to call our own."

"I see, I thought that the song had gotten louder of late. I had thought it was my Calling," the mage, Avernus, nodded his head slowly as he took in the information. "It is an admirable goal. But to do this the Demons need to be cut off from accessing this place forevermore."

"Do you know the rituals to seal the damage then?" I asked hopefully.

"Indeed," a brow was raised as he looked at both myself and Morrigan. "You nor the Hedge-witch know the ritual? What in the world are they teaching you youngsters these days?"

"To be fair," I coughed into my hand, feeling as if I was suddenly under Irving's critical eye. "I'm only good with lightning and healing spells for the most part."

"Ah... a 'Specialist," he said with a sigh.

I felt myself flush and had to refrain from growling at him. Morrigan simply huffed.

"Do we have time for a few questions?" I asked as I tried to push the annoyance at the older man away.

"Hmm," his eyes lost focus for a moment before he nodded. "A few minutes."

"Levi here probably has the most questions for you actually," I turned to Levi and waved him forward. He moved closer but still stayed mostly behind me.

"Umm... well," he started nervously. At Avernus's raised brow he coughed and straightened himself. "Master Mage, ser... my family name has been worth less then dirt for 'round a century now... Do you... would you have any proof that Sophia was a hero and not... not a warmonger?"

"Ah, the boy who braved the mists..." an almost smile came to the old man's lips.

"So you heeded my call," he burst into a creaky laugh then as he looked Levi over and then shook his head. "And you are a DRYDEN? The cosmos has a sense of humor! He was but a boy when he entered the tunnels below the Peak. His heart pure. His character certain. In his dreams I left the keys to success... he would be my deliverance."

Levi twitched nervously and I shared a confused look with him. Avernus let out another wheezy laugh before sighing sadly.

"Your Great-great-grandmother... was the best of us," the old man's voice was soft with memory.

"Brave, charismatic, fiery. Utterly devoted to the fight. But we still lost," he looked up then and blinked at us, barely seeing us.

"We fought against a tyrant, do you know that? I don't know what they have put in the history books but he was a Tyrant. We were, all of us, so young and full of vigor as we fought a righteous war. We were also so very blind to consequence," he shook his head then and focused on Levi sadly. "But proof? There's none of consiquence to be had, not if you mean to fight the tides of time and change the word of the victorious."

I shook my head and shrugged before I looked over at Levi.

"Sorry Levi," I said to him.

"I... I had hoped," Levi said softly and shook his own head as he stepped back behind the others. "Still, thank you Warden."

"Any other questions or can we be off?" Avernus asked. He looked to be visibly fighting memory in order to look stern and aloof once more.

I nodded once. "How did you survive this long?"

"The Chantry foolishly forbids blood magic... but there are so many secrets to uncover even without a demon's aid," he shrugged. "As my body decayed I found ways to extend it. But that can only go so far."

"What do you mean by 'without a demon's aid?" I asked with a raised brow.

"You think I would trust the Demons around the Keep after they betrayed us? After they used a loophole in our agreement and tore the hole in the veil downstairs?" Avernus shook his head. "No, careful study, examination, research, experimentation and note taking; a true researcher knows better then to simply trust someone else's findings blindly and I learned that lesson well, boy."

The vehemence of his words surprised me and even quieted the others as they had been about to get up in arms over the older man's 'blood magic' comment. I shook my head a bit and frowned.

"But why work with blood magic specifically? Despite elders working several spells in order for said spells to be used without blood, for healing or fighting over the years, it IS a dangerous subject even in the best of conditions," I said.

"Bah, you are a healer are you not? You help a body heal by STOPPING blood-flow in order to seal a wound cleanly thus controlling where the blood is going, or you boost a bodies immune system when you are helping them fight off infection or an illness. Every HEALER is a blood mage, boy, as you use the bodies army, its' BLOOD, to help it heal and recover from the damage done. Just because you're not cutting your hand open doesn't mean you aren't manipulating the blood within a body," Avernus waved his hand dismissively. "Just like those Phylacteries; nothing but 'Chantry approved' blood magic. As I said, foolish mortal men and women who lay down the rules with no regard as to how much the research can help."

I was... uncomfortable with that assessment even though I saw the logic in his words, reason and upbringing, even open minded upbringing, warring with each other and I opened my mouth to speak further on the subject when he sliced his hand down and stopped me.

"Enough, if we keep dilly-dallying we will be swimming in Demons up to our ears," he started past us toward the door, again showing surprising amount speed for an elder of his years. I shook my head and followed after him.

"Should I call you Commander then?" I said, only partly joking.

"What?! NO!" Avernus kept moving but looked at me in surprise. "I am a researcher, not a leader! Don't you have a Commander, boy?"

"He IS our Commander..." Alistair pipped up sadly. "We're the only Warden's in Fereldan right now."

"The only Warden's in Fereldan? Two Warden's?" Avernus said, freezing just outside the door. "With a Blight ON Fereldan soil?"

"Yes," came the duel response from Alistair and I.

"..." Avernus blinked a few times at us in silence and then sighed darkly before he looked back at me. "Let us deal with this first then, Warden-Commander."

Part of me was relieved that I wouldn't have to yield command to the older man... the rest of me feared the dark, knowing look that suddenly flashed in his eyes. He knew something... something that I wasn't going to like... something that I just KNEW he was not going to share with me... because it was something that could make even the bravest of men run screaming for the hills...

-=-=*/*/*=-=-

I shook off the forboding feeling that threatened to overwhelm me as we followed Avernus down to the main hall and to the spot where the vision had shown us the initial demon summoning that had gone so horribly wrong. We watched with raised brows as he shuffled around the room and righted specific objects that lay strewn about the place where they had fallen so long ago. Finally done he nodded and pulled his staff free before moving to what was revealed to be the center of a summoning circle. He looked at all of us sternly.

"Demons will start slipping through the moment I start the ritual," he said. "You will need to keep them off of me or else the ritual's magic will backlash at us, killing us all in a decidedly messy manner. I'd like to avoid that if you please."

"You're like a bag of kittens, you know that?" Alistair quipped as he readied his sword and shield. The others mimicked him; knifes suddenly drawn, bow ready, bastard sword held level.

"More like a bag of wet cats," I said with a chuckle as I raised my own glaive and signalled for the others to surround Avernus in a wide circle. Not close enough to block his casting or for us to bump into each other, but still close enough that any demons would have a hell of a time trying to break through our ranks. "Mean, angry, wet cats that you just saved from a river."

"Hn..." Avernus rolled his eyes and started his casting.

There was a flicker of light as the damaged veil was torn just a little wider and for a moment I could see the ever shifting image of the Fade being superimposed over the real world. It was disconcerting and a little bit nauseating. I could hear the others making various uncomfortable sounds before the real world snapped back into focus with a clapping noise equal to a peal of thunder. A near-physical rip in the Fade hovered above Avernus' head and he pointed his staff at it, muttering all the while. There was a flash a moment later and several Rage, Fear and Desire demons all popped into being only a few feet away. The room was suddenly... very crowded.

"Crap-baskets," I swore and lashed out with my magic swiftly to force back the grinning Desire demon that had started my way.

Honestly, I was a little tired of all the fighting and wanted a little bit of a break. Finding an old abandoned Keep had seemed like a good idea at the time, still was if I thought about it in a tactical sense, but I should have realized that, with my luck, the blasted thing just would have to have been inhabited by demons and an old, most likely insane, Warden mage. Not exactly a good time to be had by all, I know, but as I pushed through the exhaustion by casting a quick Rejuvenate on myself I knew that true rest would be needed soon.

I spun and twisted in place, sending out Arcane Bolt after Arcane Bolt. I had to be careful with the Lightning Strikes as Sten and Alistair both wore plate armor and I didn't want them getting caught with friendly fire in such close quarters. The crackling, clapping peals of noise echoed in the room at a faster and faster rate as Avernus' voice rose to a higher note. The loudest claps were followed by a pulse that sent the demons that were still alive to their knees for easy kills. We found an easy rhythm in keeping the demons at bay long enough for those same pulses and then moved swiftly to kill the ones closest to us. The problem was proving to be lasting until the next pulse, that next moment to breathe for a few precious seconds. Each pulse had started by being spaced with about ninety seconds of crackling, now it was down to around forty seconds and there had already been roughly eleven pulses... which meant we had been fighting for roughly twelve minutes so far.

I raised a brow and recalculated the math in my head as I stabbed my glaive forward to stab into the face of the closest Rage demon, then I downed my last small bottle of lyrium at my belt. I frowned and glanced at the older mage, he was still casting, but no longer speaking. Something bumped into me roughly and caught my attention, Zeveran had given me a shove to both force me to get my head back in the fight and push me out of the way of a demon's swiping claws. I dove back into the fight full force but still managed to shout a question at the old man.

"We've been fighting for damn near thirteen minutes so far old man! How much longer?!"

I wasn't actually expecting a response, but I got it.

"Seven minutes! Watch the pulses! Thirty seconds apart!" With that he started chanting again, faster then before.

Fourteen more pulses then. Twenty minutes total for the ritual. Why was I THINKING about this when I needed to Fight!? Another Rejuvenation spell for myself that helped me regain focus and then one for each of my team along with a weak mass healing spell got us all on our feet for the last stretch of the fight. Morrigan called my name and I twisted around in time to see the glittering shimmer of a bottle in flight and just barely managed to catch the small bottle of lyrium potion she'd tossed to me. We didn't have many to begin with and I knew that this bottle was most likely the last of our stock. Zeveran and Alistair closed ranks enough in front of me for me to have the few -seconds I needed to down the potion.

Avernus' voice yelled out once more, stopping me from downing the lyrium. "BOY! Drink the Potion!"

"What?!" I shouted as I spared a glance at him. He was looking at my waist intently.

"The Potion! My life's work! I sense it in your pouch! Use the Taint!" He started his chanting back up a moment later and that cut off any further conversation with the old man.

I blinked in confusion for a moment before I finaly recalled the blood filled vial that I had found earlier. A bottle that fairly simmered with the Taint. I pulled it free of my pouch and looked at the swirling liquid. It looked like the fluid that had been in the Joining cup, but less viscous. I'd only skimmed the contents of the diary enough to recognize it was supposed to have been some sort of experiment with the Blight in a Warden and the fact that it would boost a Warden's abilities but had planned to read through it later for the HOW of it all before making any choice.

There was a flash of light in front of the two as a Pride demon of all things forced its' way across the Veil to our side. I growled to myself, then drank down the concoction swiftly. I felt a flash of pain, an echo of the initial Joining scorching through me, before I suddenly felt my fatigue disappear and a burst of energy fill my body. I could tell that it wouldn't last, like catching a second wind thanks to an adrenaline rush, and knew I needed to ACT FAST. I snarled for the other two to MOVE and chucked the empty bottle at the demons' face to get its' attention before following THAT up with a lightning bolt that sent it flying into the far wall with a BANG.

Alistair let out a 'whoop' that was part surprise and part satisfaction when he saw the large demon go flying. Personally I was both surprised that the Pride demon was thrown back and that the wall it had hit didn't collapse from the impact of the massive form. Place is well built, I thought idly.

I shook my head to focus and stepped forward, leaning my glaive against my shoulder as I gathered as much magic in my hands as possible for a single blow. Lightning crackled and twisted between my outstretched hands, trying to break free. My focus was on the Pride demon as it was the biggest threat and I trusted the others to watch my back as I tried to match its' might. Just as the creature stood and started to roar, I sent the massive bolt of lightning right into its' gaping maw. Pride demons might well be resistance to electricity, but they could still be hurt by a massive enough strike.

A gurgling roar of pain escaped it this time as blood sprayed from its' mouth, and while it stumbled back against the wall, it didn't fall. I groaned at the sight and downed the lyrium potion that Morrigan had tossed me earlier. I might had gotten a second wind from Avernus' potion, I might well be feeling better then what I had been, but I had put all of my Mana into that one blow with the hope that it would kill the demon if the blow had been well placed. Now its' jaw hung loose and fire burned in its' eyes as it stood. The thing was injured and PISSED.

The others recognized the threat of the large demon and moved swiftly to put down the other demons when the next pulse hit them. Four more pulses... two minutes. We had to survive two minutes against the beast. I fell back, my lightning attacks useless at this point and quickly focused on casting healing spells on the others as Alistair and Sten charged from the front, Leiliana and Morrigan harried it from a distance with arrows and fire magic and Zeveran and Mongrel moved to try to hamstring the damn thing by darting in and attacking its' legs. The team worked well as a unit, and kept the demon distracted and away from Avernus.

Three more pulses...

Despite the Pride demon stumbling due to the pulse, it was able to strike out and Alistair was flung back into the wall with a clang and a yelp. A glance in his direction showed me that he was going to be out of the fight for a bit. His right leg was at an odd angle which meant it had been broken on impact. Mongrel moved automatically to block any potential attacks that might go the fallen warrior's way.

Two more pulses...

Leiliana had run out of arrows. She drew her daggers and started in on the harassment as the demon stumbled again alongside Zeveran as Mongrel was now guarding Alistair. Both she and Zeveran were suddenly swept to the side with a massive blow that sent them reeling into a pile of limbs. Morrigan backed up to where she stood beside me while Sten moved to stand in front of us both.

One more pulse...

Avernus' voice had hit a fever pitch that caught the demons attention as it stumbled once more. A gurgling roar escaped it as it suddenly tried to charge for the older man. Morrigan lunged forward, just past Sten to send out a Cone of Cold that was aimed for the demon's legs. Frost coated the legs and slowed the beast just enough for Sten to leap forward as Morrigan cut off the flow of magic. He ducked under a wide swing from the demon's arm and roared as he slashed his bastard sword at the demon's right leg. Both leg AND sword shattered violently at the impact point. Sten scrambled back swiftly, now weaponless.

Last pulse...

A blast of energy pounded through the room as the damaged veil suddenly snapped back into place, whole once more. The backlash sent everyone standing to the ground, including the demon. I grabbed my glaive and rushed forward, that adrenaline-like rush from the potion still pulsing through me as I stabbed the blade of my glaive into the demon's eye and straight through to its' brain. Despite that the demon still managed to lash out in a final blow that sent me flying and snapped my glaive in two despite the metal core within. The biggest problem was that the second part of the glaive followed me in flight and embedded itself in my stomach as I impacted against the floor.

"Darren!" Morrigan's startled cry came from far away even though I could suddenly see her face in front of mine.

"Out..." I hissed painfully as I held up a shaking hand and I struggled to pull my healing magic forward in a weak glow. It would be just enough to seal the wound and stop the internal bleeding. I hoped.

"Foolish man," Morrigan cursed even as she started to pull the broken haft of the glaive out in a quick jerk.

I let out a howl that Mongrel echoed as she pulled the damned thing free. I kept my head clear just long enough to send a wash of healing energy through the wound to seal the worst of the damage. The world went grey, then tilted, then went dark...

-=-=*/*/*=-=-

The sounds of a fire crackling merrily away was the first thing that greeted me as I dragged myself back to conscious thought. The second thing that greeted me was very bad dog breath and a happy, if subdued, whine. I reached up to push at the source of the smell and touched a wet nose.

"Ugh... seriously... what did they feed you?" I asked weakly. Mongrel let out a happy bark and then moved away.

"Ah, our esteemed Commander is awake," came a dry voice. It took me a few moments to place it as Avernus' voice.

I opened my eyes and blinked blearily around the room until I saw the older man working at a tablet with a mortar and pestle. He finished crushing whatever it was and then slathered it out over a cloth and then infused the whole lot with a touch of magic. Mongrel had curled up by the hearth that was burning away merrily on the other side of the room. It took a moment for me to recognise the room where we'd fought the Demon-Sophia. Things had been rearranged and a bed moved into the room. Avernus then made his way over to me and I realized that he had been making a poultice. I remained, mostly, silent as he changed it out for the old poultice that was resting on my wound and made only the occasional hissing noise when he pulled the old one loose and pressed the new one into place. Once he was done I frowned at him.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Two weeks. It's been long enough that the Dryden boy was able to contact his family and gather them here. The family has set up shop, if you will. The Dryden's have become a family of merchants over the long years apparently," the old man shook his head at that as he dealt with the remains of the old poultice.

"Did you approve that?" I asked.

"No, the blonde Warden did after a talk with both the bard and your hedge-witch," he said. "In truth it is a wise choice. It allows you access to specialized goods at prime rates since the family is in your debt for even attempting to come here. That you succeeded puts them even more in your debt regardless of the results they found."

"That makes sense," I said with a groan as I tried to sit up.

"You, however, are more of an idiot then the other child-Warden," Avernus said suddenly.

I blinked at the unexpected accusation.

"Why in the void would you say that?" I asked in honest confusion.

"I told you to use the Taint," came the snappish reply. "Instead you weaken yourself to the point of magical exhaustion."

My brows flew up at that.

"I felt the adrenaline rush," I said slowly. "My magic restored itself long enough to nearly embed the Pride demon into the blasted wall... what more was I supposed to do?"

He then, to my horror, took the time to explain to me what he referred to as 'The Power of Blood'. Skills awakened from his experiments with Warden blood. 'Dark Sustenance'; which after causing a self-inflicted wound, lets the Warden mage draw from the power of their Tainted blood, rapidly regenerating a significant amount of mana but taking a small hit to health and then what he called 'Bloody Grasp'; Which caused the Warden mage's own Tainted blood to become a weapon, sapping the mage's health slightly but inflicting spirit damage on the mage's target. Darkspawn targets would apparently suffer additional damage for a short period. He also advised that warriors and rogues would have their own abilities.

"By the Void! You're telling me I'm a Blood mage because I drank that damned vial?!" I all-but shouted at him as I struggled to sit up. I hissed a moment later in pain and held the poultice back against the wound as I panted from the sudden exertion.

"Idiot boy, I told you already, as a healer you can already classify yourself as a blood mage. You stopped your own blood from spilling out of your body, didn't you?" the old mage said with a sneer.

"That's different!" I shouted.

"Oh? Elaborate then, let us hear the argument of the Child-Commander," the scorn in his voice raised my hackles.

I had to take a deep breath to keep from shouting further. I knew that his last comment was a barb that was Meant to set me to yelling again. He was a researcher, so I would bring logic to play against his words, not faith. If I did anything else then I would indeed be a child in his eyes and even if he was a blood mage, he was an elder Warden who might decide that the 'child' didn't need to know things about being a Warden that a 'Commander' should know. Information I might well need to stop the Blight effectively.

"Blood magic, by its' definition is magic that is powered by blood, be it your own or anothers," I began calmly, though I knew my glare was anything but calm. "When I heal I am using Creation magic, or Soul magic, to boost a persons' healing ability, hold the blood in place to prevent further blood loss and seal a wound. I did not use either my blood nor any one elses' blood to seal my wound. The same thing can be said for the Spirit class spell Walking Bomb. It affects the blood, since you are sending poison straight into someones' bloodstream to kill them, but it is not a spell that is powered by blood. On the other side of things, I Do find Phylacteries to be Chantry approved blood magic as the Templar tracking said mage has to hit a rune that is powered by the mages' own blood in order to track said mage via what is basically a game of hot and cold."

Avernus' expression changed from one of outright scorn to more one of... scornful amusement. He chuckled after a moment before he went back to cleaning up the table he had been using.

"And yet the Chantry would say that any spell that affects or manipulates someones blood is blood magic. It wasn't that long ago that the very spell you speak of, Walking Bomb, was considered blood magic and not Spirit magic," he said dryly.

"That's because Walking Bomb USED to be a spell powered by blood. Around one hundred and fifty years ago someone figured out how to create a Entropically generated poison that generated the same effects as the Blood powered version. Again, affecting the blood, not powered by the blood," I said firmly.

"Hn..." a few moments later he nodded and shuffled back to my side. "So you DO have a brain on your shoulders. Most would not have made such a good argument. Good. The heir downstairs seems like a bit of an idiot. I had been concerned about the fate of the Fereldan Warden's."

"One, he was fairly sheltered and emotionally beaten down to 'not stand out'," I said as my eyes narrowed on Avernus. "Two, did you figure that out on your own or did someone make a comment?"

"Your hedge-witch made a comment about his blood that set him off," Avernus shrugged. "Something about being the bastard son of the King and a serving maid. He countered that she needed to stop using the same insults and that he was following his Mother's footsteps by being a Warden and would she kindly not stick 'her mother's nose' into his business any longer."

I whooped with laughter at that. As much as I was coming to care for Morrigan, that was a good comeback on Alistair's part. Avernus cracked a faint smile before looking at me as if he was waiting. I sighed and waived for him to continue, my mirth suddenly gone.

"If it comforts you, just because you have the knowledge, the ability, to do these spells does not automatically make you a Blood mage," Avernus said, almost comfortingly. "Only if you use it will you be rightly classified as such. That in itself also does not make you evil. You are a healer and would be able to do much to help people even if you used blood magic. Mind you, my own opinion hasn't changed."

"But power can corrupt," I said firmly a few moments later.

"It can. But you are Warden-Commander now," he tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. "You could conscript the Queen herself if you had just cause."

I felt myself go pale. "What?"

"Not that you would," he chuckled dryly. "Death sentence to do such, but you have more power then even the royalty of Fereldan. Do you see? you could easily fall to corruption even without the minuscule knowledge of Blood that you know have."

I fell silent for a long moment as I thought of that fact. It was not a simple situation. I had treaties that would allow me to conscript, or at least compel the aid, of any and all forces that I needed for a Blight. Humans, Dwarves, Elves... I had honestly only been thinking of things in a tactical sense... not a political one.

"Warden's... have a lot of political clout," I said slowly in dawning realization.

"Indeed, why do you think the Tyrant-King was so intent on stopping our rebellion? It wasn't just the evils he was committing that gave Sophia the chance to act. He was limiting the Warden's abilities to act, not stopping us from functioning outright, but hindering us just the same," Avernus waved his hands a bit as he talked. "That alone gave Sophia the ammunition she needed to fight back without the Order coming down on our heads for trying to influence the local governmental process. Had we a better chance of winning, or had he been doing more then just hindering the Warden's, the entire Warden Order could have landed on his head. He needed to stop us and stop us swiftly while he could still claim that it was Sophia who was out of line."

"Thus history remembers Sophia Dryden as a upstart trying to usurp the rightful King and the Warden's could do nothing to dispute it as they never officially approved of her actions," I frowned and then looked back at Avernus. "That doesn't excuse YOUR actions."

"I have admitted I was a fool to trust the Spirits turned Demons..." Avernus started.

I slashed my hand down in a cutting gesture and stopped him from speaking further.

"I do not mean That. I meant the experiments. I read just enough of your journal to understand that many people must have died for your research to come to fruition," my eyes flashed darkly and he flinched back a step. "I have one question for you; WHY?"

"..." he shuffled in silence for a moment before nodding to himself. "We, all of us who take in the Darkspawn taint to fight, are on a time limit. While it slowly kills us... at the same time it does not."

I frowned at that. "Explain."

"First; do you know much about the Calling?"

"Not all that much, really. Alistair explained that it means it is a Warden's time to die," I responded as I recalled the conversation I'd had with my fellow Warden as he went over what little details he knew about the Order.

"At the time of a Warden's Calling the Warden goes into the deep roads to have one last, final battle, against his or her foes," Avernus' eyes had gone slightly glazed as he spoke. "Most will die in battle or of their wounds. Some, those who know better, drink poison."

"Wait, what? Poison? Why?" I tilted my head.

"It is not the Warden's body that dies when the Calling comes," Avernus said softly. "It is the Warden's MIND."

I sat a little straighter as what he said slowly made horrible, HORRIBLE sense.

"Darkspawn... Warden's can still Become Darkspawn?!" I hissed out in shock.

"Yes, so understand me, Commander, when I say that I can guarantee that every one of the Warden's who were still alive at the end of the battle were willing to support, AND HELP, with my experiments," eyes no longer glazed, Avernus' gaze burned into mine. "We do our due diligence to protect the world and its' people, only to die after thirty years, at best, of service. Those of us who survive that 'last battle' however, loose their minds and become the very fiends we fight. Though it is unproven, I imagine that only the strongest willed of us MIGHT hold onto a PORTION of their minds and hide themselves away, the Darkspawn in them not willing to let them die by taking their own lives and the Warden in them that yet remains not willing to join their enemy against their former allies."

"By the Maker," I said in a strangled voice.

"No," Avernus growled. "No Maker to save us. Only we can save ourselves. That fate is one that is WORSE then death. My experiments were designed to HELP our Order. Yes, I used Blood magic to extend my own life, force my bodies decay to slow and force the Blight back, but before that the experiment worked. It was nearly fifty years before I and the few who lived through the expiriments heard the first stirrings of the Calling. One of the rogues who lived helped me work out the needed spells to keep myself going so I could continue my work without a demons' aid. Brilliant boy... He caught and made all the jerky outside. He died five years ago to poison. The Call was getting too strong for him. It was another reason why I thought my own Calling had come, not that there was a Blight. I think I have a few more years left in me now that I know that."

"So you intend to continue your research?" I said slowly.

"Yes," came the blunt reply.

I stayed silent for several long moments before I nodded my head. "Ethically, no more experiments on sentient beings."

"That will...!" Avernus seemed to twitch slightly. He took a slow breath and continued more calmly. "That will limit my results severely."

"You have done more then enough as it is," I said softly, but firmly, leaving no room for arguement but still trying to be gentle about it. He'd been with limited contact with people for a over a hundred years, without ANY human contact for five years. I could cut him a little slack.

Avernus slumped in place for several silent moments before he nodded slowly. He raised his head and held up his hands. "My goal was to eliminate the Calling completely. To leave us not just with a longer life-span but to prevent us from becoming that which we fight."

"Avernus," I said, letting a sharp note enter my voice that had him snapping to attention as much as he could. A Commander's tone. "With the potion you've made, you have nearly doubled a Warden's expected lifetime. Fifty years is a long time as it is. Counting the fact that most Warden's join us at fifteen, twenty years of age? Any more research on your part need only be ethical at this point. Let someone else carry the torch on."

"As you wish Commander," he brought his hand up to his chest and bowed his head lightly.

"Now, I'd rather not have knowledge of the Blood abilities spreading about in detail, however the potion has its' benefits despite that," I said as I leaned back against the headboard. "What do you need to make a second dose and can this replace the Joining potion entirely?"

Avernus seemed to get some spunk back as he started to talk about his work. It was obvious he missed the company.

"I have not had it tested to see if it can replace the Joining potion. In this, I cannot see a way around having a test subject, perhaps someone already infected with the Blight sickness?" he shrugged. "Either way it does not harm the Warden who takes it. Now, in order to make any more doses I would need more Archdemon blood..."

I let the older man ramble on and listened intently despite the dark origin of his findings. His research might well help Warden's everywhere, but I wanted to be able to have a wider pool to pull from when it came to positive results before I went to anyone about his findings.

-=-=*/*/*=-=-

Yay, latest chappy done. Hope you all enjoy, please read and review folks!


	18. Chapter Seventeen: The Stars Reforged an

Ack. Ok next chappie

venak vol = wearying one, mild insult... basically you're being a pest from what I can tell when looking at the Qunlat to English wiki...

More character building :-)

Edits as of 07/27/2015

-=-=*/*/*=-=-

Chapter Seventeen: The Stars Reforged and Pride Gorged.

-=-=*/*/*=-=-

Spite ate away all

that was good, kind, and loving

till nothing was left

but the Spite itself,

coiled 'round my heart

like a great worm.

Canticle of Maferath - 1:8

-=-=*/*/*=-=-

While I did not like the fact that my wounds had left me laid up for two weeks straight, a lot had been done in that time without me and I felt glad that the others had not been idle while I was out for the count. Too much needed to be done and they had each risen to the occasion to get something done.

Leiliana had taken it upon herself to make a speed run to Orzammar's entrance to get an idea of the climate there and had found out that NO ONE was being allowed entrance to the Dwarven city. She'd also swung by Redcliffe on the way back and had confirmed that the Arl was still stable.

Alistair, though laid up with his leg in a splint, had actually made himself useful in directing the Dryden family about with repairs on the Keep. He had a surprisingly good eye for decoration despite how he'd been raised and told me when I'd asked him about it that he felt that decorations should be kept simple, but nice. Nothing Gaudy, as he'd 'seen too much gaudy over the years' thanks to Isolde, other nobles and a few Chantry buildings.

Zeveran had spent his time either helping the blonde hobble about the Keep and providing bits of decorating advice himself or hunting for fresh game for the large number of people that now resided within the Keep. His skills helped to keep the large group well fed.

Sten had simply stood guard or helped with the parts of the clean up that required the extra strength the Qun raised Kossith could provide while Morrigan had helped Avernus brew up more Healing potions, poultices and Lyrium potions, which for some reason HAD to be done in my quarters and led to a few remarks from the woman that were somehow scathingly sweet.

Most of said remarks had to do with how I'd 'LET myself be injured' by the Pride demon. I knew she had been worried about me.

Mongrel and Ike had both stayed at my side, although Avernus took an... interest in the demon possessed cat and how I had trapped it. Ike tended to do her best to avoid the older mage due to all the various questions he kept bombarding her with. Somehow he'd managed to annoy the poor thing to the point that promises of treats or ear and belly scritches would no longer be enough in return for her to put up with the older mage's inquiries.

Once I had a majority of my strength and Mana back, I healed the wound in my side the rest of the way, grateful that the ministrations of the others had prevented any infection from setting in. I then made my way to Alistair's side to heal his broken leg. Both of us were still quite sore and our muscles stiff despite the healing I'd done and we set about working the kinks out of said muscles through a few practice spars. It was during a poorly executed block with the sword that Alistair took a moment to pause and frown at my strained stance.

"You really haven't practiced much with a sword have you?" he asked.

"No. I always fight with my glaive," I said as I shrugged. "Broken now, not much I can do about it at the moment. Might as well get used to a sword as quickly as possible."

"You know, the Dryden's have a family smith, Mikhael, over there," Alistair said as he pointed to a smithy that was set up and smoking. "You could ask him if he could repair the glaive."

I frowned a bit at that. I figured that the glaive probably had to be remade from scratch considering the damage to the integrity of the core and the wood when it snapped. I shrugged and put away the practice blade I'd been using in our spar and went to grab the broken remains of my weapon where they had been placed, wrapped in cheese cloth. Sten had come in once I'd woken up that morning and I'd watched him as he, almost reverently, put the wrapped pieces of my weapon on the table next to my bed without word. I went to my room and then left with those said pieces in hand. Sten saw me as I started for the doors. He cleared his throat softly and caught my attention as he indicated the wrapped up pieces of my weapon. I stopped, hoping that he was about to explain his actions that morning.

"I am not certain of your customs, but that weapon seemed to almost be your Asala," he said in a low tone. "It is... painful to loose one's soul, regardless of how incomplete it may have been."

I started in surprise at his words, struck by the sentiment behind them and by... how true it felt to be actually. Gregior had had the glaive made for me, for MY hand alone, much as Sten's sword had been made for him. I had done some moderate training with a sword, which fell by the wayside over time, but it had always felt RIGHT for me to use a glaive weapon. The last part of what he'd said had me frowning in confusion though.

"What do you mean by 'incomplete'?" I asked.

"Watching you fight with your weapon was as if one was watching a dance that was a half-step off," he said as he indicated the remains of the glaive. "The glaive was off, not yourself. Too heavy perhaps? Too light? I do not know, I am not a smith. And there is the fact that you yourself admitted that you had trouble," he stopped for a moment and grimaced as if in pain, "channeling your magic... along the weapon. I would mention that to the smith. He forged a good blade to replace the one that I shattered against the demon's leg. He seems to have issqun of his craft."

"Issqun?" I asked curiously as I shifted my burden.

"Hmm..." Sten tilted his head thoughtfully for a few moments then nodded to himself. "'Mastery' would be your word."

"Good to know. Thank you for the advice by the way, I will mention that to the smith," I smiled at the tall Qunari and started past him.

"Panahedan," he said.

"Eh?"

"Must you be a venak hol?" he asked with an almost grin. I bit my tongue to keep from asking, but I was fairly certain that the last was at LEAST a mild insult. "It means 'Goodbye'."

"Ah," I nodded once. "'Panahedan'..." I decided to bug him with one more question. "And hello is...?"

"..." I was getting a mild glare from him now. "The closest thing to your 'hello' is 'Shanedan'."

"'Shanedan'," I nodded again and smiled at him. "Well then, Panahedan Sten."

"Panahedan venak vol," he said as he walked off with the faint smirk back in place.

Yup, definitly an insult that. I'd bug him later about it to ask exactly what it meant. I started out the door and made my way to the forge where the smith was busy hammering away at a block of hot metal with precise blows. I waited patiently for him to finish folding the metal and place it in a cask of oil to cool. He raised a brow at me and the bundle in my hand.

"You're a patient sort, not interrupting my work like that blonde boy. Talked a mile a minute that one. Nerves I'd think. I'm Mikhael. You must be the Warden-Commander my brother talks about, good to see you finally up and about," he set the hammer aside and clapped his gloved hands together. "What do you need then?"

"I was hoping you could repair this?" I said as I laid my broken glaive on the table and uncovered the broken halves. "Also some improvements if you can. Apparently it might have been a little too heavy or too light and then there is the fact that I've always had problems channeling my lightning magic through it."

"Hmm?" Mikhael looked over the weapon slowly. "Good craftsmanship. Ah wait, this is Wade's work, there's his mark here. Always good work out of that boy... why wouldn't this..."

He lifted one of the pieces and looked over the revealed core and the blade itself. "I see. There's your problem."

"Eh?" I frowned in confusion.

"Silverite. Your core and blade are silverite. Made it a bit too heavy as a core and, unlike regular silver used for jewelry, it's absolute rubbish for enhancing or conducting lightning magic. Best for Ice-based elemental damage," Mikhael set the piece down and shook his head. "Wade did good work with this but it's obviously one of his earlier pieces. He wouldn't have made a mistake like this with any of his current works."

"It WAS made for me a number of years ago," I said with a nod.

"I'd have to remake the whole thing from scratch," he said as he pulled his gloves off. "I've got the wood for it, some good Heartwood. It's finding a metal that will work for both the core and for the blade..."

As he continued on, I spaced out on what he was saying. A glint on his hand had caught my eye and my breath froze in my chest and my heart stopped for a split instant. A familiar, star touched, glint. I caught his hand suddenly in mine, unthinking, and stared at the ring long enough that Mikhael had to slowly and forcefully remove my grip from around his hand. I blinked at him a few times before I suddenly let out a loud whoop and ran back inside. I caught Mikhael's terse 'What in the Void..?' as I ran off but not what else he might have said as I rushed for my room. I stopped and twitched in frustration though when I couldn't find my pack anywhere in the room.

"ALISTAIR!?" I yelled, almost frantic. "Void take you! WHERE IS MY PACK?!"

"Eh?" Alistair looked confused as I came tearing out of my room. "What's the rush? Your pack is with ours, over there."

He was pointing at semi-neat pile of packs, two of which were far enough to the side to most likely be Sten's and Morrigan's. I let out a relieved sigh as I rushed over to the packs to grab my own and open it. The sky-rock was still there, safely tucked inside. I grabbed the pack and darted for the door. I almost bowled Sten over in my rush.

"Parshaara! Have you no sense?!" he yelled after me.

"No time! Sorry!" I called as I spun in a quick circle to look at him before turning back about.

I came to a skidding halt in front of Mikhael, a curious Alistair and an Angry Sten trailed close on my heels. I put the pack on the table along-side my glaive and then bowed low to Mikhael I had to struggle not to sound like I was begging.

"Please, Master of the Stars, forge me a weapon of Star-metal," I asked.

Sten paused just behind me and I saw out of the corner of my eye that he'd been reaching to grab the back of my neck, probably about to knock some sense into me. I flashed him another look of apology but he simply nodded his head and pulled back his hand as he looked at the sky-rock, understanding my excitement, perhaps more then I did. Alistair let out a whistle as he too realized what I was doing, what I had asked for.

Mikhael himself was silent for several long minutes, nearly glaring at me, but he reached out and grabbed the sky-rock to look over the metal within with a critical eye. A smile flashed behind his beard and he laughed softly at the hopeful look in my eyes as I looked up at him from my bowed position.

"The Stars smile on you Warden-Commander," he said with a smile. "You will have your Star-forged glaive."

-=-=*/*/*=-=-

Three days later I found myself sulking in my room either pouring over my maps while I confirmed our next course of action or helping Avernus and Morrigan with their potions making. It wasn't that I was directly a pest, outwardly my demeanor hadn't really changed, but everyone had noticed my excitement over having found a Star-metal Forge Master and had locked me up for their combined safety and sanity.

Remember how I had mentioned that a mage that was scared or excited or worried or angry would have their magic flicker over them in little uncontrolled bursts?

Yeah...

I'd been inadvertently shocking people and most of them had finally gotten fed up with it... especially Alistair. The shocks were doing 'horrible things' to his hair. Morrigan just found it all amusing and took to teasing the blonde about his 'new look'. It was actually amusing to me as well to find out that he spent a good bit of time each morning slicking back his hair.

To keep myself busy as we waited and restocked our supplies, I had Zeveran and Leiliana start to track Fereldan troop activity. I primarily wanted to keep an eye on the three factions that were grandstanding each other. With a few careful letters I was able to secure potential aid from the faction that was both loyal to the Queen and amiable to the Wardens. I didn't want to pull them however as it was their guerrilla fighting tactics that were keeping the other two factions from ripping Fereldan apart. I was actually amused to find out that the leaders of this particular faction were the children of the elves that had fought alongside Loghain during the Orleasian occupation.

Next I looked into what the others had found out about the darkspawn activity. While the darkspawn seemed to be content to stay mostly within the Korcari Wilds... 'mostly in the wilds' still left fringe cities open to attack. Leiliana had reported that Lothering had been sacked when she came back from one such run and had apparently holed herself up in the room she'd picked out for herself. Zeveran was the one to break the news to me as the former bard's grief was still raw enough that she wasn't really talking to anyone.

"When she came back it was as if her strings had been cut, her grief was so strong," Zeveran had told me.

I felt for her. From what she had told me, Lothering had become home to her, the people there like her family. Because of this I found myself at a bit of a loss at how to comfort my companion in arms. While I was thinking on what to do to help her, Alistair came in with a tray of stew and a small plate of various cheeses. I looked up at him with a raised brow.

"Hello fearless leader! I bring food and more importantly; cheese!" Alistair set the tray down on the table with a smile and then gave me a wary look. "You... still shocky?"

I chuckled at the look. "Now that I know I was doing it, I HAVE been able to control myself..." I waited for him to start to pass me the plate of cheese and grinned evily. "...for the most part."

He stopped and then set the plate down in front of me with a playful growl. "Evil mage, messing with my hair."

I snorted at that. "WHY do you slick your hair back when you KNOW you're going to be fighting?"

He looked like he was about to say something smart, but then got a thoughtful look on his face and shrugged. "Honestly? It's the one thing about myself that I like and... well I like to have it look... good. Does that make sense?"

"It does," I responded gently as I took up a piece of cheese, cheddar, and started to nibble at it before sighing softly, unable to really enjoy the sharp flavor.

"Something up?" Alistair asked as he leaned against the table and swiped a piece of cheese from the plate. I gave him a half-hearted glare at the theft of 'my' cheese before I let out another sigh.

"I'm worried about Leiliana," I said. "She's taken the loss of Lothering hard. Even though there are confirmed survivors, every one person confirmed dead or missing is another arrow in her heart."

"You're normally good at cheering people up," Alistair said. "I don't envy you this though... loosing someone you know... isn't easy."

His face twisted with grief and I knew he was thinking about Duncan. I gave him another half smile and thought of something to say that might cheer him up or at least get his mind off our former Commander.

"You want to lead for a bit? You are the Senior Warden," I asked.

"What? Lead? Me? No, no, no," he held up both hands defensively and shook his head violently. "No leading. Bad things happen when I lead. We get lost, people die, and the next thing you know I'm stranded somewhere without any pants."

"'Without any pants?'" I repeated slowly. "Do I WANT to know the story behind that comment?"

"No? NO!" Alistair suddenly blushed and started speaking all but gibberish. "Just bad! Mabari! Hollow tree! Evil smirk! Cheek! NO!"

He slapped his hands over his mouth and I blinked at him in confusion for a few moments before I started to smirk slowly. He actually whimpered.

"Oh, NOW I want to know," I grabbed the plate of cheese and kicked my feet up onto the table. Alistair let out a sigh as he dropped his hands. "Come on then, out with it."

"I already mentioned that I'd met Teryn Cousland's daughter once when I was younger and when she was hiding from Arl Howe, right?"

"Right..." I said slowly not sure about where this was going and took another bite of cheese.

"Well, we didn't just stay hidden in the hayloft of the barn the entire time. See, she had a Mabari and we decided to go 'adventuring' and play 'Warden' while her Mabari, Rits, played the 'archdemon'. Since I knew the area, I led the way. The problem was that Rits was young and didn't know her strength yet and ended up knocking us into a large fallen tree that had long gone hollow when she 'attacked' us. We were stuck for about a half hour before I managed to work out an idea to get us out... involving using my breeches as rope," he was blushing brightly at this point. I smiled faintly at what he was saying but said nothing, simply nibbling at the cheese. "Anyway, once we were out she kinda gave me this weird once over, smirked at me and then kissed my cheek before darting off with Rits... AND with my breeches..."

I let out a bark of laughter at that, almost falling out of my seat and definitely loosing my grip on the plate holding the cheese. I wrapped my arms around my waist as I continued to laugh, unable to help myself due to the mental image of a younger Alistair standing near starkers in the woods after getting kissed on the cheek by a girl. Alistair rubbed at the back of his neck, blushing but was also smiling as he moved to pick up the cheese and salvage what could be saved from the fall.

"Oh... haha... Maker!" I said as my laughter tapered out and I wiped at the corner of my eye. "That's just...! No BREECHES! Ha!"

I sat back up and let out a barking sigh as I looked at his blushing face. I lit up on an idea and smiled at him.

"You know, that cheered me up," I said carefully, but truthfully. Alistair's gaze grew wary at my tone, but still cheerful. "I would like for you to go and share that story with Leiliana actually."

"Eh? Why?" he blinked at me in surprise.

"She's been out of it since she saw the state Lothering was in," I said seriously. He nodded, he'd seen how she'd been acting. "I'm honestly not sure how to cheer her up, but I think if you share that story with her it might help her open up about the good times she had there... and then hopefully get her to cry herself out when she breaks down."

"Really?! But... I'm no good with crying girls!" he squawked out.

"And you think I am?" I snapped back before I took a deep breath and sat back in my chair.

"How about we talk to her together?" Alistair said with a half shrug, hands flopping at his sides. "She's nice but... still... weepy is..."

"Tell me about it," I said with a wince.

I found myself wishing yet again that Anders' was around or that I'd gotten a few more pointers from the lovable idiot. He was great with people. A major flirt, but he was also good at listening and offering a comforting word. Actually, now that I thought of it there was another in our group who might well be able to help out with the situation. I opened my mouth to ask him to go out to Leiliana again, but I was interrupted.

"Fools, the both of you," Morrigan's voice caused us both to start as she entered the room, a basket of potions making supplies in hand. "You. Templar."

Alistair jumped again, trying to resist standing at attention as he warily eyed the fiery woman who was suddenly barking out orders. Even I had to fight to keep myself still at the tone.

"Go find the Assassin and go tell the Bard your stories. She will mostly likely tell her own, equally bubbly and sickeningly sappy stories, break down and then YOU can run off like the coward you are and let the Assassin handle her tears."

"I'm not a co..." Alistair started, straightening with offense.

"OUT!" came Morrigan's sudden shout.

"Yes ma'am!" came the drilled in response to shouted orders and I watched as Alistair fled before he quite realized what he was doing.

"That was a little mean," I said with a snicker.

"You need to be firm with boys like him," Morrigan said as she set up the supplies she had brought in.

I made my way over to her side without being told and helped her set things up, a steady rhythm between us that had been built over the past few days of idleness. I would chop the ingredients up and she would mix or further grind the chopped items into a paste or pour into a flask as needed. Today, I found myself glancing at her out of the corner of my eye, seeing the necklace I had given her glinting on her neck. A few minutes later she let out an annoyed huff.

"Why do you keep glancing at me so?" she asked as she ground up some leaves into paste with the mortar and pestle.

"Well... I know you like the necklace, but I find myself wondering what else you might like?" I said in a questioning lilt. "Well, more that I'd like to get to know you a little better, your background."

"You know I grew up in the Wilds, what more do you want to know?" Morrigan asked as she rolled her eyes. I took the light blush that touched her cheeks as a sign that I could continue to ask questions.

"Until now did you ever leave the Wilds to explore?" I asked.

"I did," she said with a nod. "Never far and never for long periods. Just brief forays into a civilized wilderness."

I chuckled as I passed her the diced elfroot. "You must have thought the city folk quite strange."

"Indeed, all the women in dresses that hinder their movements, many of the men in high-heeled shoes or boots to make themselves taller," she shook her head. "Very strange creatures. The children were horribly loud as well. I could not believe the amount of noise they made and the attention they brought themselves. I remember thinking the first time I saw such a mess, 'do they WANT to be eaten by some great beast?'."

I snorted in amusement. "Yeah, I can see why you thought that. Did you ever get lonely? I mean, did you ever want to go play with the other kids? Be just as loud, just for a little while?"

"No," came the terse reply. She sighed a moment later and then waved her hand dismissively. "If I wished companionship, I ran with the wolves and flew with the birds. If I spoke, 'twas to the trees."

"That... sounds wonderful actually," I said as I thought of the birds that I often fed. "There were times when I was envious of the birds that nested in the windows and rafters. What would it be like to fly? To be carried by the currents of the wind?"

"Tis' treacherous, to fly. An updraft or downdraft can fling you about like a rag-doll if you are not paying attention. A storm can rend you asunder. You could be flung amongst the sharp branches of the trees or the hard stone of a castle's parapet. Then there are the larger creatures that might see you as prey."

I looked at her with a raised brow. She flashed a small smile my way.

"Tis a dangerous thing, the ability to fly as a bird, but... tis also beautiful. To see the land as you might look at your maps, only in sharp and beautiful detail for miles on end. To ride the calmer currents as you climb above even the tallest tree, to feel the sun beating down on your wings, to fly Through the clouds and feel the cool moisture within."

To hear her speak of it, to see her face change, her expression no longer aloof but calm and...

"Beautiful," I said softly.

Her eyes met mine sharply and I realized I'd said that last thought aloud and I also knew that She knew I was not speaking of her description of flight. We both looked away, blushing, and focused on the potions and poultices we were making. I tried to focus for a few moments on the fact that, thanks to all of Avernus' hording of supplies, we would be able to have around forty or so health potions of various strength, thirty or so poultices and about twenty mid-sized bottles of Lyrium. None of them of superb quality but enough to get by. A few minutes later though I cleared my throat and tried to continue the earlier conversation.

"Did anything exciting happen on any of your forays?" I asked.

She shrugged, "On one visit a man had realized that I was a witch and began frantically, and quite loudly, calling for my capture."

"Were you hurt?" I asked as I looked at her, events long past I knew but still, worry filled my voice.

Morrigan snorted and gave a laugh, "Your concern is touching, but no I was not hurt. I acted the terrified girl and naturally he was arrested by the guardsmen for disturbing the peace."

"Quick thinking that," I said with a nod of my head. "If he had called the Templars down on your head you might have been in trouble."

We were silent again for several long moments before Morrigan let out a soft huff.

"A question for you now, since we are asking questions," she said with an annoyed lilt to her voice. "There are things about human society which have always puzzled me. Such as the touching... why all the touching for a simple greeting? Can you not say 'hello' or some derivative thereof and be done with it?"

"Touching? What, like a handshake? Or a kiss to the cheeks or back of the hand?" I raised a brow at her.

"Yes! Exactly those things. Why?" she asked.

"Well," I started with a blink. I wanted to word things correctly for her. "You know how... a wolf scent marks, right?"

"Yes," she snorted. "Of course I do, but neither humans, elves, dwarfs or kossith have a strong sense of smell."

"Exactly," I said with a nod and a smile. I then held out my hand to her and took it in a basic handshake. "I can mostly only cover human greetings but to start with; this is just a polite greeting, even among enemies. If you are meeting in a proper setting you greet them as such if you are both men or both fighters."

I then shifted the grip, hand to wrist then moved the grip to hand and forearm. "This one, hand to wrist or hand to forearm, it can vary on a personal basis, is a greeting for brother's in arms or old friends that you respect. You can go one more step if you're really happy to see them and pull them into a hug to pat each other on the back. That's mostly for men or fighters, women tend to just pull each other into light, or tight, hugs depending on how much they have both missed the other person."

I moved to hold her fingertips in my hand and bowed over said hand, not letting my lips touch her hand but making it appear as if I had before raising back up slightly. She raised a brow at me questioningly.

"This is a formal greeting when you meet a woman for political parties, small or large. Depending on how much you respect the woman even you, a female, might do the same to show your respect or you might curtsy instead," I frowned and then mimicked a curtsy which made her laugh at the action. I rolled my eyes as I straightened back up and smiled at her before continuing. "A kiss on the knuckles when like this can also signal your supposed devotion to that person."

"'Supposed devotion'? Not everyone means it then," Morrigan said thoughtfully and I nodded at her words.

"Correct," I tilted her hand to expose her wrist. "Now if you WANT to get people talking gossip or if you want them to acknowledge your budding relationship, either out of love or politics, you place a gentle kiss here, over the pulse of the wrist..."

I hesitated a moment and then, keeping my eyes locked to hers, bent lightly to place a kiss on said pulse point. Her face remained inscrutable, her eyes calm but bearing the faintest hint of the warmth and the heat I had seen when we had kissed after the one battle. Only her pulse gave her away, the beat speeding up the longer my lips remained on her wrist. I pulled up with a small, hesitant smile and let her hand go.

"Does that help?" I asked. I knew better then to call attention to her racing heartbeat.

"Tis' sufficient," she said with a small huff of breath as she turned back to the potions. "Your talk of 'love' is nauseating at best however."

I had to fight back a small pang of disappointment. I had to remind myself that what she knew of relationships was learned from her Mother. That is to say, she knew of lust... not of love or affection, not like what I knew from how my parents had acted in the years I had known them.

"Is there no place for love then?" I asked. I worked to keep my tone idle.

"'Tis better to be free of such cloying and cluttering delusions as love," she said. Her tone was firm and held a slight bite to it.

"Why limit yourself?" I asked with a shrug as I went back to my chopping.

There were a few minutes of tense silence between us before Morrigan shifted slightly, weight balanced on her other foot as she started talking hesitantly.

"There was one other 'little adventure' that comes to mind," she said softly.

"Mmm?" I said. I needed to let her talk at her own pace.

"T'was the first time that I crept beyond the edge of the Wilds. I was young yet, ten summers. I approached in animal form as to avoid attention and watched the townsfolk from afar," her voice grew wistful again. "I happened upon a broken down carriage and outside was a woman adorned in a beautiful dress that sparkled in the noon-day light like nothing I had seen before. I was... dazzled. This, to me, seemed to be a woman of true wealth and beauty."

I had to fight to keep myself from grinning. I had no idea if one's animal form reflected their human age but I could easily picture Morrigan as a wolf-pup, hiding in the brush and watching the first noble-woman she had ever seen with wide, wide puppy-eyes and the too-big ears of a pup perked forward to catch every sound. I don't know if it was my own imagination or if it was a touch of my Sight but it still made me chuckle a bit internally and I had to fight out right laughter at the image in my head.

"I snuck up behind her as she yelled at her men to repair the wheel of the carriage and stole the first thing to catch my eye," she reached out her hand as if grabbing something swiftly, "a hand mirror. 'Twas encrusted with gold and crystalline gemstones and I hugged it to my chest, delighted with my prize, as I sped back into the depths of the Wilds."

I flinched at a sudden thought. "You know, I cannot imagine your Mother being happy with you about that. You put yourself in danger. If you had been caught, killed, I think she would have been devastated."

She nodded sadly. "Flemeth was indeed furious with me, I know not if it was out of true concern or not, but I know the 'why' of her upset. I 'twas but a child and had not come into my true power, yet I go and risk discovery all for the sake of a pretty bauble?"

"It's a hard thing, that first time a child learns that they are not invincible or immune to harm," I said softly.

"Aye, tis true," she nodded sadly.

"What did she do with the mirror?" I asked. I knew that sometimes a cruel action was needed to get a point across to a child.

"To teach me a lesson, Mother took the mirror and smashed it upon the ground..." she shook her head a moment later. "I... was heartbroken."

I thought about it a moment and then nodded my head. "I can see doing that in such a situation. When you are living, hidden, in such a manner, you have to learn not to draw attention to yourself. Anyone could have seen you as you made off with the mirror. Did you run straight home?"

"I did," Morrigan said softly with a nod.

"Which means you could have brought the noble-woman's men, her guards, down upon you and your Mother's heads. Your actions endangered you both, then," I nodded my head again. "I can see that being a fair punishment, to loose your stolen treasure."

"Indeed," Morrigan nodded her head in approval at my words. "Flemeth was right to break me of my fascination. Beauty and love are both fleeting and have no meaning. Survival has meaning. Power has meaning," she shook her head slowly. "Without those lessons... I would likely not be here today..." her voice went soft, almost a whisper. "...as difficult as those lessons might have been."

"I cannot say how differently I might have handled that," I shook my head as I started to work on the last of the elfroot, "but I do understand it given my own childhood."

"Oh?" derisiveness now filled her voice. "He who was raised in the Circle can possibly understand my own childhood? Hiding from Templars and running from hovel to hovel? Of pretending to be something I am not to hide my mage status and keep my Mother and I safe?"

I pinned a firm glare on her that actually stilled her in place, her hands pausing over her work, the animal in her due to her shifting abilities recognizing the sudden danger in my gaze, in my stance.

"My Mother was a Seer like I am with one difference, she had no magic," I said in a calm, but cold tone. She shared her history, I would share a portion of my own, but I would be damned before she thought that I COULDN'T understand a life of secrets and careful games.

"She SAW that I would be a Mage, Morrigan, and she took the steps necessary to put me on the path I am now walking. A path which included pretending that I was the child of a servant. Of chores no nobles' son would do. A path that meant that I would never be able to call my parents, MY parents, else I slip up in public venue. A life of secret games and simple hand signals all to prevent those around me from realizing I was Their Child. The MOMENT my magic manifested itself, the same moment I saved my Father's life, was the moment I was forced away from them forever. I will NEVER be acknowledged by my family, even if they know exactly who I am, for to be acknowledged by them will put them in further danger. The games you long have played, games that you gave up the necessity for the moment you followed us out of the Wilds, are games that I STILL PLAY AND WILL ALWAYS PLAY UNTIL THE DAY I DIE."

My words at the end were not a shout, but a growl. I set aside the finely chopped elfroot... perhaps too finely chopped and wiped my hands clean on a cloth. I could no longer remain in the room, I needed to let off steam and a fight with Sten seemed like a good idea just then. I started for the door and then paused, hand on the handle. I Saw something that made me wince, something that made me jealous of the bright, golden-eyed woman I was coming to love and I had to fight that jealously down.

"One day Morrigan, you might well walk the halls of the Orleasian courts, dressed in finery, acknowledged by all for your power as a Mage. You wont have to hide any more... you'll Refuse to hide any more..." I looked back at her and saw her struggling to hide something from her golden-eyed gaze. I hoped to the Void that it wasn't pity. "You, of the two of us My Lady, will be the lucky one."

-=-=*/*/*=-=-

Erp, angsty angst from our love-birds as they learn about each other and their equally difficult childhoods. Hope you all enjoy, I need to go try to shake myself out of the sudden dark mood I'm in after writing that, Darren's head is not a happy place to be in right now after that conversation. -shiver- resentment can grow even in the kindest heart.


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Trouble at the Tower

Things are starting to smooth out... somewhat with home issues. thank you all for your time and patience with the random updates.

-==**-/**=-

Chapter Eighteen: Trouble at the Tower

-==**-/**=-

Those who had sought to claim

Heaven by violence destroyed it.

What was Golden and pure turned black.

Those who had once been mage-lords,

The brightest of their age,

Were no longer men, but monsters

-Threnodies 12:1[26]

-==**-/**=-

I blinked up at the cloudy sky senselessly. My ears were ringing, a high pitched noise like someone had struck a tuning fork pierced my skull with a vengeance. I recognized with a dim awareness that I was laying on the ground with a rock digging into my lower back but I couldn't build up the strength of will to move.

What in the Void had I been doing again? I thought to myself with another blink as I stared up at the clouds above me.

Sten's face suddenly came into view and it took me more then a second to focus on his expression. He was frowning down at me with the faintest hint of concern flashing in his eyes though his face was a mask of annoyance.

Right... I'd gone to fight Sten after that conversation with Morrigan. A conversation that had started off promising and then, at the end, left me pissed off. I let out a growl as my thoughts reorganized and waved Sten back as I stood. He moved back a few steps and tilted his head.

"Again?" he asked calmly.

I blinked as I thought about it. When I had asked him to spar with me, hand-to-hand, in order for me to let off some steam and get some practice in he had agreed to it but only if I did not use any magic. As I had been practicing for years with the glaive I was more used to fighting without my magic then most mages could say and had readily, foolishly, agreed to his stipulation to a basic hand-to-hand combat fight.

This was the fifth time I'd ended up on the ground and I had only knocked Sten down once with a solid sucker-punch. This WAS the first time that I'd been literally knocked senseless AND there was the fact that we had been sparing for almost two hours, so my ego wasn't too badly bruised by the loss count. I weighed my emotions for a long moment and tried to judge if I had one more bout in me. I shook my head at Sten and relaxed my posture as I rubbed at my sore skull.

"No, I think I'm..." I started to say.

"What the Warden-Commander means," a voice interrupted, "is that you need to grab your sword. He's got at least one more fight in him in order to test out this beauty."

My breath hitched in my throat for a long moment as my brain worked to process those words. I slowly turned around to see Mikhael standing near the edge of the sparing ring with a wrapped item in hand. I made my way slowly to stand in front of him. Sten trailed behind me and the others of our group, who had been watching us spar and taking bets on each of the rounds various outcomes, moved over to watch as Mikhael unwrapped the newly forged glaive.

The haft of the glaive was a solid, brilliant white. Mikhael had indeed used the Heartwood for it, melding the wood seamlessly around the metal core. It was polished smooth and gleamed like fresh, untouched snow under the light of the noon-day sun. The grip at the balance point was leather that had been dyed a soft, sky blue. The jeweled pommel was a sharp pointed star-sapphire rimmed with silver and tipped with a small star-metal point specifically designed for stabbing.

The blade... the blade itself was brilliant at the top. Similar to my previous glaive, the blade was a single curve-edged blade about a foot and a half long. The back half had serrated edges at the middle to tear flesh as it was pulled out and had a wickedly edged protrusion near the base of the blade that curled back and pointed toward the haft of the weapon. The back of the protrusion was flat-edged and the inside, the wicked part, was also serrated and made to look like narrow teeth. It looked like the sharp toothed jaw of a wolf. As with my other glaive, careful use of that curving protrusion would allow for tripping up an enemy if not outright ham-stringing them if the serrated 'teeth' cut into flesh and not armor. The entire length of the blade seemed to be shot through with flashes of lightning and starlight that somehow enhanced the danger inherent in the weapon.

It was beautiful, brilliant and most of all, perfectly deadly.

"Well? You going to pick it up?" Mikhael asked, humor in his voice.

I nodded once and reached to take up the grip. I had to stop for a moment and still my shaking hand. I took a calming breath and then took up the weapon, hefting it in both hands.

I backed away from the others slowly and then carefully began going through the twisting motions that I'd learned by heart through years of practice. I circled the weapon around, jabbing, twisting, spinning... dancing with the glaive. I came to a halt with the weapon pointed, jeweled-pommel first, toward one of the training dummies at the other end of the ring. I stood straight again and hefted the weapon in front of me as I balanced the haft lightly on my thumbs, the fingers of my hands pointed straight at the sky. I focused my lightning magic and reached out to try to channel it along and through the weapon.

Oh, how it SANG in response to my magic!

Lightning started to dance from blade-tip to pommel-tip, resonating along the length of the weapon. I let my eyes fall shut as I started to move once more. The lightning was controlled, tamed, as it danced along the weapon, not wanting to be forced OUT but waiting... waiting for my signal, for that hairsbreath of a push... I brought the blade down near the end of the dance, this time facing opposite the dummies. With the haft level, I turned my head to look over my right shoulder and shifted my body just a touch to maintain balance then brought the haft straight back to where the grip was even with my side and nudged, just nudged, the magic along the haft toward the pommel. The magic shot off with a clap of thunder to hit one of the dummies, straw flying as a result and nothing but cinders remained where it once stood.

Loud whoops and yelps filled the air from the small crowd that had been watching my movements all this time. I stood straight and relaxed my posture as I brought the weapon to rest level in my hands in front of me. Once more I felt myself start to tremble, excitement permiating my very being as I looked over the weapon, MY WEAPON, with amazement. Earlier conversations with Sten filled my mind and I jerked my head up to stare wide-eyed at my Qunari companion as he and the others approached me.

"This..." I started, only to choke on my own words for a few moments before I could continue. "THIS is what your people mean by 'Asala', isn't it? A weapon that resonates with your soul. A weapon that dances with you? SINGS to you?"

His lips quirked slightly, his almost-a-smile, and he nodded his head. I looked back at the weapon and ran my hand lightly over the side of the blade with a smile.

"I named it Starfang," Mikhael said as he approached. "May its' teeth sink into your enemies flesh and always bring you victory against the 'spawn."

"Starfang," I said softly, the awe in my voice unmistakable.

I touched a finger lightly to the sharp edge and held it there as my thoughts filled with everything that needed to be done, everyone who was counting on us whether they realized it or not, to stop the Darkspawn. I felt my smile change from awed and giddy to a feral smirk. This weapon... was right. This weapon... was me. I looked up at the others, smirk still on my lips. I met Morrigan's eyes briefly, no longer angry at her so suffused with joy as I was, and she returned my hunter's smirk.

"We've rested long enough," I said firmly to my companions. "Time to move. We've got allies to gather and 'spawn to bury. Pack it up!"

High on my now dark enthusiasim, my group rushed to pack and the Dryden's moved to help them.

I moved my glaive into its' sling on my back and moved to get my own pack.

"Kinloch Hold first," I said to Sten as I passed him. "Let's find your Asala."

"After that, the Darkspawn pay," Sten responded with a smirk.

"That they do," I laughed. "That they do."

-==**-/**=-

The trip to Kinloch Hold was mostly uneventful. No bandits surprisingly but we did come across a few straggling refugees from Lothering which we stopped and helped. Two of the stragglers were ill with blight-sickness from what Alistair said. He pointed out that the buzzing in the back of my head would help me pinpoint the blight and I realized that the men that were resting on the back of a merchant's cart were buzzing like an angry hive in my mind. Comparatively, Alistair was a softer drone and he explained that THAT was because he and I were containing the Blight because of the Joining ritual while the others were simply dying from the infection that was riddling their bodies. The merchant they were travelling with had been kind enough to let them rest in the back of his cart when he came across them, but from what he told us they were worsening by the day and were not expected to live much longer.

I found myself glad that I had asked the old Mabari handler for the recipe he had given me back at Ostagar. I dug through my pack to find the parchment I needed then turned to Leiliana and Zev. I showed them the drawing of the flower.

"Have either of you seen this flower?" I asked softly.

Leiliana shook her head at my question but Zev nodded and started to dig through his pack.

"Let us see," he murmured. "Ahah! Here it is! The flower is poisonous and makes for a very effective coating for a blade. I picked a few blossoms earlier."

He took out a small pack and opened it up to reveal several relatively fresh blossoms within. He then plucked the parchment from my hand and raised a brow at me after he read through the instructions.

"This says it's for Mabari's only," he said with a questioning lilt.

"Right, it's a peaceful death otherwise," I tapped the part of the parchment that detailed what happened when the concoction was used on people.

"Ah..." he looked over at the sickened individuals.

The merchant was hovering worriedly over them, gently giving them water to ease their parched throats. I spared Zev a look and he moved swiftly to mix up the poisonous mixture. I moved over to the cart and gently patted one of the farmers on the shoulder.

"Ain't gonna make it, are we Warden?" the man asked weakly.

I raised a brow at him. I hadn't introduced myself or any of my group as such and I'd also made sure that both my Warden regalia and Alistair's was packed away. The farmer smiled weakly at my raised brow.

"Easy to spot a Warden if you know what to look for," he said in response to my probing look. "You lot can always tell when it's Blight sickness..."

"I am sorry," I said softly to them. "I'm having one of my men work up a poison. Quick acting and painless. You'll just go to sleep as the pain fades."

"Ah, that will be a relief," the man said. He patted the younger man's shoulder lightly as he let out a whimper of pain and fear. "Easy lad, better to just go to sleep then to waste away with this eating at us. Easy now."

The younger man slowly relaxed as the older man, possibly an uncle or older relative, kept talking to him softly like one might talk to a spooked and injured horse. With the amount of pain both of them were probably in, I imagined that even the smallest words of comfort were apperciated. Zev made his way back over to us, mixture in hand.

"Just a bit of this under the tongue. Wash your hands after," he said with a gentle tone as he handed me the small cloth. "I need to go clean my tools."

"Go to Morrigan," I told him. "She can use fire to cleanse the tools."

He nodded and moved off while I tended to the two farmers. I applied the mixture under their tongues as specified and stayed by their sides as their eyes fell shut, their faces relaxed and their breathing leveled out and then stopped completely. I let out a sigh and worked to clean my hands without getting the mixture on anything else.

"Bad luck that," the merchant said softly. "Not to seem callous or anything... but is the cart salvageable?"

I shared a glance with Alistair and he shook his head.

"We'll want to burn the cart too, especially if you normally carry food and supplies," he told the merchant.

"Aye... thought as much," the merchant said with a sigh. "At least my last job paid well, I'll be able to get a new cart easily enough. It's the oxen I can't afford to loose. Could you check them over?"

A quick look over showed that the oxen were both still fit, not even the hint of the taint tingled in our minds. The merchant was so relieved that he handed over a small rod as his thanks. I blinked at it and my brows rose to my hairline. It was a golem control rod.

"Got it from a rather crazy lady who was visiting Lothering. There's a golem at Honnleath. Swung by there but the command word she gave me didn't work. You might have better luck with it and with the Blight..." he shrugged. "Well I was just going to use the golem as a body guard. You'll need it more if you can get the damn thing to work."

"Thanks," I said with a nod and pocketed the rod.

Morrigan dealt with the impromptu pyre for the two farmers before we continued on. As we approached Kinloch Hold we came across obvious signs of an ambush near the side of the road. Sten moved over to the area and started looking around slowly and intently.

"Here?" I asked.

"Yes..." he shook his head and frowned. "The bodies are gone... the weapons..."

Our heads jerked up as we heard rustling in the bushes. A muttering voice filled the air and Sten darted forward suddenly. He caught a mangy looking man, lifted him up out of the bushes and slammed him against a tree with a deep growl.

"The swords that were here," he growled. "Where are they?!"

The others in the group had startled at Sten's sudden rage, all readying their weapons or in Mongrel's case, the mabari bared his teeth. Leilanna, specifically, was eyeing Sten like one might a rabid animal, ready to put him down in an instant if he proved ready to snap like he had previously. A chance for redemption was one thing, relapsing and attacking someone again without just cause was quite another for the lay sister. The only thing that had helped her acceptance of Sten into our group was the fact that he had so obviously mourned the results of his initial mental break down. I held up a hand to the group and signalled for calm as I approached and gently reached to rest a hand on Sten's arm.

"Easy now, he may be a scavenger, fresh to the area," I said to the Qunari. "Let him down so he can breathe and talk. That's an order Sten."

It took Sten a few moments, even with my order, but the dangerous and wild look in his eyes faded a touch as he let the man down and loosened his grip enough for the man to breathe a little easier but not enough to let the man escape. The mangy man immediately started to gibber at us and I raised a hand sharply to make him stop.

"Why are you here?" I asked firmly.

"My place! I have acquisition rights!" the man burst out. "Anything found here is mine now! I bought it! My place!"

"'Acquisition rights'?" I asked, befuddled.

"Right! Anythin' I find here I gets t' keep or sell! Bought this place fair n' square I did!" came the rambling answer.

"Alright then," I said slowly. "Who did you buy this place from?"

"Eh? Eh? Um... r-red-head! F-f-f-f... um..." the man blinked rapidly before smiling a toothless smile at us. "Faryn! Said if I found a-anything good to meet him at the-the-the... open market at Orzammar! He had the place first. Found good stuff he did."

"Did he find any swords?" Sten growled out slowly.

"Swords? Yes! Yes! Swords and a-armor! Good haul. Worth loads. W-wish I'd found it first," the mans voice grew wistful.

I nodded and patted Sten's arm again. He dropped the man with a slow sigh. The man darted back into the brush and started to dig around again for anything he might find interesting. I shook my head at the sight and turned my focus back to Sten.

"It's a good thing we're heading past Orzammar then to get to Haven," I said to him. "We'll make a quick stop to visit the open market and find this Faryn before moving on. With luck, he hasn't sold any of the swords. First though, we need to visit the Tower."

"Can we not go now?" Sten said with narrowed eyes. I raised a brow at him in response to his intent look.

"We have treaties that demand the aid of the Mage's of Fereldan within Kinloch Hold. We are here, now," I said to him firmly, "so we take care of this while we are passing through and avoid making another unnecessary trip. After this we will swing by Ostagar and then head on to Haven. Shouldn't take too long to talk to a merchant."

Sten was quiet for a long moment before he nodded his approval of my logic. I led the others down toward the dock and frowned when I saw the Templar Carroll standing by the boats and nervously clapping his hands as he stared at the Tower. That... was not good at all.

"Carroll?" I called out as we approached. I knew that sneaking up on the nervous man might well send him stumbling into the water. With him in armor... that would be bad.

"EH!?" Carroll STILL jumped in surprise at my call and twisted around to face me and the group. At least he didn't end up in the water. "Oh, Darren... hullo... aren't you... not supposed to be here any more?"

"I'm a Warden now, yes," I said with a faint smile. "But I'm here on business and need to get across to see Irving and Greagoir."

"Across?" His eyes went wide at my words. "No. No no no. No one is allowed across right now. Strict orders! Greagoir's orders!"

Warning flags went up in my head at that and I looked out over the lake toward the Tower with a frown. I eyed the distant tower warily as I slid my hand into my pack and scritched at Ike's ear lightly as I thought of what might be going on and realized that I would probably want to leave the cat at the shoreline if things were at the critical juncture I thought they were. Maker but I hoped I was wrong. I turned to look back at Carroll.

"What's happened?" I asked darkly. The others tensed at my tone. "Greagoir wouldn't call for a Isolation Order unless it was something big."

"I... I..." he shrugged in a helpless gesture and his hands patted at his armored sides with little 'tink tink' noises. "I don't know, but I can't let anyone across. Greagoir's orders."

"Crap-baskets," I murmured to myself before I shook my head and focused once more on the man in front of me. "Carroll, I'm a Warden now. Let me across. My business supersedes any orders you might have."

"Yeah, right and I'm the Queen of Antiva!" Carroll all but yelped out. I heard Zev mutter something about the 'Queen gaining weight' and tuned him out. "I let you across and Greagoir will tan my hide!"

"The treaties..." I started to say, only to have Carroll cut me off.

"LA LA LA!" he shouted. "I'm not listening!"

My eyes narrowed in annoyance at the man and I glared down at him. He winced, but, surprisingly held his ground and kept 'lalalaing' at me. Sten suddenly growled and shoved past me. He handed Carroll something and gave him a small push to the side. The Templar blinked in confusion as he opened the small pouch he'd been handed and then his face lit up brightly.

"OOOH! Cookies!" he said as he wandered willingly off to the side of the dock and plopped down on one of the large boulders to start nibbling at said confections.

I stood there and stared in abject confusion at Sten for several long moments. I blinked then glanced at the others and saw that they were equally confused/amused. I turned back to look at Sten and blinked at him again.

"What... just happened there?" I asked him.

"One with the mind of Imekari should be treated like an Imekari," he said simply.

"Uh-huh," I said simply.

I realized dimly that for Carroll to have reacted like that he had to have been further along the process of Lyrium madness then I'd though. No wonder Greagoir had him out here at the docks.

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts and looked at the boat. It would only fit about four people comfortably, six if I pushed things. Me, Sten, Zev, Leiliana, Morrigan, Alistair, Mongrel and Ike. Eight total individuals in our small party. I COULDN'T take everyone across in one go and I did not want to take Ike across and couldn't leave him alone on the shore. I also didn't want to take Morrigan across. Her personality would clash with too many and that would risk the Templar's within trying to hurt her if they realized she was a 'witch of the wilds'. Not only that if things went south I did not want Alistair with us as that would leave us without any Warden's within Fereldan.

I nodded to myself. That decided that. I took Ike out of the pack and passed him over to Morrigan. The cat swiped a paw at me, claws sheathed.

"You are MY human, MY safety," the cat growled out. "There are demons over there, loose and wild. They will hurt you if they can."

I blinked and sighed softly, wearily.

"Thought so," I said with a shake of my head. "You're staying here."

"I can help PROTECT you!" Ike hissed.

"You can also get me killed faster then I can blink," I said firmly. "If there are indeed demons over there then the Templars that are alive will be reaching out actively with their abilities. They would sense you in an instant. You are more of a liability over there then you are here. Stay with Morrigan, that is an order."

"Fine, if you get yourself killed that isn't my problem," Ike said as he twisted his head away.

The purple eyes had flashed with some sort of emotion. Concernl? I was probably imagining things. The Desire demon within the cat was probably just worried about what would happen to her if I died. I looked to Alistair and Morrigan next and I handed Alistair my pack which held the Grey Warden treaties.

"You two stay here as well. If things go south," I shrugged. "The two of you more than anyone know what to do if that happens. Hopefully whatever this is has already been contained and being dealt with but two-to-one we are going to have a mess to help clean up."

"Should we not just leave them to their fate then?" Sten asked with a frown.

I pinned him with a glare and hissed at him, "That is my HOME, would you abandon Par Vollen without a fight?"

He stared at me for a long second before he bowed his head in acknowledgement of my words and moved to silently board the small boat. Leiliana, Zev and Mongrel followed him.

"Um... are you sure I can't come with you?" Alistair asked with a worried glance at Morrigan. She rolled her eyes.

"Do not fear, my Warden," she said to me as she glared at Alistair. "I will not turn the Royal Fool into a toad while you are gone. No matter how much he might deserve it."

"Hey now," Alistair started to bristle but stopped when I held up a hand.

"The three of you stay here and stay safe. Hopefully we will be back within the hour," I bowed my head slightly toward Morrigan. "My Lady."

She nodded back and I turned to board the boat. I grabbed the long rowing oar as I got in and pushed it into the water to touch the bottom of the lake and pushed us forward toward the Tower. Lake Calanhad wasn't too terribly deep at this end like it was around Redcliffe, especially if you traveled a straight line from shoreline dock to Tower dock. If you knew what you were doing the long oar was all you needed to get across instead of the usual rowing paddles.

As we pulled closer to the Tower I felt the dread pooling at the pit of my stomach grow. Usually there were two Templars outside the Tower to greet any guests. No one was outside. Several windows that would have been lit up with candle-light, as the sun was starting to set, were dark. I shivered as we pulled up at the dock. Sten threw out the rope without instruction to catch the dock post and pull us close so we could disembark.

I rolled my shoulders and strode to the big double doors. I shoved one of them open and pushed inside.

It was chaos.

Templars were running around like chickens with their heads cut off as they tried to help their wounded fellows to a make-shift medical area or tried to do other tasks. Some were trying to gather up weapons and mostly tripping over them. Others were tugging large wooden objects toward the large door that led into the main body of the tower. Greagoir was yelling instructions as I walked over to him, the others hanging back.

"YOU! I said gather the weapons not trip over them! And you!" Greagoir pointed one Templar to a man slumped against the far wall. "Get him with the others! Didn't I say to gather the injured together in one spot?! You two! Hurry up and bar that door!"

As the others rushed to obey Greagoir finally noticed the presence of my group. He blinked at me a few times and then frowned at the door.

"Maker... dammit Carroll!" he muttered as he slumped and rubbed at his face.

"Greagoir," I started as I looked over the chaos. "What in the void is going on? Where are the others?"

Greagoir indicated the door that lead into the Tower with a weak gesture. "They are in there... if they still live..."

"If...?" I paused and took a slow breath. "What happened?"

"Uldred and Wynne were the only mages to come back from Ostagar," Greagoir said. "Wynne arrived back first and was fine. Uldred came back a few days after her talking about some sort of promise that he got from Loghain and Howe. Next thing we knew demons were walking around on almost every level of the Tower killing mage and Templar alike!"

He rubbed at his face again and grumbled 'I'm too old for this shit!' under his breath.

"Have any survivors come to the door?" I asked. "Aren't you going to search for them?"

"No..." he said as his shoulders slumped further. "No... I've already called for the Right of Annulment. The Circle is lost."

The world seemed to shift on its' axis as I stumbled back a few steps. A hand grabbed onto my shoulder from behind to steady me and, a moment later, squeezed tight enough to bruise through my leather armor. I hissed in anger and pain, like a wet cat, and wrenched my shoulder away from the grip. I glanced over my shoulder to see that it was Sten who had caught me and damn near crushed my shoulder. I glared at him for a moment before I forced myself to calm down. I realized that he had done that in order to keep me from panicking. I nodded once in thanks and turned back to Greagoir and the rage in my eyes made the older man straighten.

"Wynne's a great healer, a clever old woman and good with barrier spells. Petra is her apprentice and is proving to be just as good with barriers," my mind was falling into a tactical mode as I thought of everyone's strengths. "Tim might have a misshapen leg but he's amazing with runes and could lay them out as traps. Jonas would be able to set up grease traps. Anders' is..."

Greagoir cut off my growing rant with a faint huff of bitter laughter.

"Anders escaped shortly after you left," he said. "He at least has evaded this mess without even meaning to with his usual jaunts to nearby brothels."

"That's," I blinked a few times and nodded before I continued. "Good. That's good. The point I am trying to make though is that the mages of our Circle are resourceful. You can't write everyone off! By the Void, Irving is one of the most clever mages in there and you know that! You've been working at his side for years! Of course he's alive! And if you doubt that then at the least don't doubt that the mages within would rally around the children to keep them safe!"

I ended the rest of my rant and paused for breath. I hadn't realized it but I had gotten right in Greagoir's face. From the silence that permeated the room I'd also surprised EVERYONE with that little outburst. I took a step back but didn't relax my posture.

"Darren..." Greagoir said slowly. "We have been fighting for three days."

Damn damn damn, I thought to myself as I closed my eyes. Three days ago I had asked for the glaive to be made. If we had just left...

This time there was a sharp jab in my side at a weak point in the leather armor I wore. I jumped and turned to glare at the person that had jabbed me. Zev looked back and the serious look in his normally humor-filled eyes gave lie to the faint smile on his lips. I took another breath and nodded. Even if we had left right after I'd recovered we might well have been caught right in the initial breakout of demons. Or we might have missed it completely and the Rite would have been Greagior's only option. Now though... I looked back to Greagoir and he frowned, then closed his eyes.

"You intend to go in," he said more then asked.

"Of course I do," I hissed out through my teeth. "Last I counted we had fourteen kids, twenty-seven teens and over fourty adult mages. Then there's the twenty Templar recruits we had and the well over sixty fully trained Templars! This Tower can house at least two-hundred people in a pinch and there are plenty of places to shore up to wait for help! Someone is alive up there and I will find them."

"At least fifteen mages were with Uldred," Greagoir said in a warning tone.

"And I am not going to condemn the entire lot for the actions of the few! There are only sixteen Templars down here where it's safe! There are mages and Templars stuck further up! We may not be blood, but Maker dammit, that is our FAMILY in there and I know you feel the same! Irving is like a brother to you! You both made this a place to call Home instead of a prison!" I shouted back.

There was an even longer period of silence as we stared at each other. He backed down eventually and nodded his head once.

"If you do go in there I will only open the doors if you have Irving with you. He is strong willed and has fought off forced possessions successfully in the past when we had trouble during the Occupation," Greagoir said firmly. "He is the only one I will trust to not be possessed if you bring survivors to the door and he is the only one I trust to confirm that those you might find are clear of possession."

I nodded at his words, understanding the implied 'find Irving dead and everyone is given up for lost'. "Lyrium potions?"

"Over there," Greagoir motioned to the side where they'd set up space for the injured.

I moved over and swiftly grabbed dozens of various sized lyrium bottles before I turned to my group. I eyed each of them for a moment before I took a deep breath.

"I'm going in. You lot can stay here if you want to," I said to them.

Mongrel gave a growling bark and moved to my side. He looked up at me like I was an idiot for thinking about going alone. I chuckled and patted his head lightly.

"Thanks boy," I said. He woof'd at me in response.

"It's the Maker's will that we got here in time," Leiliana smiled as she walked over and patted my shoulder. "I know we can save them."

I gave her a bemused look. Of the two of us, I was the true Seer, not her and yet she had such faith in our success that it astounded me. Only the faintest hint of darkness was in her eyes, grief left over from Lothering. I knew in an instant that she would do all she could to help me protect what had been my home for years as she hadn't had the chance to protect the city that had become her own home.

"Blood, gore, demons, mages and treachery," Zev said with a grin as he pulled free his daggers. "Sounds like home, yes?"

I let out a snort of bitter laughter at that.

"I don't think I want to go to Antiva then," I quipped.

"Ah, but we have the best things to make up for it," Zev said with a lecherous wink. I rolled my eyes and let out another laugh before I looked over at Sten.

He was eyeing the doors with trepidation. For the Qunari, what we were about to face was probably a nightmare and a half all things considered. I tilted my head at him and opened my mouth to offer to let him stay behind and he held up a hand. I closed my mouth and waited.

His body suddenly jerked with a full-bodied shiver and his eyes hardened. He turned to look at me and bowed his head.

"I am ready," he said.

I nodded back and, as a whole, we walked through the doors. The loud bang as they shut rang through the hall we walked into ominously. The hall itself was rather dark as only a few torches were still burning. I held out my hand and reached out to call forth a Wisp to light our way. I regretted that... I really did.

The hall was mostly empty save for a few bodies of people who had obviously struggled to reach the doors. There were literal furrows in the stone floor where Templars had tried to dig in armored fingers in order not to get yanked back by whatever demon had caught them. Their bodies lay several feet away, torn to bits. One... or two... mages were in the same condition nearby.

I clenched my now trembling hand and growled softly. Mongrel echoed me.

"Damn you Uldred," I hissed as I pushed forward and ignored the bodies. Now was not the time to check the bodies. Not the time to see who had been lost. Not the time for grief. "Maker damn you to the VOID."

-==**-/**=-

We moved carefully down the hall, checking the few rooms on this level as we went for survivors or demons that might be hiding. Suddenly sounds of fighting echoed from further ahead.

"Protect the children!" a woman's voice, WYNNE'S voice called out. "Hurry! Hurry! Back behind the doorway!"

We rushed forward at the nois and entered the main body of the bottom floor which led to the exit, the basement and further up. There was a flash of light as a Barrier rose up and blocked the path that led further up the Tower. I saw Wynne collapse and Petra caught her as she fell. The one demon that managed to get past doorway, a Rage demon, approached them with a wild laugh as it believed that its' prey lay helpless in front of it. The children nearby screamed in fear.

I let out a roar and rushed forward. I stabbed out with the blade of the glaive into the demons 'neck'. I channeled my lightning magic along the weapon and watched with satisfaction at the demon jerked and danced before it finally let out a broken wail as it broke apart and faded away.

I looked around swiftly to see if any other demons had gotten past Wynne's Barrier. I mentally noted that the others had taken up point in front of the children. Mongrel was bumping against one of the youngsters, letting the girl grip him tight as a comfort. Leiliana had started looking them over for injuries while Zev and Sten remained on guard. I looked over the children myself and felt a flash of heartache.

Five kids, one teen and four adults, not counting Wynne and Petra...

Twelve survivors...

I pushed down another burst of anger at the though then turned to Wynne and Petra. I moved over to help the older woman to her feet, each of us holding onto one of Wynne's arms to keep her steady as she regained her equalibrium. She had a hand to her head and pain suffused her expression for several moments before she was able to stand on her own.

"I'm alright," she said with another shake of her head. "I'm alright. The... barrier just took a bit more out of me then I expected."

She looked up and smiled at Petra but when she turned to look at me she started and held a hand up to her chest.

"By the Maker! Darren!?" she all but yelped. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here on Warden business," I said with a shrug.

"Did Greagoir and the others get to the entrance doors then?" she asked. I nodded once. "Oh good, the children can be safe..."

She trailed off when I started to shake my head.

"I'm sorry," I said softly so that the children wouldn't hear. "Greagior will not let anyone through without Irving here to vouch for an 'All Clear'. If we cannot find Irving..."

Wynne's eyes fell shut as she realized where I was going with my words and she slumped against Petra. Petra kept looking between the two of us and the fear grew in her eyes as she too caught on to what I meant.

"Annulment," Wynne whispered bitterly. "Of course."

"Where IS Irving?" I asked firmly as I tried to get her to focus.

"He went up to confront Uldred. To try to stop this madness," Wynne pointed up as she spoke. "Uldred has locked himself and several others up in the Harrowing Chamber. Oh Darren, why did you come in if Greagoir has called for the Right?"

"I came here on Warden business," I said again. I looked at the barrier and then back at the older woman. "I'm staying to save my home."

Tears pricked at the corner of both women's eyes at my words. Wynne seemed to gain strength from them and pulled away from Petra. She patted her student on the cheek.

"Our course is clear, we find Irving," she said firmly. "Petra, I'm going to drop the barrier. Once we're through put it back up. Have Terrance help you."

"Yes ma'am!" Petra said.

Petra then moved over to grab Terrance, one of the younger adults, to tell him the plan. Wynne moved to double-check the basement door to ensure it was properly barred before she moved back towards me. The others moved over to our side but Mongrel stopped midway between our group and the group of kids. I raised a brow at him and then nodded to myself when I realized why he was hesitating. He didn't want to leave the kids unprotected.

"Mongrel," I called out. I got a questioning 'woof' in response. "Stay with the kids. They need a Warrior with them right now."

Mongrel gave another half-whine, obviously not wanting to leave my side but also not wanting to leave the small group of survivors behind. It took him a little, but he straightened up and moved back to the kids. The lot of them seemed to pick up on my 'Warrior' comment and started to lavish the Mabari with attention and compliments. I smiled, glad that they could find a moment of childishness amongst all the fear they had been through so far. Even the adults of the group looked relieved to have the Mabari with them. Such was the value Fereldan's children had when it came to their Mabari companions.

Wynne held out a hand as the Petra and Terrance approached. The barrier Wynne had summoned a few minutes ago fell with a crackle. I nodded to the others and we darted through the doorway and waited for the younger mages to raise the barrier back up. We needed to know the lot of them would be secure before we continued on. Wynne looked it over critically for a second before she nodded and smiled at her two students.

"Good, remember to trade off who is putting the most energy into the barrier unless you end up attacked. Give yourselves time to rest," she said. "Understood?"

"Yes, Enchanter Wynne," the pair said from behind the glowing wall.

We turned as a whole and started down the hall. I came to a halt in front of the door that normally led into the central room with the stairs leading up and frowned when it felt like something heavy was blocking the way. Wynne touched my arm silently and shook her head before she indicated the open door at the end of the hall.

"We have to go around," she said darkly. "The demons have everything set up in a straight path to go up or down. Easier to herd us."

"Do we want to know what is blocking the doors then?" Zev asked in a strained voice and I saw that his gaze was directed downward.

I glanced down where he was looking and then backed away from the door with a hiss. Thick, congealed blood and... other fluids... were leaking out through the crack under the door. I swallowed thickly as I struggled to keep from throwing up and then twisted to continue down the long way to the center room.

We paused to check several of the side rooms as we went and all proved to be empty of anyone living. The few demons we did run across were easily dealt with. I didn't expect that to last. I thought about the Tower itself and laid out a mental map to get an idea of what we might run into in order to keep my mind focused on the task at hand and not the... piles of gore that we kept passing.

The doors to the Basement level were behind us and the Basement itself should, hopefully, be clear. At the very least was barred and sealed shut. We'd probably want to double-check it on the way out to be sure though.

The ground level, the level we were on now, was the Student Quarters for the most part. The room right before the central room was filled with a mini-library of books meant for youngsters but was small enough that there weren't all that many cubby-holes to hide in. Apprentices were housed on this level and... sadly... would have been the easiest for the demons to kill off even with the mix of Templar trainees and fully-fledged Templar's that would have roamed the halls on this floor. Finding any other survivors beyond the one's Wynne had located and kept safe was... unlikely.

The Second Floor was mostly the Quarters for those who passed their Harrowing. There was another small library, similarly placed as the one on the ground level. This floor would have had only fully trained Templar's roaming around, so there would be a greater chance of finding survivors hiding away. Especially as the stock room, which housed dried food and supplies, could be found on this level.

Next would be the Third Floor which housed the Great Hall. While the second floor housed the stock room, the third floor housed the kitchens. Meals were eaten and classes held on this level and it housed the largest of the libraries in the tower. Bookshelves could be knocked over easily to bar passage and create hiding spots and again, food could be found to keep people from starving if they were clever. It also housed Irving's office which could be sealed shut from the inside. Another place to find possible survivors.

The Fourth floor housed the Templar Quarters. I couldn't expect any survivors here as, if Uldred had been smart, he would have made sure the concentration of demons was highest on this level. Templars were very effective at stopping demons and, if they were all killed off, then you would successfully cut off one leg of the Tower's defensive forces. Considering the minimal amount of Templar's that were in the Entrance hall behind us... all the Templar's that were with Greagoir were probably the only ones left alive. Greagoir had probably been downstairs visiting the recruits when the attack started, otherwise he might have been caught upstairs with the rest.

Fifth floor was the Harrowing Chamber. Full stop. It was the only thing on the top floor and... was probably also the weakest point in the veil right now. We'd probably either find the most demons, or the strongest of the demons, sitting cosy in the Chamber with Uldred... IF Uldred was still alive. A part of me hoped that the demons had hoisted him up on his own petard.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as we entered the central room with the stairs that led to the Second floor. A few rage demons were milling about and throwing objects around the room. One of them threw something that landed with a smoldering thump at my feet. I looked down and saw that it was a small poorly-stitched teddy bear. One of the youngsters attempts at sewing or, more likely, a frantically made last gift from one of their mother's before the youngster was sent here to the Circle. I bent slowly to pick up the bear and used a bit of ice magic to put out the smoldering embers as I stood back up. I held the bear out behind me, not looking to see who took it from my hand and pinned the rage demons, each now watching me warily, with a glare.

'Rage' demons my ass...

I'd show them fucking RAGE...


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Climbing the Tower

Alright. 'nother chappie for DA:O

:)

Also as of now all of the chapters before this have gone through Edits. Nothing major, just spell, grammar and clearing muddied details.

Also, realized last chapter that I put Irving's office on the Third floor along with the Great Hall. Was looking through a few Wiki's and realized that his office is supposed to be on the Second Floor Mage Quarters just before the stairs that Lead Up To the Great Hall, along with Owain and the small group of blood mages.

So, Authors prerogative; Irving has to walk up a flight of stairs every day to get to his office and then back down to get to his room, if he doesn't nap/sleep in his office to begin with. It also has to do with placement needed for story...

.

.

Sorry Irving. You already had a reason to complain about all the stairs and I just gave you another one.

Oopsie!

m^o.o^m

-==**-/**=-

Chapter Nineteen: Climbing the Tower

-==**-/**=-

Those who oppose thee

Shall know the wrath of heaven.

Field and forest shall burn,

The seas shall rise and devour them,

The wind shall tear their nations

From the face of the earth,

Lightning shall rain down from the sky,

They shall cry out to their false gods,

And find silence.

-Andraste 7:19

-==**-/**=-

Contained and controlled rage filled me as I darted swiftly into the central room of the ground floor to deal with the Rage demon's within. Sten followed on my heels with a war cry as Zeveran and Leiliana moved to flank us and harass the demons from a distant. Wynne's strong healing magic's flowed through and invigorated the group. Her being in the group freed me from the healer's role I had been maintaining up 'till now.

I grinned darkly as I spun and twisted with my glaive, cutting through the smaller rage demon in front of me like butter.

Sten had taken care of his just as swiftly and we turned as one to cut down the third one. A blast of lightning magic staggered the demon and left it open to Sten's horizontal blow that cleaved it in two. All of us paused for a moment, not yet relaxing our battle-stances.

We were smart to wait.

A Greater Rage demon burst up in the center of the room. The bastard laughed wildly and started to chuck pieces of the torn bodies in our direction. We scattered to avoid being hit. Leiliana harried the demon with arrow's and Zeveran tossed out a smoke bomb to disorient the thing. As it roared with confusion I sent out a strong burst of lightning into the growing cloud of smoke. The demon countered with a burst of flame my general direction.

I dodged out of the way but the edge of the flame caught my arm. I hissed and doused the flames with ice. Wynne hit me with a small healing burst and I nodded my thanks. I turned my attention back to the demon as it made its' way out of the smoke cloud, hacking and coughing as its' arms batted wildly at the air to try to dissipate the smoke. It opened red eyes and glared at me. I grinned in response and gave it a 'come on' gesture.

It roared again and lunged for me just as Sten moved forward to swing his blade into the demon. The blow staggered the demon but it was able to backhand Sten away from it and off to the side. Wynne rushed over to tend to him as I darted forward to slash at the leaking wound on the demon's chest. My blow struck true and opened the wound even further. My lighter leather armor allowed for faster movement, so unlike Sten in his heavy armor, I was able to dodge the blow meant to send me flying.

One of Leiliana's arrows thunk'd wetly into the demon's right eye and the group had to dart back out of range as the demon sent out a sudden burst of flame designed to either force us back or catch us aflame. Thankfully the circular room was just large enough for the entire group to get out of range of the main part of the explosive blast. Zeveran's foot was caught in the tail end of the blast and he let out a yelp. Wynne darted to his side swiftly to tend the wound and drag him out of range of the fight.

I channeled more of my Lightning magic along my glaive, again thrilled by the responsiveness of my new weapon as the large blast of electricity struck the demon right at the gaping wound in its' chest and sent it to the ground.

As it hunkered low to protect the now massive wound on its' chest Sten darted in for the kill with another war cry. The blow from the Qunari cleaved the demon's head clean off. We waited again for any other demon's to pop up but after several minutes of waiting we started to relax and look over our injuries. Zeveran's foot and my arm had caught the worst of it but Wynne's healing skills were easily up to the task. Mere moments later and the only thing left to show where we had been burned was the light pink coloration of new skin.

Zeveran turned to Wynne with a wide smile.

"Thank you very much!" he said as he slipped his damaged boot back on. "Too bad it does not work on shoes, no? I do not believe we have been introduced dear lady! Zeveran Arainai, formerly of the Crows, but now sworn to the service of our dear Warden-Commander."

"We do not have time for this," Wynne said with a heavy sigh as she swatted his hand away when he tried to reach out to pull her hand up to give it a kiss.

"Ah? No? Later then," Zev said with a grin.

I let out a bark of laughter and shook my head as I started for the door that led up to the Mage Quarters. I called back over my shoulder to the others as I moved to stand next to the doors.

"Zeveran, behave yourself and look for anything we might use. Leiliana, recover what arrows you can. Sten, watch the other door for the moment. Wynne, please come here."

Everyone moved to follow my instructions and I turned to Wynne as she approached. She looked tired but I also knew that she was a stubborn one and would see this fight for the Tower to the end.

"Yes Darren?" she asked.

"Do you recall who was with Uldred? Greagoir mentioned that you'd arrived from the battle first and that there were at least fifteen mages with him," I asked quietly.

"You want to know who to expect," Wynne nodded and then let out a sigh. "I know I saw Jerimiah, Tarris, Emeralda and Josie with him shortly before this all started. Josie was the only one who looked nervous about things and Emeralda was dragging her along into where they were holding their meeting. That set off alarm bells for me."

"Right, she's normally so calm and quiet," I nodded my head and winced. "I wonder if she had to join them or if she died trying to get away."

"I don't know," Wynne said softly. "Tarris especially had always been for liberation from the Chantry. The boy was fifteen when he was brought in and very much set in the ways of his Clan."

"True, but turning to demon's?" I shook my head.

"That much I can confirm," Wynne said with pain in her voice. "As I was getting the others to safety I saw Tarris summon the very demon's we just dealt with."

My brows rose in surprise and then narrowed as I glanced around the room intently. I caught sight of Zeveran as he turned a body over to check it for items we might be able to use, and then felt a flash of grim satisfaction as I recognized the corpse's face. I nodded my head in his direction and Wynne turned to look. She winced.

"What a waste," she said mournfully.

I snorted, "More like poetic justice. He let his rage control him and thus the Rage demons consumed him."

Wynne looked away from me but reached for her belt. I had apparently handed the damaged teddy-bear to her and she had tied it to her belt. As she stroked the singed fur I realized that she agreed with me and she hated the fact that she did so. Wynne was a mothering sort and liked to believe in second chances for the wayward much like Leiliana did. Only Wynne would mother you to death in the process while Leiliana would probably talk your ears off.

I gave Wynne a pat to the shoulder and looked to the others as they approached.

"We move up and we move slow. We need to clear out each room or make sure the rooms are barred in such a way that what is inside cannot get out. We need nothing flanking us and taking us by surprise," I said.

The others nodded at my words and we started up the stairs to the second floor. The Mage Quarters and the Great Hall were the best places to hope for survivors but the chances were still slim.

Imagine my surprise then when the first thing we saw upon reaching the second floor, was the friendly yet blank face of the resident Tranquil standing just outside the store room; Owain.

"Owain!" I called out happily as I approached him.

I knew that Tranquil were immune to being possessed by virtue of the Rite, but I was very surprised to see that the demon's hadn't simply killed him. Perhaps there was something about him that was just off-putting enough that it made the demon's want to avoid him.

Thoughts for later.

Owain turned to me and offered me the odd half-smile-that-never-looks-right-twitch of the lips and held out a hand for me to shake. I gripped his forearm in my hand and received a weak-ish grip on my own arm before I let go.

"Darren Amell," Owain said in his vacant voice. Despite the vacant tone he still seemed... almost pleased... to see me. "I am glad to see that you are alive."

He tilted his head like a bird might.

"But why are you here? Did you not leave to become a Warden?" he asked.

"I did," I shook my head. "But that's not important right now. Is there anything helpful you can tell us about what happened? Are there any survivors on this level?"

Owain gave that odd smile again and tilted his head. He then looked over to the stockroom. "I was ordered not to say anything about survivors."

My brows flew up again and I grinned and spoke softly. "The hidden make-out cubby in the back?"

He nodded but did not say anything to clarify. Tranquil could not disobey orders given, but that did not mean they could not work around the constraints of the orders. The 'make-out cubby' was used only by a select 'trusted' few, Owain amongst them as he acted as a 'lookout' and sort of chaperone. I only knew about it because of Anders when he tried to invite me to join him and a buxom apprentice of eighteen. The cubby could safely hide five adults comfortably and at least twice as many children. Anders' had explained to me that Greagoir and Irving both knew about it by virtue of the Occupation days and having used it as a bolt-hole to hide the injured. They looked the other way for those that used it for 'clandestine' meetings just as long as said meeting did not involve sworn-in Chantry Sisters, Templar's that had taken vows of Chastity (something Owain was there to make sure didn't happen) and that those involved, if a male/female pairing, took a preventative potion that you had to obtain from a secret compartment in an open chest in Irving's office (Owain also checked those pairing going in for said potion). It wasn't an open secret like the 'training' book that got passed around, but it was another of those 'don't ask, don't tell' secrets that had let the Tower work more as a Home then as a Prision. The Senior-Enchanter and the Knight-Commander both understood the nature of wild hormones.

"Keep them safe as you can," I told him softly and patted his arm. I would not press him further regarding his charges and simply found myself glad that there were more survivors outside the group Wynne had rescued. "Is anyone actively trying to stop Uldred?"

"Yes. Niall was here yesterday. He requested the use of the Litany of Adralla. I had received the scroll from a young apprentice who could not recall where to place it," Owain gave an almost frown. "I have not seen Niall since. I am concerned..."

"The Litany of Adralla?" Wynne said as she moved closed. "That's a chant spell. It's supposed to keep a Blood Mage from dominating a person's mind. There are ways to summon demons without Blood Magic but if they have fallen so far as to use it to dominate others..."

I winced and shook my head. "We may find people who are performing actions against their will. Crap-baskets! This is getting worse and worse! There is almost no way of telling..."

I shook my head again and looked at the others, "If we see a clear leader of the group try to take them out first. If people are under the control of the leader once that person is dead they might be able to clear their minds enough to withdrawn from the fight. THOSE we try to help if we can."

The others nodded their assent to my instructions and I gave Owain another pat to the shoulder.

"Stay here and stay safe if you can," I told him.

"I do hope you live," Owain responded.

As we walked further in Zeveran pipped up with a tremor in his voice, "Cheery man, no?"

"What... was wrong with him?" Leiliana asked.

I blinked back at the pair and tapped at my forehead.

"Did you not noticed the symbol on his head?" I asked. "Have you two never met a Tranquil?"

"I have, dear Warden Commander," Zev said with a strained grin. "They always set my teeth on edge so do not mind me."

"He was... Tranquil?" Leiliana asked hesitantly. "Oh, the poor man... why?"

"Don't know actually," I said with a shrug. "Never asked him why he was made or chose to be made Tranquil. That's his business."

We checked the rooms as we went, most filled with bodies or torn apart furniture. I winced as I looked over things and had to once more force down my upset when I saw more familiar faces staring blindly at the ceiling. As we neared another paired room I heard the sounds of arguing and held up a hand to halt the others. I moved slowly over to the door and listened.

"... Blood Magic!" a female voice said. I couldn't recognize it through the door. "I didn't want this! I thought we were just going to lay forth the plan to join the army at the Teryn's approval! To earn place's of rank outside the Tower! I knew I shouldn't have listened to you Emeralda! What Uldred has done is... is..!"

"Oh, stop your whining Josie!" came a male voice. "We're free and most of the Templar's are dead. We will show them that we will not be their slaves any longer!"

"But we aren't treated like slaves!" came the panicked shout from Josie.

"Enough!" another female voice cut in, Emeralda's deeper hinterlands accent sliced through the air. "A gilded cage is still a cage! We are free and will remain free. Silence yourself before I silence you!"

The sound of sobbing filled the air and I shook my head sadly. Oh, Josie... a right mess you've found yourself in, I thought to myself.

I moved back to the others and spoke to them softly.

"At least three mages within; two female, one male. I didn't recognize the male voice. The females are Emeralda, she has black hair, and Josie, who has redish brown hair," I paused and took a slow breath. "Take out Emeralda and the male first. Josie may be salvageable."

"How can you be certain?" Wynne asked.

"The way she was talking and the fact that Emeralda threatened her in order to quiet her complaints," I responded.

"And if she attacks us even when the others are slain?" Sten asked darkly.

"Focusing on the other two will give her the chance to back down," I told him evenly. "If she backs down, good. If not? Then we do what we must."

Sten nodded his agreement and the others all made small sounds of assent to the plan.

With that plan in place we burst into the room swiftly, Sten and I in the lead with Leiliana and Zeveran on our heels. Wynne stayed near the door, ready with a healing spell if we had need of it. Emeralda let out a shout of shock and a burst of flame was flung our direction. Honestly, I was getting tired of all the damned fire!

And perhaps I shouldn't have thought that. The next thing I knew I was slipping and sliding into one of the beds. I landed with an 'oomph' and quickly rolled off of the bed just before it caught flame from a fireball courtesy of Emeralda. I quickly counter the flames that rushed toward me with ice. Grease Trap... that meant, a glance up confirmed my worry as I saw Jonas sneering in my direction.

"The prodigal bastard returns!" he shouted out as he cast again and sent more Grease around the room for Emeralda to catch fire. Josie had stumbled away from the pair and was cowering behind a dresser. "How do you like this you self-righteous prick! Greagoir's Bitch!"

The last insult was punctuated with a ball of flaming grease sent in my general direction. I let out a yelp as I dodged the flaming missile. I noticed that Leiliana and Zeveran were trying to move to better respective positions and, letting out a groan as I did so, I moved to keep darting from cover point to cover point in order to keep the two mage's focused on me.

"What happened?" I shouted to Jonas. "Tired of being religated to grunt work? You're a third-class clown of a mage!"

"Fuck you!" came the eloquent counter-insult. That was followed by another Grease bomb.

As Jonas focused more and more on me he was also moving more and more away from Emeralda. Finally Leiliana had a clear shot with her bow and she struck the dark-haired woman with a hear-blow. Jonas spun around at her hissing gasp of pain and let out an enraged shout as he tried to move over to her. That distraction allowed Sten and Zeveran to bring him down.

Several healing spells and ice spells later, didn't need the fire spreading, and my group had Josie surrounded. She was shivering and watching us closely, fear flashing bright in her eyes along with tears.

"A-are you going to kill me, too?" she asked in a broken voice.

I shared a pained look with Wynne and, signalling the others to watch my back, I knelt in front of her and locked my gaze to hers.

"Depends on your answers Josie," I said softly and truthfully. "What happened."

Josie proceeded to clarify what we already knew. Uldred had come back citing that he had a promise from Loghain and Howe that he would be opening slots in the ranks of the armies for mages. He told others that dependent on their behavior in the army, many might be allowed postings in various nobles homes. Esmerlda had dragged Josie into the meeting with the group but Uldred had locked the doors once Irving was in the room and had admitted that, while it was true he HAD gotten such a promise from Loghain and Howe, in writing with the noble seals no less, he had found a greater calling to Power.

The next thing Josie knew the Tower had been riddled with demons and only Emeralda's grip on her arm had kept her from bolting and likely being killed with the others who had tried to flee. Emeralda's word was also enough to keep Josie out of the Harrowing Chamber where the Sacrifices would be made ready. I held up a hand to stop her there.

"Sacrifices?" I asked.

"Yes, Uldred had said that he was going to summon the great Pride demon that is leashed to the Circle and free it just as he had..." she paused and let out a choking laugh as her tears started anew. "Just as he had 'freed' us."

"Oh... Crap-baskets..." My eyes went wide at that. "Mouse."

"Qué?" Zeveran asked with a laugh. "Did I hear you right? A PRIDE demon named 'Mouse'?"

I snorted faintly at his incredulity, when he put it like that it WAS kind of funny. Wynne though shook her head at his antics.

"Do not laugh," she said sternly. "Mouse has been the Harrowing Demon for longer then even Irving had been here. He has been bound by rules and runes for ages. If Uldred has found a way to break the bindings and entice Mouse... we will have trouble."

"Hopefully Mouse wont accept any of his offers," I said as I stood up. "We faced one Pride demon back at Warden's Keep and while I know we can handle another, I would really rather Not..."

The looks on the other's faces showed that they agreed with the assessment. I turned back to Josie.

"Make your way to the lower levels. It's clear," I told her.

"Are you sure Darren?" Wynne asked warily.

"Wrong place, wrong time," I said with a shake of my head. "Not going to blame her for this. Go, Josie, go."

As Josie got up to head down Wynne grabbed her arm and whispered in her ear. Josie nodded her head gratefully and we followed her out of the room. No screams sounded from her direction, just her running steps as she fled. Good sign that.

I let out a heavy sigh and we continued onward. We came across two more groups of mages, three each, and had no choice but to cut them all down. Even targeting the obvious leader and taking him or her out first did not dissuade the others. My heart grew heavier as we cut down Jenna, Karen, Tobias, Julian, Soren and Kurt in turn. Along with Tarris, Emeralda and Jonas that was nine dead and one sent down to the lower level. Five more were said to have joined Uldred in his... rebellion. I paused after the last fight and leaned heavily against my glaive as I looked at the fallen around me. So many dead just because of the actions of sixteen people. Sten approached me as I stood listlessly in place and spoke softly.

"They chose to become Tal-Vashoth and turned upon their fellows," Sten said to me. "You would call them 'traitors' or 'deserters', I believe. You do not have to mourn them."

"The Circle has been my home," I said to him as I scrubbed at my face. "The people within have been like family; parents, sisters, brothers... cousins! I may not have been close to everyone but I still know, KNEW, everyone here. How could they do this?"

Sten shifted a bit and spoke again. "The moment they chose this path they killed who they were. Mourn the ones you knew, not who they became. The ones before us who offer us nothing but challenge are no longer the... family... you knew."

I shared a pained glance with Wynne. A moment later she nodded at me and squared her shoulders.

"It hurts Darren, I do not deny that the need to cut down those I called student, those that I have helped raise, hurts my heart greatly," she said softly. "But this must be done."

"I know... Maker, I Know what needs to be done," I said brokenly as I looked around at the carnage. I took a slow breath and straightened up. I lead the way further in. "Come on."

-==**-/**=-

We continued through the Mage Quarters and tore through the Great Hall. The Hall was filled with possessed Templar's and several Desire demons. The battles were hard but Wynne kept us on our feet. Sadly, due to the number of possessed Templar's, Wynne and I both agreed that the chances of finding a survivor would be all but impossible. Too many Templar's had been found crying literal tears of blood as they hacked at corpses at the direction of the demons controlling them. It was also obvious from the sheer amount of dead bodies on this floor that the attack had started either near the beginning or the end of a meal.

Amazingly, the impossible was proven probable when we approached Irving's office and saw the sight of a runed barrier, easy to tell the difference as a mage-powered barrier is blue while most rune-powered barriers are green, blocking the doorway. We rushed over to the entrance and looked inside. The body of a Templar lay leaning against the doorway and bloody marks trailed down from where the rune that powered the barrier was embedded in the wall. The Templar's last action had been to enable the barrier, and by the Blessings of Andraste, within the room huddled and protected as a group, were seven of the youngest children of our tower ranging from six to thirteen. Mishon, Ariel, Arthur, Carol, Steven, Heather, Daisy and Liliven.

Each of their heads jerked up one at a time and I realized I had said their names aloud. They eyed my group warily as I bent a knee to be level with their eyes as I looked at them through the barrier. I indicated the fallen Templar, whose helmet blocked his face.

"Who saved you?" I asked softly.

Liliven, the eldest at thirteen summers, stood up and glared at me.

"Like you don't know! You're not Darren! You're a demon! Go 'way! Irlahnash!" she shouted in Elvan as she held out her hand and let loose a moderate burst of magic in our direction.

The blast hit us, but did nothing. I raised a brow at her and smiled faintly as I realized she had cast a banishing spell that had most likely been taught to her by her Clan. The kids all startled when we remained where we were or at least remained unchanged in our forms. Liliven hesitated but drew more magic a moment later and let out another blast.

"Irlahnash!" she shouted tearfully.

When there was still no change, her tears fell freely. The other youngsters sat up more attentively but waited for Liliven to say something. The little leader of their group of survivors. Such a brave girl.

"D-darren? Ma ane amahn?" she slowly moved toward the barrier and lightly pressed her hand against it. "You live? You live!"

She rushed over and slapped her hand against the barrier rune, deactivating it with just a touch. The next thing I knew I was all but bowled over as the children rushed forward to plow into either me or Wynne. Wynne was laughing tearfully as she scooped up the youngsters to give each of them a hug and check them over for injuries. While the others backed off, Liliven clung to my neck with her legs wrapped around my chest like a little monkey from Seheron.

A glance at the others showed that Leiliana was grinning broadly, Zeveran was surreptitiously wiping at the corner of one eye and Sten, though his face still looked stern, I could see that his gaze had softened somewhat as he looked over the children. Sten met my gaze and frowned slightly.

"If we mean to find this Irving swiftly then we cannot afford to go back. Can the barrier be raised again?" he asked.

"Should," I said as I moved over to examine the rune. "Wynne, from the look of it, this just needs to be charged up again, right?"

Wynne moved to join me and examined the rune. She nodded a few moments later.

"We could activate it now, but yes I agree that we should give it another charge. The barrier was already a paler green then it should have been to begin with," she said.

"Right," I didn't say anything, not with Liliven clinging to my neck, but I knew what Wynne meant.

The barrier would have lasted all of two more attacks from the demon's. I found myself grateful that a Templar wouldn't have been able to dissipate the barrier. A Smite drain's a living mage of mana, it can do nothing against an inanimate object. I reached out my hand and poured some of my mana into the rune stone. It glowed a little brighter. I stepped back and allowed Wynne to pour some of her own mana into it. We moved to cover the Templar, a tall avvar-blooded woman named Mara, from the children's sight and then checked around the room for supplies we might need, of which we found some potions and I found an odd book that looked interesting, as well as to check if the kids had food and water. They hadn't much and looked hungry. It was plain that Liliven's time with her Clan had taught her the value of rationing supplies. I sent Sten and Zev off to the kitchens, of which we had already cleared, and had them bring back some intact skins of water and dried food.

I carefully tugged Liliven from my neck and set her on the ground once we had all the kids back in the room. I knelt down again and mussed her hair gently.

"You've been a very brave girl da'len," I said softly, using the elvan word for 'little one', "I need you to keep being brave for just a little longer."

"Can't we just go?" she asked softly.

"We need to help Irving," I said and pointed up. "He's up fighting Uldred, trying to stop this whole thing and he needs us as back-up. If we don't hurry then our home will be lost. The safest place for you right now is right here in Irving's office."

"Promise to come back?" she whispered. "Sathan?"

I knew 'sathan' to mean 'please' and closed my eyes for a moment before I opened them again and looked at her seriously.

"We WILL win," I promised her.

She looked at me carefully, reaching up to touch my cheek as she did so. She then did something else, touching my forehead and then my lips as she whispered in Elvan. She stepped back with a serious look on her face.

"Mythal is the Mother of the Elves, but she is also the Lady of Justice," Liliven said softly, but firmly. "Go with Mythal's blessing and bring our Clan justice for the horror's forced upon us."

I knew the perfect thing to say to our little Dalish leader.

"Ma nuvenin," I said with a smile and a nod.

I stood and moved out of the room along with the others. Liliven reached up and touched the rune-stone and the barrier flashed into being once more. I started though at the color, a greenish-gold. I looked to Wynne for an explanation and saw that the older woman was slightly pale.

"Wynne?" I said her name questioningly.

"It..." she hesitated, touched the barrier lightly and then shrugged. "A benefit of being a Spirit Healer I imagine, combined with your own magic being altered as you are a Warden now. I expect the barrier would last against all but a Pride demon."

I raised a brow at that. I turned to the others. Leiliana grinned at me. Zeveran flashed a cocky grin and Sten simply nodded his head. I nodded back and we started further down the hall and up the stairs to the Fourth Floor, the Templar Quarters. I hesitated a moment in front of the stairs and looked at the others.

"I've been taking point with Sten," I said to them. "We encountered possessed Templar's on this floor and risk encountering even more on the next. Wynne. You need to hang back. The rest of us need to make sure she doesn't get hit with a Smite. We don't need to loose our healer for even a second at this critical a junction. Not during a single fight, got it? I can afford to get hit as the Smite's we've seen so far have been weak. Some part of the Templar's minds are still fighting demonic control, hence the lack of abominations, and as such they aren't putting as much power into their Smite's. A Lyrium potion can get me back on my feet magic wise and I can still fight in the meantime with my glaive. Everyone got it?"

"Protect the Healer," Zeveran said with a grin. "Common practice everywhere, no?

"Are you sure you will be alright?" Wynne asked. I laughed darkly.

"Wynne, I've gotten hit by a full blast from a Templar-trained Warden in the middle of a fight with darkspawn. Admittedly, a group of mabari's needed to watch my back for a few moments while I cleared my head, but I was still able to fight with my glaive without issue, I just couldn't use my magic," I shrugged. "The Smite's we've seen have been like a tickle-attack in comparison for me. I just don't want you getting hit at a point when we need injuries taken care of FAST."

She eyed me for a few moments before she spoke. "You're over thirty and have always acted so much younger then your years. You've grown up though, in your time away."

"Life does that to you," I said with a faint smile. "It's a kick in the breeches though."

"It is at that," she responded with a chuckle.

With that we started up the stairs.

-==**-/**=-

As we entered the Templar Quarter's we found more and more piles of what seemed to be growing flesh and organs. The smell was atrocious and we had to tear off strips of cloth to cover our mouths and block the smell as much as we could. Everyone was starting to look a bit green around the gills so I tried to have us clear the rooms as quickly as possible. Surprisingly there weren't a lot of demons or possessed Templar's about and it seemed that most of them had gone down to the Great Hall. That was good in the sense that it meant the way forward was mostly clear.

I stopped at a closed room though when I heard a distorted female voice talking followed by a vacant voiced male.

That didn't sound good at all.

I and the others paused close to the door to listen in.

"Everything is just as you wanted, my knight. Our love and our family if more then you had hoped for, is it not?"

"It is, my love," the man responded.

I pushed the door open carefully, signalling for the others to remain ready and looked inside. Crap-baskets, it was Christopher. A older Templar who'd joined our Tower family shortly before I did. He was in his fifties now. He'd been forced by his own family to take Vows of Celibacy because his brother wanted soul ownership of their lands without having to worry about 'upstart heirs' from his younger brother. Christopher never cared about the lands. He'd just wanted a wife, kids and a small farm to call his own with a few cattle, some chickens and just maybe a good old horse in order to go on a nice romantic ride.

From the sounds of it, the desire demon within was giving him just what he wanted, in his mind at least.

I shared another pained look with Wynne and then pushed the door open. I had to try.

"I command you to let him go Demon!" I ordered firmly as we entered the room en masse.

The demon did not turn from Christopher, only reached up to stroke his cheek.

"Did you hear something, love?" Christopher said slowly.

"It is nothing my darling. It is just someone at the door. I will get it," she turned slowly and looked at me, her eyes were glowing a darkened-purple color. "The children have just finished off their supper, my love. Tuck them into bed and I will join you soon."

An almost smile came to Christopher's lips. I winced at the sight and again at the almost-affectionate tone in his voice. "Don't be long! The children will want their kiss goodnight!"

"I will be but a moment, my pet," she said as she stalked towards me. "You are intruding on a loving, intimate moment and I DISLIKE disruptions."

I ignored her and looked over her shoulder at Christopher.

"Christopher! It's me, Darren!" I called out. "Answer me man!"

The desire demon burst into laughter at my words and attempt to try to bring the Templar out of it.

"He is mine. Fully, completely," she dragged a hand down her side and her tail swished to the side with a flick, "eternally. Happiness is... bewitching. The is a certain power in all the things mortals delight in."

"Let him go," I hissed out as my hands tightened on the haft of my glaive.

"Why? I have given him what he has always wanted," she smiled a sultry smile that showed fang. "Where is the harm in that? Hmm?"

"This, this farce," I waved a hand in her direction. "Is nothing but a lie. A cruel lie to boot."

"Yet, is it not true that emotion itself is... intangible?" she paced slowly back and forth in front of us. "You cannot see it," she indicated her own body, "You cannot grasp it," she grabbed at one of her breasts and her tail flicked again.

Wynne stepped up along side me and slashed a hand down.

"Emotion is still caused by something real; real events, real people! What you have done is... is abhorrent!" she said stiffly.

The demon shrugged her shoulders as she moved to stand behind Christopher. She ran a hand over his pauldron and smiled at us.

"I saw his loneliness and longing for a family that loved him," she said sultrily. "Who was I to deny that longing?"

"And how long will you keep him like this?" Wynne asked as she stalked a step closer. "Will he even know when his body fails and death claims him?"

I stayed silent as I looked at the pair in front of me. There had to be something we could do.

"A short, blissful existence is preferable to an interminable one of misery, is it not?" the demon asked. She then waived a hand at us dismissively. "I want nothing from you. I have all I need. All I ask is that you leave us alone."

"Will you not let him go and leave peacefully alone?" I asked. I would give her a chance, just as I had given Salacity the chance.

"As I said, he is mine," she looked back at me once more. "If I die, he dies. He is bound to me and I to him. Married, if you will, but far more so then you mortals consider. Let us leave peacefully, together."

"You will drain him? Kill him?" I asked as my tone darkened.

"Yes," she said with a shrug as if I had asked a silly question.

"You will find someone else and do the same?" I asked, my tone now deadly with warning. The others shifted a bit at the tone and hands tightened on their weapons.

"Of course," the demon smiled winsomely.

I closed my eyes and mentally begged Christopher for his forgiveness. Even if I could free him, from the sound of things she had built his mental world up to the point where his 'kids' were old enough to move on their own, five at the least, possibly older. If she had built the world in his mind up from the very beginning; meeting a woman, falling in love, marriage, the births of the children. To have everything you wanted and have it be an illusion the entire time? Freeing him would break him so thoroughly in the last moments of his life that an immediate death would have been preferable. A calm filled me as my thoughts cleared, as my rage and anger were set aside for just a little while as Liliven's words came to mind. She had given me a blessing of Mythal. Dalish knew her as The Merciful Mother and The Harsh Lady of Justice. Mercy and Justice were both needed now. Mercy for him with his death. Justice upon her with her death.

"Focus," I ordered the others as I opened my eyes. "Focus; Christopher. Kill him first!"

I lunged forward with that intent in mind just as the demon shouted 'Bandits! They will kill the children!' Christopher drew his sword and shield faster then I expected him capable of in his current state and let out a shout of 'they will not get through me!' The battle was on.

The demon, being a Desire demon, focused her elemental powers of ice upon us to try to slow our movements. Wynne kept us going with constant casting of Rejuvenate to keep our energy up and prevent the cold from affecting us quite as much. Leiliana harassed the demon from a distance and Zeveran worked his magic with his smoke bombs to keep the demon disoriented while Sten and I focused on Christopher.

If you'll pardon the ill humor, the man fought like a demon possessed. His strikes were swift and his shield arm was quick to block our blows. Even the bursts of lightning that I sent through him did little to slow him down despite the armor he wore. He moved like a man in his twenties, not his fifties and he had years of experience to boot.

I could feel energy building and saw the Demon move swiftly away from Christopher with a dark grin. He was prepping a Smite.

"Wynne! Fall back!" I called out. Wynne moved to leave the room, Leiliana covering her as she did so.

The Smite lashed out and hit me full force. Even though it wasn't enough to send me reeling like Alistair's Smite back at Ostagar, it still caused me to stumble. Christopher tried to take advantage of my slip but Sten was there to stop his blow by forcing the controlled man to parry Sten's sword with his own.

The move caused a sickening crack to fill the air as Christopher's arm snapped due to the pressure of Sten's blow. His sword flew off to the side to skitter and strike the wall. He kept fighting despite the injury, but now his arm was flailing about and his shield arm struck the heaviest blows as he tried to brain us with it.

Sten responded in kind by slamming his left shoulder against the shield and he managed to force Christopher to the ground at the sacrifice of proper shoulder alignment. He raised his double-handed sword up with his right hand and the point of his sword pierced through Christopher's armor and straight through his chest. He let out a groaning, wispy gasp just as the demon let out a scream of sympathetic pain as she grabbed her chest. His body slumped lifelessly to the ground and his eyes stared blindly at the ceiling.

I turned and faced the demon with a dark expression. Even without my magic I was a threat to her and she knew it. She held up her hands as I approached, Leiliana and Zeveran flanking me.

"Mercy please! I will leave!" she cried out.

"Too late," I said coldly. "I already gave you your one chance."

I stabbed out swiftly, not giving her the chance to speak further, and my glaive pierced her hands and then her chest over her heart where she had them clasped. She let out a shocked sound as she met my gaze and I knew my blue eyes looked like cold ice. I could not help but shiver as she whispered softly as her body fell apart like so much ash.

"He was My Pet, My Love," she said. "I did love him..."

"If you love someone then you let them go," I hissed at her and wrenched my glaive back. Her body burst into a cloud of ash a second later without another word from her deceitful lips.

I ignored the others as they were helped to reset Sten's shoulder and Wynne healed everyone's wounds. I pulled free one of our Lyrium potions and downed it swiftly. I rolled my shoulders as the tingle of mana once more tickled at my awareness. I focused my magic at my hand and watched as lightning weakly flickered over my fingertips. A few more minutes and I would be back up to parr.

I waited for the others to get Sten on his feet and then started for the door without a word. I was ready to finish this.

As I pushed through the doors that lead to the central chamber of the floor I was hit with a waive of drowsiness and heard a soft spoken voice. The voice rang in my ears and echoed in my brain as my glaive clattered to the floor and my knees, then side, hit the stone. A voice I knew but the last time I had seen him he had not been humanoid in shape.

"Ah... it is so good... to see you again. Join me... for a nap...?"

Crap-baskets. Sloth was loose.

Please read and review!


	21. Chapter Twenty: What Dreams May Come

Been a bit since I responded to reviews, sorry 'bout that.

Thank you all for the reviews!

Bluesnowman: Thank you for the reviews. I am glad you are enjoying things so far!

Mikle Silver: I have done a number of chapter re-writes at this point. All the chapters should be caught up editing-wise. Have no editor for my works, so it is slow going for me to review everything I missed and fix things. x.x

: Thank you for the many many reviews as I have been writing this and thank you as well for your kindness. I'm glad too that most of my family are recovering and that my hubby is gonan be okay ^.^ I am especially glad that you are enjoying the interactions between Darren and Morrigan. I am trying to keep these two from hooking up TOO fast yet have them build the relationship in a realistic manner especially considering how prickly Morrigan's personality is. She WANTS to believe in 'love' but has long believed that love is an illusion. 'Affection' perhaps, but 'love'? 'Pah!' as she would say. At this point they both know that the attraction is there, and Darren knows he has his work cut out for him trying to win her heart. I hope things are reflected as such thus far.

Incendie de Glace: Hmmmm, one has to wonder, yes?

TheliteraryJourneyman: Thank you so much for the kind review. I especially love the long ones. :D. To answer your questions, I have not forgotten the chest Darren found but with everything that has been going on, DARREN has forgotten it. It will actually be something key for him later on, that little box of memories for a widowed woman. As for your concern regarding Salacity/Ike... hehehe... Pay attention to the eyes of the Desire demon's from last chapter and this one and then Salacity/Ike's eyes the next time Darren sees her/him. HE wont see it. You should :D

To those of you who watch Dr. Who, this chapter is going to have some reference to the latest Christmas special. Because dreams!

-==**-/**=-

Chapter Twenty: What Dreams May Come

-==**-/**=-

Though all before me is shadow,

Yet shall the Maker be my guide.

I shall not be left to wander the drifting roads of the Beyond.

For there is no darkness in the Maker's Light

And nothing that He has wrought shall be lost.

-Trials 1:14[38]

-==**-/**=-

I jerked up and suddenly the world seemed to spin heavily before I landed roughly on my side onto stone ground. My breath flew from me in a whoosh of air, the side of my head clonked hard against the stone and I blinked blearily at the hammock that was swinging back and forth above me, connected securely between two pillars. I frowned up at the hammock rocking above my head, rolled onto my back and sat up slowly as I rubbed the now-pounding side of my head. I felt dizzy... disconnected...

"Darren my boy!" came a voice filled with amusement. A familiar voice that... when had I last heard that voice? "Are you alright? That was quite the tumble. You're lucky none of the other Warden's were around to see that. Here, up you go."

I turned my head and blinked at the hand that was now being held out to me. A hand that was connected to... Duncan. My... mentor...? I blinked again, still feeling disjointed, out of place even due to the pounding in my skull, and took his hand. He tugged me to my feet easily despite my being the taller individual.

"Duncan...? How...? Where are we?" I asked as I shook my head again and blinked rapidly at the increased dizziness.

"We're at Headquarters making our report. You remember? The Weisshaupt Fortress in the Anderfels?" Duncan's face suddenly looked concerned. "My boy are you alright? How hard did you hit your head?"

"I... well, it does hurt quite a bit," I blinked rapidly and cast a bit of healing magic on myself. It helped, but a dull ache remained. "Mmmph. Little better, but things are still... blurry? Why are... why are we here? I thought you were... and I was... gathering allies...?"

"We were gathering allies to defeat the Archdemon. Don't you remember? We did it! We won!" Duncan smiled broadly.

"We... did? How?" I asked with another blink. Why did things still feel so strange despite my casting? Shouldn't the pain have faded in full?

"It's a long story," Duncan said with a laugh as he patted my back. "Besides! You were there! Give it some time and you'll remember. In the mean time, let's go see our other healer. I think you hit your head a little harder then either of us thought!"

"Right," I blinked again and stumbled after him.

Moments later and I was sitting down at a table. A healer was busy casting over me as she made me drink from a large skin of water. I felt a little more stable but still... I shook my head and looked up at the woman who was wearing a hooded Grey Warden outfit.

"I feel better but everything is still a bit woozy," I told her. "Like the world is just a little off kilter."

"That'll pass in a few hours," she said with a smile. "You hit your head pretty good. Right on the temple. Any harder and you wouldn't have been walking under your own power. It's no wonder your memory is a bit off. Just take it easy and drink plenty of water. You healed the worst of the injury yourself, but no exerting yourself for the next twenty-four hours. If you feel tired at all, you come to me."

"Got it," I said with a smile. "No falling asleep with a head injury. I know, ma'am."

"Hmph, I believe that you KNOW," she smiled suddenly, "but if you're anything like the others you'll ignore it 'til the last possible minute. Don't be foolish, I don't need you collapsing on us."

"Aye, ma'am," I said with a smile as I nursed my skin of water.

Duncan wandered back over at that point and gave my shoulder a pat.

"Doing better my boy?" he asked.

"Somewhat," I responded. I stood up and started for the door. "I'm heading out to get some fresh air."

"I'll join you," Duncan said as he moved after me.

After a few companionable minutes of silence in the rather large garden, I turned to look at Duncan.

"So we gathered up allies to defeat the Archdemon? How?" I asked. "I'm sorry but things are still fuzzy."

"It's a long story my boy," he said with a shake of his head and a laugh. "And right now I'll need you to excuse me, I need to talk to Marcus."

He broke off from me at that point and wandered over to stand by, and talk to, another Warden. I blinked a bit and then moved to sit down on a stone bench. What felt like only a minute later, but from the change of the angle of the shadows was actually an hour later, Alistair plopped down on the bench beside me with a wide smile.

"Hey now! Heard about your little tumble!" he patted me on the back. "Nice one Darren!"

"Seriously?" I asked in a dry voice. "Does everyone know about that now?"

"Just about," he said with a nod of his head. "No worries though, just makes you look normal. The big 'Hero of Fereldan' can't even get out of a hammock."

"'Hero of Ferldan'?" I asked incredulously in a higher then normal tone. "I get that we beat the Archdemon but what the heck?! I thought Duncan was leading us?"

"It's a long story," Alistair said with a laugh. "Suffice to say, Duncan was down for the count and you took up the slack. You won the day! The big hero!"

He reached over and mussed up my hair before he stood and started for the garden's exit as he indicated for me to follow. I stood up and moved after him after a seconds worth of pause.

"Come on man, this way," he said. "Got someone here to visit you!"

"Who?" I asked with a blink as I tried to think of who would be visiting me. "Morrigan?"

"Nah, she's out in the Wilds at the moment. Something about her Mother, long story that I soooo don't want to go over again," Alistair said with a shuddering shrug. "I do not know how you can be around her Darren, but it's obvious the two of you are head over heels for each other."

"Really?" I asked with a grin.

"Yeah, in as much as her threats of physical violence always seem to make you smile and then she always turns away and hides a quirk of her lips when you call her 'My Lady'," he shrugged and grinned. "Leliana pointed it out to me. Would have missed it otherwise."

"Yeah," I snorted, "that sounds like something you'd miss."

"Heeeey!" he said as he pouted at me. "Meanie. And here I am taking you to meet important people!"

"Yeah? Who?" I asked with another blink. I rubbed at the side of my head again, the dull throb of pain was becoming stronger again.

"Your family!" he said. "Aren't you excited to see them? I know I would be!"

I came to a dead halt. The world that had been slightly off kilter suddenly spun a full circle and then seemed to twist into a knot. I blinked rapidly and could see both 'reality' and the Fade. Alistair's form shifted in front of me; Desire demon, to Alistair to Desire before everything suddenly Snapped around me and the Fade solidified as the Dream faded around the edges of my sight. The Desire demon in front of me twisted around in shock and her dark-purple eyes widened as she looked at my now enraged countenance.

"Being able to see my family," I said slowly. "To be with them, to be openly acknowledged by them, yes. This is one of my greatest dreams. One of my most powerful desires."

The Desire demon started to look hopeful and opened her mouth. My hand flew up and she fell silent as she realized that my rage had not abated one bit.

"It is also something that can NEVER HAPPEN," I hissed out angrily as I remembered my initial snap at Morrigan about this same subject. Unlike the woman I was coming to love, I did not have to restrain my anger at this THING'S attempt to play on one of my deepest wishes. "I know that, and accept that, down to the very marrow of my soul. You overplayed your hand Demon."

I focused and in the next moment a spiritual copy of my glaive, Starfang, was hovering in the air in front of me. I grabbed the haft tight in my hand and then let my arm fall to rest at my side.

"One chance," I hissed out as I forced the anger down, as I forced myself to calm. "Leave now if you please."

"Hmm, let me think.." she tapped at her chin and then smiled darkly as she let her hands drop to trail down her sides. Several smaller Shade demons rose up behind her. "No."

"As you wish," I said coldly.

I lashed out swiftly with my magic and hit several of the smaller Shade demons with a burst of chain lightning. I darted forward before the Desire demon could finish her shout of outrage at my attack and lashed out with the blade of my glaive. She hissed and jumped back as she held a hand over the new wound on her arm. Using her undamaged hand, she lashed out with a Cone of Cold. I rolled to the side swiftly and dodged out of the way of the blast and behind two of her Shades. As she turned to follow me with the blast of icy magic I rolled again. As planned, she ended up turning the two Shades into 'Shade-cicles'. She let up on her magic as she realized what she had done and I rolled back to lash out with my glaive to shatter the two now frozen Shades.

I grinned at her darkly and she let out another screech of anger.

I took out the rest of the Shades swiftly before I turned my attention fully on the Desire demon in front of me. Somehow she seemed weaker then the other demons I had faced, and as such I was easily able to fell her.

Once more the world, the Fade, around me seemed to tilt and a small pedestal appeared in front of me. There was a small bowl filled with blue fluid that was almost like lyrium. I moved over to it slowly and peeked inside the bowl with a raised brow.

I saw the image of another pedestal with a young man walking in circles around it. He turned to look into the bowl and his eyes widened just as mine did when I realized who the young man was.

It was Niall!

I reached to touch the bowl just as he backed away frantically. Once more the Fade shifted around me as I appeared in a new place. Niall was backing away from me and held his staff pointed at me warily. It would have helped if his hand wasn't shaking.

"Y-you... stay over there! This is supposed to be a safe place!" he cried out.

"Safe?" I looked around and saw all the different runes that surrounded the pedestal.

I let out a soft sigh of relief as I recognized the protective runes that prevented a demon from entering the circle. It helped that both this particular bowl and pedestal combination was also marked with charged runes.

"Oh, perfect," I said softly. "If I need to rest or escape this will be a good spot."

I turned to face Niall and saw that his hands were no longer shaking as bad as they had been. I offered a faint smile before I frowned.

"Owain said that you grabbed the Litany of Adralla?" I asked.

"Yes, it's... on my belt," he said as he lowered his staff. "Darren, not to look a gift horse in the mouth but why are you here? I know how... of course I know how... damned Sloth."

"Yeah..." I said slowly. "He... kinda got the drop on me."

"How did you get out of your dream?" Niall asked carefully.

"I was offered something that I knew I could never have. Something that I have long accepted," I said calmly.

"Yeah," Niall said with a soft sigh. "I get ya there."

"You?" I asked.

"Whenever I asked, 'So what happened?' I kept getting the response..."

We both finished at the same time. "...'It's a long story'."

"Yeah, that really was odd," I said with a laugh. "The demon's were able to spin things to the point where I didn't really notice it though. Played it off like I hit my head hard and kept having me relax to 'recover from the blow' or if they couldn't play it off then there was suddenly something that the person I was talking to needed to do."

"Learned from me then," Niall said with a nod of his head. "No sense of subtly from them for me when I asked them questions."

"Do you know if the others are here? I came into the tower with a group of people," I said.

"Yes, look here," he indicated the pedestal and had me look.

A moment later the image within changed to a kind of map shaped almost like an upside down shield formed out of stars. A kind of constellation. Niall pointed to each one and an image popped up of a person within each save for the one at the very center. I recognized my team, but the others within seemed to shift into other forms before I could recognize their faces. Each turned into something different; a mouse, a man on fire, a golem and what looked like... an arcane horror?!

"What in the blazes?" I asked at the last one took shape.

"It's clever actually, hiding in plain sight as a demon like that," Niall answered with a shrug.

"I suppose but... well I suppose it's not that different from dreaming that you're a bird or something like that," I said with a tilt of my head. "We are pretty much just.. dreaming right now."

"Exactly," Niall suddenly looked around nervously before he turned back to me. "You... probably haven't been here long. You need to hurry. The only way out of here is to beat Sloth and the only way to do that is to free each of the dreamers. I tried myself but I'm not that strong."

"I'll go," I said with a frown as I looked over the map in the bowl. "The mouse seems to be with us here?"

"The Raw Fade, yes," Niall indicated the door beside us that glowed with a purple light. "Go through there and you'll find him trapped and hiding from a demon. I tried to fight it but was too weak."

"Rune magic," I said knowingly as I flashed him a reassuring smile before turning back to the liquid map. "You've always been skilled with Rune magic more then anything else. I've got this Niall, no worries. Now let's see, after the mouse there's a Templar here in the place labelled 'Darkspawn invasion', he turned into the Arcane horror. The guy on fire is in this Burning Tower, makes sense that. Lastly the Golem in this 'Mage Asunder' section."

"Defeating the demons in each section should unlock the other areas," Niall said hesitantly. "But I cannot say that for certain."

"Wont know until we try," I said with a shrug. "With this situation it's best to assume that would be the course to take. I'm not going to believe that there ISN'T a way out of here."

With that I gave Niall's shoulder a pat and moved for the door that he indicated would take me to the one hiding as a mouse. The Rage demon within was digging at what looked to be a mouse hole and I moved quickly, hoping to dispatch the thing before it could notice me. Niall, with his skills lying only in Runes, would have had to try to make several rune traps to lure the demon into without it noticing what he had been doing. That would have been just about impossible as the creature looked up at me before I'd taken more then a few steps in its' direction.

Despite the realization that I was in the 'room', the demon wasn't as fast as many of the previous enemies I had faced and I was able to defeat it only within a few minutes of fighting. Having heard the demon's death cry a small button nose peaked out of the nearby mouse hole. Seeing my relaxed stance and, perhaps recognizing me, the mouse scurried out of the hole quickly and turned back into a mage; Auron the Drunk. As his nickname alluded to, Auron was always sneaking a drink when he could, normally something he'd had on special order through Godwin's contacts.

"Darren? You're here too?" Auron asked sadly.

"I just got here really," I answered with a shrug.

"Oh good," he said as his expression brightened. "You might be able to survive this mess."

"I might?" I frowned at him. "I'm here to rescue you too, you know."

"No, no," Auron shook his head. "Too late for me Darren. My bodies dead, felt it die a while ago. I'm just trying to keep my soul from being consumed as well. Too bad really, just got a rare bottle of Warden vintage. Supposed to be a mix of different alcohols that they couldn't finish when at different Taverns during their travels."

"Auron..." I said mournfully, though I couldn't fight the smile that turned the corner of my lips. "You and your damned drinks. You got caught behind one of the book cases didn't you?"

"Yeah, just about to open up the bottle too," he sighed. "Ah well, grab the bottle and drink it for me will ya? You're a Warden now, so it's right for it to go to you."

"Idiot," I muttered, touched. Auron never shared his alcohol, the fact that he was giving me a bottle instead of asking to be bloody buried with it...

"Another gift for you though," Auron suddenly held out his hands toward me and a tingle ran through my body.

I stiffened, but nothing happened. I was unharmed. Seconds later images flashed through my mind of HOW to change my form into a mouse here in the dream scape. I blinked rapidly and followed the strange pull. The next moment I was looking up at a very tall and smiling Auron. I felt my nose twitch and all the strange sensations that came along with being a bloody mouse and longed for my normal form. A second later I was on my hands and knees, human once more. I took a few moments to try to catch my breath and regain my equilibrium.

"It's a rush isn't it?" Auron said with a laugh. "Dunno if it can be repeated in the real world. I imagine it's not so easy as all that but still."

"By the Maker," I let out a laugh as I stood. "Everything was so.. BIG!"

"I know right?" Auron laughed again then stopped with a sudden gasp.

"Auron?" I asked with concern.

He had started to glow with an ethereal light that seemed to originate from within his own body. He smiled and closed his eyes.

"Oh... this is niiice," he said as he disappeared from my sight.

I blinked blankly at where he had just been standing. My mind didn't quite want to register the fact that.. I think I'd just watched someone 'pass on' to whatever was beyond the Veil... or maybe he had been reborn? I didn't know and... really I didn't have time to try to contemplate the ramifications of what I had just witnessed. I needed to help the others. Sten, Zev, Leliana and Wynne were all caught up in this dream scape that Sloth had forged around us. Later... things like this could be thought about later with book, quill and parchment in hand.

It was no easy matter to fight through the ranks of demons in the various 'rooms' within this part of the Fade. Each of the individuals I found Disappeared in the same maner as Auron. Korin, a Templar who had long had anger management issues but had never once taken his rage out on anything but a training dummy gave me the ability to surround myself with the fire of my rage without being consumed by it. He disappeared with an expression of calm and serenity that I had never before seen on his face. Mathias, another templar who had been known for his laid back nature and his habit of daydreaming while on the job, gave me the ability to change into an arcane horror and then disappeared with a wistful and hopeful comment of 'what will I dream of now? I hope it's something nice' and lastly Henry, a young man who worked in the kitchens and had long been fascinated with dwarven history gave me the ability to turn into a Golem. He too disappeared, only with a cheeky grin flashed my way and a simple, passing 'good luck'.

With the multiple shapes locked into my mind I moved to open the remaining doors in order to push through to my allies. I could only hope that they weren't dead as well.

-==**-/**=-

I found Alistair first. Much like myself his dream was housed at the Weisshaupt Fortress. Duncan was alive and... so was King Cailan...

Both were talking to Alistair happily and I even heard Cailan openly call Alistair his brother...

I winced sadly as I watched the demons cajole him into staying for another drink, another tale... another lie. I walked over to Alistair and he looked up at me with a wide grin.

"Darren! I wasn't expecting to see you! The others said you were busy with clean up at Denerim! Big Hero and all!" he cried out as he stood and clapped both my shoulders.

"Ah? You didn't want to be the Hero then?" I asked with a faint smile.

"Me? The Hero?" he flashed me a confused look. "No, Maker no. Let me sit on the sidelines or help fight at someones side but I know I'm no Hero."

"Ah," I said as I nodded. "Alistair, haven't you noticed something odd?"

"Like what?" he asked in confusion.

I shook my head and looked at 'Duncan'.

"How did you survive the Ogre at Ostagar?" I asked bluntly.

Alistair's face clouded over with confusion and suppressed grief as he looked at the image of his mentor.

"It's a long and dark story my boy, not suited for the victory table. Come now, pull up a chair and share a drink with us!" Duncan held up a tankard and I shook my head and turned to Cailan.

"How did you come to acknowledge Alistair openly as your brother with others around you?" I asked. "People would use him as political clout against you if they came to know the truth."

"Now Darren, you know that is a long story full of boring political intrigue!" 'Cailan's' face twisted into a 'ick' expression as he all but stuck out his tongue before he smiled again. "Now is a time for celebration, not politics!"

I shook my head and turned to Alistair.

"How did you get here?" I asked.

"I... horse I suppose?" he said with a questioning lilt. He blinked rapidly at me in confusion as he looked around the room. "I..."

The demons masquerading as those closest to Alistair started to stand and I pointed at them. They froze warily. Alistair took note of the now blank expressions on their faces but did nothing in his continued confusion.

"What do they say when you ask questions about what happened during the Blight," I asked. When he didn't respond I snapped out loudly in my 'Commander' tone. "Answer me Soldier!"

Alistair jumped and turned to face me. The demons winced as he did so, each holding a hand to their heads. Good, if they felt pain because I was pulling Alistair's mind from their grasp then that was all the better.

"'It's a long story'," Alistair said slowly with a frown. "They keep repeating that... Darren? What is going on?"

"Remember the Tower? The Sloth demon we ran into?" I asked as I carefully pulled him away from the demons as they finished standing.

He turned his attention to the two as they did so and noted the suddenly hostile expressions on their faces. He pulled his sword slowly from its' scabbard as he followed my tugging.

"I'm starting to," he said grimly. I saw the beginnings of tears in his eyes. "This is a dream?"

"Worse," I said darkly as I readied my glaive. "They're trying to eat us mind, body and soul."

"We're not going to let them right?" Alistair asked.

I snorted softly. "Of course not."

With that we charged the demons just as their shapes flickered into their normal forms and the Fortress around us shifted into a raw Fade state. Alistair stumbled due to the change of his surroundings and I covered him as he recovered his bearings.

Despite the previous forms the demons, a Desire and a smaller Sloth demon, had taken, their skills at fighting were not really on parr with our own if you just counted physical prowess. However, the two made a good enough team magic wise that they were able to watch each other's backs when it came to fighting myself and Alistair. Desire would use her Cone of Cold to keep us away from them, which forced Alistair to shield me as I cast my spells from behind him and the smaller Sloth demon lashed out with draining magics that sapped our strength. Only my own ability to cast Rejuvenation kept our energy up enough to keep fighting.

Alistair finally swore and shot me a frustrated look. I felt the faintest tug of energy from him and realized he wanted to cast Smite. I had no idea what affect that might have with us in the Fade but I knew that our reserves were running low while the demons looked to still have plenty of energy.

I nodded and quickly ran in the opposite direction. The demons started to cackle at the move and began to taunt Alistair for having a cowardly companion. Their expressions darkened however when the tug of his Smite began to fill the air. The Fade itself seemed to ripple with energy, becoming more real and less real all at the same time. I could literally see a bubble of energy expanding out from where Alistair stood and I put on a burst of speed and leapt forward in an attempt to outrun the 'bubbles' edge. I just managed to avoid the rippling power.

As I rolled back to my feet and spun around I saw that the two demons had been laid out on the ground due to the Smite's power. The Fade in the area around Alistair looked more real then it had, the ground looked more like ground then glittering sand. The stones no longer shimmered with ethereal light and instead looked almost like normal stone.

Alistair and I moved swiftly then to take out the demons as they were disabled, I from a distance with my lightning magic and he with his sword. Once they perished I moved over to his side and examined the area around him.

"This is... fascinating," I said as I poked at a small stone that was starting to shimmer faintly. "It's almost like you brought a part of reality into the Fade, only the effects are... well, fading."

Even as I spoke the ethereal glow from earlier flickered back full force and the ground regained its' glittering quality. I poked at a few more stones before I finally let out a huff and stood up. Alistair flashed me a bemused look.

"Now that you're done analyzing things, can we get back to the ritual dismemberment's. Oh wait, it's not Tuesday is it?"

I started to roll my eyes and snap out a comment but Alistair started to glow. I paled but calmed when I realized that this glow was originating from AROUND Alistair and not from within him. He looked at his hands and then around himself with a frown.

"Wait? Where are you going? Why is the room changing?" he asked as he disappeared from sight and his voice faded into a strange echo.

I blinked at the spot where he had stood and then let out a sigh. Hopefully this meant he was waking up and I wouldn't have to find him again.

-==**-/**=-

Next I found Zeveran. The former Crow was surrounded by the image of his former Crow Master and another Crow that I didn't recognize. The weird part was that he was tied to a rack and they kept turning it slowly. I blinked, a bit surprised to find the elf not in a dream of his greatest desires but in a nightmare memory of his past.

It took little to convince him that he was already a Crow and that he was bound to me by his own word. His memory was jarred mostly due to the last comment due to the fact that he prized 'his word' so very strongly. Despite this he was unable to fight the demons who had been holding him hostage, the mental wounds of his childhood chaining him to inaction against the faces of his tormentors.

Once the demons were taken care of and the dungeon faded away he turned to me, pale faced, and offered me a weak smile.

"If... if we must talk to the others about this, can we simply say that I was surrounded by a harem of ladies and men?" he asked in a shaky voice. "I would rather this... not be shared with the others, por favor."

"It's alright Zev, I wont say a word," I offered him a small smile.

"Ah... good," he sighed in relief. "Gracias dear Warden. Ah... wait where are you going?"

He disappeared much like Alistair had. I nodded to myself and moved to the now visible pedestal and flicked to the next room.

I recognized Sten's form right away and saw two other Kossith sitting with him around a fire pit. Sten eyes were closed yet he had a faint smile on his lips as he listened to the two in front of him spin tales he had likely heard before. I walked over and he turned his head and opened his eyes to look at me. He bowed his head slightly in my direction.

"Warden-Commander," he said simply.

"Hey Sten," I responded softly. I noticed that his eyes looked just as clear and focused as before. I indicated the others nonetheless. "This... isn't real."

"I know," came the simple response as he sipped from a tin. He let out a sigh a moment later.

"Ah," I looked at the two demons and eyed them just as warily as they eyed me. "Who are they supposed to be?"

Sten pointed at one, "Ashaad, a scout," and then the other, "Karashok, an Infantry private as you would say. They were my companions for over a decade."

"Ouch," I said with a wince. "Sorry again for your loss Sten... but we need to go."

The demons started to say something but Sten held up his hand to stop them. To keep with the illusion the demons remained silent, and their expressions hopeful. I frowned at that... and realized that they were expecting him to... stay?

"I have decided to remain here," Sten said simply.

I looked at him for several long minutes before I frowned and then growled at him. There was only one way to handle this safely and get my ally to come with me of his own will.

"On your feet Recruit!" I snapped out. "You swore to assist with fighting the Blight to regain your honor and agreed to the Rite of Conscription that I called upon to get you out of your cage. You may be a Sten amongst the Qunari but you are still MY Warden Recruit and must obey MY orders until such time as I release you from your duties or you die. Now on your feet or does your word and honor mean NOTHING?"

The last was said at a shout and Sten looked at me with wide and startled eyes. He had seem me handle things before more of a diplomatic air and me snapping out orders like I had just done had never happened before as it hadn't been needed before. He eyed me for several tense seconds before his eyes flashed with new-found respect and he set aside the tin in his hand and stood up. The demons stood as well.

"Where are you going Sten?" the one he had labeled as Ashaad asked. "You are not needed out there."

"If you were really Ashaad and Karashok," Sten started softly, coldly, "you would understand what it means to obey your superiors commands. The illusion was... pleasant... while it lasted. Begone."

The two demons let out twin snarls and lunged for us. With Sten at my side, skilled as he was at killing effectively, we were able to dispatch the demons faster then when I had fought with Alistair and protected Zeveran. Once the pair was felled I turned to Sten with a raised brow.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"As you command," Sten said simply. A moment later he looked around in annoyance as he disappeared from sight. "Parshaara! When will this end?"

I couldn't help the faint snicker that escaped me as his voice faded. I shook my head and moved to the pedestal for the next jump.

This time it was Leliana. Maker Damn it but she was a stubborn one and kept ignoring everything I said to her. The demon nearby didn't help things with her constant 'it is nothing but the wind', 'ignore it', 'pray and find forgiveness in the chant' comments. Finally I had enough and yelled at the red-headed woman.

"Seriously!? Nothing but food for a demon! Did you forget your dream? Your vision?" I yelled. "Do you want another city to fall like Lothering because you let yourself get eaten by a demon instead of standing and fighting!?"

"Maker, though your... though your..." Leliana's voice stuttered to a halt and she sobbed brokenly. "Gone... everyone gone and dead... even you..."

Leliana stood up slowly and the robes of a lay sister fell away from her in sparks as her leather armor was revealed. She turned a tearstreaked face to look at the demon wearing a Mother's face.

"Even you are dead, Revered Mother," she said sadly. "I wont fail again. I wont let the Blight win."

With that Leliana lunged with deadly skill at the demoness. It was all I could do to actually keep up with her movements, I didn't even dare get involved in the fight for fear of hitting Leliana in her grief-stricken rage as she attacked the demon. The close quarters fighting surprised me as Leliana rolled and struck with a long dagger that she normally never used. She lashed out with the blade, striking up from under the ribs and straight into the demons heart. The Revered Mother's visage fell away to reveal yet another Desire demon and Leliana hissed at the creatures face as tears streaked down her cheeks.

"A pretty lie, but like Marjolaine... a pretty lie is still just a lie," she said as the demon turned to dust.

She stood slowly and looked at me sadly.

"Thank you for letting me fight that fiend on my own," she said softly, her Orlesian accent more prominent in her grief. "Sometimes we need to face our demons by ourselves."

"That and I was a bit worried I'd hit you and not her," I responded just as softly. "I've... never seen you move like that."

"It is a style of fighting I have not had to use in years," she said with a shrug. "The style of a Bard."

I tilted my head as I looked at Leiliana critically. That kind of skill was useful in close quarters fighting, she overpowered her enemy swiftly and surely. I shook my head and sighed. It would not be a skill to use against the Darkspawn in close quarters, as I did not want her or any of my companions catching Blight-sickness, however...

"Leiliana, against the enemies we have faced so far to gain allies to combat the Blight," I shrugged and fell silent for a second before I continued. "We may need every skill we have. Think on it, please."

"I will Darren," she smiled tearfully. "Thank you... oh! Where...?"

She disappeared. I rubbed at the back of my neck for a moment before I let out a sigh and moved to the pedestal that had reappeared with the demon's defeat. Last was Wynne... and I worried about what I would be forced to see about one of my oldest friend's psyche.

-==**-/**=-

End of chappie!

I tried to expand on something Cassandra and Solas talk about in Inquisition during party banter. Specifically this;

Cassandra: What is it like when templars nullify magic, Solas?

Solas: It is as though you are drawing upon the world around us. Mages draw forth the essence of the fade, and use that essence to shape reality.

Cassandra: And our powers drive it back, making this world harder to affect?

Solas: In a manner of speaking. You reinforce reality so it's less mutable. The fade has nowhere to gain a foothold, and the magic disperses.

Cassandra: No one has ever accused me of reinforcing reality before.

Solas: You are a seeker of truth.

Even in the Fade with Alistair with you, he is able to use Smite. But how would a Smite REALLY affect the Fade? I try to expand on that in this chapter and I hope you all liked it!

Please read and review!


	22. Chapter Twenty-one: Justice for the Towe

-==**-/**=-

Chapter Twenty-one: Justice for the Tower

-==**-/**=-

O Maker, hear my cry:

Guide me through the blackest nights

Steel my heart against the temptations of the wicked

Make me to rest in the warmest places.

-Transfiguration's 12:1

-==**-/**=-

A/N: Bloody buggerin HELL!... If anyone had noticed at this point that in Chap 18 that Alistair was supposed to be left behind with Morrigan... please bare with me... I will be going back and fixing that later to have him with the blasted group through the entire process and just have Morrigan and Ike left behind... He snuck his way into the later chapters without me even realizing it!... -groans and face palms- If anyone else finds an inconsistency like that pls leave a polite review... -walks away muttering- damn sneaky little cheese eating blonde bastard prince-ling getting inside the tower like that and becoming integral in multi fight scenes.

-==**-/**=-

As Wynne's 'dream state' took shape around me, I was greeted by the images of dead children scattered on the ground.

A lot of them.

Slowly it came to me that the bodies were the children of the Ferelden Circle Tower. My eyes seemed to adjust and clear as the 'dream state' solidified around me and I realized these were actually 'bodies' of everyone whom Wynne had KNOWN when they were children. I realized this because I recognized my own face and even Anders' and Jowen's faces. I blinked at the forms surrounding her as she wept ceaselessly into her hands and tried to get a read on if the entire lot of them were demons or just images.

Further inspection did actually show that most of the bodies were semi-formless, like ghosts or... or like seeing a body that was underwater. The air around the bodies seemed to ripple and shimmer. Only the six forms closest to her actually looked solid... ish. Their faces and forms, while correct in proportion, also looked wrong... sickening. It was... uncanny, how they looked JUST this side of real but still raised the hair on the back of my neck and filled me with dread and disgust.

The air itself was filled with feelings of sorrow, failure and grief. The emotions weighed heavy and thick, as if I could touch them. I realized that Despair demons were feasting off of Wynne's emotions of failure. Perhaps even off her sense of 'survivor's guilt' at having survived Ostagar.

Despite the dark emotions, I could sense that there was something else nearby. Something that was trying, desperately, to get Wynne's attention from the feel of it. I looked around and it seemed as if that 'something' was on the very edges of the ring of bodies, across from where I stood. Some kind of... almost light. I think it realized I was looking around and trying to find it, as the next thing I knew it felt like it had reached out to almost... 'poke' me in the side. I got a wild sense of something screaming 'Help her! Help her please!' in my head.

"I will," I said on impulse to that formless being. "I am here to help her. She's my friend, my mentor. I wont leave her here."

It then felt like something had brushed my hand. It was... almost as if a child had reached out for the comfort of an adults hand wrapped around their own small one and also the sense that it was now 'looking up' at me with that childlike sense of faith in my words as it 'stared' at me.

Bit unnerving that considering I couldn't actually SEE anything nearby...

I shook off the sensation, actually shaking my hand slightly in the process, and walked over to Wynne. I heard her muttering mournfully under her breath as I approached. She didn't seem to notice me at all.

"Maker forgive me! I failed them all. They died and I did not stop it from happening," she cried.

"Wynne," I said softly, but firmly, to her as I leaned over and reached out a hand to lightly touch her shoulder. "Get up. The circle is not lost. The children are not lost. We can still save them. Come on, get up."

Her hands fell away from her face and it was as if she barely recognized me as she stared up at my face.

"What about all this?" she said as she looked back at all the 'bodies' around us. "How can you say that when you are faced with THIS? Death. Dead... all around us. They are all dead."

"Wynne, this is a nightmare," I tried again as I reached to grab her arm. She stumbled to her feet and just out of reach of my hand before I could actually grab her. Her eyes were still unfocused.

"Why was I spared?" she cried out. "Why if not to save them?! What use is my life if I have failed in the task given to me?!"

She turned and blindly lashed out with her hand to strike away my own hand as I reached for her once more. I let out a faint hiss of pain as her fingers snapped whip-like over the back of my hand and I shook away the pain slowly as I warily watched her.

"Leave me!" she shouted. "Leave me to my grief! I shall bury their bones, scatter their ashes to the four winds and mourn their passing till I too am dead!"

"Maker dammit Wynne!" I said as I lunged forward and grabbed her hand and pulled her closer. I had had enough of the pity party the demons had her stuck in. I then reached up and grabbed her chin in order to make her look at my face. "Look at me! I am NOT DEAD! Why are you mourning me if I am right here?"

She yanked free of my grasp and looked around in confusion at the bodies that lay around us. She focused on the semi-formless shape that bore my younger visage and then turned to blink at me with a frown. Her eyes were starting to focus again.

"Darren? I... I feel strange," she said slowly as she reached up and touched her head.

The feeling of that 'other' pulsed and a sense of 'Finally! Finally! Wake UP!' charged the air with ozone. Wynne jerked as if bitten and the last of the dimness cleared from her eyes at last.

"What? How?" she looked around the area with a confused frown. "We're in the Fade? Dreaming?"

"Yes," I let out a faintly relieved sigh. I'd honestly thought I was going to have to give her a small jolt of electricity to snap her out of things. "Sloth caught us unawares. I've freed the others from their dreams and nightmares. It's time to go."

I eyed the bodies that seemed the most solid and carefully started to move so that Wynne and I were no longer surrounded by those particular forms. Wynne followed me with a frown, still a bit confused but willing to move at my insistence.

"Yes, this place..." she broke off and shook her head. "Yes, let us leave."

A flash of light filled the air along with the sense of someone shouting 'watch out!' and I was glad, very glad, that I had started to move us away from the prone forms as they were starting to sit up.

"Wynne no! Don't leave us!" one of the 'children' cried, the voice a mockery of a child's cry for attention.

"Stay with us forever Wynne, please!" cried another as it stood.

"Demons!" Wynne shouted as she stumbled back, magic crackling over her fingers as I summoned my own to dance along my glaive. "Begone!"

"Stay with us!" came a third voice. "Be one with us!"

"Be one with us!" The six started talking as one as they neared us and their forms flickered from child to Despair demon. "Be one of us! One Of US!"

By the bloody buggering void, I thought to myself as I yelped, jerked back and sent out a burst of lightning magic to strike at the demons all at the same time. I thought this was supposed to be WYNNE'S nightmare, not mine! The Demon's creepy voices, echoing in the air with the false begging whine that made a painful mockery of children in true need everywhere, was almost enough to make me ill. Or violent...

I went with violent. It was safer.

Even Wynne looked badly shaken as she launched magical attacks at the demons to force them back. Eventually the fight was... somewhat... easier to handle as the child-like forms twisted and the Despair demon's true forms flickered into being. The damn things were still uncomfortable to look at. Small as a child, or a tall dwarf, the things were wrapped in ripped and torn robes and their 'faces' looked like a twisted mouth within a mouth. They hovered just above the ground and lobbed ice-based attacks at us.

With Wynne hanging back to heal me I was able to focus on keeping the Despair demons away from her and take them out one by one with glaive and lightning. It was no easy task, what with six of the buggers floating about, and by then end of it both Wynne and I were panting for breath. I reached out a hand to steady her and frowned at her grey complexion.

"Are you going to be alright?" I asked when I had my breath back. I focused and cast Rejuvenation on her, just in case.

"I will be fine now," she smiled at me as she regained some of her color. "Thank you.. oh... what now?"

Wynne shimmered out of being much like the others had and I let out a soft sigh of relief. All of the companions who had come with me were now free of their dreams and nightmares. Now I could deal with Sloth.

I turned and moved to touch the pedestal and reappeared next to Niall. I flashed him a smile and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Path is clear now," I said to him. "Time to deal with Sloth and get out of this place."

I frowned when he flashed me a pained smile and a knot of dread filled my heart as he did so.

"No..." I said softly. "Don't tell me I'm too late to save you too. Why didn't you say something?"

"I knew I was dying before you even appeared," he said softly. "I am sorry I didn't say anything but we didn't have time and still don't. My body will give out soon."

"I can..." he cut me off before I could say anything further.

"No, you have no time to stay with me as I die," he said as he shook his head. "You have to defeat Sloth and stop Uldred. I was able to grab the Litany before Sloth caught me. It should still be on my body. Take it and beat them. Save our home."

"I..." I reached out my hand and he clasp his own against my wrist. I pulled him into a tight hug and pounded my fist against his back. He returned the pat to the back before he pulled away.

"I'm sorry," I said, softly.

"I know," he gave another weak smile. "Go Darren, go."

I turned without another word and reached out to brush the pedestal. The image in the water shifted and I focused on the center 'star' of the shield constellation. A push of energy later and I found myself on a flat plateau. A glance around showed that the other 'areas' were in view of where I stood and I realized that the 'shield' constellation had been as near to a 'physical' image of this part of the Fade. As much as anything in the Fade could be considered 'physical' that is.

As I looked around the area for Sloth the images of my allies appeared with a bright flash of light; Alistair, Leiliana, Zeveran, Sten and Wynne. I moved to their sides and opened my mouth to warn them to be wary when a voice filled the air.

"Hmmm, what have we here?" came Sloth's slow, yet no longer tired sounding drone. "A rebellious Minion? An escaped slave?"

Low and dangerous laughter filled the air as Sloth appeared in front of us, looking like a twisted version of an Arcane horror.

"My, my... but you do have some gall, boy," he finished as his shape solidified.

"We're leaving," I said coldly.

"No... no, I don't think so," he said calmly as he shook his head. "Playtime is over. You will all have to go back now."

"You... you tried to keep us apart," Leiliana said suddenly with growing realization and firm steel in her tone. "You led us from each other because you FEAR the thought of us fighting you together. Don't you?"

"Stop... talking... to.. IT," I hissed out at the group as I eyed Sloth warily.

"Come now, if you go back quietly I can do so much better this time," Sloth all but cooed out. "I'll make you much happier."

I rolled my eyes and sent a burst of electricity into Sloth's face. It let out a hiss and backed up as it raised its' hand to rub at the now scorched flesh of its' face.

"Let us out now or die," I growled out.

"Hmph... must you only think of yourself?" Sloth growled out. "You will remain here as my feast!"

A burst of magic sent us all stumbling back and as I got to my feet I grabbed Wynne's arm and pushed her away from the group.

"Stay at the back!" I shouted at her as she scrambled away. I turned to Alistair next. "Smite!"

"But..!" he looked at me in concern, obviously worried about my own ability to cast if I stayed in range.

"NOW!" I growled out. I had a plan.

Alistair nodded resolutely and began to pull energy for his attack. I lunged forward just as Sten did, the pair of us charging the demon in front of us in tandem. The Smite washed over us a moment later and I rolled with it as my body was hit with the draining flood of holy power. Instead of stumbling to the ground, I did a rolling tumble, ignoring the familiar dizziness, and came back up on my feet. I stabbed upwards and sent the blade of my glaive biting deep into Sloth's chest, eliciting a shriek of pain and rage. Sloth managed to backhand Sten's blow away and to the side before sending the tall Qunari flying backwards with a punch. The demon had been weakened from the Smite, but not knocked senseless despite the power Alistair put into it. Sloth had fed well these past three days... and that made me all the more resolute in my intent to stop it.

I started to wrench my glaive around, not pulling it free but forcing the teeth of the blade to dig and rip into the demon's flesh. Sloth grabbed hold of the glaive to hold it still and snarled at me. He would have cast another spell in my face but one of Leiliana's arrows pierced the demons hand and Zeveran's face suddenly peaked at me from behind the demon's side with a dark grin as his daggers jabbed into the demons back where liver and kidney would be on a human.

The resultant pulse of magic from Sloth sent us all, save Wynne who was already well back from the main fight, flying backwards. I scrambled back to my feet and swore when I saw Sloth.

The demon had changed into a rather large Ogre.

I let out a challenging shout.

"Two can play at that game!" I yelled as I shifted into the Golem form gifted to me by Henry and CHARGED.

The impact into another solid being jarred me but I kept pressing forward. Alistair and Sten both hung back to protect Leiliana, Zev and Wynne while the three peppered Sloth with arrows and magic and bottles of acid whenever my punches knocked Sloth's larger form back.

Another pulse of magic sent the lot of us stumbling and knocked me on my ass in my normal form. I shook my head and looked up at the larger then normal Rage demon in front of us. A wash of fire was sent my way and I yelped as I slipped into the burning man form that Korin had gifted to me to prevent myself from being consumed by the fire that I would not have been able to dodge. Shouts of concern from the others turned to cries of relief as we redoubled our efforts in attacking Sloth's new form. I played the shield this round, darting in front of his fire attacks to absorb the fires meant to damage my allies. After enough damage Sloth sent out yet another burst of energy that, as I was the closest, I took enough of the brunt to loose concentration on the form I'd taken.

I looked up and yelped, rolling to the side as I did so to avoid being smashed by the jagged fists of Sloth's new 'abomination' form.

This form was actually easy for us to deal with and Sloth quickly abandoned the form for the more maneuverable shape of a Shade demon. The speed of that form left Sten, Alistair and I ringing Wynne in order to protect her while our own swift rogues, Leiliana and Zev did the main fighting.

This part of the fight took longer then expected, as Sloth was faster in this form and more easily able to dodge our attacks. Even as my magic was replenishing itself, and thus my attacks growing stronger as a result, I still couldn't hit the blighter half the time. As a result Wynne and I were both focused primarily on healing our pair of rogues.

Finally though Sloth seemed to either tire of the Shade form or felt that he was not doing us enough damage as he shifted form once more, this time into an Arcane Horror. He flew back from us and immediately started casting. Wynne and I let out a shout at the same time as we recognized the shape the energy was taking.

"Scatter!"

Each of us bolted in a different direction as Sloth brought his hands down with a shout and a burst of cold energy filled the air as an isolated Blizzard formed where most of us had just been standing. As it was, Alistair was just a hair too slow and he was clipped with the chilling energy of the spell and sent stumbling and shivering to the ground as a result. Sten pulled him out of the edge of the area of effect of the spell and then moved in front of him to act as a living shield and Wynne moved swiftly over to get our other warrior on his feet. I reached out and rapidly cast a series of Rejuvenation spells on everyone despite the drain of it. We needed everyone on their feet and fast to survive this.

Alistair was still sluggish from the cold, his movements hampered. He wisely stayed near the back of the group with Wynne and acted as her shield while the rest of us pretty much bum-rushed Sloth.

The fight became an almost delicate dance as each of us at the forefront of the fight darted forward to lash out, working to keep Sloth off balance and forcing him to have to defend from every angle of attack. This form, unlike the others, was more inclined to use ice-based magical attacks but we were able to keep moving and avoid the Cones of Cold and Winter's Grasp's that the demon was casting. I alternated between strikes with the blade of my glaive, lightning spells and Rejuvenation spells. Finally, amongst the purposely dizzying attacks Sloth left himself open.

Sten rushed in with a growl and cleaved his sword through Sloth from right shoulder to spine. The resultant flailing left the demon open to having his face peppered with flaming arrows from Leiliana and a handful of bottles filled with acid breaking against the demons chest and opening a massive hole. Wynne sent a burst of Arcane energy straight through the gaping wound and I followed up that attack with a burst of lightning that was nearly bright enough to blind. The resultant shock wave sent us flying and I felt my head crack against stone.

I let out a hiss as I quickly sat and looked around. It took me a few moments to orient myself but I realized I was back in the library as I saw a massive abomination twitching and turning to dust in front of me. The others all jerked up in similar fashion, each scrambling for their weapons and then relaxing as they realized that they were awake once more. I stood up with a grunt as the last of the abomination turned to dust and looked around. I easily found Niall's emaciated looking body. I walked over and bent to take the Litany of Andralla from his skeletal hand.

"I am sorry we couldn't get to you faster Niall," I said softly to his fallen form.

I shook my head as I stood back up and moved over to the others, rolling my shoulders as I did so.

"Injuries? Issues?" I asked in a clipped tone. "Or can we continue on?"

The others barely twitched at my clipped words and I could tell that they felt the same as I did. That it was time to end this. The others all stood with barely a grumble and each gave me a resolute nod as they moved to follow me. I nodded to them and started for the stairs.

We climbed the stairs in silence. I tilted my head as we neared the smaller door ahead of us and frowned. A voice was chanting softly. The closer we got, the more I could make out the words and the voice. I raised a brow as I looked back at Wynne and we quickened our pace. I pushed opened the door and we came to a wary halt at the edge of a purplish barrier. I touched the edge and then looked at Wynne who was doing the same.

"Blood magic?" I asked, wanting to confirm my own assumptions.

"Yes," she said softly.

We both turned and looked at the kneeling form that was rocking back and forth and praying.

Cullen.

His head jerked at one point and he looked up, blinking rapidly as he did so. He stiffened at the sight of us and shook his head as he muttered and slashed his hand down.

"No, no no no. You are NOT real. Begone demon!" he said. He stood slowly and slashed his hand down again more forcefully as his words came out as a near shout this time. "BEGONE!"

He blinked rapidly at us and frowned. "Why didn't it work? You've always left before...?"

I let out a heavy sigh and shook my head as I started for the second set of doors.

"I can't get you out right now and I have no more time to spare," I said to him. "I have to deal with Uldred."

"Wait!" he cried out.

I paused at the bottom of the steps and raised a brow at him.

"You have to kill them all... you have to... they're all abominations!" he cried out.

"Cullen..." I let out a sigh and shook my head as I started back up the stairs. I called back down to him. "Try to remember the difference between possession and abomination. I will save who I can. Leave be and rest."

I ignored his calls behind me as I could now hear I different kind of chanting from behind the door of the Harrowing Chamber. There were more important things going on and I could not afford the time to try to help Cullen. I shoved the door open and I and my group spilled into the room. An equal amount of screaming and laughter filled the air as Uldred turned around to face us. He shook his hands and a body fell behind him with a thud, whatever ritual he had been performing now complete. He was surrounded by multiple mages, many of which were held in a painful prison that was obviously powered by blood magic. The other mages loyal to him stood behind him with satisfied smirks and there were also two abominations behind them. I could make out Irving's form near one of the others trapped and bound. I felt a flash of relief before I turned my focus on the bald son-of-a-bitch that had been the cause of this all this horror. Behind him the body of the fallen mage rose and a third abomination filled the ranks of those at his back.

Uldred looked me over with a grin and I tilted my head as I looked at him.

"Look what we have here..." he said slowly. "I remember you. Irving's 'star pupil.' How wonderful."

I remained silent as I signaled for the others to spread out. Uldred's next words stopped me cold.

"Uldred didn't think much of you then," he said coldly. "And I don't see the appeal now."

I eyed him warily and noticed that his own eyes were a glowing dark blue. I shook my head slowly and let out a soft sigh.

"Mouse?" I asked carefully.

"Oh?" 'Uldred' tilted his head. "You know me? Ah... wait..."

He reached out a hand and I felt a twisted aura brush against my own. 'Uldred' grinned at that point even as I fought back a grimace of distaste The sense of Mouse during my Harrowing in the Fade had not felt so foul when he revealed himself as what I was sensing from him now.

"Ah! The clever one who realized something was wrong because of the clothes!" he crowed. "Now I am impressed. Hmmm... Uldred's memories show that you left though...?"

"Grey Warden," I said stiffly. "Look, Mouse, you're obviously only possessing Uldred, otherwise he would be as twisted as the others. Leave him and go back to the Fade. I know you..." I grimaced, "feast well... because of the Harrowings."

"Oh, I did, I did," Mouse nodded Uldred's head and made him grin a rictus grin. "I am feasting even now, little Warden. Why would I go back, hmm?"

"I Will fight you," I said carefully. One chance... one chance, I kept thinking to myself. Mouse had lived within our Circle for untold time, a symbiosis. He would get one chance to go back. "I would rather you return to the Fade without incident so that I might deal with Uldred and the remainder of the betrayers."

A deep chuckle escaped him, his voice shifting just slightly to echo the voice I remembered from the Fade.

"So proud, little Warden Mage," he said slowly, "so proud and so sure that you can win."

"I know I can win," I growled out before I let out a sigh and tried one more time to appeal to the Pride demon. "Tooth and nail, blade and magic I Will win against such as you. Please... one chance; go back to the Fade and let our home recover from this madness."

Uldred's body flashed with black lightning as Mouse grinned darkly at me. I realized in an instant that I had misspoken and I raised my glaive up and drew lightning to my fingertips.

"'Home'," he hissed out at me as Uldred's form bulged and slowly, smoothly changed into that of a Pride Demon. His next words were a bellowing challenge. "Your 'home' has been my PRISON!"

"No more chances then!" I roared at him as I answered his challenge with my own.

"I do NOT care! I WILL BE FREE!"

With that we were once more locked into combat. I actually found myself grateful for the fight with the Pride demon we'd faced back at Soldier's Peak. That fight, while brutal, had given us the experience we needed to take out the abominations flanking Mouse without taking major damage from his blows. Soon enough we had the lesser threats dealt with and all we needed to do was finish off Mouse.

Easier said then done actually as Mouse was not a YOUNG Pride demon.

It showed in how he fought, watching us just as we watched him for a pattern that would allow him to land solid blows. He was skilled and wise enough that even his own patterns shifted and changed as we fought him. He was even able to initially lull us into following a rhythm that left Leiliana out of the fight for a good few minutes, lashing out to hit her with a lightning whip when she lunged in to strike with her daggers, out of arrows as she was, at a perceived opening. Dark blue eyes flashed with malice as his laughter filled the air.

"I have been alive for hundreds of years! I have knowledge unimaginable from events long forgotten! I have seen kingdoms rise and crumble into dust!" he roared. "You are nothing compared to me and the power I hold!"

I rolled to dodge a blow meant to take off my head while Sten and Alistair moved to flank Mouse.

"All that knowledge didn't save you from becoming a Circle's well kept Lapdog now did it?" I shouted to get his attention focused on me.

Mouse roared at me and charged forward, hands out to try to prevent me from escaping. I held my ground and sent a barrage of Lightning strikes, weak as they were against him, to hit him in the face in an attempt to blind him. Sten and Alistair lunged forward together and slashed their swords at the back of Mouse's legs in an attempt to hamstring him. Both blows landed, but only Sten's strike was able to do serious damage. As Mouse stumbled from the crippling wound I used that chance to jump over his claws as he both struggled to catch me and regain his balance. Leiliana, back on her feet thanks to Wynne's healing, grabbed an arrow from where it stuck out from one of the abomination corpses and fired it. The arrow pierced Mouse's right eye and he bellowed again in rage. A shock wave, really annoying that every strong demon we came across could do that, sent the lot of us stumbling to our knees. Even the mages trapped behind the barrier Mouse had erected flew back a few feet to hit the circular wall behind them. I heard Irving curse.

"Whelping fool!" Mouse shouted as a wave of healing light passed over his body and he stood once more on legs that could once more hold his weight but were still scale-less where Sten's blow had initially landed. "You will not win little gnat! A foolish child! How do you think your precious friends would react if they knew the truth of you?"

I let out a growl of my own. "More pushing and pulling at strands of knowledge you cannot begin to understand? I figured you out once before you pampered pet! You will not defeat us now!"

I twisted to the side as Zev rushed past me, lashing out lightning quick to use my glaive's blade to snag one of the few lyrium grenades left on his belt. As Mouse turned to focus on Zev's swift dagger strikes I shouted at Alistair.

"Down! Shield up!" I shouted at him.

Alistair reacted without hesitation this time and dropped to one knee with his shield raised. I ran swiftly and leaped, using the shield as a stepping stone and Alistair PUSHED as I did so, forcing me higher. Zev struck out with his daggers as he lunged past and sunk one of his blades deep into the scale-less spot, hamstringing Mouse once more. I spun my glaive about and sent the grenade flying into Mouse's mouth as he threw his head back and roared with pain and followed that up with a burst of lightning that set the explosive off. The concussive blast sent me flying back and I had to twist my body to avoid hitting my head against the ground, my left arm taking the brunt of the impact and my arm crumpled under my own weight with a snap. I yelped in pain and managed to roll onto my feet in a defensive crouch but I could do little more then that. A glance at my arm showed bone peaking through flesh and I forced myself to focus on the fight in front of me as Wynne rushed to my side.

Like the previous Pride demon, Mouse's mouth was now a ruin of flesh and sinew as he staggered to his feet to almost drunkenly attack the rest of my group. Wounded as he was now, he was still keeping the others back as he tried to heal himself. I cursed as Wynne moved to both set my arm and, with an almost lazy flick of her hand, sent a wave of healing energy at Alistair when he got knocked on his ass. I started to build up magic in my hand to send Mouse's way but raised my brows when I realized it wasn't needed just yet.

Zev had cleverly passed off one of his grenades to Leiliana and as the others harried Mouse she'd taken the precious seconds given to her to grab another arrow and move to his blind-side. She lit the fuse of the lyrium grenade and, accounting for the added weight of the heavy bottle, successfully launched the arrow to stick into the gaping wound where Mouse's lower jaw had been. I loosed the magic I had held in my hand and a second explosion filled the room. Mouse jerked back from the blow, most of his head gone and he collapsed heavily to the ground. His one remaining dark blue eye blinked at me, eye wide with what I took to be shock. I managed to lift my now mostly healed arm and flipped him off.

"You don't fuck with my home," I said darkly.

A blink was my only response at the light faded from his eye. His body shuddered and started to twist into Fade mist as it disappeared.

-==**-/**=-

With the barrier gone now that Mouse was dead, the remaining elder mages, Irving included, descended on me and the others to help Wynne heal the various wounds we'd taken fighting Mouse and the rest of the demons in the tower. I had a new vertical scar under my left eye that ran halfway down my cheek, Zev was quite proud of the three 'bad-ass' claw scars on his left shoulder that somehow made an old Crow tattoo look like a writhing snake, Leiliana made it out scar free but was warned to take it easy with her left arm as she'd apparently nearly dislocated the damn thing, Sten was favoring his right leg and only yielding to healing at Wynne's hands and only after she'd threatened to knock him out with his own sword. Not one of us, not even Sten, seemed to believe her incapable of such a feat and as such he allowed her to have her way. Alistair ended up with yet another head wound that had left his ears ringing and, frighteningly enough, his pupils uneven. Wynne, Irving and I all converged on the blonde when we realized that and we managed to stop the internal bleeding in his brain before it could get too serious. He wasn't going to be getting an uninterrupted nights sleep for at least three days despite the energy we poured into him.

Drained, weary and tired, we collected everything we could and, collecting a sullen and quiet Cullen, we made our way down the stairs. Irving and the other Elder's all cried, at least a little bit, when we stopped to gather up the seven youngsters safely ensconced in Irving's office (Liliven once more attaching herself to my neck like a monkey) and then again as we gathered up the half-dozen teens that Owain had hidden away in the little make-out-cubby. The reunion at the main hall on the first floor had even me crying and I could have sworn that Sten himself looked a bit less stern as the youngsters of the tower were reunited. We'd lost most of the adults, mage and Templar, but we'd been able to save the youngest and that was... that was important. Irving pounded on the door in an odd kind of rhythm before calling for Greagoir. The doors opened and we were able to pile out into a, mostly, clean smelling room. Greagoir and Irving clasped arms, both had a soul deep relief showing in their expressions.

I wasn't all that surprised when Cullen finally had a major melt-down, but I managed to knock him out before he could successfully get more then a few words out. We didn't need him panicking the kids. Greagoir and Irving both promised what aid they could to combat the Blight and I knew that we would have to use both the mages and the Templar's sparingly. Really the rest of the process of making sure everyone was, mostly, safe passed in a bit of a blur and I barely registered the fact that Wynne was going to be joining us on our journey. I and the rest of my group were pretty much dead on our feet despite Sloth's impromptu nap, we were literally being drained of energy and life force during that particular point. As we made our way out of the tower (minus my dalish-mage-monkey-necklace) and across the lake I found myself yawning mightily and longing for a nice week-long nap. With Morrigan's lap as my pillow... yeah... that would be nice.

I found myself wide awake moments after disembarking the little boat though, when Ike made a beeline for me and jumped into my arms with a shout.

"You are alright!" the Desire-demon-possessed cat shouted as it climbed on my shoulders and rubbed against me all while purring. "You're back!"

"What in the Void is that?!" came Wynne's startled screech.

Riiiight... she didn't know about Ike/Salacity... well...

"Crapbaskets," I cursed.


End file.
